


The Ice Under The Sun

by vamphigherqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 116,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphigherqueen/pseuds/vamphigherqueen
Summary: Rin, a bright 25 year old psychologist has been able to help many people throughout her career. Can she rehabilitate the deadliest, coldest, most deranged killer in the entire mental hospital, and possibly all of Japan? Or will she become his next prey first?
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have migrated this fic from ff.net, with the intention of reviving it. I hope to gain new readers, and perhaps some of the same ones find me.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ
> 
> PS: I started this story a long time ago, and intentionally wrote it unrealistically. It was a comfort story for me for years, with a deliberate twist on reality, to fit the plot the way I wanted it to.

"He's terrifying, Rin! A-a complete monster!" One of her co-workers explained in a shaky voice as a sweat bead dripped down her forehead.

Rin simply shook her head. "I'm not concerned with that. I have a job to do and clearly he needs someone to talk to him." She flipped her long black hair off her shoulder onto her back and continued down the hallway. "I appreciate the warning, nonetheless. See you later." She said with her bright smile, the one she always wore.

Rin's clicking heels echoed through the lifeless hall as one of the lights above her head flickered and the buzzing followed her steps. She slowly opened the door and stood before the white haired, amber eyed man sitting on a bed dressed in white. He glared at her coldly, challenging her with the look in his eyes.

Rin stood firm and shut the door behind her. She slowly walked towards him, the slow clicking of her heels, humming through his ears and agitating him. He was prompted to bear his claws at her when the smile on her face caught him off guard.

"Hi, Sesshomaru, my name is Rin."

"I don't remember asking you." He replied quickly as he lied in his bed and turned away from her.

"I-I know you've had a difficult time with the other specialists here, but I'm not like them."

"Mind your business. Talking to you is a waste of time."

Rin sighed and sat in the wooden chair by his bed. He turned as he heard the creaking sound of her settling herself.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you." He said with a growl, sounding more furious than before. His eyes reddened as he advanced close to her.

Rin sat in the chair with a blank face, unmoved by the threat. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be afraid."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. 'Am I getting somewhere already?' She thought. "W-What?"

He gave her an icy cold stare and opened his mouth, exposing his fangs. "I want you to be terrified."

Rin began to get nervous. She was starting to understand why everyone gave up on him. He was an ice cold, emotionless serial killer who only wanted to strike fear into people's hearts and make them his prey. Even though her nerves tightened up, she stayed focused on her job. She was intent on helping him.

"I'm not terrified, either. Why do you want me to be so afraid? Does it satisfy you?"

Sesshomaru licked his lips and got intensely close to Rin's face. "The scent of blood—your blood, spiked with fear and misery staining my hands would make my life complete."

Rin felt a strange tension between the two, as if he was using his demonic powers to draw her in—or even seducing her. She backed away slightly and twirled her hair around her fingers. She wanted to understand him better, but he was making it difficult.

"What is it about my blood that makes you feel that way?"

Sesshomaru's glare became even deeper with seething hatred and displeasure. He backed away slightly and turned away. "You really should leave."

"Why? You don't want to attack me…do you?"

"Get. Out. Or I will attack you."

Rin promised herself she wouldn't be afraid. She had a needle full of potent morphine that would even take a strong demon like him out in her pocket. It gave her the courage to do the unthinkable, the stupid and the most dangerous thing.

She stood up and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He immediately stiffened at her touch and flipped her onto his bed. Rin gasped as she was flung from the air onto the firm spring mattress.

He hovered over her and glared into her eyes. At this moment, Rin was afraid. She gulped and breathed deeply. Being underneath a killer was more horrifying than being in the room with him. She tried to take her focus off his eyes and stare at anything—the door, the white walls, even the ceiling, but her eyes were stuck where they were. He captured her focus.

After moments of getting acquainted with the cold, heartless amber, her fears began to subside. 'He's not going to kill me.' She was convinced.

For a moment, it seemed like that evil look in his eyes began to soften. He loosened his grip on her arms, allowing her to get up. Rin quickly moved off the bed as he stared at her.

She was surprised. 'What just happened?' She thought to herself as she rubbed her aching wrists. She wore two bruises on them like bracelets, but she wasn't angry that he hurt her. She was surprised that an evil, cold-blooded killer displayed such strange actions.

"Why did you let me go? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I did. But I changed my mind. Now leave. I don't appreciate you humans constantly trying to figure me out."

Rin sighed sadly, picked up her book and went towards the door. As her hand touched the cold knob, she could feel his eyes piercing the back of her neck. She turned to look at him and gave him the smile again.

Her radiant smile shattered his cold, icy soul and broke him down. Sesshomaru considered her a threat. He told himself to kill her the first time she shot him that smile. He did everything he could to chase her away, but she stayed by his side. 'What is it with this girl?' He wondered to himself.

After staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity, Rin began to let herself out. "See you tomorrow!" She said sweetly as she shut the door behind her.

He heard the sound of her clicking heels slowly fade down the hallway and finally felt at ease. His enjoyment of the sight of blood and the fear in his opponent's eyes returned. The evil that he always was had strengthened once again the second Rin left the room.


	2. Back Story

_The Next Day_

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed, grouchy as ever. He heard the sound of those clicking heels again, followed by the scent of that sweet, optimistic blood.

'She's back again.' He thought as the anger coursed through his skin.

Rin opened the door and smiled at him like always. She sat down in the creaky chair and held out a brown paper bag to him. "I brought it from the staff cafeteria. It's a lot better than the—"

"I don't want it." He said as he turned away.

"But—"

"I said I don't want it. You continue to waste your generosity on me and—"

Rin placed the bag on the bed next to him. He turned to see her usual, bright smile beaming in his face. He found it absolutely annoying.

He stood over her and picked her up, slammed her against the wall and stared into her soft eyes with his full of evil. "What is it you're trying to do?" He asked.

Rin became full of fright as the man twice her size had her pinned to a wall. 'My hands are still free. Maybe I could...no.' She battled the thought of sedating him. 'What would that gain?'

"I just...I just want to help." She replied, sounding extremely upset.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Rin began to smile brightly. "So what do you say?"

He set her down and rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

Rin leaned her head against the wall and sighed. "I guess I am."

As the two sat in the dead silence with only the sound of a ticking clock in the room, a spider on the floor caught her eye. She shrieked upon the sight and lifted her legs into the air.

"Eww, it's a spider! I hate spiders!"

Sesshomaru extended his poison claw and killed the spider. Rin took a deep breath and placed her feet back to the ground. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring off, as if he had something on his mind.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked curiously.

He looked over at her with expressionless eyes. "Do I look like there is something wrong with me?"

Rin shrugged. "You seem more miserable today than you normally are."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, or talk to you about anything that has to do with myself. So you might as well stop coming back here."

"We don't have to talk about you. We can talk about anything."

"I'm not interested in indulging in small talk with you."

"You know what I think? I think you'd miss my company if I stopped coming back."

"Then maybe you should stop thinking."

"Don't you get lonely in here?"

"Loneliness is an illusion based on human need for love an attention. I was fortunate enough to be born without those ridiculous emotions."

"Why do you resent humans so much?"

"Humans are a weak and senseless creation that burden others with their constant needs. If I could eliminate them all, I would."

Rin sighed sadly and looked away. "Even me? You'd want me gone too?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have said 'yes, of course, definitely.' That was his principle. Tearing up defenseless humans was his drive. But there was something about Rin that made him feel differently.

"I've wanted you gone since the moment you stepped in this room. Yet, you keep coming back here."

Rin stood and walked out of the room without saying a word. 'He's making my job completely impossible.' Sesshomaru thought he was so solid and unbreakable, but she didn't think so. She was the best at her job. She was a natural born psychologist.

'I'll let him be for a few days. I'm going to do some research and find out his back story.' She knew exactly where to start. Apparently, a close friend of hers from college was engaged to Sesshomaru's half brother. She headed out of the hospital and got into her BMW. It was time for a drive to Kagome Higurashi's house.

Kagome and her fiancee , Inuyasha were enjoying their day off by spending it in bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Get the door." Inuyasha said in a lazy, slurred voice as he turned over.

"You get it." Kagome said just as lazily as she also turned over.

"Rock paper scissors for which one of us gets the door."

Kagome agreed and the two raised their fists in the air.

"1, 2, 3" He played scissors when she played paper. She groaned and got out of bed, threw her robe on and opened the door.

"Rin! What a surprise! How are you?" She extended her arms for a hug as Rin hugged her back.

"I'm doing great! I'm actually doing a little research on a client of mine and I need your boyfriend's help."

"Come in." She extended her arm to the couch where Rin sat with her legs crossed. Kagome locked the door and sat next to her. "So what exactly do you need Inuyasha to help you with?"

"Well…" Rin bit her lip and looked over to the side. "My client is his half brother and I need a little—"

"Oh n-n-n-n-no!" She shook her head and waved her arms frantically. "I don't think that's a good idea. Inuyasha hates his brother!"

"Yes, but I need to understand why! You don't think he'd at least answer a few questions for me?" Rin closed her hands together and pouted her lip. "Please?"

Kagome sighed and hung her head down. 'Inuyasha is going to be so upset with me.' "I'll go talk to him."

Rin smiled happily as Kagome headed back to her bedroom.

"Who was at the door?" Inuyasha asked without turning around.

"My friend Rin from college. She wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha sat up in bed with his eyes half opened. "About what?"

"About your brother."

Inuyasha snapped out of his calming rest. "What about him?" He asked in an upset tone. "That bastard is still alive? Did he kill someone else?"

"Dunno. But he's her client at the hospital and she wants to ask you some questions about him."

Inuyasha hopped out of the bed and put on a shirt. "As long as I don't have to see him ever again, I guess it's not a big deal answering a coupla questions."

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha took that a lot better than she thought he would. He walked over to Rin and sat in the chair across from her.

Rin smiled at him sweetly as he smirked at her. "Hi. It's been a long time since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You look just like your brother."

Inuyasha's eye began to twitch. "You want my help right?"

Rin nodded. "Yes!"

"Then don't say things like that. We look nothing alike. He looks like a girl."

Rin tried to hold in her laughter and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So what do you want to know exactly?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Inuyasha began to laugh and shrugged. "Isn't that what you're supposed to figure out, doctor?"

"I mean—what is it that makes him so angry…at humans, particularly? Humans and demons on this earth have been able to coexist peacefully."

"He says my mother ruined our father."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"My mother, a human was the reason our father left his mother. When I was born, our father spent a lot of time raising me and taking care of me, more than Sesshomaru and I guess he got jealous."

"Uh huh…" She continued to listen as she took notes.

"He never considered me his brother. He said my life ruined the blood of our family—that the mix of our father's with my mother's was a disgusting outcome. When I was 13, he tried to kill me. I still have the scar on my back. He tried to slaughter me in my sleep. My mother was the one who protected me. She hit him over the head with something…I don't remember what. But our father never let it go. He even cut his ties with Sesshomaru—his own son. Not because he favored me but because he hated the fact that his oldest son tried to tear his family apart. He felt like Sesshomaru betrayed him."

Rin's eyes widened as she listened to the story in fascination.

"I've hated my brother ever since that day. I never gave a fuck about his well-being because I was happy. After a few years of not even thinking about him, his face pops up on the news and he's killing people left and right with no inhibition at all. People were angry that he was placed in a hospital instead of jail. People that didn't know him the way I did. He needs to stay in that hospital for as long as possible. His issues are deep rooted family problems. I don't think he's a monster. I think he's a whiny asshole who wanted all his father's attention so he blames humans for what he feels."

Rin continued to take notes and nodded her head. "I appreciate you giving me insight on his back story."

"If you want more insight, I'll tell you I think you're the crazy one for even working with him."

"Because he's a deranged psychopath like all the other psychiatrists tell me he is?"

"No. Because I don't think he'll ever get over his problems or his hatred for humans, half demons or even the world. I don't think even you could change what's in his dark heart."

"You seem like you care about him."

Inuyasha's face glowed with embarrassment. "What? Why would I?!"

"Because you always wanted your brother to accept you."

Inuyasha sighed and slouched over in his chair. "I used to want that. Now I just want him to change his mind. He's always had the wrong idea about things. Our father didn't favor me. I was confused. I had human blood and demon blood coursing through my veins. I didn't know how to control myself. I needed our father's support. Maybe his would have been helpful too. But who gives a shit now? I'm happy as I'll ever be!"

"You're happy because of Kagome, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Demons are physically strong, but human hearts have special properties that some demons—like my father appreciate." He said as he gritted his teeth. "Sesshomaru ain't one of those appreciative types, though."

Rin smiled. "Thank you for making my job a lot easier. I know how to approach him now."

"Sure, no problem. Just a bit of advice. Be careful around him. I may only share half of my blood with him, but I know what he's capable of. There are other ways he can get to you without killing you. Be strong."

Rin gulped and nodded slowly as she stood and walked towards the door. She was too freaked out to ask what he meant by that. 'I think it's better not knowing.'

Inuyasha let her out and sighed as he was locking the door. Kagome slowly walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Your friend's out of her mind."

"Huh?"

"She just doesn't know what she's in for."


	3. Back Story II: Why She's Doing It

_One week later_

Rin was on her way to Sesshomaru's room once again. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach this time. She wasn't sure how things were going to go now that she knew about his past.

Today, she wore flats. She dragged her small feet through the hallway when the scream of a rebellious patient startled her out of her deep thought. Rin jumped upon the shriek and placed her hand to her thumping chest. The day wasn't getting any easier.

Before she knew it, she finally reached Sesshomaru's room. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Once she got inside, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on his bed facing the wall with his back towards her.

Sesshomaru let out a disappointed sigh. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I considered it." She said as she sat down in that creaky wooden chair.

"Hnn. Then why did you come?" He asked as he turned around slowly and faced her.

"Because I want to help you." She replied sincerely.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am tired of repeating myself. I don't need _anything_ from you." He said angrily as he gripped the sheets of his bed.

She sighed and hung her head down. "Don't you want to leave here? If I can rehabilitate you, you'll be free."

Sesshomaru sat silent, refusing to answer Rin's question. The air became thick with awkwardness until he finally spoke up and cleared the fog. "As long as my desire to kill won't die down, no one from this hospital will let me leave here."

Rin realized a second before she let it slip that telling Sesshomaru she spoke to Inuyasha would be a signature on her own death warrant.

"You didn't answer my question. Don't you _want_ to leave here?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes. To Rin, it seemed like hours. She sat still in the chair, glancing around the room. Her eyes became fixated on the barred window and the sunlight coming in. She wasn't sure how long she would wait for a response until…

"Of course I do." He said in a small voice, sounding surprisingly vulnerable. "I've tried to escape but the walls are impenetrable and even I can't handle the constant sedation followed by rebellion." He chuckled. "It's amusing how the same humans who I wanted to destroy are the ones that keep me trapped here."

"I'm so glad you're actually talking to me." She said happily, relieved that they seemed to be getting somewhere.

"I'm not telling you anything you couldn't find out on your own. Besides…what patient _doesn't_ want to get out of here?"

"You've been in solitary confinement for a long time. You haven't been around the other patients. Some of them have no idea where they are."

"Hmph."

"You're not—as much as I hate to use this word…crazy at all. I think you're just full of rage and maybe…" Rin let out a big sigh. "Maybe this isn't the best place for you. Will you cooperate with me? I want to get you out of here."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He didn't even move. 'Was he even listening?' Rin wondered as she stood.

"Well, you think about it okay?" She put on her smile, as always. "I'll see you on Monday."

As Rin walked down the hall, she started to think taking on Sesshomaru's case was pointless. Then she remembered why she was doing it in the first place.

* * *

**10 years ago…**

_Rin was sitting in math class next to her boyfriend, Kohaku playing with the diamond flower ring he gave her._

" _Babe, check this out." He said, showing her the article on the front-page of the newspaper._

"' _The Hound Strikes Again'?" She read the title and her eyes widened as she looked at the picture of the blood-covered alley. "Who is the hound?"_

" _You haven't heard? This person has killed fifteen people in the past two weeks! The way they were torn limb from limb…the police are convinced it was a demon!"_

" _A demon? But why?"_

" _Cuz he's crazy!"_

" _Are you guys talking about The Hound?" One student asked curiously._

_Kohaku and Rin nodded._

" _They're gonna catch this nutcase soon! Most of the people who were killed are connected to one another through Inukimi Enterprise."_

" _Isn't that the company behind all those popular hair products?" Rin asked curiously as she bit her fingernail._

" _The company that used to be behind all those products. It slowly crumbled to the ground." Another student added in._

" _So did Inukimi herself do it?"_

_The student shrugged. "We'll know soon enough!"_

**Two days later…**

_Rin was home using the computer one morning and after completing her homework, she decided to check what was going on in the news._

" _The Hound Has Been Captured!" Rin scrolled down the article looking for a photo. She gasped upon seeing the stunning young man with frigid amber eyes that shined with the most beautiful gloss even in the lowest quality photograph._

' _He's the killer? He looks so dashing, and yet…so sad. Is he truly the mad man everyone calls him?' She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the picture._

" _Off the computer, bitch! It's my turn." A cruel male voice shouted from behind as she was struck in the head by an angry fist._

_Rin fell to the floor with a thud but she did not cry, nor did she fight. She simply grabbed her school folder off the desk and walked away. The others in the group home were never good to her._

_Ever since an intruder murdered her parents and siblings in their home a year ago, she hadn't cried. What good would crying do? It never made anything better._

_Rin decided to go outside. There was always one place she could go where she felt safe. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door._

" _Make sure you're back before nightfall or you get no dinner." A woman said in an abrasive tone._

_Rin turned her head and looked into the living room. She put on her usual happy face. "Of course, ma'am. Thank you for reminding me!" And with her sweet words, she was out the door._

_Rin sprinted to the sword shop down the block. She spent a lot of time there with Kohaku, his older sister, Sango and their father who owned the shop._

" _Good morning!" She said happily as she opened the door._

_Kohaku rushed up to Rin and gave her a kiss. "Glad to see you!" He told her as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the back, where his sister was sitting down having a cup of tea._

" _Good morning, Rin. How are you?"_

_Rin bowed before Sango. "Good morning! I'm doing great!"_

" _Look, Rin!" Kohaku said excitedly. "Look what my father made just for me!" He told her as he swung the blade around._

" _Careful with that! You're still training." Sango admonished._

_Kohaku sheathed the sword and sat down next to her. "You're right." He said as he turned on the TV._

" _Our latest story: The hound to be put down! Sesshomaru 'The Hound' Taisho was arrested last night for a whopping 27 gruesome murders in the past month."_

_The three gasped upon hearing the amount of people Sesshomaru had killed._

_The news showed Sesshomaru being dragged in chains to a police car. The reporters were bombarding him, asking questions and shoving microphones and voice recorders in his face._

" _The first fifteen were for the company. The rest were simply for the satisfaction of human blood." He said in a devilish tone. There was no regret, doubt or remorse in his voice at all._

" _Traitors." He said through his teeth. It was the last thing out of his mouth before he was pushed into the car._

_Rin hung onto those words. 'He killed because he was betrayed? He must've been in a lot of pain to murder. If he did it for enjoyment, wouldn't he be happy about it, or smiling? But instead he looks hopeless and dejected.'_

_Kohaku poked Rin and she flinched from being startled. "What's on your mind?"_

" _Oh, sorry." She said with a giggle. "I was just a little surprised by these murders!"_

_Kohaku nodded and handed Rin a cup of tea. She decided she'd miss dinner tonight._

**A year later…**

" _Please? Can I go?" Rin pleaded on her knees._

" _Tch. What the hell are you asking me for?" The woman asked in a cruel tone as she always spoke to Rin._

" _I need your permission. I really want to go to this school!"_

" _You're what…16? Aren't you a bit young for college?"_

_Rin shook her head. "I have enough credits to graduate this semester! Please let me go!"_

" _Alright damnit! Give me the papers to sign!"_

_Rin squealed with excitement and placed the papers in the woman's hands. She signed them and threw them back at her. "At least you'll be one less mouth to feed."_

_Rin got up and ran to her room to pack. She was finally getting out of that group home and going to stay in a dorm at a college._

**Four months later…**

" _Have you decided on a major yet?" The freshman advisor asked._

_Rin nodded her head. "Psychology!"_

" _Very good!" The freshman advisor said approvingly. "Good luck with your first semester! Come back if you need anything!"_

_Rin smiled cheerfully and bowed. "I sure will! Thank you!"_

_Rin left the office and headed to the on-campus dorms. She had already moved in and was anticipating another person to sleep in the empty bed across from hers._

_Rin wasn't sure if it would be a guy or a girl, a good person or a bad. But no matter what, she would be kind to them._

_As Rin sat on her bed, someone knocked on the door twice before opening it._

" _Is anyone in here?" A sweet, timid voice asked._

" _Yes, hello!" Rin said as she stood._

" _Oh, hi! I guess you're my roommate. My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."_

" _My name is Rin Asano. I'm glad to meet you!"_

_The two exchanged bright gleaming smiles with one another. The room was so full of their radiance, you couldn't tell whose smile was brighter._

**That Evening…**

" _So why did you decide to be a psychologist?" Kagome asked as the two got acquainted over coffee._

_Rin set her cup down and began to explain how the case of The Hound prompted her to study psychology. "I want to understand the mind of an angry person. I've seen so many angry and dangerous people in my life but I never judged them for their ways. I just wonder what made them the way they are. Maybe I'll be able to save people who are doing awful things just because they're suffering."_

" _You know…that case changed my life too."_

" _Really? How so?"_

_Kagome was too afraid to mention the relation between her boyfriend and Sesshomaru. The two of them dealt with a lot of humiliation behind it and it was going to take some time to die down. 'I'll tell her later.'_

" _It was just such a big deal and such a gruesome crime. I never thought I'd witness a serial killer in my local area."_

" _Same here…"_

**Present day, 24 hours before Rin took on Sesshomaru's case**

" _Dr. Asano! You've managed to rehabilitate so many clients this year alone! We've got quite a few vacancies at the hospital. You're phenomenal." One of the co workers praised._

" _Thank you! I'm just doing my job." She said happily as she took out the stack of open cases._

_Rin loved her job. She loved helping people, but it seemed so easy for her to delve into people's hearts and draw out the good in them that she started to get bored. She wanted a challenge, something as fascinating as the case that got her into the field in the first place._

_At the bottom of the stack of files, there was one folder that was a different color from the others. The white folder, unlike the uniform navy, was very thick and had caution tape over it._

" _W-w-what are you doing?" The coworker asked as she snatched the folder out of Rin's hand. "I admire your capabilities but I don't think even you should touch this folder."_

_Rin stared at the folder in the woman's hand. She was dangling it between her fingers like it was an explosive._

" _I don't know why this file was in the wrong place but I must return it immediate—"_

_Rin reached over and grabbed the file out of the woman's hands. "Just whose file is this? Why can't I look at it?"_

_The woman began to shake like she was convulsing and nervously fidgeted her fingers. "I-I-It's…" The woman leaned in closely to Rin's ear. "The Hound's file."_

_Rin felt like time had stopped. Was she really holding The Hound's file in her hand? Why didn't she know the circumstances of his case? After finding out he was placed in a mental facility, his name disappeared from the news completely. No one wanted to follow up on him anymore. It was as though everyone lost hope for him._

" _We've had professionals with 20 and 30 years of experience take on his case and they all ended up quitting their jobs, losing their own sanity or getting hurt by The Hound. Please, Rin, don't indulge in this. Most of your clients were stubborn, but this man is a lost cause. He enjoyed what he did. He can't be changed."_

" _I don't believe that. I'm going to try."_

" _But—"_

" _I hope you don't mind, I'm taking this home. See you tomorrow!" Rin said with her luminescent smile as she went on her way._

**That Night…**

_Rin finally had the file in her hand. She remembers the case being brought up in one of her classes, but it was only momentarily and no explicit details were discussed. Rin couldn't explain her odd obsession with this case. Perhaps it was her undying desire to help him? Maybe it was more. But she was excited to be able to take on the case firsthand. First, she glanced over all the standard details_

" _Name: Sesshomaru Taisho_

_DOB: 07/06/78"_

_Then she looked at the photographs from the murders. The bodies were torn to pieces and the limbs had large teethmarks in them. 'These marks are way too large to be caused by him, right?' She wondered to herself as she examined the autopsy photos_

" _The perpetrator transformed into his true form and tore the victim's heads off first. Then the limbs were torn off one at a time and the torsos were chewed on."_

' _Okay…that's…wow.' Her stomach was knotting up at the thought._

" _A majority of the victims were partners at Inukimi Enterprises, known for the line of Kimi products. Each one had recently sold their shares causing the company to plummet. The owner of the company, Inukimi Tono is Sesshomaru's mother. It has been confirmed that she had no connection to the murders."_

' _Did he do that to protect his mother?' Rin wondered. 'This means underneath the anger in his heart, he's a decent individual. I want to bring the light in his heart out of the shadows.'_

**Now...**

"I can't give up on him. I've already come this far. If I don't try to help him, who will?"

Rin convinced herself she needed to help Sesshomaru—that she would be able to help him. She wanted to prove to the same world that turned their back on him that he wasn't a monster.


	4. Speck Of Sadness, Sign Of Weakness

_Saturday Afternoon_

Rin was on her way home from a lunch date with Kagome. Since she was only dealing with one client, she had a lot more free time on her hands. Not only that, Inuyasha encouraged Kagome to spend more time with Rin so he could find out what was going on with Sesshomaru. He claimed he was just interested but deep down, he was worried.

While Rin couldn't go into any explicit details about his progress due to doctor-patient confidentiality, she still managed to tell Kagome how he was doing.

She parked her car in the parking garage and took the elevator upstairs to her apartment. Once she was inside, to her surprise, there laid Kohaku, sprawled out across the couch with a flask hanging out of his hand.

Kohaku changed a lot over the years. He started to become cold and dark. He drank heavily and yelled often. He used to be the only person who was good to Rin, but he became the person who treated her worse than anyone in the world could.

Rin shut and locked the door, startling Kohaku awake.

"What the fuck! I was asleep! Can't you be quieter?" He barked, causing her to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to be as quiet as I could but—"

"No you weren't." He said as he sat up. "Where were you anyway? You're not at home as often anymore. I call your house phone, I stop by all the time and you're never here." He slowly walked up to her with cold, deadly rage in his eyes. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No!" She argued. "I was out with Kagome!"

He chuckled sarcastically. "So you're suddenly spending time with her again?" His eyes glossed over with a ghostly evil as he approached her.

"Wha…what are you doing, Kohaku?" She asked fearfully as she backed up against the wall.

"You don't love me anymore." He said in a monotone voice as he grasped her neck tightly.

Rin felt like he was squeezing the life out of her. She didn't know how to get out of his grip. She started to cough and gasp for air. 'Why is he doing this? What happened to him?'

"Ko…Koha…ku…please stop." She managed to say as she tried to pry his fingers off her neck.

Rin started feeling weak and faint. She continued to sadly stare at the evil look in Kohaku's eyes and wonder what happened to him. The sweet boy she loved for so long was gone. 'We were supposed to get married this winter…'

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Rin? It's me! I-I heard you come in. I have some of your mail."

It was her wolf demon neighbor, Ayame. Rin and Kohaku both knew how well she could hear so Kohaku quickly let go and ran towards her window.

Rin gasped for air and held the sides of her harshly bruised neck. "Kohaku, wait!"

He didn't even turn around. He opened the window and jumped out onto the fire escape.

"I guess it's over." She said to herself.

Rin threw a scarf over her neck and opened the door.

She smiled happily the second she saw Ayame's face and Ayame returned the gesture.

"Here you go!" She said as she handed her the mail. She looked at Rin's face and noticed she was very pale and ghost-like. "Are…you alright?"

Rin nodded. "I'm fine! Do you want to come in and have some tea?"

Ayame couldn't deny the gorgeous smile on Rin's face. It was always so inviting. She flipped her red hair onto one shoulder and nodded happily. "Of course I'll have tea with you!"

Rin filled with joy. She knew she had to move on and not let anything interrupt her life or her happiness.

No matter how many shadows covered the sun, it would never stop shining.

* * *

_Monday, 4 AM_

Rin was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. She had stayed up all night wondering if Kohaku would ever come back, either to apologize or finish attempting to kill her.

She sighed and turned over onto her stomach.

"Kohaku is all I know. He's been my only love since I was a child. How am I supposed to move on?"

She looked over at the picture of the two of them together on her nightstand. She reached over and pushed the picture on the hardwood floor, cracking the glass on the frame.

She slid the diamond flower ring off her finger and threw it towards the wall.

"I'll be okay. I know I will."

_Monday Afternoon_

Rin showed up for work hours later than she normally did. She was able to disregard her rough weekend and focus on her job only: The place where she was relevant, she was needed and she was changing the lives of others.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Asano!" A young girl said sweetly from behind the desk.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new intern?"

The young girl nodded. "My name is Shiori. I'm so glad I get to talk to you in person. You've really inspired me. I think you're so brave for taking The Hound as your client."

'I'm brave?' She wondered to herself. 'Does my desire to help make me brave?'

"I'm glad someone is reaching out to him." Shiori admitted as she flipped her silver bangs up, showing more of her glowing, purple eyes. "I think everyone needs help, no matter what kind of sins they've committed."

Rin smiled upon hearing Shiori sound so mature for her young age. "Your attitude will get you far." She told her as she headed down the hall.

Rin wore heels again. They clicked down the white halls beneath the buzzing lights. 'White halls, white walls…this place is so dull. Staying here can make someone's mental state even worse, if you ask me. Keeping people locked up in places like this where they're miserable will only make them worse.'

Sesshomaru heard Rin's heels click down the hall again. A smirk crept into the corner of his mouth. "I smell it in her scent. A speck of sadness. This should be interesting."

Rin slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting on his bed looking directly at her as though he was waiting for her. She showed him her usual smile but today, it was different. The way her smile was bright enough to overshadow that speck of darkness in her heart sent chills down his spine. He was fascinated with the way she could shield her sadness.

"There's something different about you today…Rin." He said sinisterly.

Rin was taken aback by the way he said her name for the first time; the way it rolled off his tongue like it was something delectable…something he ordered off a menu. But, she was more surprised by the fact that he was actually speaking to her.

Rin stood in front of the door and tilted her head as a confused expression displayed on her face. "Different how?"

"What happened to the ring from your ring finger? And you're not doing a very good job of hiding the bruise on your neck with your collar." He told her as he stared at the wall.

Rin was fascinated with how observant he was for someone who hardly even looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Rin was utterly stunned. 'Does he care about me? The way he's asking…he seems concerned.' Unbeknownst to her, a blush spread across her cheeks as her smile widened. She began to giggle slightly.

"What's with your face? I was simply asking a question out of curiosity. Nothing more."

"Hmm. Let's focus more on you being off solitary confinement."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He was trapped in that room for so long. The last time he walked down the halls, he had just arrived at the hospital.

"You're quite stupid for a doctor." He said rudely as he crossed his arms.

"Huh?"

"You're setting off the balance of this place. No one will be happy to see me sitting anywhere near them."

"Caring about what others think. That isn't like you!" She said as her sweet smile turned sinister.

Sesshomaru leered at her as she continued to talk. "This isn't about them." She explained. "It's about you, and us proving that you aren't what they think you are."

"Hmph. I don't have to prove anything to anyone."

Rin continued to smile gleefully. "Right, right!" She reached to her hip and grasped the walkie talkie. "Okay, we're ready for you now."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Two men holding shackles came in put the chains on Sesshomaru's legs and arms. "What the hell is this?" He questioned in a furious tone.

The men locked the cuffs and stood to leave the room. "Should we help you escort him, Doctor?"

Rin shook her head. "No, no. I can handle this. Thank you!"

The men nodded and left the room.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru who was staring at the shackles angrily like he wanted to burn holes in them with his eyes.

"Sorry." She said sincerely and apologetically. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't escort you out of here like this."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he glared at her.

"Now, shall we go?" She said with a smile as she opened the door for him.

Sesshomaru hesitantly stood and slowly walked out into the hallway. He had forgotten what that long hall looked like and how it felt to walk down it. He followed behind Rin, eyeing down her slender legs to her annoying black clicking heels.

Rin slowed down her pace to allow Sesshomaru to catch up to her. She looked up at him as they continued down the hall together. She was excited to be the one to take this step with him and help him move forward. She grasped his big, muscular arm with her soft, tiny fingers and continued to lead him to the patient cafeteria.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her when he realized that she was touching him, but he found something profound about the determined, yet excited look on her face as she lead him down the hall. He let out a defeated sigh and continued to follow. The dark fortress around his soul was slowly beginning to crumble, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Rin opened the cafeteria door and Sesshomaru slowly walked in with his chains jingling and jangling as they dragged along. Everyone in the cafeteria looked up at him as the room immediately became dead silent like a muted television.

Patients were either staring or being asked to be brought back to their rooms. Others were just sitting around, oblivious to the situation because they were too far gone or heavily medicated.

"Okay, there you have it. I'll leave you to make some new friends!"

"You're going?"

Rin was laughing inside. 'Yes! A sign of weakness.' "Would you like me to stay and have lunch with you?"

"All I did was ask if you intended to leave or not."

Rin nodded. "I won't if you want me to stay." She said with a sweet grin. "All you have to do is say the word."

"Just go." He told her as he sat down at one of the tables.

Rin shook her head. 'He's so proud. He could have just asked.' She sat down next to him and he gawked at her.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go."

"Wait just a second! You can't tell me what to do, you know. But if you really want me to leave—"

"Do what you want. You already said I couldn't tell you what to do."

Rin smiled and handed him a paper bag. "Unless you want jell-o and a dry cheese sandwich."

Sesshomaru stared at her before snatching the bag out of her hand. He could hear others around the cafeteria whispering about him.

"Isn't that The Hound?"

"He doesn't seem like a crazed and deranged killer."

"You think Dr. Asano can help him?"

"I can hear you!" He said angrily.

Rin looked around the cafeteria at the frightened people covering their mouths and pointing fingers. She put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Just ignore them. You're doing just fine."

"Tch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad some of you remember me from ffnet. I made so many friends there, and it's a pleasure to hear from you all!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*


	5. Complex Circle

Sesshomaru was adjusting to being in a different room. The bed was on a different side of the wall and the door was on the right side instead of the left. And to make matters worse, the doctors put him in a straight jacket instead of chains.

"She did all that just to move me to a different room. That spiteful wench made things even worse for me." He said to himself as he lied on the bed, remembering the Hell he put them through when they put the jacket on him.

_Two days ago..._

"Okay I'm going to leave you in the care of the hospital staff. Promise you'll behave?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Nor did he plan to; no matter how long she stood there waiting.

Rin let out a big sigh. She was just going to hope for the best and continue to keep her promise to work with him, even if things got more difficult.

Sesshomaru watched as she turned on her heel and walked away. The two staff members who chained him up earlier came to him, preparing to restrain him with a straight jacket.

'That bitch! If it weren't for her, I would be in the confines of my own room without any restraints on my body.'

Sesshomaru was angry with Rin. One minute she's telling him she wants him out of the hospital, the next she has him chained and restrained. He didn't like the mind games she was playing with him.

So he refused to behave. He refused to cooperate. He stood still, solid as the block of ice he is.

The first man tried to lift his arm and couldn't get it to budge. He looked at the demon's solid body and realized he should've known he was no match for him. He motioned his hand for his partner to assist him and with a lot of strain and manpower, they were finally able to lift his left arm. The men stopped to take a breather, leaving their defenses lowered. In that instant, Sesshomaru swung his arm with enough force to knock them both to the floor.

The men quickly sat up looking at one another, then at Sesshomaru. They assumed he would try to run since he attacked them but…he just stood there, staring off into space with his arm still up.

'What kind of game is he trying to play? What is he up to?' They wondered.

After 20 minutes of difficulty, he was restrained and ready to be brought to a new room. When they began to lead him out the cafeteria, they realized they were moving, but he wasn't. His feet were glued to the ground. The only thing that could move him was conversation--maybe.

"Please cooperate Mr. Taisho. We don't want to restrain you. Dr. Asano wanted us to help her because we believe in her. We know you aren't-"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at the staff member talking. "You know nothing. Besides, I can walk on my own. You already restrained me, so there is no reason to be concerned." He walked towards the cafeteria exit door.

* * *

Sesshomaru lied in bed thinking about Rin's revolting smile. He couldn't get the image out of his brain. It was so irritating, so naive, so benevolent, so bright, so...

'cute? Did I just think of a worthless mortal as cute? I might actually be crazy.' As much as he hated the word, it was the only way to describe her smile: the way it extended from dimple to dimple, the way it was so radiant, so welcoming, so harmless…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru didn't like the scent. It wasn't Rin's: But that of a half demon girl. He hated half demons more than humans.

Shiori opened the door with a tray in hand. "Uh...Good morning...Here's your breakfast." she said nervously as she set the tray down next to him on the bed.

He looked down at the tray before viciously scowling at her with his demon red eyes. Shiori turned white at the sight of the terrifying glare. She began to back away towards the door as he began growling at her.

'I guess that's why they call him The Hound.' She thought to herself.

" _Don't worry, he won't hurt you! I promise." Rin said with her cheeky smile._

Shiori recalled Rin's words and completed her job. "R-Rin will be here in a few minutes." She said quickly as she rushed out the door.

Shiori rushed down the hallway back to the front desk, her sneakers squeaking across the floor as she moved as fast as she could. 'Why did I ask to help her? That's far more than an intern should be doing. My guidance counselor would be pissed if she knew I did something that dangerous!'

As she got closer to her desk she began to grin and felt a chill of excitement. She sat down in her chair and spun it around while giggling. "What a thrill! This is exactly the field I need to be in."

As Shiori was basking in the enjoyment of her epiphany, Rin showed up and stopped her chair from spinning.

Shiori looked up at her and smirked. "Good morning, Dr. Asano!"

"Good morning! I guess I was right about—"

"Oh you were more than right!" She interjected excitedly. "I've realized how fun this type of career is! I was scared to death when I was in his room, but that's what made it so exciting."

Rin chuckled slightly. "That's how I felt with my first client. You'll be seeing all kinds of clients in your lifetime." She told her as she headed down the hall, her heels clicking and a cheerful hum coming from behind her lips.

Sesshomaru was more irritated than he had ever been in all the years he was in the hospital. He was prideful but not even his pride would force him to starve. Yet, there was his food, dangling in front of his face, teasing him with a wonderful smell and he couldn't even get out of his jacket to eat it.

To make matters worse, he smelled Rin coming. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He wanted to get out of that jacket and strangle her. Sesshomaru was tired of the games. If she was just selling him a dream, he might as well kill her since he was not gaining anything from her existence.

"Good mooorning!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Take this off of me!" He growled through his teeth.

Rin slowly walked over to Sesshomaru who was huffing and puffing with glowing red eyes that she didn't find even remotely threatening. She took her time releasing him from the jacket, causing him to become even angrier.

"The second you take this off me, I'm killing you."

"If that were your intention, why would you tell me _before_ I release you?" She said with a giggle. "You're so silly!" She told him as she took off the last strap.

Not even half a second before the final strap was off; Rin was on the floor with his rough arm putting force on her chest and poisonous claws dangerously close to her neck.

Sesshomaru quickly noticed the bruising on her neck was healing slowly. Of course it was—she's human, after all.

He began to loosen his grip on her and become less forceful in his actions. 'Why can't I kill her?' He wondered. 'Why don't I want to?'

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he was changing—or if it was just Rin. All in all, he knew there was something awful about harming her. He could tell she was a fragile and damaged young girl. Even the thought of someone else hurting her made him angry.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru was staring off as if he lost track of his objective. 'Didn't he intend to attack me?' She thought as she began to get slightly flustered by the position they were in on the floor.

Sesshomaru made eye contact with Rin and he realized there was nothing about her that would make her his enemy—she would never leave his side or betray him. But why would he see something like that in a girl like her? Why can he trust her of all people so easily?

Rin looked into his eyes and saw a man—not merely a monster, but not human either. She knew there were things he couldn't feel and things he wouldn't feel but she knew there were some things that he felt that she knew too well—Pain, anger, hatred, neglect. They just had different ways of expressing themselves.

Rin intended to shine in all aspects of her life and do the best she could to spread smiles and enjoy life. Sesshomaru on the other hand intended to stay frigid and destroy everyone that was in his way, even if he destroyed himself in the process.

They continued to stare at one another: reading each other, getting to know each other silently.

'How long had we been staring at one another like this?' She wondered to herself as he stood up and sat on his bed. Rin remained on the floor as Sesshomaru began eating.

She bent her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "Is it alright if I ask why you were so upset with me?" She asked as she looked up at him. 'In that moment, he looked so angry, then so suddenly…his expression changed.'

"You said you wanted me out of here. It appears to be the opposite."

"No!" Rin sighed. She should have explained herself better. "There are a few protocols I have to follow before you can leave this hospital."

"So in other words, I have to conform and be on my best behavior in the meantime."

"Well you should—"

"Then you'd better find another way to get me out of here."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with her face scrunched up. "Wh-why are you being so demanding?"

"Because I know" He began as he turned to face her "and you know" He leaned close to her and placed his hand on her chin, "You have far more power in this hospital than you're letting on."

Rin felt a chill in her spine when he touched her. She gently moved his hand away from her face. "That doesn't necessarily mean—"

"That doesn't necessarily mean you like to break or bend any rules. You're a _good girl._ Aren't you?"

Rin recognized Sesshomaru's ability to read into people. He was able to sniff out their flaws, aspects of their personality and even weaknesses. He knew how to make his prey's knees buckle. He was a hound, indeed.

Rin wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Who was the one in therapy? Her or Sesshomaru? She sighed as she felt weary of the complex circle this case was taking her in.

Sesshomaru could tell she was becoming bothered by the circumstances. He decided he would play along for the time being, since it seemed to benefit him.

"What do I have to do?"

Rin looked up at him with her regular smile sparkling in his face, causing him to roll his eyes.

At that moment, a thought popped into Rin's head. 'In order for him to trust me, I have to talk to him about Inuyasha.'

"There's something I should tell you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru saw guilt in her eyes. He kept his ears open and his claws ready. 'If she says something I don't like, her life is over.'


	6. Clearing His Name

Rin took a deep breath and began to explain how she knew Inuyasha, how she spoke to him recently and the details of the conversation.

The way he glared at her was frightening. 'It's over. Either my life or this case is over.'

Much to her surprise, Sesshomaru sighed and lied back in his bed. "And you believed him?"

"W-well it was all I could go off of since you didn't want to communicate with me."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. "I'll tell you what really happened. Inuyasha can only remember what his ungrateful mother told him."

Rin's eyes grew wide. "You're finally going to talk to me about yourself?"

"I'm simply clearing my name in a situation that was not my fault."

_15 years ago…_

_Inuyasha had sporadically turned into a full demon from time to time and I was constantly put in charge of babysitting him._

_This night wasn't any different..._

_I had just left my last class and was on my way to meet up with a friend and-_

"Was it a lady friend?" Rin interrupted.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before responding. "Perhaps."

"A girlfriend?" Rin asked with a grin.

"Nothing of the sort."

"What was her name?"

He cut his eyes at Rin. "Can I finish?"

"Sorry."

"Now, where was I..."

_I was halfway to her house when my father called me._

_"I need you to pick up Inuyasha from school."_

_"I'm busy."_

_"Go get your brother!" He yelled as he hung up._

_I threw my phone into the back seat out of frustration and made a U-turn for his middle school._

_I pulled up and saw him right in front sparring with his obnoxious mortal friends. I honked the horn and he ran to the car._

_"What took you so long?" he asked in an obnoxious tone._

_"Listen you stupid little half breed, get in the car and shut the fuck up."_

_"Not yet! I'm waiting for my girlfriend now. She's coming to my house."_

_I hated this obnoxious spoiled brat. He knew he was father's favorite and if things didn't go the way he wanted, there would be hell to pay. I would never hear the end of it. What made matters worse was that I respected my father, despite the fact that he broke away from a solid prestigious family to frolic with lesser beings._

_After 10 minutes of waiting, his idiot girlfriend ran up to him squealing like a pig in distress._

_"Hi, big brother!" She said to me excitedly._

_"Kagome. I told you not to call me that. Now both of you get in. I have things to do."_

_They got in my car and I hadn't even drove off yet before they began pissing me off._

_"Can we stop for Ice Cream?"_  
_"I want cheese fries!"_  
_"Can you take Kagome home first so she can drop off her bookbag?"_  
_"Can we pick up a movie from the video store?"_

_"No."_

_"What?! Dad said you'd take me anywhere I wanna go!" Inuyasha whined._

_I had to deal with this all the time. And like a fool, I complied. I didn't hate my brother as much as he thought I did. I said things to him I didn't mean at first, but seeing his attitude, as he grew older made me despise him._

_I did anything that bastard wanted me to._

Rin smiled sweetly. "So you _are_ a nice guy beneath it all!"

"I honor my principles. It had nothing to do with being nice."

_After coming from the video store, I drove him home and saw him inside. As I was about to leave, he stopped me._

_"Wait a minute!" He grabbed me by the arm "Dad said you have to stay and watch us!"_

_I pulled my arm away from him. My father constantly did things like this. Sticking me with this pain in the ass child._

_But this particular evening, I was quick to oblige. Something seemed...odd. I could sense it._

"So you stayed because you were worried." Rin assumed.

"No. I stayed to test my theory and see what could have been so odd that night."

_I sat in the living room and studied for my exams when I noticed the strange aura I was sensing was coming from Inuyasha._

_"Not again." I thought. I knew he would turn into a demon that night._

_"It's time for your girlfriend to leave." I told him. "I'll drive her home."_

"So you were trying to protect Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I wasn't in the mood for any chaos. If Inuyasha would have transformed in front of her, she would be dead and I would have been blamed."

'Why can't he just admit to his kindness?' Rin wondered as she continued to listen intently.

_I drove Kagome home and had to deal with her series of irritating questions along the way._

_"Can you turn on the radio?"_  
_"What are those numbers in the car for?"_  
_"I'm thirsty! Can we stop at the store?"_  
_"Do you like college? Is it hard?"_  
_"Are you listening to me?"_

_After fifteen minutes of her blabbering, I finally got her home._

_I drove the quickest route I could to get back to my father's home only to find out it had already happened._  
_I returned to see Inuyasha hovering over his mother snarling at her like a wild mongrel._

_"Please Inuyasha come to your senses!" She pleaded through her loud cries._

_I acted quickly to stop him before he killed her._

"Now before you assume I was trying to be a knight in shining armor, I was only doing so because I was responsible for him."

Rin shook her head. "I...wasn't going to assume that."

Sesshomaru stared for a minute in silence. "Good. Then I'll just continue."

_I grabbed one of my father's swords from above the fireplace and threw it at Inuyasha and pierced his back. He let out a growl and landed on his mother._

_She looked up at me with the most horrified scowl on her face. "What did you do to my boy?"_

_"I think a 'thank you' is in order."_

_"You tried to kill my son!" She screamed as she pulled the sword out of his back._

_"He's going to be fine. If I didn't strike him, you would be dead."_

_Then father showed up. At the worst possible time._

_"You didn't have to be so extreme! That's how I know you tried to kill him! You're always telling him you hate him!"_

_"What the hell is going on?" Father asked as he came in the room and saw Inuyasha bleeding on the floor. "What happened to him?" of course he immediately looked up at me._

_"Your son is a complete monster! He tried to kill Inuyasha!"_

_"That isn't what happened." I began to explain._

_"You animal!" She screeched as she lunged at me with the umbrella in her hand._

_I didn't bother to hit her back. I continued to show loyalty and respect to my father._

_As she was attacking me, Inuyasha came to. "Mom, what are you doing?!" He shouted._

_She immediately stopped hitting me and ran over to him, stroking his cheeks and coddling him like a baby._

"That's what I hate about humans. They're irrational, quick to react and have some sense of entitlement with everything; Even other people."

 _"It's okay sweetheart, Sesshomaru will never hurt you again." She said to him.  
_  
"Inuyasha is half human and half demon. He succumbed to his human side and disgusting human ways." _  
_  
_I didn't bother to stay and explain myself to my father. He also fell victim of that woman's bewitching ways._  
  
"After that, I never spoke to him or Inuyasha again."

"And how did that all make you feel?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It was inevitable. My father had already betrayed me and my brother was born to betray me as well. This is what associating with humans does. I tried to warn my mother about that too."

Rin could feel her heart beating out of her chest the moment his mother was mentioned. She wanted to know the story behind his killing spree. She wanted to know more. She was craving the details of his life and actions.

"Could you tell me more about that?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond for a good five minutes. Rin continually tapped her knee with her index finger in anticipation.

"No." He simply said. "Not unless you'll come back tonight."


	7. Only The Dead Know

Rin parked her car in the parking lot and slowly headed into the hospital. There was something eerie about the institution at that hour. She had never been in the building past 7. So this was strange to her.

_"Tonight?"_

" _2 AM."_

_"Why that hour?"_

_"A few reasons. One of them being the silence and lack of staff. I'll feel like it's just you and I here."_

_"If that will make you more comfortable, I'll oblige."_

_"There's one more thing I want."_

_"What's that?"_

_"To go outside while we talk. Perhaps to the courtyard or better yet...the roof."_

_"..."_

_"Are you worried I'll flee? I've had far too many chances to do so already. But there's no need. What I intend to tell you, only the dead know. The further you're willing to go, the more I'll have to say."_

Rin walked through the dark halls. She could hear all kinds of strange and creepy sounds coming from each room. Tapping, crying, laughing, murmuring and even some humming. 'Its like being in a horror movie.'

She decided to wear regular clothes. There was no need for professional attire so late at night. She wore a grey hoodie over an orange tee, grey sweatpants and black sneakers.

Her small feet squeaked across the floor of the dimly lit halls.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

Rin turned around to see one of the staff members who bound Sesshomaru for her. "Hi, Hojo. I'm here because I promised Sesshomaru I'd come back. I know it's weird but—"

"You don't have to explain. I know you're willing to go to crazy lengths to assist people. Just take this with you."

Rin looked down at his hand and reluctantly grabbed the syringe with morphine.

"Thank you." She said with a cheeky smile.

Hojo nodded and grinned before heading into the elevator.

Rin slipped the syringe into her pocket and continued down the hall. She opened the door to Sesshomaru's room and there he was, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, bound in his straightjacket.

He turned to look at her, eyes scanning her body from head to toe.

"I almost didn't recognize you, doctor." He said sarcastically as he sat up.

Rin giggled as she began to remove the straps on the jacket and set it aside. "Well I'm not on the clock so I didn't see a need for work attire. "

Rin continued to display her cute smile as Sesshomaru cocked his head and stared in confusion.

"Why do you always smile?" He asked.

"Because I'm happy!"

"How can you be happy at this hour?"

"I'm always happy. Even when I'm upset, I always manage to see that the grass is greener on the other side." She said as she giggled again. "You should smile too!"

Sesshomaru gawked at her before turning his head away. "You're ridiculous."

Rin shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru stared down at his hand and the way her small warm fingers grasped his. It was almost a heart melting feeling. Almost.

"Where?" He asked as he met her eyes.

"You said you wanted to talk on the roof. It seems pretty exciting. I've never been up there in all the years I've been here." She told him as she led him to the elevator.

Rin pressed for 23, the top floor. The doors shut and their silent ride began.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as Rin stood on the opposite end scrunching her mouth from side to side and watching the numbers go up as they ascended the building.  
Rin glanced over at him as he stared at the ground. His face often looked calm, yet emotionless. The only color in his life was the markings on his face and Rin wanted to change that.

The elevator ding startled her out of her thoughts. In front of them was a pair of steps and a door that lead to the roof.

Not that he would show it, but Sesshomaru was anticipating being outside after 10, almost 11 long years.

Rin headed out first. She pushed the heavy door open and the cool breeze kissed her face the second she was outside. Sesshomaru slowly followed her out and looked up at the moon.

She looked back at him as he stood close to the door staring at the sky. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Rin wandered close to the edge and realized how high up they were. Her breath caught in her throat as she backed away slowly, bumping into Sesshomaru.

He suddenly ran his hand down her side, causing her to gasp. He then took the syringe out of her hoodie pocket and threw it off the roof.

"You don't trust me."

"It's not that. I just know I'm responsible for whatever happens to you."

"Sounds like you care more about your job than helping others."

"Helping others _is_ my job!" She argued.

"Helping others the way you're told to."

"If that were true, I wouldn't be up here with you. I broke many rules tonight. To make you happy."

"Make me happy..." He repeated. "Why is that important to you?"

"Because if you're happy, I'm doing my job right."

"Even if you have to break rules, huh?"

"Yes. Whatever it takes. I want you to trust me."

"Trust is a lot to ask of me."

Rin's smile turned to a disappointed frown. "Why is that?"

"It's the only thing I can offer you as long as I'm here. Once I give you my trust, I'm at your mercy." He told her as he laid out on the gravel rooftop.

Rin sighed and sat next to him. She couldn't argue with his point. He obviously had bad history with humans.

"I _know_ you don't trust me." He deducted.

"To a certain degree I do. I know you're honest but I also know I can't predict your actions."

"I've heard you can trust someone who is willing to tell you secrets they don't want to talk about: the things they're ashamed of...the things that hurt the most."

Rin nodded in agreement. "That may be true."

"Tell me what happened to you over the weekend. You aren't as happy as you think you are. Your scent gives off sadness. As much as you smile, it doesn't seem to suit you to be sad."

Rin began to explain her encounter with Kohaku. She hadn't talked to a single soul about it and the fact that it hurt to talk about it proved to her that the wound was wide open and needed time to heal.

Sesshomaru was angrier than he let on. He never understood how a man could abuse his mate. Especially someone as fragile and harmless as Rin. 'Humans never keep their word and they constantly change their minds. They are the most indecisive, weak minded creatures to walk the earth.'

He looked at her and the frightened and crushed look on her face was disturbing. He could only imagine how she cowered in a corner begging for her life that day. "That's how humans are. They can become possessed by their own emotions, obsessions, guilt and even their desires."

"Ever since I was a little girl, all I've encountered are evil humans. I don't even feel like I fit in with my own kind sometimes." She took a deep breath and let it out before putting her smile back on. "Things will get better. At least I'm alive."

"Hmph."

Rin had never spoken about herself with a patient. It was awkward and made her eager to change the subject. "So how about you continue where you left off earlier?"

He let out a sigh.

"It's a long story. Do you even have that kind of time?"

"You're the only patient I'm working with." She said with a grin. "I have plenty of time for you!"

For some reason, Sesshomaru liked that. He knew she was dedicated: Not only to her job, but also to him. It was pleasing to know.

"What time is it?"

Rin looked down at her watch. "It's 2:30"

"Perfect."

"What is so special about 2:30?"

_13 years ago_

_I had just arrived at my mother's office and saw a group of humans leaving._ _They all had their manila folders, briefcases and tacky business suits on._ _I brushed past them and into her office._

_"Mother, what the hell-"_

_"Please, Sesshomaru. Calm yourself. All of those humans were looking to help me expand my business. We will make billions at this rate!"_

_I didn't like it. I know my mother was a savvy business woman but she had enough trouble with humans when she caught my father in bed with Inuyasha's mother._

_"Do as you please." I told her. It wasn't as if I could control her actions anyway._

"As years went by, our company did indeed flourish. Our profits were unbelievable. My hatred towards humans began to wane. Until the morning I overheard them conspiring."

_11 years ago_

_I was heading into my own office which mother granted me recently, along with my own share of the company, when I heard those humans whispering amongst themselves._

_"_ _The stocks are dropping."  
_ _"Indeed. It appears computers are a better investment than hair products."  
_ _"Let's sell our shares and invest in Apple and Dell stocks."  
_ _"Yes. That will take us far!"_

_Right under my mother's nose. The people she welcomed into the company and treated as equals were attempting to overthrow her._ _I rushed into my office and called my mother, hoping she had some kind of scheme under her sleeve._ _"I know." Was all she said. She sounded exhausted. I wanted to do something to stop the company from plummeting, but from how she sounded, it appeared inevitable._

"How did you feel about it?" Rin asked.

"I was infuriated. I knew she shouldn't have put her trust in those humans. She entrusted them with something far too dear to her."

_A week later..._

_All those humans left the company and took their shares with them. Luckily for my mother and I, we still had our fortune, along with what my father had given her in the divorce._

_Unfortunately that wasn't good enough for her._

_I had come home that evening from an outing with a friend._

"That lady friend again?" Rin wondered.

"No." He said in an irritated voice.  
 _  
_ _As I went upstairs, I could hear my mother sobbing inside her room. The door was ajar and I let myself in._

_"What is it, mother?"_

_She wiped her eyes and blew her nose as she sat up in bed and turned off the television. "Please forgive me for this unsightly display of weakness. I'm just so overwhelmed that I cannot take it."_

_My mother gave me life. She raised me and took care of me on her own when my father left. I knew strength always existed in her…Even if she cried. I never saw it as a display of weakness. I'll admit it was unsightly, nonetheless._

_"What happened?" I asked as I sat at the edge of her bed._

_"Everything has been taken away from me. Completely out of my control. Why was I damned with such a terrible fate?"_

_All these worthless humans did was take without any regard of others. What she lost was a loss for me as well. I couldn't take it back, but I could take what belonged to them._ _I got up to leave the room._

_"Sesshomaru where are you going?"_

_I didn't tell her, but I was going out for revenge. Out for blood. I was hell bent on destroying the worthless creatures that did nothing but ruin lives. All they were good for was prey. I planned to hunt them all._

"So you also made your decision to kill at 2:30?"

He nodded. "I lived up to the name my father had given me."

"The killing perfection."

"I killed each one in the order they sold and left the company. Starting with Megan Harris, an American businesswoman, and ending with Yoshi Higa, a callous obnoxious fool who deserved a place on my list."

"Weren't you worried about getting caught?"

"I don't worry about anything." He said confidently.

"What was your motive behind the other people you killed? The ones that weren't part of the company?"

_11 years ago_

_After I finished tearing apart my last victim, I wasn't satisfied. I became addicted to the bloodshed. I developed an insatiable taste for human flesh. I realized the moment after I killed Yoshi Higa that it was over and I had gotten my revenge but revenge wasn't what I wanted anymore—not at all._

_I left the scene sloppier than I usually did. I didn't bother to clean the blood off myself or change my clothes like I always did. I left the parking lot that I ended his life in. I was out for more blood. I wanted a new victim._

_I saw an unsuspecting man on the street walking ahead of me. I didn't know his name or his life story, but, I sped up to him and before he could even see my face I struck him down and turned into my true form. That was when I—_

"Uh what exactly…is your true form?" Rin asked nervously.

He gave her a long blank stare. "You seriously do not know? How do you think I earned the name 'The Hound'?"

Rin nodded. "I know that but what does it _look_ like?"

Sesshomaru slowly stood. "Why don't I just show you?"

"I-I guess."

Rin watched in surprise and amazement as Sesshomaru transformed into a gigantic white dog with terrifying red eyes.

'Such a majestic creature' She thought to herself as she stared in awe.

She grasped her chest and gasped slightly as he moved dangerously close to her and growled viciously. Rin apprehensively reached out her hand to touch him but quickly pulled back. 'He's filled with an incredible amount of rage. I can tell when he's in this state.'

She watched as he returned to his human-like form and stared at him sadly.

Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It was pitiful. "What?"

"I want to help you."

"You told me that already."

"What do you want to do when you leave here? Do you want to reunite with that lady friend of yours, perhaps? Or your mother?"

"This lady friend that you keep prying about…was a detective. She was also the one who caught me immediately after I killed my last victim. I initially intended to kill everything and everyone that tried to take me down. I never expected her to be the one to pursue me. The moment I considered striking her down, I hesitated."

"Did you love her?"

"I regret not killing her."

"But that doesn't mean you didn't love her."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He sat on the rooftop glaring at her with a devious threat in his eyes. Rin decided to stop asking about that woman because it obviously bothered—or even hurt him to discuss her.

"What about your mother?"

"She committed suicide three years ago. My last psychologist had informed me."

'That must be why he injured her.' "I'm sorry." She said sincerely as she looked down. "What about your father?"

"That bastard is still alive. Hopefully living a miserable existence."

Rin sat silently beside him twiddling her thumbs, thinking of more questions to ask since he was being so open with her. "So, you didn't tell me what you want to do once you're out of this hospital?"

He shrugged. "I can just imagine the outrage and uproar you would cause by releasing me from this place. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I have rehabilitated 20 patients in the past 4 years. Once they were released, they never killed or hurt anyone ever again. People believe in me."

"So you believe you can "rehabilitate" me?" He asked, making quotations with his fingers.

"I just want to do whatever I can for you." She said in a small voice, believing she offended the demon, judging by the angry expression on his face."

"You cannot fix me. I am not a broken piece of equipment you put a few screws in. I will not change." He moved next to her and pulled her close to him by her arm. "I am the way I am. I did not crack, I did not fall off the deep end nor did I lose my sanity. I made a decision because I was _born_ a killer."

Rin sighed and looked into his eyes. "You said yourself you became addicted to killing. Addiction is never healthy. I don't want to change who you are, I want to change what you're doing."

Sesshomaru let go of her arm and stood. He looked into the sky, which was beginning to become light. "Dawn is approaching. I'll return to my room now."

Rin looked on as he headed towards the door. "B-but you haven't been outside in such a long time. Didn't you miss it?"

"If you are as capable as you boast, I won't have to miss it for long."

Rin smiled and followed him to the door. She was satisfied with the incredible amount of progress she had made in such a small amount of time. "He's almost ready. I'm just going to do a little more delving."


	8. Backstory III: The Man He Used To Be

_1PM, Thursday_

Inuyasha and Kagome were home doing what they did best—lying in bed. With Inuyasha being a dean and Kagome being a guidance counselor at an alternative school, the poorly behaved students exhausted them. It was a half day at school so they rushed home to their bed.

Kagome heard her phone ringing and looked around for it.

"Inuyasha," She called out as she tapped him. "pass me my phone."

"Where is it?" He asked in an exhausted voice.

"Next to you on the night table."

Inuyasha reached out his hand without looking. "It's too far. Can't reach."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Damn it woman!" He growled back as he sat up and chucked her phone at her.

Kagome saw Rin's name on the screen and quickly answered. "Hey, Rin!"

"Hi, Kagome. Do you happen to know where I can find Inuyasha's father?"

"Yeah. He lives in the same house still."

"The one Inuyasha's mother's service was held in a few years ago?"

"Yup, that's the one. Why'd you ask?"

"I'm trying to get a bit more information about Sesshomaru, perhaps something from before Inuyasha was born."

"I see. Well, good luck!"

"Thank you, talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Kagome hung up her phone and lied back down.

"What'd Rin want?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arm around her side.

'He yells at me then wants to cuddle!' "She wanted to know where your father lived."

"For what?" He asked, sounding utterly curious and surprised.

"She wants to ask him some questions about Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I can't believe she's still working with that bastard."

Kagome srugged. "She's been making significant progress with him."

"Keh! She makes it sound like dealing with him is easy."

"Maybe it is for her. She's really good at what she does."

"Hmm…Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Rin had driven across town to Sesshomaru's father's home, hoping to get even more of a backstory.

She pulled up to the driveway and got out of her car. She looked up at the luxurious 3-story house and smiled. 'I want a house like this one day. I just need a family to go in it.' She took a deep breath and sighed before walking up to the front door.

She rang the bell and waited patiently for him to answer. After waiting for five minutes, she assumed no one was home and turned to walk away when someone opened the door and stopped her.

"Hi, Can I help you?" He asked kindly.

Rin quickly turned around and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Taisho! My name is Rin, do you remember me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're Inuyasha and Kagome's friend right?"

"I am."

"Well, welcome! To what do I owe this visit?"

"I've come to talk about your eldest son, Sesshomaru."

His happy face suddenly turned bleak. "C-come in." He faltered.

Rin walked inside and followed him into the foyer.

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Rin sat in the red velvet chair and nodded. "Yes, please."

He left the room to get her a cup.

Rin looked around the foyer and the photos on the wall caught her eye. Half of them were of Inuyasha and the others were of Sesshomaru over the years.

'He was so cute when he was young!' She thought to herself as she admired his smile in the pictures. Five pictures down, in what appeared to be his adolescent years, there were no more smiles. As the years progressed through each photo, he looked more and more unhappy. Except in one photo where there was a gorgeous dark haired, red-eyed woman wearing a floral kimono beside him. 'He must be at least 16 or 17 here.'

"Here's your tea."

Rin turned around with her usual smile. "Thank you! Umm…who is this woman?" She asked as she pointed to the picture.

"That's Kagura Akamatsu. she's—well, she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. For many years they were together. I believe she's a detective now."

Rin sat down and began to drink her tea. "I want to start by telling you I'm his psychologist. I've been working with him for a couple of weeks and he's made incredible progress."

"Well that's great." He let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you came to tell me something happened to him in the hospital."

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to find out more about him. I went to Inuyasha for a little insight but it isn't helpful when I only hear the negative."

"I see. My son and I didn't have the best relationship and that's completely my fault. From the moment he was born, he was my pride and joy. He was the continuation of my legacy. I had such a strong bond with him for the first 7 years of his life. He was happy, confident, cunning and a bit on the sensitive side. But all of that changed when I left his mother when Izayoi was already pregnant. My marriage to Inukimi was so rocky that I only focused on my needs. I got so caught up in my family here that I let him fall into Inuyasha's shadow." He put his hand on his forehead. "I love my son. I love both of my sons the same. I made many selfish mistakes. I really did."

"Sesshomaru told me about the incident where he got into the argument with Mrs. Taisho over Inuyasha."

"Ah…She eventually told me the truth. It took her years to finally admit what happened. She said she…freaked out. She thought Sesshomaru would have killed him. I never believed that."

"But you believed it that night?"

"No!" He responded quickly. "No. I was just overwhelmed at the time. I never believed Sesshomaru would kill him. I even tried to reach out to him and talk about that night. He was such a calm-spirited young demon; He would always go with the flow and try his best to adjust to change. He would never hurt people senselessly or fight unless defending himself. Even knowing he was institutionalized for murders is strange."

"So what do you believe caused him to change? The divorce? Jealousy?"

"His mother."

"How?"

"She was a very cold, abrasive, standoffish woman who held herself above all beings in this world. I wanted to raise our son differently and make him more tolerant of humans. When I wasn't around, she re-raised him and taught him that any display of emotions was weakness and that it was "human." When Sesshomaru turned 14, I didn't see him display any emotions anymore. He even tried to hide his love for Kagura. If I didn't overhear him say he loved her, I wouldn't have believed he did."

Rin recorded notes and a reminder to look up this Kagura woman.

"This is completely my fault. Everything: from the wedge between him and Inuyasha, to his desire to kill and his mother's murder. I just—"

"Wait a sec! Did you say his mother was _murdered?_ I thought she committed suicide."

"Suicide? A stubborn woman like her wouldn't do such a thing. A group of thieves broke into the house and stole many important demonic artifacts. They even stole the brooch she always wore. It was her most valuable possession. It was called the devil's iris. It contained an incredible amount of demonic energy. The thieves decapitated her and snatched the brooch off her body."

Rin began to remember seeing her own family being murdered by thieves. The similar situation caused her stomach to knot up. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. Were the thieves caught?"

"All except one. The others refused to give him up. They said it was a 'pact amongst the slayers.'"

"That's awful! I'm surprised such a story wasn't in the news."

"You have no idea how much I paid to make sure it wasn't. I didn't want our family's name soiled any further."

Rin nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Might I ask what you intend to do for Sesshomaru?"

"I want to help him. He seems to be so full of rage and bottling up all types of emotion and turmoil. We've been talking during our sessions and I'm hoping I can help him find some type of peace" She displayed her hopeful smile "and happiness."

He smiled back at her. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru spent any time with you at all. You're a remarkable girl."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I can't give you a lot of detail on what's in Sesshomaru's head. That young man is full of secrets. I haven't known him for so long. The little boy he used to be is either gone or locked away inside him."

"It's quite alright. I believe you've told me enough." She stood and put her notepad back in her purse. "Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Taisho. The tea was wonderful, by the way."

"Of course. Allow me to show you out."

* * *

Rin drove back across town to the precinct to find Kagura.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Asano" She said with her always beaming smile. "I'm looking for Detective Akamatsu."

"One second." The officer said as he went to get Kagura.

Rin sat on the maple bench and watched as a handcuffed teenager was brought into custody.

"You looking for me?" A voice suddenly said.

Rin looked up and saw the same woman from the photo. She was a bit more mature than the photo and she had on a blue button down shirt and black skirt.

"Yes I was."

"Follow me." She said as she motioned her hand for Rin to follow.

They stepped into a small office and Kagura sat at the desk and Rin sat in the chair in front of her.

"My name is—"

"I know who you are, _Doctor_ Asano." She said as she crossed her legs on the table. "You're the crackpot that keeps releasing psychos onto my streets and making my job more stressful."

"W-with all due respect, none of the former patients I released ever reverted back to their old ways."

"Tch. Doesn't mean they won't one day." She said in a cold tone. "So what do you want from me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the patient I've recently began working with."

Kagura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What, you think I'm a nutcase expert or something?"

Rin sighed. She was starting to see why Kagura and Sesshomaru managed to hit it off. 'I bet sparks were flying in their relationship.'

"It's about Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagura's smug, arrogant face softened and she took her legs off the table. "Ses…shomaru?" She looked down sadly, possibly saddened by all the memories his name brought about. "I'll never forget anything about that man. From the day we met to the day I locked him up."

"Would you mind talking about it?"

Kagura sighed and closed her eyes before she began.

_I was 14 when I first met Sesshomaru. It was the beginning of my freshman year of high school and he was already a junior. I was looking for my locker and once I found it, I noticed it was right next to his. He was the most handsome boy I had ever laid my eyes on. His long silver hair, his gorgeous amber eyes, and the beautiful crescent moon marking on his forehead…I was in awe. I was embarrassed when he caught me staring and I looked away. When I looked back up, he looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I was taken aback by his smooth demeanor. Everything about him gave me goosebumps._

Kagura began to sigh wistfully and stare off into space. Rin smiled as she saw the happy look on her face. 'They must be wonderful memories.'

Kagura snapped out of her love trance and continued where she left off.

_From that day on, we spent a lot of time together. My father wasn't particularly happy about the age difference, even though it was just two years, but knowing Sesshomaru's family was so wealthy changed his mind. He figured an heir would have sense, class and know how to treat a lady. My father was right! Sesshomaru always drove me around, took me to the fanciest restaurants and showered me with gifts. What I loved the most about our relationship is we didn't have to exchange senseless lovey-dovey words because our actions spoke for us. Nevertheless, I'll never forget the night he told me he loved me._

_18 years ago…_

_I was home sick with an awful cold that I caught from my stupid sister and Sesshomaru stayed on the phone with me for hours keeping me company._

" _I have to babysit my mongrel brother tonight."_

" _Your brother is adorable! And he loves you!"_

" _He's a spoiled ungrateful brat."_

" _You're a brat."_

" _Very funny."_

" _I'm going to sleep."_

" _Fine. Get some rest. I love you."_

_I paused for a moment, trying to absorb what had happened. He was my first love, but I never told him. Hearing him say it first was music to my ears. "I love you too."_

_That was a monumental moment in our relationship. We made life plans and decided how many children we wanted. I couldn't wait to spend my life with him._

_But nothing went as planned…_

_11 years ago_

_Sesshomaru started to become even colder than he normally was. He stopped telling me he loved me, we stopped going on dates and sometimes I wouldn't see him for weeks at a time. I had no idea he was out killing people. I thought he was cheating on me._

_When I questioned him about it, he broke up with me! I was pissed, but I had a job to do. I was on a time consuming case trying to catch The Hound._

_It was a frustrating case. My father constantly nagged me to let it go and let someone else pursue it because he was so afraid for my life. I didn't listen. Maybe I should have. The crime scenes were horrific. Between the torn limbs, the bitten off head tossed to the other side of the street like trash and the bite marks in the torso, everyone immediately said "dogs." The only dogs we knew of were the Tono-Taisho family, so I tried to convince everyone else that wolves could've been behind it._

"I worked my ass off on this case. I've even been recognized as the woman who took down the hound."

"Sounds like a big deal in your career."

"It would have been, if it the killer was someone else."

_After the first string of murders, I began to notice a pattern, until he changed his M.O. and started committing murders in broad daylight. I noticed the last five murders were committed on the same isolated street, so I decided to stakeout nearby._

_I never in a million years would've thought I'd be watching Sesshomaru in his true form sneak up behind someone and tear their head off. That wasn't my Sesshomaru. That wasn't the boy that smirked at me by my locker._

_I drew my gun and came out of hiding. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed out his name at the top of my lungs. He turned and looked at me with that poor man's head sticking out of his mouth. He lunged at me and I began to shiver with my gun pointed at him. But he stopped just a few feet away from me, spit the man's head out and turned back to his regular form._

"Now that I think about it, I don't know if I would have been able to kill him." She admitted in a miserable tone.

_To my surprise, he raised his wrists to me and wanted me to cuff him. I refused._

" _I'm giving you one chance to stop this, go home and stop hurting people." I told him…and I walked away._

"So you let him escape?!"

"Yeah. At first. But then I had to pursue him when another unsuspecting human turned the corner." She tapped her fingers on the desk as she sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't want to sell out the only man I ever loved, but I didn't want him to kill anyone else. I had to make a difficult decision."

"What do you think caused him to kill?"

Kagura shrugged. "I think he snapped. I think his head got screwed up overtime. His family was pretty messed up. His father was unfaithful, his stepmother was an evil bitch, his brother was favored, his mother had no heart and he was in his own circle. He used to tell me all the time it was no big deal and none of that defined who he was but I think it did. As much as he complained about his father and his little brother, you can't help but think that's the cause."

"Do you think he can be rehabilitated?"

"Not a snowballs chance in Hell. He's too headstrong and too screwy. He's not the same person anymore. I don't even think he could recognize himself in the mirror. I don't believe I know the man he truly is. I don't think anyone ever knew."

"But you still love him."

"I love who he used to be but I've moved on. And I think you should too."

Rin looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Get another case." She said nonchalantly. "Work with a different patient. He'll never be ready to come out of that hospital. He was given the name 'The Hound' for a reason. He needs to be caged up like one."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Rin questioned skeptically.

"After the way I watched him attack that man and kill him without hesitation…and the way he charged at me…I do believe that. I'm…afraid of him. Do you know what it feels like to be terrified of the man you love?"

Rin's mind immediately flashed to Kohaku and the way his hand curved around her neck.

"Yes. I do know."

"Well then do the world a favor and leave him where he is."

Rin shook her head. "I can't do that. I believe the world is wrong about him. Including you."

Kagura chuckled slightly. "You can't be serious. Maybe you're as crazy as he is. Get out of my office!" She ordered as she pointed to the door.

Rin quickly stood and left. She got in her car and leaned back in the seat. "Whew. What a long day. I need to get home." She put her key in the ignition and headed back to her apartment, thinking only happy thoughts.

* * *

_At the hospital, 2PM_

Sesshomaru was lying in his bed, but this time, he wasn't restrained. Rin wrote a thorough progress report and he was allowed to be free from his bondages. He lied back with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling…

Thinking about Rin.

He wondered when she was coming back and why she hadn't been there in two days. She never told him when she was going to come back but he knew she always would. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he trusted her. She was the only person he trusted in the past 11 years.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A male's scent. 'One of those morons who bound me.' He recalled as he sat up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho. You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" He asked in an intrigued tone.

"Yes, sir. You're allowed visitation now since you were taken out of solitary by Dr. Asano."

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly happy about having a visitor. There wasn't anyone in the world that would be smart enough to try to bother him after 11 years.

Except one person.

Sesshomaru followed Hojo to the visiting area and sat down, waiting to see who had come.

He looked up and his annoyed face turned calm almost instantly.

"I should have known."


	9. The Hidden Murder

Rin had just gotten back to her apartment and sat on the couch compiling the details from her interviews.

She was intently studying the information when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Asano! Your patient attacked a staff member! A lot of people got hurt trying to restrain him!"

Rin, in a state of shock, quickly grabbed her keys and bag before rushing out the door. "Where is he now?"

"He was sedated and restrained. They brought him back to his room."

"You didn't get hurt did you, Shiori?"

"No. But I don't think that was regular morphine they used on him. He seemed like he was in pain."

"I'll be there soon."

Rin's heart rate increased tremendously as she frantically pressed for the elevator. "Sesshomaru why? What set you off this time?"

She hurried off to the hospital as quickly as she could.

* * *

Once she was inside, she stopped to talk to Shiori.

"What happened?" She asked as she nearly ambushed the front desk.

Shiori looked up, startled by her appearance. 'Wow she got here fast!' "Well, Sesshomaru was in the visiting area talking to someone when he suddenly turned around, grabbed the nearest staff member and slugged him!"

"A visitor? Who was it?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Some L—"

"Dr. Asano! You're here!"

Rin turned to see Hojo rushing up to her with a frantic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, doctor. We promised to take care with Sesshomaru but we had no choice. We injected a temporary paralysis serum into him."

Rin sighed. "Who got hurt?"

"4 staff members were attacked, including me. But I'm fine! Just a little bruise." he said with a smile, pointing to the side of his eye.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No don't worry about it! You're just trying to help him. No one is angry with you," he told her. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna go put ice on this."

Rin looked at the small bruise on his head again. 'Something's not right.' "Um...I should go too."

* * *

Rin's heels clicked down the hall at a fast pace until she finally reached Sesshomaru's room. She opened the door and looked inside for him. He was sitting on the floor, his arms chained to his ankles and his hair covering his face.

He slowly lifted his head to look at her.

She was concerned about the look in his dilated, droopy eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him. The sight of the chains bothered and disgusted her. 'I hate the fact that they treat him like a...a monster! He may be a demon but he's not a primitive animal. He doesn't deserve this.'

"Aren't you going to scold me for making you look bad with my behavior?"

"Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt next to him, ignoring his question. "I was so worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Shiori told me you were in pain when they injected you."

Sesshomaru became quiet and looked away from her.

"Who else did you speak to today...besides my father?"

"Who told you where I was? Did your father come here? Was he your visitor?"

"Didn't you find that out before you came in here?"

"No. I was too busy worrying about you."

"Who else did you speak to?" He asked again.

"Um...Kagura."

He sighed and hung his head back. "Let me guess. She complained about how angry she was that I "changed""

"Well...actually. That is what happened."

"All I will say is this. After my first murder, I realized there was no turning back. She was a liability. She valued her job more than anything else and I was aware of that."

"So you did love her!"

"I don't remember."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember what it feels like to feel anything towards anyone. I was young then."

"It must be painful, if you don't remember."

"It is rather convenient to have someone utterly devoted to you that you never have to question."

"Convenient..." She echoed, followed by a sad sigh.

"Was there anyone else?"

She shook her head. "Why? Is there someone I should have spoken to? Or someone you don't want me t—"

"As much as I have told you, do you really expect me to be hiding things from you?"

"We all have secrets."

"I know. You have plenty. I can see them written between that smile of yours."

Rin stared at him in astonishment.

"That line that curves from one dimple to the next holds a sad pathetic story that you would rather shadow with happiness and kindness. That's what makes you so fascinating. Your dark shadow is a blinding pillar of light."

Rin felt a strange warming sensation in her heart. 'Oh, right. This is flattery. I was so bombarded with Insults that I had forgotten what it feels like to be so flattered.'

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked in an irritated tone. "You're making that ridiculous face again."

Rin returned from the recesses of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell me about that visitor?"

 _Earlier...  
_  
"I should have known."

"It's great to see you in good health, Sir."

"How did you find out I was allowed visitation?"

"Your father called me and told me your new psychologist had gone to visit him. I figured I should call and find out for myself. The woman on the phone told me I would be allowed to visit you and I did so posthaste!"

"Yes. This human girl. She's...relentless."

"And rather nosy! What a shrewd little wench prying into your business—"

"Jaken! Shut. Up."

"M-my apologies sir."

"This Dr. Asano wants to grant me freedom from this hospital."

"R-really?! Well I never thought I would see the day! I have continued to keep your fortune safe. I will prepare anything you need me to."

"Had my mother asked for anything during the time she was alive?"

"No, sir. She was a frugal woman. She left everything she owned to you and her will stated that the house were to be sold and the payment be left to you as well. I have all of her precious belongings safely locked away."

"And her brooch?"

"I'm sorry, sir. That was stolen."

"Stolen? By whom?"

"Those damn slayers! Those disgusting, greedy humans brought her to her untimely death and the police had the nerve to let one get away."

"My father told my last psychologists that she committed suicide." He said as he clenched his fist.

"N-no. She was murdered in her own home. There were quite a few things stolen but not everything."

"I see. My father was intent on keeping this covered up. That's what he usually does. What can you tell me about the one that got away?"

"Well...nothing. He was much more stealthy than the other two fools. He is the one who may still have the brooch."

"I need to find out more."

"I will try my best to—"

"No. I can handle this myself."

* * *

"That's when I got up and punched the stupid one."

"Who? Hojo?"

"So you are also able to determine that."

She quickly caught on to what she just said and noticed she inadvertently insulted a friend. "I'll admit he is a bit eccentric but..."

"Enough about him."

"Yes. I have something to ask you. Promise you'll be honest?"

Sesshomaru was silent. He wasn't going to answer. She knew that but she wanted the truth nonetheless.

"Did you punch him intentionally? Knowing your strength, and the fact that just from holding my wrist you could leave a larger bruise than that. All you did was...tap him."

He continued his streak of silence. Rin moved directly in his vision and smiled.

"If you needed me to come here, all you had to do was ask someone to call me." She giggled slightly. "I would have came as fast as I could."

"But you did come as fast as you could; Probably even faster, did you not?"

She nodded. "So...what was so urgent that you had to do something so risky?"

"I want you to investigate my mother's murder."

"I was already intending to do that." She said as she winked. "I don't want you trying to find this missing suspect on your own once you leave this hospital."

"Hmph. So you're a psychologist gone detective, are you?"

"No. Your case is just very important to me."

He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "You should go on ahead."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay while you're still under the paralysis? Are you hungry?" Before he could even respond she stood. "I know! I'll go get something for you to eat. Be right back!" She said cheerfully as she left the room.

* * *

Rin headed down the hall towards the cafeteria to get Sesshomaru some lunch when she ran into the other staff members that were struck by Sesshomaru.

"Dr. Asano? We'd like to speak to you." One of them said in a stern voice.

'Oh no. They're probably here to tell me they reported the incident and I have to write another progress report.'

"Y-yes?" She said as her voice trembled.

"We're proud of you for what you're doing." Another one said. "We don't want to make your job any more difficult. So we've decided not to report this incident. It'll stay between us."

Rin's worried face immediately transformed into an elated smile. "Thank you all so much! You won't regret it!"

"We know."

* * *

Rin headed back to Sesshomaru's room with a lunch in hand. She dangled it in front of his face and he glared at her.

"Do you have any idea how long it will be before I can eat that?"

Rin nodded. "That's why I'm going to feed you." She opened up the bag and took out the box inside. She dug a spoon into the rice and placed it in front of his face. "Open!"

"You're joking. There is no way I will let you—"  
Before he could finish his sentence, the spoon was shoved into his mouth.

"Is it good?" She asked gleefully.

He chewed, swallowed and let out a low grunt.

Rin raised the spoon to his mouth again. He gave her another angry glare. "Come on!" She insisted. "You know you're hungry."

He reluctantly accepted the spoon into his mouth and ate spoonful after spoonful until his entire meal was finished.

He let out a loud belch, causing Rin to laugh.

'She's always so happy.' He thought to himself.

"Okay. I should go. This is the last thing I have to do before I put in the request for you to be released."

"What are the odds?"

"50/50. Well as of the last report I put in, 60/40. As long as my final request is convincing enough, and provided the fact that I have the staff to back my request, it should be for certain."

"It seems too easy."

"Easy?! You're a full time job! I couldn't even take any other patients if I wanted to!"

'If she wanted to?' That statement intrigued him. "Why didn't you want to?"

"Well..." Rin began as she blushed. "You're the reason I decided to become a psychologist. Something never seemed right about your case. I could sense it. You seemed a little wounded."

"Wounded?" He asked in an indignant tone.

"Everyone's a little wounded inside. But it's okay! You'll be fine. You're tough. You've lasted in here this long."

"Hmph."

"Everything is going to be just fine." She assured him. "Just hang in there a bit longer."

Rin stood and headed towards the door. "I'll see you in a few days. Please don't hit anyone else. Promise me!"

Sesshomaru looked away from her and said nothing as he always did.

Rin decided to trust him and didn't wait for him to say anything. She went on about her way to investigate the hidden murder.

* * *

_The next day..._

Rin met Kagome at the usual coffee spot as she did every Saturday morning.

"You always look so tired." Rin said to her.

Kagome groaned and rested her forehead on her hands. "You have no idea. I have to deal with the children of the corn all day! If I wasn't so set on helping these kids I'd quit!"

"You're passionate. That's what keeps you going. But what do they do that's so bad?"

"I've been groped at least 200 times since the school year started. Inuyasha has given them warning after warning and it takes a lot of restraint for him to not hit anyone. Ugh! Not to mention the gangs running rampant."

"Gangs?!"

"There's one group of nuts called the Slayers. The police have been to the school hundreds of times in the past few years. They won't say who their leader is or anything. I've caught them with weapons they're too young to purchase themselves and all they do is gang up on small demons and steal. Two of the students were arrested a few years back for murder. The police wouldn't disclose details to us but the two confessed."

'This is perfect! I'll be able to find out some more information.' "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the victim was Sesshomaru's mother."

"What?!"

"It was covered up by Mr. Taisho."

"Wow. I-I'm assuming you've been looking into this."

Rin nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Uh...as much as I can. Inuyasha may be more helpful in this situation, though."

"Oh?"

Kagome stood. "Come on. Let's go to my place."

* * *

Once they reached Kagome's, she unlocked the door and her calm face turned angry upon seeing how sloppy her living room was.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha get out here!"

"Whaddya want?!" He called out from the bedroom.

"I thought you were going to clean up while I was gone."

Rin stood by the door awkwardly. Since she knew Kagome for so many years, she witnessed these arguments between them firsthand. 'They never change.'

"I didn't feel like it!"

"You never feel like doing anything! Now come out here. Rin is here."

Inuyasha came out of the bedroom wearing a headset with a PS3 controller in hand.

"All you ever do is play video games! You're such a child!"

"What?! You weren't even here!"

"Don't shout at me! I hate you!"

"Shut up! Stupid!"

Rin continued to watch them argue. She cleared her throat and the two stopped their arguing to look up at her.

"O-oh. Sorry Rin." Kagome apologized. "Inuyasha, Rin wants to know about the Slayer kids."

"Why?"

"Well..." Rin began. "Ms. Tono was murdered by three of them."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stood in shock, trying to absorb what Rin had told him. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I never met the woman. It's just crazy. Sesshomaru must have been pissed when he found out."

"He was." She agreed.

"So THAT...was the murder those two punks got arrested for? Dad said she killed herself." Inuyasha folded his arms and sat on the couch. "The old man is always covering something up. Guess it was for the best. But what else do you know?"

"One suspect escaped and the two who were arrested refused to give him up. Oh! And an important brooch was stolen from her."

"Well I can tell you about what one girl told me a few years ago around the time of Inukimi's murder."

_I was in my office watching over some kids during their in-school suspension when a student came in._

_"Mr. Taisho? C-can I talk to you about something? It's like...really important."_

_Her name was Gina. Nice girl, student council treasurer. Normally she was so sure of herself, but that day...she was nervous and a little fidgety. I thought someone had hurt her._

_"You three go wait in the hallway." I told them. "Sit down, Gina. Tell me what happened."_

_"I-it's Hiro. He's joined the slayers. I'm scared. He's my boyfriend!" She said as she started to cry._

_I hate seeing girls cry. I offered her a tissue and asked her to tell me more about this gang._

_"The slayers are a group of human guys that steal from and beat up demons. Their dogma is to purge the world of demonic blood so humans can rule it. A lot of guys started joining this year but no one knows who the leader is."_

_She started to cry again. I handed her another tissue. I could tell she was scared. She was really in love with Hiro but she was a demon._

_I told her I would handle it the best way I could and that she should stay away from him for a while._

_I called him into my office that day and I noticed that his demeanor changed completely._

_"What's going on, Hiro?"_

_"Why am I in here? I ain't do nothin'."_

_He slouched in the chair and kept this dirty smug look on his face the entire time._

_"Look. I'm gonna make a deal with you. If you tell me about The Slayers and who got you into it, I won't tell your teachers or your parents anything."_

_He snickered and rolled his eyes. "No way in hell. You're one of them creatures and I don't associate with them. Besides, we don't give up our own. You'd never find our leader anyway. He's a true samurai."_

_I didn't really care for the insult, but I'd heard worse. "What about Gina? Don't you love her?"_

_He sucked his teeth and shrugged. "Iono! For all I know that wench could have me bewitched."_

_I couldn't stand listening to him for another minute. "Get the hell out of here! Don't come back to this school without your parents."_

_He slammed the chair onto the ground and stomped out._

"I believe whoever started this Slayers Gang is older."

"Because they were able to manipulate children into being prejudice towards a species they were able to coexist with all their lives?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly."

Rin sighed and looked down disappointedly. "It doesn't look like I'm going to get anywhere today."

"Don't worry, Rin." Kagome assured as she sat in Inuyasha's lap. "You'll figure something out."

Rin smiled and studied the couple in front of her. She found it fascinating how those two could get into such heated arguments, yet love one another so passionately.

"You two have been together as long as Kohaku and I were..." She drifted slightly into memories of their relationship. 'What went wrong?'

"Have you heard from him?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head. "He's probably long gone. I called his sister and she said he disappeared."

"Forget about that coward. He ran away because he was too weak to face you after what he did. He's not a real man. You'll find one. Don't worry!" Inuyasha said with a grin.

Rin smiled widely. "I hope so."


	10. These Are The Things I Wanted To Forget

_Sunday 1AM at the hospital  
_  
Hojo was getting ready to go home when he heard an obnoxious tapping coming from Sesshomaru's room. He went inside to investigate.

"Mr. Taisho? Is everything alright in there?" He took one step inside and was slammed against the wall by his neck.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked with a rough growl.

Hojo nodded as a small squeal escaped his lips.

"Call Rin."

"B-b-but it's so late. She may be asleep."

Sesshomaru squeezed his neck tighter until he could feel Hojo's racing pulse beneath his fingertips. "Call. And hand me the phone."

Hojo reached into his pocket and dialed her number with his trembling hand.

Sesshomaru snatched the phone and let go of his neck.

"Y-you can keep the phone."

"I planned to."

Hojo quickly rushed out and stood in the hallway panting.

"How...is Rin...not afraid of him?"

* * *

Rin woke up to her ringing phone. She reached over, grabbed it and answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Have you found out anything?"

She recognized that dark voice. It was so distinct and emotionless. It couldn't have been anyone else. "W-wait. Sesshomaru? How are you calling me right now?"

"The eccentric one lent me his phone."

"Really? How'd you get him to do that?"

"I told him I missed you."

Rin smiled at his sarcasm. He seemed to be opening up to her and she thoroughly enjoyed it. "You beat him up didn't you? I asked you not to hit anyone!"

"I did not hit anyone."

"Oh. Well. I haven't found out much. Nothing significant anyway. Just the background of these slayers. I know their leader is probably someone older than the followers since most of them are high school age."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I'll keep trying later today."

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"If you do not find this 3rd suspect, will that prevent you from requesting my release?"

"That depends. Can I trust you?"

Rin heard nothing on the end of the phone.

"Hey." She said.

"What?"

"This is a phone call, you know. It's a bit awkward if you don't say anything on the other end."

"This phone is interesting. It only has one button."

"Yeah. Hojo has an iPhone."

"iPhone?"

"Technology has advanced a lot since you've been in there. We have touch screen phones, tablets, 3D televisions. You'll see!"

"Hmm…"

"Do me a favor."

"It depends."

"Return Hojo's phone, okay? I'm going back to sleep. I need to wake up early and finish investigating this case. Then, first thing tomorrow, I'll put in the request for you."

"What a foolish thing to do without having an answer to your question."

"Your silence spoke loud enough for me. Goodnight, Sesshomaru. I'll hang up since you don't know how to use that phone."

Rin hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand. "He's actually very nice. I hope other people will be able to see that." She sighed as she lied down. "I just wish he would stop hurting people. It's not necessary." She sighed again and turned over. "I guess we still have a bit of a way to go."

* * *

_Monday morning, 9 AM_

Rin arrived at work earlier than usual to pick up a request form for Sesshomaru's release.

"You back again, Dr. Asano? You're on your fifth rehabilitated patient. Who is it this time?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

The woman dropped the stack of papers in her hand. "You're serious?"

"Very serious!"

The woman hesitantly handed her a yellow form.

"What's this?"

"A form designed for dangerous criminals. You have to fill out where he'll be staying and who will be supervising him for one year in part 3A and record any and all incidents that occurred while you were his psychiatrist in part 3B."

Rin looked at part 3A

" _Please attach a notarized letter from immediate family member or caregiver who will supervise patient for 12 months upon release date."_

'Who am I going to ask for this? I never had this problem before.'

"Uh. Can I bring this back tomorrow by any chance?"

"Sure. If I'm not here, just drop it in this box right here." She said as she pointed to a clear plastic box on her desk.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Rin headed towards Sesshomaru's room, thinking about what she could do.

When she got inside, she saw him lying on the bed playing with Hojo's iPhone.

"Hey! I thought you were going to return it."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He said I could have it."

"What are you doing on there anyway?"

"Reading his emails. Did you know he has an account at a website called ? He's been matched with some very classless women." He told her as he showed her the email.

Rin quickly looked away before she could see the email. "Uhh...I don't need to know anything about his personal life."

"What is that paper in your hand?"

"Your release request form."

"So I take it that means you found something."

"No. I think this suspect is going to be impossible to find. Or maybe I'm just a terrible detective who should stick to my day job. I'm really sorry."

"I see."

"So...What do you plan to do once you're out of this hospital?"

"I want to find my mother's killer."

Rin waved her hands in the air emphatically while shaking her head. "No! You're not supposed to hurt anyone else!"

"I want her brooch back. I have no other interest. I don't mean to seek revenge."

"I understand." 'Still, he should leave matters like this to me.'

"How long will it take?"

"A week."

"That gives you time to continue your detective work."

"But..."

"I don't believe anything is impossible for you. You graduated high school at 16, finished College and got your PHD at 21, top of your class."

"How did you know all that?"

He waved the phone at her. "Google."

Rin had nothing to say in response. 'He was researching me. He wants to make sure he can trust me.'

"I-I suppose it's safe to assume you have faith in me and you trust me."

"What would you do if I agreed?"

"I would continue to be trustworthy."

"Hmm."

Rin smiled sweetly. "I have a few things to take care of today. Hold onto this." She said as she gave him an iPhone charger. "Call me if anything. Even if it's just to talk."

Sesshomaru gave her a rude glare before waving her off.

* * *

_11 AM, Ibi Alternative High School_

Rin showed up at a bad time. There were students all over the halls fighting and throwing things at each other. A lot of them were bigger than her and it made her feel nervous. She began to squeeze through the hallway, trying to make her way to the main office.

"Get the hell outta the hallway! Unless you want detention until 8 tonight!"

The students quickly scattered into classrooms and the lunchroom.

Once the hall was empty, Rin and Inuyasha had a clear view of one another.

"You sure know how to clear a hallway." She said as she let out a relieved breath.

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess. What're you doing here, anyway? You come to see Kagome?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I'm here to see you."

"O-okay. Follow me." He said as he lead her to his office.

Rin sat in a chair by his desk when two girls began to scrutinize her.

"Mr. T, who's this? A new teacher?" One girl asked with a finger pointed in Rin's face.

"She's a psychiatrist. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. She'll put you in a little room where you hug yourself for the rest of your life. Now get out! This ain't a hangout."

The girls quickly ran out.

"Sorry. The kids here are really fucking nervy. Now, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked as he slouched in his chair.

"Your brother."

"Obviously."

"I'm releasing him from the hospital."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "Wwwhat?! You can't do that! He'll just start killing again! He tried to kill me, _remember?!_ "

"No. He didn't. Sesshomaru and your father told me the true story."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "My father? What the hell is goin on here? What do you know that I don't?!"

"You were in full demon form and blacked out. You were on the verge of killing your mother and Sesshomaru acted impulsively. He claims he had no intention of trying to protect you but I believe he's just in denial. He even took Kagome home because he knew you were going to change that night."

Inuyasha placed his head on his desk and groaned. "Why did everyone have to lie to me? I just don't understand!"

"I'm sorry. Perhaps they were just trying to shield you. Maybe they didn't want you to know you almost killed your mother."

"Damn!" He cried out as he banged his fist on the table. "I've been holding a false grudge all these years. What do I do now?"

"Well you can atone for your anger by writing a letter stating that he can stay with you under your supervision."

"But he can't stay with me!"

"Why not?"

"Kagome and I leave home at 6AM and get back at almost 8. I cant supervise anything! Why didn't you ask my father?"

"To be frank, I don't exactly trust him. You and Sesshomaru constantly talk about how he hides things. I can see a nasty altercation happening if Ms. Tono ever comes up."

"Hmm. So what can you do?"

"He can always stay with me!"

"No! That's _not_ a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Remember what I told you?"

" _Just a bit of advice. Be careful around him. I may only share half of my blood with him, but I know what he's capable of. There are other ways he can get to you without killing you. Be strong."_

Rin nodded. "Yes, I remember. But I am strong. I can handle this." She said confidently.

"You're in over your head! I don't even think you're allowed to do that!" He argued.

"Please? Just fax me a notarized letter stating that you'll do it. I just want to help him."

He hesitated before responding. "Fine. I'll fax it in the morning."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed graciously. "I'm going home to fill the rest out! Please tell Kagome I said hi!" She said as she rushed out.

Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh and picked up his office phone.

"Hey, couldja do me a favor and watch the kids for the rest of the day? I gotta step out…it's a family emergency."

* * *

_12:30, At the hospital_

Shiori trembled as she walked through the hallway. "Again, I have to go to his room! I know Rin said I'll be safe but he's so _scaaary._ "

Before she knew it, she reached his room and gulped before going inside.

"M-Mr. Taisho?"

"What?"

"Y-you have a visitor. Please follow me to the visitor's area."

He slowly sat up in his bed and walked towards the door. Shiori took a deep breath and began leading him to his visitor. 'It's only a few more feet, only a few more feet.'

She led him to the table and he sat down. He glanced up at her and she felt terror strike through her.

"Is that it?"

"O-oh! Y-yeah!" She stammered before rushing back to the front desk.

'He doesn't seem as scary as before. Maybe Rin really _is_ changing him.'

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the table, assuming he had another visit from Jaken. When he saw the white haired, dog-eared half demon walk in and sit across from him, he was more confused than angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Inuyasha took out a deck of cards and placed them on the table. "Let's play that stupid game you made up so you could cheat me out of my allowance when I was little. Deal the cards."

Sesshomaru began to deal the cards as he recalled the game they used to play.

_20 years ago…_

_It was a cold Friday afternoon. Inuyasha had just gotten home from school and began playing his Nintendo when Sesshomaru showed up._

" _Did father give you your allowance today?" He asked._

" _Yeah, daddy said I can buy a new game tomorrow."_

" _I know a way you can double your allowance and get two new games."_

" _Really?! How?"_

" _We can play poker. You bet your allowance and I'll bet mine. Whoever wins gets the other's money."_

" _B-but iono how to play poker!"_

_Sesshomaru took a deck of cards out of his pocket. "You know how to play 'go fish' don't you?"_

_Inuyasha nodded._

" _Well, we're going to play a game called 'poker fish.'" He began as he dealt the cards. "You ask me if I have a card and I'll either give up the card or say go fish. If I say go fish, you have to determine whether or not I'm lying. If you think I'm lying, you say 'poker fish!' but if I'm telling the truth, you have to go fish twice. Whoever has the most pairs wins."_

" _Okay. But did you make this up, big brother?"_

" _Of course not! Everyone in my school plays this game."_

"But you were lying, weren't you? You're a damn good liar. And you knew I was a bad one. So you cheated me out of my allowance."

"It's not my fault. Every time you said "go fish," you would laugh."

"I have an interesting wager: If I win, I'll write the consent letter for your release. If you win, well…tough luck."

"So my freedom lies in your hands, huh? I see you've finally grown some balls."

"Shut up and take your turn!"

The two went back and forth, playing the game.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. I'm sure you didn't simply want to play cards. What is it you want?"

"Go. Fish." He said in a stern, competitive tone as he pointed to the deck.

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up a card.

Once the entire deck was gone, they counted out their pairs and Inuyasha had won by a landslide.

He dropped the cards in the middle of the table and sighed heavily. "You let me win."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Huh?"

" _I just wanted to win! I didn't care about the money!" Inuyasha wailed as he placed his allowance in Sesshomaru's hand._

" _Better luck next time, kid."_

"Now, since you've won. The least you can do is tell me why you've come here."

"Rin told me what happened when I was a kid. How you stopped me from killing my mother."

"So?"

"I'm not dealing with it very well. I haven't talked to Kagome about it yet. I just don't understand what was going on."

"It's simple. You were weak."

"Why you—"

"When was the last time it happened?"

"Uh…it never happened again after you left."

"I see."

"Oh. And another thing. You know once you leave this hospital, you have to be under strict supervision, right?"

"And?"

"You're not the type of man who would be very fond of that. I want to know what you're going to do. Are you gonna kill Rin and disappear? Don't drag her into this. She's a good person and—"

"I know."

"You know what?!"

"Don't worry about Rin. She doesn't _need_ you to worry about her."

"Rin said you're going to be staying with her. Don't fuck this up. If you do _anything_ to her I swear I will—"

"You'll what? Kill me? You think you're a tough man now, protecting all the damsels in distress, don't you? Get a grip, Inuyasha."

"Listen to me, you stupid jackass. Rin is Kagome's best friend. We've lived with her, she stayed at our father's house after my mother died, and she helped me grieve. Rin. Is. _Family._ If you hurt her, I _will_ kill you. You think she wanted your case for her ego? To make herself look good as a psychiatrist? You _inspired her_. She wants to _save you_. I don't know what she thinks she can do, but she wants to try. You'd better respect that."

"You're such a soft, sympathetic creature. You make me sick."

"You've forgotten who you used to be! You're this icy, cold, heartless, empty shell. You're a waste of a life. I came here to try to patch things up, hoping we could be brothers like we used to be when we were younger."

"I haven't seen you in 10 years, Inuyasha. What was it you were hoping for?"

"I—I don't know."

_15 years ago…_

" _Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran into the house frantically looking for his brother._

" _What now?" He asked in an annoyed voice as he called out from the kitchen._

" _Help me!"_

" _I'm not taking you to the video store today."_

" _No! I want to talk to this girl at school! She's really pretty, smart, funny. I sit next to her in class a-and…I know you've been with Kagura for a while so maybe you can help me."_

" _Pfft. I can't help you talk to girls. You're an awkward goofball. You don't have a chance."_

" _I do have a chance! I could write her a letter, or walk up to her and introduce myself. O-or maybe I can send her a carnation on valentine's day!"_

_Sesshomaru sighed and lied his head down on the counter. "Why wait until Valentine's day to get her flowers? Why don't you go get them now?"_

" _Good idea! Thanks!" He said as he rushed out the door._

"I wasn't the only guy who wanted to ask her out. If I had waited a day longer, I might have lost her. I respected every word you said. You used to have a soul once. Maybe not an empathetic human one, but you…you were so much like dad. That's why I looked up to you. You were his image. He always bragged about you and how I should take after you and follow in your footsteps. But every fucking time I tried to be your brother, it wasn't what you wanted. Have you ever considered that half the shit that went wrong was _your_ fault?!"

"My fault?!"

"Why did you kill all of those people? Because you're crazy? You enjoy blood all over your fingers?" Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled. "No. That's just what you told yourself. You wanted to rationalize what you did, right? You wanted to believe you were the monster everyone thought you were, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"Didn't you?! Tell me that's what it was! Just fucking say it!"

"I won't say something just because you want me to. Now leave. I don't care if you want to write the letter or not. Just get out of my face."

"Fine. I'm used to you resenting me and pushing me away. Nothing new." Inuyasha slammed an envelope on the table and walked away.

Sesshomaru opened the envelope and took out the contents.

"These are the things I wanted to forget."


	11. Disobeyed The Rules

_That night, 8PM  
_  
Rin had just begun filling out the paperwork. On the drive home, an exotic flower shop near Ibi distracted her.

"'Please list all incidents of violent or erratic behavior that have occurred since working with said patient' Hmm…"

_He_ _immediately stiffened at her touch and flipped her onto his bed. Rin gasped as she was flung from the air onto the firm spring mattress._

_She_ _was surprised. 'What just happened?' She thought to herself as she rubbed her aching wrists. She wore two bruises on them like bracelets..._

_He stood over her and picked_ _her up, slammed her against the wall and stared into her soft eyes with his full of evil. "What is it you're trying to do?" He asked._

_The men stopped to take a breather, leaving their defenses lowered. In that instant,_ _Sesshomaru swung his arm with enough force to knock them both to the floor._

_"Dr. Asano! Your patient_ _attacked a staff member! A lot of people got hurt trying to restrain him!"_

"… _we've decided not to report this incident. It'll stay between us."_

"Not…applicable." She wrote down. Rin held the pen up to her lip. "Oh geez. I'm lying. I've never done this for a patient before." She shrugged and then smiled. "I know I won't regret it!"

After the papers were complete, she sat on the couch with a cup of tea and watched a movie. 'All I have to do is wait for Inuyasha to fax the letter in the morning.'

* * *

_11PM_

Rin had fallen asleep in front of the TV but was startled awake by her loud ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"You forgot to mention some details."

"About what?"

"Pertaining to my release."

"I didn't forget to mention them. I assumed they weren't important."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"As long as you're free from the hospital, isn't that all that matters?"

"Perhaps. But I do not like the idea of being supervised by a child."

"Yes…but you'll be supervised by _me!_ I won't make it horrible for you."

"Inuyasha visited me today."

"He did!? Well what happened? What did he say?"

"He said you told him about the incident with his mother. He wasn't coping very well. Such a sensitive half breed."

"Really? I feel so awful now."

"He also left an envelope here with some disturbing things in it."

"What kind of disturbing things?"

"Old photographs from my childhood. In one of them, I was holding him as a newborn. Another was after my primary school graduation. Then there's one more taken during a trip to the beach. Kagura, Inuyasha and I are in the picture together. I wish he didn't give me this."

"What's disturbing about the photos? Why don't you want them?"

"They remind me of a time when I was blinded and foolish. I was a different person then."

"Well…what kind of person are you now?"

"Why don't you answer that for yourself?"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't like my answer."

"Humor me."

"I think you're masking your kind nature with a cold, dark shell. You've done it for so long, you probably don't remember _how_ to be the person you used to be."

"I don't particularly care to be that person anymore. This is who I am and who I've been. Let's leave it at that."

"Okay. If that's what you'd like."

"You're pacifying me."

"It'd be wrong for me to agitate a person in denial."

"I am _not_ in denial."

"You are so. Perhaps you just don't see what I do. I hope you do someday."

He sighed on the other end of the phone. "I'm going to sleep."

"So am I. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And he ended the call.

'So he completely mastered the phone, I see. What a smart man.'

Rin got off her couch and headed to bed.

* * *

 _9AM  
_  
Rin sat by her fax machine impatiently awaiting the letter from Inuyasha.

'Come on, please don't back out now. You've always kept your word to me. Where are you?'

 _Across town...  
_  
"Why would you let me go all these years hating my own brother? You knew after me, mom wasn't able to have any more kids. Why let this happen so long? All my life I thought I was some victim...when I was the real monster."

"You have to understand, son. Your mother was so intent on protecting you and I wanted to make sure you were both happy. So we decided to let it go."

"Oh sure! That's just something you can easily let go!" He said sarcastically. "Everything was so different after Sesshomaru stopped coming around. It's like everything went downhill for him. You didn't even try to patch things up. I grew up afraid of him, and then began to hate him. You let all of these things happen."

"I..."

"And the part I really don't get is how you let your wife lie on your own son while you quietly sit there and just nod. You really were playing favorites."

"It isn't like that!"

Inuyasha put his hand up and sighed. "Look. Sesshomaru is going to be released from the hospital. Rin said he'd be staying with her."

"What?! She can't do that!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, well I told her that but she insists."

"You don't understand Inuyasha. He has been in that hospital room for a long time. If he stays with her..."

"She says she can handle it. She may have experience in that field with patients."

"What if she doesn't?"

"You're not worried about Rin! So shut up. You just don't want Sesshomaru out of the hospital. I gotta go fax her this letter." Inuyasha headed out the door and into his car.

* * *

_Rin's apartment, 10:30 AM_

The fax finally came through her machine. She quickly grabbed it and placed it in a folder. As she was about to leave, she received another fax.

" _Rin, if things get too difficult for you, don't keep it a secret from me. I want you to tell me everything that is going on and I will help you every step of the way. I'll give you props for wanting to help Sesshomaru but you matter too. So like I've told you before. Be strong."_

Ever since Rin told Inuyasha and Kagome what happened to her family, they were very protective of her. Even though they didn't see much of each other due to her stress from work over the past couple of years, they would check in with her every once in a while and she appreciated it.

She smiled and put the letter in her shredder. She didn't want Sesshomaru to discover it and feel uncomfortable.

'He's paranoid enough.' She thought as she grabbed her keys and headed to the hospital.

* * *

_At the hospital, 11:30 AM_

Rin rushed upstairs to file her request.

"So you're really gonna do it, huh?" Said the woman at the desk.

Rin nodded confidently. "He's made an unbelievable amount of progress. I'm so proud."

"You constantly prove this is your calling. Hopefully you've truly helped this one."

Rin smiled modestly and nodded in agreement.

"You know, I've been here since he was admitted. They dragged him through the halls by his feet, buckled and chained…even had a muzzle of some sort on him." She explained, gesturing her hands. "I remember reading his file when he first came in. Not guilty by reason of insanity. The judge said: "the man felt absolutely no guilt, he felt his actions were necessary." Even for a demon that's strange."

"I see…"

"Everyone who took on his case couldn't handle it. He was aggressive, proud and stoic. Often violent too."

"Yes, I heard."

"I'm proud of you for being so strong. I remember how awkward you were when you first started working here. You got lost and came in here. I'll never forget." She said as she laughed.

Rin laughed along with her. "I remember that."

"I'm going to process this paperwork for you right now. I'm sure you won't wait long for a response."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, honey."

Rin skipped out of the office feeling excited about what she had done.

She arrived at Sesshomaru's room with her usual smile and there he was, sprawled out on the bed with his eyes closed.

"He's asleep?" she asked aloud in a hushed tone.

"No. I'm awake."

"Oh! So you are. Good morning."

"What took you so long? You're usually here earlier."

"I was waiting for a _certain someone_ to fax a letter to me." She said with a sly grin.

"So he still did it. He seemed upset when he left the other day."

"He was just overwhelmed, that's all." She responded nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and stared at Rin as she sat in a chair by his bed.

"So. How are you today?"

"Eager."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I want to find my mother's brooch."

"Might I ask why? What's so important about it? The sentimental value?"

"No. It's a very important relic in my family. The wearer of the jewel deposits a small amount of their demonic energy inside and it is passed down from generation to generation making the current owner powerful."

Rin crossed her legs and rested her arms across her skirt. "You have a deep interest in power. It's the most important thing to you. Being…powerful. Showing others who is in charge."

He chuckled lightly. "I have plenty of power. I was born with it. Becoming stronger is my birthright. I was capable of overpowering my enemies from the day I was born."

Rin giggled. "Yes, you certainly are powerful."

"You are the only one I have ever met that isn't afraid of what you've seen."

"Deep down, you are kind and goodhearted. I can see that above all other things."

They fell into an awkward silence. Rin wasn't sure if she said too much or said just the right thing.

"Hmph. Anyway. Let us continue our discussion. Clearly the one who stole her brooch is human."

"How do we know the one who stole it still has it?"

"As I've told you, this jewel goes back many years. Any human, who has ever had it in their possession, even if it were for a moment, was overtaken by the demonic energy and in turn belonged to the jewel. The one who stole it certainly still has it."

"That's terrible!"

"Listen. The person who has it is dangerous. I'm sure plenty of people are dead at their hands."

"Are you worried about the sake of humanity?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"I only care that such senseless nonsense is committed with such an important family item…and by a worthless human for that matter."

"Right!" She replied, accepting what he said, even though she didn't believe it. "Well I can continue doing some digging while I wait for a callback regarding your paperwork."

"Do as you wish."

* * *

 _3 days later  
_  
Rin was getting ready for work when she received a phone call. She ran from the bathroom to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Asano. This is Dr. Yu. I'm calling in regard to your request to release patient #706-B."

Rin began to get nervous. Her throat was drying up.

"You do understand the circumstances surrounding this, correct? Mr. Taisho is a very. Dangerous. Criminal."

"With all due respect, sir. You're wrong."

"How so?"

"Sesshomaru was a different person during our initial session. I realized he was only behaving so volatile and closed up to protect himself. He's gentle, kind, and easy to talk to. I believe his desire for revenge has died down. "

"Revenge? Please explain."

"Sesshomaru singlehandedly sought revenge from the people who destroyed his mother's company. He was very protective of her, to the point where it would distort his judgment. He was already overwhelmed with the pain of losing his father and brother due to a lack of trust. He doesn't deserve to be locked away in a hospital. I want to help him sort his life out and find some normalcy."

"In a matter of weeks, you have been able to deduce this?"

"Yes sir."

"You surprise me time and time again, Doctor. I normally trust your judgment but you cannot blame me for being skeptical at this point. Sesshomaru Taisho brutally murdered a lot of people. 4 other professionals diagnosed him as insane. From what you are saying, I'm supposed to change my mind because one psychiatrist out of 10 saw something completely different?"

"Well...yes."

"Oh?"

"I have spent the most time with Sesshomaru. All the others were pushed away and even scared away before getting to know him. He has revealed his past to me, among other things about himself because he trusts me. It has been a long time since he was able to trust a human. I'm hoping I have set a good example for others by showing him kindness."

"Quite convincing, Dr. Asano. But unfortunately, this is what I'm going to have to do..."

* * *

 _The following day  
_  
Rin went into work feeling groggy and worn out. When she arrived at Sesshomaru's room, she hardly had enough energy to give him that dose of her vibrant smile. All he got was a cheap, generic, forced half...or rather a quarter smile.

He didn't like it. That was no way to greet someone, especially for Rin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted." She responded, followed by a long sigh. "I stayed up all night writing a report that entails our sessions together. I had to be clear and detailed in the report. It was for the chief of staff. I've never had Dr. Yu be so hard on me."

"That bitter old man? He's your boss?"

"You've met him before?"

"I had my first session in this hospital with him. He talked at me and tried to list all my flaws. The nerve of him." He said furiously as he clutched the edge of his mattress.

Rin sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You won't have to deal with that anymore."

Sesshomaru looked over at her and noticed the compassionate, grieving face she wore. 'She feels pain on behalf of my ordeal but not her own?'

"I would also like to thank you." She said shyly as she removed her hand and looked down.

"For what?"

"W-well the way you asked me what happened gives me the impression you were concerned."

He couldn't get out of that one. There was no way Sesshomaru could unsay or deny asking her what happened. He might as well own up to it.

"I just wanted to know why you weren't smiling when you came in."

"I thought I was."

"It wasn't real."

"I didn't fake that. Believe me. I didn't mean to smile but the moment I saw you it just began to occur naturally."

They exchanged serious looks before Rin began to smile sweetly.

Sesshomaru looked away from her. "So what did that old doctor say?"

"Well..."

_"I'm going to agree to a conditional release. He cannot leave Tokyo under any circumstances for 1 year. He will not be allowed to travel unaccompanied and he must be indoors by 11 or he will be admitted again. Those are non-negotiable conditions. As long as all the terms are met, he will be officially discharged from the hospital."_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_"Also. I expect a report from you detailing what transpired between you both and what course of action you took in each session."_

_"Of course."_

_"24 hours after I receive your report, I will finalize the conditional release."_

"I suppose he'll want to dictate when I eat and use the bathroom as well"

"No, that's my job!" Rin said as she laughed at her own joke.

Sesshomaru glared at her with an expressionless face.

Rin's smile faded and she sighed. "It was just a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

He remained silent. Rin assumed he was very angry with her.

"Hey. I know you and Inuyasha aren't exactly a close-knit family but he is still my best friend and you're still his brother. So you're important to me."

"He says he considers you family."

Rin blushed furiously. It wasn't her blood family, but it was what she had and she was grateful.

"I want you to consider me a friend and not a psychiatrist. I don't want to diagnose you, prescribe you drugs or fix you. I just want to help you find peace in your life. And in yourself." She showed him her signature smile. "So what do you say?"

Nothing, of course. He didn't even look at her.

'I guess we have to work up to that.'

"Tomorrow morning... you'll be released. How do you feel?"

"I'll know how I feel about it once it happens."

"Well how do you feel about staying with me?"

Sesshomaru thought about it. In his mind, it didn't seem like a bad thing. Rin didn't seem like a particularly overbearing woman except...

"As long as you don't attempt to force me to spend 'quality time' with Inuyasha, I don't care."

"I won't. I will not do anything to make you unhappy."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem."

Rin gave him a thumbs-up. "Right! So I should go home and finish preparing your room."

"Here." He said, extending his hand out with Hojo's phone.

Rin took the phone into her hand and smiled. "I'll return it before I go. See you tomorrow." And she left.

* * *

 _Two hours later_  
  
Sesshomaru had been escorted to the visitor's area. He had a good idea of who was there to see him.

"So I'm assuming you were briefed on the details by my father."

The little green imp nodded. "Yes sir. Although I found it strange that you would be staying with that doctor."

"It's a conditional release. I have to be placed into the care of someone. But keep your mouth shut about it. This woman disobeyed the rules."

"Huh?"

"The paperwork she filed states that I will be staying with Inuyasha. She claims she is doing what's best for me."

Jaken stared at him with a surprised expression. "What a strange human."

"Indeed."

"Here you are, sir." He said as he gave him a brown leather wallet. "All the necessary materials regarding your finances."

Sesshomaru took the wallet into his hand. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Jaken rummaged through his pockets and handed him a small notepad and ballpoint pen.

Sesshomaru scribbled something down and slid the notepad back to him.

"Is this how I will contact you, sir?"

"Yes. That is the doctor's number."

Jaken nodded compliantly and placed the notepad in his pocket as he stood. "I look forward to your release." He told him with a mischievous smirk.


	12. Flowers

_5AM the next morning...  
_  
Sesshomaru sat in what would be his room for only a few more hours thinking of everything that happened from the moment Rin Asano walked into his hospital room.

"Such a weird woman." He said as he began to nod off to sleep.

* * *

 _8AM  
_  
Shiori knocked on his door, waking him from his short nap.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"What is it?"

"Come into the lunchroom, please. It will look good for your image if you're amongst the others for a while."

"I don't care about my image." He said callously.

Shiori sighed, not surprised by his stubbornness. "What about Rin? She's trying very hard and doing everything she can for you but—"

Sesshomaru stood and headed towards the door. Shiori looked up a him, surprised and confused.

"Lets go."

"Right!" She headed towards the lunchroom as he followed so easily. 'He really respects Rin. She's like...a weakness for him!'

Sesshomaru sat at a table across from a young girl in a straitjacket. He didn't pay her any mind but he could feel her intensively staring at him.

"I know who you are." She said in a soft, high-pitched voice.

He didn't respond to her. He just stared at the brown eyed, brown haired human girl.

"You're just like me. Your pain is covering up your insanity."

"Insanity?"

"You killed those people. Over and over again in real life and in your head, thinking it would make everything all better…like it would make you feel good. But it didn't work. I still felt mad and sad."

"I do not feel sad."

"It's okay. I'm not sad no more either. Dr. Rin started helping me. But I'm not allowed to leave."

"Really? Why is that?" He wasn't completely interested but subconsciously, anything that involved Rin would catch his attention.

"I tried to kill her. I stabbed her with her pen. I thought she was my mom."

Even though it was never a thought in his mind, he felt obligated to hurt a child for laying a finger on Rin. The thought surprised him, but he couldn't ignore the rage within him. "I'm assuming you killed your mother."

The little girl nodded. "I killed my whole family."

"For what?"

"The sword big brother gave me. It told me to. 'Taint with malice, taint with malice' I don't even know what malice is." She said as she giggled. "After I killed mommy, I liked cutting everybody up." She said with a big bright smile and stars in her eyes. "I lost count of all the people. After I showed big brother the sword, he took it and told me to take a break. But I couldn't stop killing."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked indignantly.

"Tell Dr. Rin I'm sorry for trying to kill her. The other doctors took her off my case to protect her. But I couldn't help it. She looked so pretty to cut up." She gave him a crazed look. "Don't you think so, mister?"

He used to, before he knew her. Before he knew the soul inside her, the one that separated her from humanity. "Rin is the type of woman you could stab and her last words would be an apology for bleeding on your shirt."

"That's why I felt bad. But I'd do it again. I'd stab her again. Big brother always said killing is natural. Some people are born killers. Others were born to be killed. You can't be somebody else if that's who you're born to be. You're like me. The only reason you get to leave is cause you have better control than me. But you'll be back and I'll be waiting. Maybe we can play games when you come back. Wouldn't that be fun?"

'There's no hope for this girl.'

"They'll be looking for you when you get out."

"Who?"

"Big brother and the others. The slayers."

"What do they want with me?"

"Power. The Tono family holds the keys to wiping out all the humans. We want to take it and wipe out all the demons. Make the world pure."

"Pure? That's ridiculous. You're possessed yourself. Don't you hear the voice of the demonic spirit within you?"

"That's what that is?" She grinned. "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"If I weren't about to gain my freedom, I would kill you. Child or not."

She began to laugh and laid her head on the table. "I'm not your enemy. I never killed any demons remember?"

He continued to glare at her hatefully.

She leaned in closely, challenging his angry glare. "You'll have to come back. You're going to kill to protect yourself."

"Come on, Mayu stop bothering him." A voice said sternly as they approached.

Naturally, it was Hojo. He shot Sesshomaru a nervous grin as he pulled Mayu away. She turned and winked at him, as she was lead to her room.

"Mr. Taisho? It's time to go. Let's sign your paperwork and you will be released to your caretaker."

Sesshomaru turned to see a slim, dark haired, red eyed demon woman. She reminded him so much of Kagura, it was disturbing. It caused a tight feeling in his chest that he didn't understand and he hated it.

He followed the woman to a small office in the hospital he had never seen before. Of course he hadn't. There was a lot of the hospital he had never seen before. Nor did he plan to.

The woman placed a contract on the white desk in front of him, along with a black pen.

"You can read it if you'd like. No rush." She said kindly.

Sesshomaru skimmed through it. He didn't like everything he read...well; actually, he wasn't fond of any of it. The supervision, the curfew, the conditional release, the check-ins.

'Annoying.' He thought as he signed on the dotted line.

The woman ripped off the first page and placed it into a fax machine. She adjusted her glasses on her face and opened the door for him.

"Let's go find your brother."

He slowly stood and followed the woman to the visitor's area.

After a few glances around, he saw his brother slouched over in a chair at a table.

"Did you finish the paperwork I gave you earlier?" She asked Inuyasha as she approached him.

"Yeah." He handed her the papers.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned on her heel and headed back to her office.

Sesshomaru sat across from Inuyasha. It irritated him that he was indebted to him, but he decided to swallow his pride for the moment.

"Here." Inuyasha handed him a bag.

"What is this?"

"I got you some clothes. Unless you wanna leave in your psycho clothes." He said as he pointed to the white clothing he was forced to wear.

Sesshomaru snatched the bag and headed to the bathroom to change.

'I can't remember the first time I wore jeans.' He thought to himself as he removed the dark denim jeans, black button down shirt and black loafers from the bag.

Once he was dressed, he pushed his hair back, looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. He had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side. But he knew he had an objective. The normalcy Rin promised wasn't it. He knew he could never have that no matter how much she wanted him to.

When he left the bathroom, he saw Rin waiting with his brother. She turned and gave him a different kind of smile—one that was sly and accomplished. She had a different smile for everything, but she always had one on her face.

"Look at you! It's nice to see you in fashionable clothes!"

"Hmph." He mumbled as he looked away.

"So it looks like everything is all set. We can go." She tugged his arm towards the door as Inuyasha followed behind.

The moment they stepped foot out that door, there was a mob of furious people waiting for them.

"You murderous freak!"  
"Who let the hound out of his cage?"  
"You sick fuck! You killed my sister!"

They were shouting and carrying on with their fists raised and tears rolling from their eyes as they continued towards the parking lot.

"How did they find out I was released?" He asked.

"The hospital has to call the victims and inform them of the status of your case."

Rin looked around nervously as the people began to surround them and shout angrily.

"Why are you releasing him? What's wrong with you?" A teenage girl asked.

"Get the hell out of my way! I don't have time for this! He was released and you can't do shit about it. MOVE IT NOW!" Inuyasha barked ferociously.

The group apprehensively began to scatter making room for them to push through.

One person in the crowd was feeling ornery and chucked a brick in the direction of Rin's head.

Just before the brick impacted the back of her skull, Sesshomaru caught it without even turning around.

He crushed the brick in his hand and the angry shouting was plagued with a deafening silence.

"If you are going to attack me, be my guest. But you will not attack Dr. Asano for doing her job." He flung the debris of the brick at the one who threw it. "Let's go."

The three continued to Inuyasha's car and drove off.

The first few moments of the ride were silent. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. She was sitting still like a statue, fists clenched on her thighs and biting her bottom lip.

'She's trying not to cry.'

Rin let out a sigh and looked up, catching Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She grinned at him happily and let out a small giggle.

"What the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha asked. "How long will that go on?"

"Who knows what will happen once the press gets a hold of this information." Rin shot Sesshomaru a smile again. "But who cares? It's about you, not them."

Sesshomaru gave her an expressionless look before turning his head towards the window. 10 years was a long time. Everything looked so different to him. But the car ride was soothing. The last time he was transported somewhere on wheels was in a wheelchair. The blue fall sky was a wonderful change from the dim white walls and buzzing ceiling lights.

For the first time in years, he felt vulnerable and lost. He felt like the entire world was against him. But all that did was add fuel to his fire. He was ravenous for revenge, among other things.

"Get out. I need to wash jackass off my leather seats." Inuyasha said as he parked in front of Rin's building.

"Don't forget to wash the bitch out the driver's seat." Sesshomaru sneered as he got out.

Rin giggled. "Thank you. Tell Kagome to call me later." She followed after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed before driving off. "What the hell is gonna happen next?"

Rin grasped Sesshomaru's arm and lead him into her building.

"I assumed someone with your salary would live in a house."

Rin shook her head. "I like my little apartment. It's so cute. Wait until you see it!" She said cheerfully as they took the elevator to the 5th floor.

Sesshomaru instantly rolled his eyes once he saw the front door decorated with leaves and pumpkins. He was anticipating pink, frilly things and a hello kitty refrigerator.

Once Rin unlocked her door, he saw something completely different.

"Welcome to your new place! Y-you know. For now." She said bashfully with a grin.

The entrance door led straight into the red and black painted living room, furnished with a black leather sofa and recliner, oak coffee table and giant screen television. By the large windows that led to the fire escape was a table that displayed a wide array of flowers.

He traveled into the small eggshell colored kitchen with a silver stove and refrigerator, along with a small window where more flowers were displayed.

He opened the fridge to see it was fully stocked with a vast variety of food. He took a bottle of Pepsi out and drank straight from the bottle.

Rin walked into the fridge and he froze as she stared at him.

"I don't drink soda so it's okay." She said sweetly. "I got it for you."

He continued to chug half the bottle as he followed her to his new bedroom.

It was a simple, but large room with a television, full size bed and dresser.

"I got you a few shirts and stuff. Inuyasha will bring some other clothing for you in the morning."

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and noticed how soft the mattress and blanket was. It was a major step up from his hard spring mattress.

"I'll go make us some brunch. You get acquainted with your room."

He looked up at her with slightly softer eyes and her entire face lit up.

She skipped out the room and closed the door.

Once Rin was gone, Sesshomaru stood and walked out of his room. He wandered to the back of the apartment to look around. He peeked inside the bathroom. Simple, yet elegant: White tiles; marble counter, full size mirror and sliding glass shower door. He continued further to the back and stopped at a door.

'This has to be her room.' He assumed as he pushed the door open.

And there it was: The pink he expected to see. He let out an annoyed sigh as he let himself in and began snooping around.

He glanced over at her neatly made bed with a white bed set. He glanced over at the exotic flowers on her windowsill before he noticed the broken picture frame on the floor; along with that ring she stopped wearing.

'Every part of this room is spotless except this corner. She never even picked up the glass.'

"I kept telling myself I'd get around to it." Rin said when she suddenly appeared. "I just don't want to believe I'm alone." She smiled happily and shrugged. "Well, your food is ready!"

Sesshomaru followed her to the small table by the living room window where the two sat and began eating.

"So what do you think of your new room? Do you like it here?" Rin asked as she poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

"You have a lot of flowers here."

"I love flowers. I think they're beautiful. Do you…not like them?"

"It's your apartment." He replied nonchalantly as he began to eat his pasta.

" _Our_ apartment." She corrected. "At least for the time being. I want you to feel comfortable."

"It doesn't matter."

The room quickly turned silent as they ate. The silence was awkward to Rin but it was normal for Sesshomaru. They were polar opposites sitting across from one another. She was the sun beaming down its vibrant light and he was the ice in Antarctica, unmoved by her blazing rays.

When would he notice her light?

"Could you tell me about a patient named Mayu?"

"Mayu Sato? Well, she's 13; she was admitted 3 years ago after she murdered 17 people. She displayed a lot of bipolar tendencies and she would talk about her big brother all the time, but from what her records showed, she only had sisters. I didn't have many sessions with her, but she was a sweet girl. I was removed from her case when she attacked me. Why did you ask about her?"

"I had an odd conversation with her in the cafeteria at the hospital."

"What did she tell you?"

Sesshomaru began to reiterate what happened between him and the miniature murderer.

"Aside from that, I believe this 'big brother' she was referring to may be the one in charge of the slayers."

"So what should we do?!"

"We?" He raised an eyebrow at her. " _I_ will take care of this."

"Well I'm going with you!"

"Why?"

"Because you need someone to accompany you! I don't want you to be admitted again!" She shouted worriedly as tears formed in her eyes.

Sesshomaru gawked at her in surprise. He didn't understand why she cared so deeply, or why she showed more emotion on his behalf, instead of her own.

He didn't understand anything that was Rin. Normally humans were so vile and predictable, but not her. He couldn't figure it out and it frustrated him. How could she get to him? Why did she insist on doing things that weren't human?

'This is going to be an interesting year.' He thought to himself.

He released a defeated sigh. "There's somewhere I want to go tomorrow morning."

Rin nodded in compliance. "Okay!"


	13. Unethical

It was a rough morning. Rin hadn't slept because she was too busy keeping an eye on Sesshomaru and making sure he didn't leave. He seemed to be an honest man but every time she asked him to promise to stay, he wouldn't respond.

Rin dragged herself into the bathroom and shut the shower door. She noticed Sesshomaru was in bed sleeping on her way there so she didn't feel the need to worry. She knew he had plans for the day and she was glad he didn't leave without her.

She let out a relieved sigh and put shampoo in her hair, massaging it into her scalp.

"This is so relaxing! I've had such a hectic week!" She said to herself.

Rin began humming a happy tune when there was a banging on the bathroom door.

"Yyyes?" Rin called out.

"I need to take a shower."

"I'm sorry but I need you to wait a while. I just came in here."

"I'm not in the mood to wait."

Rin shook her head and continued to shower. She assumed he'd just stand there until she was finished.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Rin was pulled back by her hair towards the corner of the shower.

Rin stood there in shock, gawking at the bold, muscular back in front of her.

She continued to stare as Sesshomaru began to shower. Her body was solidified.

Rin was so embarrassed that a man had seen her naked for the first time. She wanted to flee from the shower and hide under her bed. 'But why can't I move?' She wondered to herself as she proceeded to watch Sesshomaru scrub his body down and the droplets of water glistened on his skin.

Rin's cheeks turned a bloody red as she cowered in the corner, covering her breasts with her arms and tightly squeezing her legs together.

She tried her best to look away when he slowly began to turn around, almost facing her.

A second before their eyes met, she closed hers tightly, hoping he'd just wrap things up and leave.  
Things were so much more frightening with her eyes closed, but she couldn't bear the embarrassment and awkwardness.

Now, Sesshomaru was an unpredictable demon. He would do whatever he wanted and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it.

"I-I'll get out of your way if I can just rinse the soap off and get this shampoo out of my hair."

Rin listened for a reply, any reply at all. Even so much as a grunt would have sufficed. But she heard nothing but running water.

She continued to listen intently. Using her ears as her eyes. She could hear the shower, then she heard Sesshomaru close the shower gel bottle, and then she heard the showerhead being removed.

Then, she felt like he was dangerously close to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his feet. She brought her head up very slowly and met his eyes. She let out a gasp and tried to back up further into the corner.

'What is he doing? He's so close with...THAT...out.'

"Move your arms."

"No! I-I don't want you to see." she said as she looked off to the side.

"Believe me, Rin. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." He responded blankly as he moved her arms away.

He glided the showerhead down her body, rinsing the soap off her skin. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as he looked focused on her body.

The way he was staring at her made her blush again.

He gently lifted her left arm and ran the water down her side, then moved to her right side.

Rin felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. To make matters worse, Sesshomaru turned her around and pressed her back against his front, the exchange of body heat making her feel warm between her legs.

He ran the shower head over each breast down to her stomach, teasing her warm spot with the droplets of hot water that ricocheted off her thighs.

"You're a virgin."

"H-how do you know?" She asked in a soft, timid voice as she ran her fingers down her stomach and made contact with his fingers.

There was more evidence than just her scent giving away her purity. "You make it obvious."

He put his hand on top of hers and ran his palm over her fingers before pulling away. She had the softest skin. There was something fascinating about being in such close quarters with a human, especially one as fascinating as Rin. Her body was a tragically beautiful warzone, covered with the scars and bruises of her painful life.

She was nothing but gentle with him and he was so harsh and rough. It was enough to make any matter of beast feel guilt...but not him. He was just protecting himself. Still and yet, he had been locked away for so long and she did grant him his freedom...and contact with her untouched body that only he had seen was satisfying. His undying hatred for humans was invalid at the time. She was his exception.

He ran his fingers through her scalp with one hand and cleaned the shampoo out with the showerhead.

Rin's teeth began to chatter with every moment that went by. She couldn't think straight anymore. She meant to push herself further into the corner but instead she accidentally backed closer to Sesshomaru.

'I shouldn't be doing this!' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru placed his palm on her stomach and her eyes popped open so wide she thought her eyeballs were going to spring out. Sesshomaru grinned behind her ear. He enjoyed seeing her outside of her comfort zone in an awkward place where she wasn't wearing any smile.

Rin knew she should have pushed him away but instead, she enjoyed it. She wanted to do more. She wanted him to wash her from head to toe all over again and then some.

She was a young, curious, lonely woman with a steaming, attractive man in her shower bathing her where no one could see. But he wasn't any ordinary man. He was a serial killer. He was her patient. A ruthless demon she had released from a mental hospital 23 hours ago. It was strange, it was sinful and it was completely unethical.

But it was over too soon. The soap and shampoo were fully rinsed away and she was shoved out of the shower and the door was closed behind her.

Rin stood in front of the foggy mirror hugging her breasts, staring at her reflection. She just stood there trying not to think, trying not to process what happened or what was going on behind that shower door. She did everything she could to ignore the fact that she enjoyed it.

Soon after, Sesshomaru turned off the water and came out.

"You're still here? Go get dressed." He said as he snatched the only towel in the bathroom and walked past her.

Rin leaned against the wall and sighed. She scrunched up her shoulders and looked over to the side.

"Wh-what was that just now?! How can I be around him after that?"


	14. Protect

Rin sprang out the bathroom, into her bedroom and shut the door. She opened her closet to take out something to wear, but began to stare into space while thoughts of what occurred only moments ago flashed in her mind. All she could do was wonder.

'What was that?  
Why did it happen?  
What was he thinking?  
Why did I like it?  
Would he do it again?'

But then she remembered her promise. No matter how hard things got, she would continue to try and help him.

"This isn't about me. I have a job...no, a friend to help. Someone who confides in me and trusts me." She let out a long, dramatic sigh. "Perhaps he...was just acting out due to overwhelming anxiety! He probably wanted to hurry because he's so excited to get outside a-and I probably really was in his way." She reasoned with herself, as she got dressed.

She decided to let it go, at least for the time being.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on his bed, lower half wrapped in the towel. To his surprise, He had a rougher time recovering from the shower situation than Rin did.

He looked down at his painful erection, hating himself for being unable to control it anymore. 'At least I was able to prevent it from happening in front of her.'

He never in his life thought he would find a human attractive in any way, shape or form.

"This is ridiculous. I thought she was going to leave the shower the moment I stepped in. I underestimated her." Rin wasn't afraid at all. She was flustered, she was warm, she was aroused.

'But I know I have that effect on weak-minded human women. The way they throw themselves at people is utterly disgraceful to their kind.'

Sesshomaru sat up. "This is probably a result of being in that hospital for over a decade."

But he couldn't stop thinking about her scent. How sweet it was, like the flowers around the house. She was a flower of her own. She probably even had the most delectable nectar flowing through her body. The perverse thoughts led his hand beneath his towel. The moment he realized what he was doing, he stopped himself.

"If it weren't for my unfortunate situation, I would not have ever even spoken to her. If our paths crossed then, I might have been ending her life."

He got up, put on his clothes and walked to the living room where he saw Rin putting on her heels.

She looked up at him and smiled happily. "Almost ready!"

Sesshomaru folded his arms and scowled at her. "You dress that way, yet have no idea where we're going."

Rin looked down at her skirt and pantyhose with a pout.

"For all you know, we could be going to a dump."

Rin laughed. "You're so funny."

"I wasn't joking."

Rin stopped laughing and immediately became serious. "So we...are going to a dump?"

"No. But I wasn't making a joke, nonetheless. Let's go."

Rin grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked as she put the key in the ignition.

"You know where my father lives don't you?"

Rin nodded. "Are you sure that's who you want to see right now? From what you told me, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"I don't want to see him. Start driving."

Rin intended to appease him so she began to drive down the street.

"Approximately half a mile from my father's lives an old friend of mine. I'll tell you when to stop."

"You mean Jaken?"

"So you read the visitation records."

"Yes I did and I know exactly where he lives."

The ride was awkward and silent. Rin thought it would be easy to let go of what happened. The way he snatched away her first time of being touched or seen by a man and it meant nothing to him.

'Then again, I put myself in this position.'

Rin let out a sad sigh but remained focused on the road.

"Is something troubling you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"N-no!" She claimed. "Just a little sleepy!" She said with a smile.

"Is it about what happened this morning?"

Rin's entire face turned the bloodiest shade of red as her head nodded, almost in slow motion.

Sesshomaru scoffed at her, but said nothing more.

What was there for either one of them to say?

"We didn't even eat breakfast did we? Should we stop and—"

"No. Jaken has an entire staff in his home. We will be taken care of."

"Well then." She giggled. "Sounds like fun."

"You have an interesting perception of fun."

"What? Don't you like to have fun?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 _Somewhere further away..._ _  
_  
"Now that you've done everything you intended to do, what happens now?"

"You're wrong. There's one thing I have to go back for."

"You mean—"

"Yes. That's the most important priority of all."

"The hound is free, boss." Another person said.

"I'm aware. He's under her care too. I know he'll recover and walk these streets like he never killed anyone." He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it heavily. "What a joke!" His angry disposition suddenly softened. "Then again it doesn't surprise me. Rin Asano can do anything."

"Do you really think she can rehabilitate someone like him?"

"I don't know. I fear he may kill her in the process. That's why she's my priority. She's important to our group and mainly...to me."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll be visiting her in two weeks. This has to be approached with precision. I can't fail."

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kagome's house_

"Inuyasha get off the game please and clean the kitchen."

"Hold on. I'm playing live."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got under the covers when she heard the doorbell ring.

Inuyasha handed Kagome the controller and went to the door.

Surprisingly when he opened it, there was no one there. He looked around and saw only an envelope in front of his door. He looked around the area but no one was in sight. He didn't even pick up the same scent from the note.

He took it inside and sat on the bed with Kagome as he read it.

"Who was at the door, babe?"

_"To the Taisho family:_

_It would be in your best interest to either hand over Sesshomaru Taisho or readmit him to the hospital or your unborn will never meet its parents."_ _  
_  
As he read the letter, Kagome noticed the terrified look on his face.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to her with the look of terror still in his eyes.

"Who did you tell you were pregnant?"

"Mom, your dad, Sota and Grandpa. Why?"

"Someone is threatening to kill our child!"

"What?!" She exclaimed in a panic as she snatched the letter.

Inuyasha began pacing anxiously. "All because of my stupid fucking brother! This is his fault! I-i-if he hadn't killed all those people their families wouldn't be attacking us!

Kagome pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Rin. We're handling this now!"

* * *

 _At Jaken's home_ _  
_  
Rin sat beside Sesshomaru on the red velvet couch in the living room as Jaken's sat across from them.

The room was silent and ill at ease. Rin was nervous and Jaken was reluctant about talking business in front of her.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Okay." She replied in a hush tone as he walked toward Jaken.

Sesshomaru leaned close to Jaken. "Listen closely, Jaken." He spoke quietly in his ear. "Show the utmost respect to Rin, despite her kind. Or you will die."

"Y-y-y-yes, sir." He stammered, fear evident in his voice.

He gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

Rin looked around the luxurious living room and her eyes stopped scanning the room upon seeing the detailed mural on the ceiling.

Jaken scowled at her as she examined it. He didn't understand why he was being forced to respect a mere mortal.

"It's so beautiful." She thought out loud. "You must be proud of all the work you've put into your home. It's extravagant." She said as she looked at Jaken with her dazzling smile.

He glared at her skeptically. "Might I ask why you wanted to release Sesshomaru?"

"I don't think he's a ruthless monster. He's intelligent, kind and very considerate."

"Kind?!" He exclaimed. "I have never seen a kind side of him!' He thought as he moped.

"Don't be sad! It is common that people show certain aspect of their personalities with certain groups of people."

"I should expect that coming from a shrink." He huffed.

"No," she giggled "I'm saying that as an ordinary person. I'm the same way. That might be why we get along so well."

"Hmm."

"We're going. Jaken get the car."

"Right away, sir." He said as he scrambled out of the room.

"Where are we headed?" Rin asked as she stood and smoothed out the back of her skirt.

"My father's home."

"No! That's not a good idea."

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him by her arm and leaned into her neck. "You know, I'm not very fond of you telling me what to do. Perhaps you should stop."

"I-I can't" She stuttered nervously as the feeling of his breath on her neck caused her hairs to stand up. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Yes you do. You know how horrible humans can be. If you take out any anger on your father they won't make any effort to understand your feelings the way I do!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise as Rin stood in the same spot, still close to him. The tension between them was strong enough to make her knees shake.

The sudden ring of her phone saved her from severe awkwardness and she wasted no time rummaging through her purse for it.

"Hello?"

"Rin! Why are we receiving threatening letters?! Who wants Sesshomaru turned over to them?" Kagome shouted through the phone, loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

Inuyasha snatched the phone and read the letter to Rin. "What the fuck is this about? Does this have something to do with that angry mob of people that was outside the hospital?"

"I don't know!" She said, nearly ready to cry.

"Rin, someone is threatening our unborn child! You have to do something!"

"Unborn child?"

He sighed on the other end of the phone. "Yeah. Kagome's 2 months pregnant. We didn't want to tell anyone too soon in case there was another miscarriage."

"Oh. I see."

"Just...do something, alright? I don't even know how these bastards knew about the baby to begin with."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks." And he hung up.

Rin lowered the phone from her ear and sighed. "This is a dangerous situation."

"We'll find out who is looking for me. But for now, let's get going. There is something very important that I need from my father."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"That's your answer for everything!"

"It's the truth. You will see. Now let's go." He dragged her towards the car.

* * *

 _InuNo Tiasho's home -the driveway_ __  
  
Jaken got out and held the passenger's door open for Sesshomaru.

He got out and opened the door for Rin. As she began to get out, he stopped her.

"You will wait here."

"But—"

"And no matter what you hear, do _not_ come inside the house." He ordered in a serious and threatening tone.

Rin sighed and hesitantly, but nonetheless agreed to go along with his notions. She nodded her head and sat back in her seat.

Sesshomaru and Jaken headed into the house. Not even two minutes had passed before Rin heard growling and a loud crash from inside.


	15. Invitation

"Oh no! That doesn't sound good at all." Rin said to herself in a panic. She battled the thought in her mind: Should I go? Should I stay here? What if it's dangerous?'

As she argued with herself, Sesshomaru came out of his father's house alone. He got in the car and Rin wasted no time asking questions.

"What happened? What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"I heard a loud, crashing sound a-a-and growling."

"Are you feeling alright, Rin?"

"I'm fine! Please don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"I heard something from inside that house. I know it." She said adamantly.

"Perhaps you did. So what of it? My father is just fine. You can check if you'd like."

"N-no." She said as she began looking around. "Where's Jaken?"

"He stayed behind to have tea with my father."

"Ah. Well...did you get what you needed from him?"

"I did. I would prefer if we didn't stay in my father's driveway much longer."

"Alright. I just need to make one stop."

"Where?"

"I need to return a dress. It was for my 12 year anniversary but...no more fiancée means no more anniversary." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Do whatever you need to do."

The drive across town was as silent as their previous one. Rin was caught up in the silence and swallowed up by memories of Kohaku. She knew if she ever saw him again she'd scream bloody murder, but she still loved him. It didn't make any sense at all. When would she move on?

"You're wasting your time." Sesshomaru said suddenly as he looked out the window.

"Huh?"

"Thinking about him. Remembering your past will only confuse you. Don't try to dwell in a place you don't live anymore."

Rin let out a defeated sigh, knowing in her mind he was right. "It's not that simple for me after so long."

"I never said it was simple. I just said it was a waste of time."

"I guess it's another weak human trait of mine."

"Being betrayed by someone you care for is disheartening for anyone. No one likes to be let down by someone they love."

"Is that how you felt about Kagura?"

The ride became silent again.

"Kagura's decision caught me by surprise. I believed she was going to let me go. When we both saw that unsuspecting man turn the corner, she assumed I was going to murder him as well. But that was never my intention. I never wanted her to see me that way."

"But she did. How did that make you feel?"

"I realized that I lost sight of myself. I often tend to let anger cloud my judgement."

"I can tell. You're often quite calm. It's...pleasant."

"Hmm."

"Well, here it is. I'll be back in a few." She said as she parked the car.

"I'm coming in with you."

"You sure? Well...if you want to."

The two got out the car, Rin took the dress out of the trunk and they went inside the store.

Rin stopped at the counter but Sesshomaru headed further into the store.

'Where is he going?' She wondered to herself as she watched him browsing around.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm here to return this dress."

"Okay just fill out this return form and show me your receipt." The girl at the counter said as she handed her a return form.

Rin quickly filled out the form and gave the woman the receipt.

"Hmm." She remarked as she examined the receipt. "It's a good thing you came today. Your 60 days was almost up."

"I know. Thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Of course."

Rin followed Sesshomaru to the back of the store where he was examining one of the high end dresses.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Try this dress on." He said, pointing to a pink and lavender, diamond accented, strapless dress.

She cocked her head in confusion as she studied the beautifully elegant dress. "Huh? What for?"

He handed her the dress and pushed her into the dressing room.

Rin stood in the dressing room, holding the dress. She wasn't sure what the point was, but trying on dresses seemed like a fun thing to do with her time.

She got the dress on, but was unable to successfully zip it all the way. She opened the door to her dressing room and peeked around for a female employee, but none were nearby. She let out a sigh.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" She called out to him as his back was turned to her. "Can you help me zip it up?"

He went into the cramped dressing room with her and closed the door. He slowly zipped the dress up her back and glided his hand down her hip.

"So do you like it?"

Rin took a good look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she liked more—the way the dress beautifully accentuated her curves, or the way Sesshomaru touched them.

"I love it, actually."

"You can take it off now." He said before letting himself out.

Rin changed back into her clothes and came out the dressing room with the dress in hand.

"Need any help?" One of the assistants asked.

"We'll be taking this dress." Sesshomaru said.

"Wonderful! I'll ring you up." The woman said as she grasped the dress in Rin's hand.

As the dress slipped out of her grip, she noticed the price tag and her jaw nearly dropped.

She watched, still in shock, as Sesshomaru went to pay for the dress.

"How about some accessories to go with this dress?" The woman asked as she pointed to the hair accessories and clutches on the back wall.

"Yes, of course. That one and that one." He replied as he chose the two he was most fond of.

"That'll be $29,047.98. How will you be paying?"

"Credit."

Rin's eye widened. As the woman bagged up his purchases, she rushed to his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you blind? I'm buying you a dress. You have to admit it's far nicer than the other one you had."

"Yes but—"

"Have a nice day!" The woman said merrily as she handed him the bag and receipt.

As they began to drive back home, Rin waited to see if he would speak up first and explain what he was up to...

But they were only a few blocks away from the apartment and he hadn't said a word.

"So you're not going to tell me why you just bought me a $20,000 dress along with $9,000 accessories? I didn't even know you still had that kind of money!"

"There is a formal gala for invited demons and their guests coming up. Since I'll need you to accompany me, it's only right that you look good doing so."

"Oh." She responded, still unsure of what was going on.

"I believe we can find out some information about the slayers while we're there."

"Well, alright then. Sounds like a plan."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a wonderful evening while we're at it."

Rin looked at him with her twinkling eyes and sparkling smile. "I certainly hope so!"

 _InuNo Taisho's home- inside_ _  
_  
"Sir, are you alright?" Jaken asked worriedly as InuNo came out of unconsciousness. "Don't try to stand up too quickly."

"Aghh" He groaned as he held his head. "I know I probably had this coming but was it really necessary for him to hit me with such a blunt object?"

"Please don't hold a grudge. He's just having difficulty adjusting to his life." Jaken defended as he helped InuNo into a chair.

"He was so intent on having the invitation as if I wasn't going to send it over to you for him. Why does he want to go so badly?"

"Sir, your son is searching for important information. He believes he can find out what he needs to from the guests of the gala."

InuNo slouched in his seat and held his head. "Have Yuki bring me an aspirin."

"Right away."

 _At the apartment..._ __  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked upon seeing Rin at the table filling out papers.

"A progress report for you due at the end of this week. I'm just jotting a few things down."

"Oh? Let me see." He said as he walked over to the table.

"No!" Rin said, covering the papers with her hands. "You're not supposed to see."

"I can name three things I _wasn't supposed to see_ that I saw anyway." He said slyly. "Now move your hands." He demanded as he pushed her hands out of the way.

Rin, too embarrassed to argue, dropped her arms at her sides as he glanced at her paperwork.

He quickly glanced at each line of the pages. "Normalcy...what is it with you and that word?"

"Well it's my ultimate goal for all the patients I work with."

"Look Rin. Normalcy isn't something I can have. It's not something I've ever had."

"Well then we'll have to make a life of normalcy for you together."


	16. What Do You See Me As?

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, I know it'll be difficult because of all the criticism from others..."

"It will be impossible unless I live in a predominantly demonic area."

"For the time being, you _have_ to coexist with others. It shouldn't be difficult for you at all!"

He stared at her emotionlessly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Just come with me somewhere okay?"

* * *

 _Shin Cafe- outskirts of Tokyo  
_  
Rin parked in the parking lot. "This is the place I told you about. I come here to meet with all my patients."

"Why this place?" He asked as he looked at the run down establishment and sign that reads 'diner' but the neon sign only flickered 'dnr'.

"Most of the people who come here are drifters and have a lot of secrets. I found this place while I was still a graduate student. A lot of the men and women here would confide in me."

"I see."

"Let's head inside." She said as she opened the door.

The bell chimed as they entered. Everyone turned their head to see the pair the second they stepped foot in the door.

"Dr. Asano! Good to see ya!" A heavyset, bearded man with a greasy apron on said from behind the counter.

"Hello, Sky!" She said with her signature smile.

"You want the usual?"

She nodded. "Do you want anything?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"I suppose I'll take whatever you're having."

"Make that two!"

"I'll bring it out in 10."

They sat down in a booth next to the window, furthest in the back.

Sesshomaru noticed humans and demons, young and old, male and female sitting together and alone all around the diner. Not one person stared, made eye contact or even gave a judgmental look.

"Why exactly did we come here?"

"It's a public place, out of the house, and they have amazing sandwiches."

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly interested in her trivial plans, but he intended to humor her. "Hmph."

"Lighten up! This is supposed to be fun."

"Like I told you before, you have a strange perception of fun."

"Why don't you tell me more about this gala we'll be attending?"

"Each year, the wealthiest demons gather from different cities around the world and discuss business, personal lives, and often top-secret information is discussed at these galas. I have been attending them my entire life. I heard something once before about these slayers at the last gala I attended. I believe they had just formed their group 13 years ago. I'm certain someone will know more about them."

"And what else happens?"

"The same things that occur at any ordinary party; Dancing, eating and drinking, of course."

"I see. It sounds wonderful. I'm looking forward to it."

"Just remember first and foremost we have a task."

"I know I know." She said as their food had arrived.

"Thank you, Sky," She said with her gleeful grin.

"No problem, Hun. Enjoy."

Rin lifted the tray open and her smile widened.

She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was staring out the window as it had begun to rain.

"I know you're eager to get back to your fine dining and fancy living. But come on! This is really worth the drive." She cajoled as she lifted his tray cover off, revealing the freshly made sub.

Rin took a bite and a sip of her seltzer water.

"So...We've been so caught up in the day's events, we haven't had a good talk about things."

"Things like what?"

"Well, for one, I still want to talk about—"

"No." He said sternly.

"But I'm upset about it!" She confessed with a pout.

"Upset? Why?"

"W-well because..." She began as she fidgeted her fingers. "You just busted in and saw me naked. No one's seen me naked. You can't do that then not explain. O-or apologize." She said, almost whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry." He said meaninglessly.

"No you aren't." She said with a pout.

"You said 'or apologize'. That was the option I chose." He said as he began eating.

Rin sighed. "You're supposed to be open with me." She sighed again as she swirled the straw around in her glass. "We're friends right?"

"According to you, apparently."

Rin's face displayed a gloomy expression. "I see. So I'm just a doctor to you."

"That isn't it either."

"So what is it?" She asked, feeling confused. "What do you see me as?"

He was silent. He continued to stare out the window as Rin stared at him.

After a few moments, he turned and met her eyes, as Rin quickly looked away, trying to hide a nervous smile.

"I see you as a woman."

She furrowed her brows. "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. I didn't say anything cryptic."

"I just don't understand."

"Our doctor-patient relationship ended as quickly as it began. Once you had begun to confide in me with personal information, the dynamic changed. You never approached me as a psychiatrist. Why is that?"

"I wanted t-to..." She began to stammer, slightly embarrassed by the way her statement would sound.

"Let me ask you this. Did you treat all your patients the way you treated me? Did you break protocol for the others?"

"I'll admit I went out of my way for my patients but no." She said as she shook her head. "I didn't. I only did those things for you. I-I try to give all my patients what they need."

"Need?" He said sounding surprised and slightly offended. "And what exactly did I _need_?"

"W-well after reading your file, it was clear you had such a hatred for humans and I had to do something, basically anything to change your mind. I intended to make you trust me...and like me somehow."

"And this is why I see you as simply a woman."

"I still don't understand. It's going to drive me crazy if I can't make sense of this." Rin said as she held the sides of her head.

"That's your one flaw as a doctor, Rin. You believe that every thought, every idea and every emotion has to be deciphered and given a deeper meaning. Some things just are the way they are. You can't make sense of everything."

She released a defeated sigh and smiled. "I know. I guess I need to go with the flow a bit more."

"Look out the window Rin."

"Huh?" She slid over in the booth and looked outside. "What? The rain?"

"Look closely. That man dressed in black with the umbrella is watching us."

Rin looked around until she spotted the man across the street. "How do you know he's watching us?"

"Every time I look over at him, he puts his binoculars down." Sesshomaru slowly stood. "Stay right here."

"What are you doing?" She asked as he began walking off. "H-hey!"

Rin groaned as worry displayed on her face. She looked out the window again at the man who continued to stand there. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Sesshomaru close to approaching him.

She dropped money on the table, picked up her bag and followed after him.

Once she got outside, it was too late. He already had the man by his neck. Rin shrieked in horror as she ran towards them.

"Who are you?" He asked viciously through his teeth.

"I-I-I already told you what I was doin'! Some guy paid me to watch her!" He said, pointing to Rin.

"And who is this man that paid you? Answer me!" He ordered.

"W-well he also paid me double not to tell. L-l-listen. I know who you are. I don't want no trouble, I swear! I'll stop watching her! You won't see me around no more!"

Sesshomaru studied the frightful look in the young boy's eyes. He was tempted to dig his claws through his eyes but he knew Rin was nearby. It threw him off. He wasn't in the mood to kill. Simply because she was there.

He let the young boy go and watched him bolt down the street.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called behind him, sensing that he was feeling unusually hostile.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the umbrella the boy left behind. He handed it to Rin and began walking towards the car.

Rin followed behind happily. She was relieved he hadn't done any harm to the boy.

* * *

 _Somewhere far away...  
_  
"What did you see?"

"I followed her from her apartment to some diner across town. She went there with that serial killer. Y'know. The hound?"

"What else?"

"Nothin else. He caught me watchin' and attacked me! Fuckin lunatic, I'll tell ya. What's he doin' on the streets? And why was he with that woman? And why are you so interested in her?"

He raised a sword to the young boy's neck. The boy trembled with fear, wondering how such an evil, demonic glow could be seen in the eyes of a human.

"You ask too many questions. But that lunatic you speak of was released by that woman. She is a _very_ effective, successful doctor."

"Ya say that like ya love 'er."

He grunted. "You're. Pushing. It."

"Sorry." He said in a squeaky voice. "Please, man... P-put the sword down."

He slowly set down the blade. "Someone show him out."

'Damn it. I need to protect her. First, I have to make amends for what I did.'

* * *

 _Inuyasha & Kagome's house_  
  
Inuyasha had just got home from work and found Kagome throwing up in the toilet.

He held her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." She said in a weak voice. "I gave into my craving for pizza and ate the entire pie. I don't think the baby liked that very much."

Inuyasha laughed at her stupid decision. "You alright?"

"I'll manage." She said as he helped her up. "How was work?"

"Shitty. I had to have a student expelled for giving me a threatening note. This gang is getting really annoying." He said in a frustrated tone as he tossed his shirt to the side.

"What did the note say?"

"'Send him back.' With a picture of a dead baby drawn on the bottom."

She gasped and held her stomach, fearing for the life of her child. "Inuyasha what are we going to do?!"

"Dunno. We have to wait to hear from Rin. Unless you wanna go into hiding or something."

"No! I don't want to run. I want to trust Rin. If she can work with Sesshomaru, she can do anything. She can fix this!"


	17. The Sun, The Clouds, The Sky

_2 days later..._ _  
_  
Rin was woken up by her doorbell ringing. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the door.

"Special delivery for Rin Asano!" The delivery guy said happily as he handed her a huge box.

"T-Thank you?" She said as she wobbled into her apartment with the big box.

As she backed up further, she bumped into Sesshomaru. He took the package out of her hands and set it on the coffee table.

"What is this?"

Rin shrugged. "I have no idea. But I love getting packages!" She said excitedly as she opened it.

Inside was a bouquet of lilies and balloons with a card.

" _Dovremmo ricominciare da capo_..."She trailed, the sound of pain cracking through her voice.

"We should start over. That's Italian."

"Yes. It's a line from a dialogue I practiced in my high school Italian class with Kohaku. This is from him."

"What now?"

Rin dropped the card on the carpet. "I don't want them." She headed towards her room. "I'm going back to sleep. It's not often I get to sleep in." And she shut the door.

Sesshomaru looked over at the flowers. He picked each one up in his hand one by one and crushed them, then threw the display away.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Sleeping. She's full of shit." He said to himself as he headed towards her room and swung her door open.

Rin was laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm not worried. As a matter of fact, I don't even care."

"I see."

"I did notice, though. You aren't smiling."

Rin sighed and slowly turned her head to face him. "My mother used to tell me I was like the sun. Kohaku was the clouds, and together we were the sky. Lately, he had become dark clouds, overcasting the sun. His presence was like the pouring rain. Whenever we would fight, everyone would ask 'what happened to your smile, Rin?' Like they were waiting for the thunderstorm to end. The clouds may be gone, but the rain hasn't stopped. So sometimes I don't smile. I try my best, but sometimes the storm overwhelms me."

"You don't have to smile, but you're wasting your time moping."

"What if he tries to come back? What if he comes here?" She whined.

Sesshomaru made a disgusted face, seemingly irritated by her attitude. "So what? Are you truly worried about that?" He leaned against the wall directly in front of her. "For the time being, this is my home as well, is it not? I will not let any vermin in here."

Rin began to smile. The way her cheeks rose up and glowed rosy red caused Sesshomaru's heart rate to double in speed. He could feel his icy heart melting as her sunlight burned it with its rays. Her happiness...it was soothing to his soul.

"So I take it the storm you spoke of is over."

"No. But a little drizzle won't stop me."

She got out of her bed. "I guess I'll start getting ready."

"For what?"

"Oh. You should be getting ready too. I have to return your paperwork and you have to take a drug test in a few hours."

"Drug test? I never had an addiction problem."

"It's procedural. They'll be looking for street drugs, downers, Prozac and anything prescribed that I didn't prescribe to you." She explained as she set out her clothes on the bed. "We have to follow every rule from here on out to ensure your permanent discharge at the end of the year. So be on your best behavior, okay?" She requested sweetly with a cute sing-song pitch that made his spine tingle.

"Whatever is necessary."

"Great! I'm going to take a shower. Don't. You dare. Come in!" She asserted, poking a finger at his chest.

He grasped her hand tightly, causing her to gasp in surprise. "You don't need to be worried about that. I'm not in a rush today like I was earlier this week."

"O-okay." She said, her legs trembling and knees buckling. She pulled her hand out of his grip slowly and headed into the shower.

Just knowing she was naked on the other side of the door was satisfying enough for him.

* * *

As they arrived at the hospital, Rin tried her best to conceal her excitement about returning to work out of respect for Sesshomaru.

She looked over at him after she parked. He wore a ferociously infuriated look on his face that Rin recognized from months ago when they first met.

Rin gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be here because it brings back awful memories."

"I'll admit it isn't the happiest place I have been but I'm not traumatized by it." He said cold and confidently.

Rin lowered her hand. She was beginning to lose confidence in her ability as a psychiatrist. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought she was. Maybe she's been doing her job the wrong way all this time. 'I just can't read him. I feel like a failure.'

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

Rin headed inside the hospital with Sesshomaru at her side. Some of the staff members flinched and shuddered at the sight of Sesshomaru. They weren't exactly positive that a few days with Rin would stop him from attacking them.

Sesshomaru could sense and smell the fear running through the humans in the vicinity. He had missed that scent. Spending all his time with a human that gave off scents of excitement and happiness in his presence threw him off. He was losing his touch as a demon. Even her sweet scent mingled in with theirs. He had mixed feelings about the atmosphere. He wasn't sure which scent his satisfaction truly came from.

"Please follow me, Mr. Taisho." A male staff member instructed.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. She gave him an assuring nod and he went in the opposite direction, following behind the man.

They stopped at a small testing lab where he took a mouth swab and drew some blood from Sesshomaru. He didn't like surrendering his DNA to this pathetic human.

"Just one more thing we'll need." The man said as he handed him a cup and plastic bag. "The bathroom is this way." He told him as he led him down the hall.

Sesshomaru began to head inside when he noticed the man was following. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the man.

"I have to come in with you to make sure you don't use someone else's urine. It's procedural."

Sesshomaru hated all the degrading procedures. His blood heated up with fury and rage.

He noticed the man was scared, perhaps even terrified, horrified that Sesshomaru would hurt him.

Sesshomaru wanted to, but Rin's face wouldn't leave his mind. Every time he wanted to act upon his anger, he would see her face, her stupid face and annoying smile and a tightening feeling in his chest would ensue.

'Is this what guilt feels like?' He wondered. He wasn't familiar with the emotion at all.

But whatever he felt, it was stronger than his anger and it caused him to comply.

Once he was finished and met up with Rin at the front desk, he felt a sense of satisfaction the moment their eyes locked.

He didn't like it. He didn't like anything he felt. He needed to do something to remind him he was still a demon, a powerful, fearful demon. He was determined to—

"I want to go get some ice cream!" Rin said childishly with a giggle.

Never mind. The desire to kill was gone with the wind once again.

"I know it's getting pretty cold," she continued "but it's never too cold for a scoop of cookie dough ice cream!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Rin didn't often act like she was still quite young, but when she did…Sesshomaru couldn't handle it. It confused him in so many ways.

But again, he couldn't help but comply. "Whatever you want to do."

Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the car.

The longer the clouds stayed away, the brighter the sun could shine and eventually melt the block of ice.


	18. Connect

_12 days later_ _  
_  
Rin and Sesshomaru had spent a lot of time doing things Rin considered "normal". They went to the movies, went shopping and went out to eat every other night. She didn't even feel like she was working.

Of course, people would stare, run out of the door the moment they entered or whisper things under their breath. Everyone heard the stories, and they read the papers. They didn't understand why such a monster was free, or why he wasn't behaving monstrously.

"Was he framed?"  
"Was that really the same guy?"

No one was sure. Even Sesshomaru was unsure if he was the same guy. If things were different, he would never spend time with a human girl. Back then; there was nothing on earth that could put him in the same company as a human.

* * *

 _12:35 AM_ _  
_  
Rin groaned as she the urge to use the bathroom had woken her up. She had fallen asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of iced tea in hand.

She sat up and looked to her left, seeing Sesshomaru at the other end. She grinned as she slid her feet into her slippers and hurried to the bathroom.

On her way back to the living room, she grabbed a blanket for Sesshomaru and gently draped it over him. She lowered the TV and looked back at him once more.

Rin wondered what was on his mind. She hoped he hadn't dreamt about killing or any other volatile thoughts.

He appeared to be at peace, according to the look on his face.

Rin blushed, seeing the way he slightly wrinkled his nose as he turned his head in his sleep.

She went back to the closet to get a blanket for herself and went back to her spot on the couch.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru again. She gently slid over just a few inches closer to him and put up her feet before falling asleep on the couch once again.

* * *

 _5 AM_ _  
_  
Sesshomaru had slowly shifted, irritated by the stiff feeling in his back. The day before was exhausting, so falling asleep on the couch didn't surprise him.

What stunned him was the fact that Rin was still there, her head only inches from his lap.

She slept like an angel, cocooned in her blanket, possibly dreaming of happier times and tranquility. What else would cause one to sleep with a smile on their face?

Sesshomaru stood and softly picked up Rin in his arms. She was so light, like a box of feathers.

He carried her slowly to the room like a sheet of glass that would easily shatter.

He gently set her down on her bed, when she threw her arms around his neck and gripped tightly, bringing his nose toward her cheek.

He could smell the scent of roses on her, the fragrance of berries in her hair and the sweet, exotic smell of the blood in her veins. It was wonderfully intoxicating, but dangerously enticing.

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She didn't panic or try to jump away... because she was paralyzed by the feeling of his gentle breathing against her cheekbone.

"I was just bringing you to your bed." He said to her gently, releasing the hands he just realized were still under her lower back.

Rin, still too sleepy to comprehend, simply let out a slow "mmhmm." Under the impression she was probably dreaming.

Her arms slipped off his neck like a silk sweater in the wind.

That same wind again. Blowing away his evil intentions and pushing the two of them together.

But like any wind, you can't be too careful or you'll get carried away.

Maybe Rin was more like a tornado than the sun. The way she had blown him away before she even truly made impact.

Sesshomaru had only been blown away once, but it was more like a gentle breeze. One you could dance in, one that was playful and would disappear once the song was over.

Rin was a like natural disaster pulling him in and throwing him about. But the most dangerous part of this storm was the center, the eye. Once you're pulled into the center of this storm, you're powerless. You don't know when you'll reach the ground again and if you'll be safe once you fall.

Sesshomaru wasn't fond of the weather, but he couldn't help but chase the storm.

He wanted to know what kind of damage Rin could do once she truly made impact.

* * *

 _9AM, 9 hours before the gala..._ _  
_  
Rin was in the kitchen making a huge breakfast for Sesshomaru.

She knew attending the gala wasn't a date, and he was probably going to introduce her as his doctor, but she was excited to go and she wanted to show appreciation.

Sesshomaru came strolling out of his room, following the scent and noise in the kitchen.

'Such a noisy woman.' He thought as he stood over her, wondering how long it would take her to notice his presence.

"Good morning!" Rin said sweetly without turning around. "I assumed you'd sleep in."

"You were making too much noise."

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned to him with a frown. "I was trying to have breakfast ready for you."

"I see. I will be waiting." He said as he left Rin to continue cooking.

It wasn't long before Rin brought a plate out for him, then one for herself.

"There's plenty left." She told him as she sat across from him at the table.

There was silence at the table. It was peaceful and pleasant.

"Rin, do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly as he looked over at the flowers by the window. They had slowly begun to wither since the first day he sat there.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I need to go somewhere with Jaken. I would prefer if you stayed here."

"B-but—"

"I will be back in time for us to leave together."

Rin hesitated before nodding. "As long as you promise you'll be back."

The silence had returned. Rin took a look at him as he continued to eat. He acted like he was ignoring her.

'I know he'll be back.'

* * *

 _7 Hours before the gala..._ _  
_  
Sesshomaru had already gone wherever he was going with Jaken. Rin cleaned up and began putting her outfit together.

She laid out the dress across her bed ever so gently, stroking the diamond accents. She stared at it like she was seeing it for the first time.

Next, she set out the lavender clutch and ponytail holder with a silver rose attached.

She opened her closet door and a pile of shoes flowed out around her legs.

She whined and bent down to put back the shoes she didn't want to wear.

As she was organizing her shoe collection, the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' She wondered as she ran to get the door.

There stood Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting you." She said cheerfully as she let him in.

"Yeah. Sorry about showing up like this. I got this letter in the mail for Sesshomaru." He told her as he handed her the letter.

"No, it's fine. But he isn't here. He went somewhere with Jaken."

"You let him go out alone?!" Inuyasha shouted in a panicked tone.

"No! I told you, he's with Jaken." She attempted to reassure.

"What's Jaken gonna do if Sesshomaru decides to bite someone's head off? Punch him in the foot?!"

Rin giggled. "It's alright, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just went out for a little while. He's coming back so we can go to the annual gala together."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Uh Rin..."

Rin ran back into her room and came back holding a selection of earrings.

"Which ones?"

"Uh...I guess the first ones? Listen Rin—"

She ran back into the room again and returned with two pairs of shoes.

"These or these?" She asked, lifting up each hand.

"Uh..."

"Or..." She ran back again, returning with a pair of 2 inch heels that matched the dress perfectly. "These?"

"Yeah. Those are nice. Hey, Rin we should talk about—"

"I'm so excited. I've gone out but nothing so fancy before. I need to do my hair, makeup; oh I can't forget my nails. Maybe I should go to—"

"Rin!" Inuyasha shouted her name, interrupting her. "Why are you being so serious about this?"

"W-well I just think I'm going to have a great time." She said with a shrug, wondering herself why she was so caught up in the event. It was only business anyway.

"At one of those boring parties with stuffy demons and bland food?" Inuyasha asked, seeming suspicious of Rin's actions. "You like him. You like him don't you?!"

"Like who?!" She asked nervously.

"My brother! You like him! I knew this would happen." Inuyasha groaned and palmed his face. "Aww, Rin. Damn it. Have you two...you know..." He said, making incomprehensible hand gestures.

"What?!" She shrieked. "No, no, no! It isn't like that at all! I don't like him! I mean he's a nice guy. I like him as a friend but not as a boyfriend! He's just a friend who happens to be a boy...well...man." She rambled on nervously.

Inuyasha gave her a disapproving glare. "Liar. You're a terrible liar. I've seen you in a tizzy like this before. And it wasn't over a _friend_. So spill it. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!"

"Rin I need to know! If he's been trying anything funny…"

"No!"

"Listen to me Rin!" He grasped her shoulders. "I have watched my brother build women up and use them to his advantage. He was in love once—with Kagura. After that ended badly, don't expect him to fall for you. He will put on a phenomenal show just so you'll do what he wants. One day he'll pull shit like this and not come back! Tonight could be that night!"

"No. He'll be back. I believe him." She said certainly.

"You can't be that naïve!"

"I'm not. But I've seen his worst side. He's not pretending with me. He's like a block of ice on its way to completely melting. It's a slow process but it's going well."

Inuyasha sat on the couch in disbelief of what he was hearing. "So...in other words, you _don't_ like him, right?"

"No, I don't like him."

"And he hasn't touched you in any way, right?"

Rin thought about the incident in the shower. 'It didn't mean anything, so it doesn't count.'

"No." She said calmly.

Inuyasha, still skeptical and not convinced that things were as Rin said, simply went along with her. "Alright." He stood. "Have fun tonight. I'll be staying at my father's. You know...until the whole slayers thing dies down."

"Of course. Hopefully I'll hear something informative about them tonight."

"Yeah, maybe. See ya later." And he let himself out.  
Rin let out an exhausted sigh. She hated lying to Inuyasha. He was the only older brother she really had since hers was murdered.

She decided to let it go. It wasn't a huge deal. Besides, she needed to make a last minute appointment for a manicure.

* * *

_1 hour before the gala_

Rin had just finished adding some stick on diamonds to her side ponytail. She wanted to look as beautiful as she was feeling that night. She put on eyeshadow and lipstick and studied herself in the mirror.

She was beginning to wonder who she was. She even flattered herself with her beauty.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this good about myself!"

She put concealer on the scar on her chest, from one of many past incidents. She had to cover it since the dress was strapless.

There was a quick, but rough knock on the door. She threw her silk robe on and rushed to the door.

She was positive it was Sesshomaru. She recognized the knock. How could she forget it?

She stood behind the door and held it open for him. She was feeling bashful about him seeing her before she was fully ready.

Especially since he _was_ ready.

'He looks amazing.' She thought to herself as she studied him. He had on a tuxedo along with a lavender handkerchief in his pocket. Her eyes widened upon seeing that small detail.

Sesshomaru studied her as well. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face better. He stared at Rin lustfully before removing his hand from her face.

"You should finish getting ready. Jaken is going to drive us there."

"Alright. I just need a few minutes." She told him as she scurried back to her room.

Rin placed her keys, phone and wallet into her clutch. She put her earrings on and slipped on her dress, which she zipped up as far as she could before sitting down and putting her shoes on.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" She called out timidly.

He came into the room and looked at her knowingly before going behind her to zip the dress.

"So…how do I look?" She asked the second he released the zipper.

When she didn't hear a response, she looked up at his face in the reflection of her mirror. He was just staring at her, like he was in awe.

Sesshomaru leaned into her ear. "Everyone's eyes will be on you tonight." He said softly as he suddenly put a diamond choker necklace on her.

She gasped and placed her hand on the necklace. "It's beautiful, but…" She turned to face him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"The dress was one thing but _this necklace_ it's…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"It belonged to my mother."

Rin paused and stared at him in shock. "W-what…?"

He gave a simple nod. "She told me to give it to the woman who changed my mind."

Rin, still in a state of shock, failed to understand. "What does that—"

"We should be going."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." She grabbed her clutch and they headed out the door.

* * *

_30 Minutes Before The Gala_

As Jaken drove, Rin sat rigid beside Sesshomaru in the back seat. He could sense her nerves and discomfort.

"Is something the matter, Rin?" He asked.

Rin was thinking about what Inuyasha said. Was he really using her? Was he being so kind to her so she would do what he wanted? Did she have feelings for him after all?

And for the first time, she was about to lie to him too. Oh, the sinful things you do to protect your own feelings. "I'm just nervous about tonight. A-am I going to be the only human there?"

"No. There will be others." He said as he glanced over at her oddly and she turned away pointedly. "It isn't like you to wonder about trivial things such as that, Rin. Is that all that was troubling you?"

She pushed all her thoughts to the side. She wanted to focus on finding out who killed Sesshomaru's mother and who was after her dear friends. She cleared her head and let her bright smile shine.

"I'm certain."

They arrived at the gala just in time. Rin looked out the window and watched as elegantly dressed men and women made their way into the banquet hall.

Sesshomaru had told her about the place in a previous conversation they had. It was just as he described.

The hall was called Midori Castle. It was an enormous and lavish place, shaped like the green royal castle it was named for. She hoped it was as beautiful on the inside as it was outside.

Jaken parked the car and went around to open the door for them.

"Rin, listen carefully. I do not want people to know that we are merely here for information. You must do less asking and more listening. You will find out the most valuable information that way."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Alright."

Sesshomaru got out of the car and extended his hand for her. "Now, shall we head inside and begin our evening?"

She smiled sheepishly as she gently placed her fingertips in his palm. "Yes. We shall."

They walked through the banquet hall, her fingers still in his palm. Rin was so fascinated by the chandeliers, decorations and table settings that she almost didn't hear people murmuring about Sesshomaru's arrival.

"He's really here?"

"Who is the human woman with him?"

"Did he do it? Did he not do it?"

"Sesshomaru it is so wonderful to see you after so long." A woman in a blue gown said to him.

"It is nice to see you as well. This is Dr. Asano. She—"

"Oh, I'm aware who she is." The woman said in a charming voice. "My name is Sara. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Asano."

"Please. Call me Rin." She said with a bow. "I am pleased to meet you."

She smiled at Rin. "Well, I must go greet the other guests. Once again, nice seeing you."

Rin watched the woman walk away. "What a beautiful woman. Who exactly is she?"

"A woman who fell in love with me and sold her soul to demons in exchange for eternal life to fulfill all my wishes." He said nonchalantly.

Rin's eyes almost flew out of her head. "A-are you serious?!"

He nodded. "Women are insane. No offense to you."

"Oh, None taken."

The two proceeded further into the hall and stopped for drinks. The server handed Sesshomaru two wine glasses and he handed one to Rin.

She stared at it cautiously. "I've never had a glass of wine before."

"You won't be able to say that again once you finish that glass. It isn't hard liquor. No harm will come to you."

She decided to trust Sesshomaru and take a sip. Pleased with the taste, she continued to drink it until the glass was empty.

"Um…sir?" Jaken walked up to Sesshomaru suddenly.

"What is it?"

"See that human woman directly behind me?"

Sesshomaru looked up slickly and noticed the woman in the black dress Jaken was referring to.

"That is Dr. Ono. She is Kagome's obstetrician."

"Hmm…It is possible she is the one who revealed information about the child."

Things were starting to slowly piece together. The slayers were either prying information out of her forcibly, or she was surrendering it willingly. The mystery was far from solved.

"Jaken. Continue to learn what you can for the rest of the evening."

"Of course, sir." He said compliantly as he scurried off.

"Well, well. What a surprise!" A voice said from behind them.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned to see a tall, pale demon with black hair wearing a gaudy blue outfit.

"Rin, this is Byakuya."

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, Sesshomaru." He said as he grasped Rin's hand. "My, my! What a lovely and profound specimen you are. I am Byakuya Akamatsu, owner of The Illusionary Dreams and a master of prestidigitation."

"So…you're a magician?"

"Ahh, when you say it like that it sounds so _bo-ring_!" He said melodramatically.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it that way!" She said apologetically.

"Well, no harm done." He said as he handed her a card. "Stop by the club anytime to watch me perform. Oh, and Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be telling my sister you're here. Ciao." He said as he smoothly walked off.

"His sister?" Rin asked curiously. The name sounded familiar but…

"Kagura."

"I had a feeling." Rin felt a knot tying up in her stomach. Were they about to rekindle their relationship? She knew Kagura had lingering feelings for Sesshomaru but… 'Wait, why am I concerned about this? I-I don't love him!' She thought to herself.

Not even two minutes had passed before Kagura was walking towards them in her pink and white gown.

Rin felt intimidated by Kagura. She was a brazen and relentless woman. She assumed Kagura would say something harsh and sarcastic to her like she did when they first met.

The moment Kagura saw Sesshomaru's face, her smug and arrogant self from their first meeting wasn't there. Before them, stood a delicate lady with the softest face.

'I knew it. She still loves him.'

"Nice to see you again, doctor." She said to Rin in a kind voice.

"Nice seeing you as well, detective." Rin said with her bright smile. She knew Kagura's greeting was insincere, but she still wanted to show her kindness. Especially since she was Sesshomaru's one true love.

"May I speak with you? _Alone?"_ She asked Sesshomaru as she cut her eyes at Rin.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, who was apparently shell-shocked by Kagura's cold glare.

"Do you mind, Rin?"

"Oh! Not at all. Please, go right ahead." She said, sending him off with a cheery smile.

She watched as they walked away arm in arm. 'They make a fine match.' She thought to herself, feeling defeated inside.

"Dance with me, Kagura, like we used to." He said, extending his hand for her.

"Oh? Someone's feeling rather nostalgic today." She said, accepting his hand.

He placed one hand on her lower back. "Watch where you put your hands, Sesshomaru." She warned.

"Of course. Forgive me."

"Tch. Such a hollow apology."

"What is it you want, Kagura?"

"I want to know why you're here."

"I am here representing my family. Dr. Asano has been persuading me to restore normalcy into my life.

"What would _she_ know about normal? That loony doctor." She said callously. "And on top of _that_ what would she know about you? Letting you out was a mistake."

"A mistake, you say."

Rin looked on, seeing the smile on Kagura's face as Sesshomaru would occasionally lean into her ear and tell her something privately.

They had incomparable chemistry together. They danced in perfect sync. Her wind blew around the partially melted ice. Together, they were snow.

"Hah. Maybe next time they'll lock the two of you up together."

"Now that, I would not mind."

Rin could feel the cold breeze flying her way as she watched them, sickening her and dropping her temperature.

They danced and twirled, causing the snow to fall harder.

"So, you've got a thing for that doctor, do you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing in response. That made Kagura angry. It showed on her face.

"What are your intentions with that doctor? She's just a kid after all. An amateur in her field."

"I have plans for her. None of which concern you."

"Listen to me. You may have others fooled by your new found 'normalcy', but I'm not buying it. If I have to kill you this time, I won't hesitate."

"And if you were the one who had to die, I would step over your body."

It was nighttime, so the radiant sun she was had already set, and all that surrounded him was Kagura's evening air. Why would he ever notice Rin now?

'Maybe I _do_ have feelings for him.'

"May I have this dance?"

Rin turned around to see Byakuya extending his hand for her.

She accepted and they waltzed on the dance floor.

"You should take it as a compliment. My sister sees a new side of him. We all do. He has a certain softness to him. It has you written all over it."

"Oh d-does it?" She faltered, seemingly flattered.

"Geez. You're pretty scary. Any doctor that can tame him is an effective one. You really know your way around a person's mind."

'But I can't tell what's on his mind now. He's never been further away from me than he is now.'

Byakuya was disappointed that even though Rin was dancing with him, her eyes were on Sesshomaru. "Ahh? How dreary. You're always watching him. You seem possessive of him. Have you, by any chance fallen in love with Sesshomaru?"

"W-what?!"

"Oh don't worry I won't tell. I don't want to be killed." He glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at him. "Hmm. It seems he is possessive of you as well. Pardon me, doctor, but I must cut this dance short for my own safety. Please enjoy your evening." He gently released her hands and disappeared into the crowd.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, who was still dancing with Kagura. Her chest began to hurt and she desperately needed some air.

She stepped onto the patio and no one was outside except her; probably because it was so chilly.

Rin was fascinated by the flowers outside. She needed to see them, even if she had gotten sick.

As she held the bud of a white rose in her hand, a jacket was draped over her shoulders.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her, trying to meet her eyes.

They had only made eye contact three other times. It made Rin scared. She felt like he could see straight through her, all the way to the memories behind her.

"I also know the feeling of going out of your way for a delicate flower."

"I-I..."

"You have not danced with me yet. Come inside."

Rin followed Sesshomaru inside and the two began to dance.

He noticed a less confident and dispirited look on her face.

"I don't want you to worry. You are the only woman I can trust at this time. I would overcomplicate things if I get involved with someone."

"O-oh I...wasn't worried. You two seemed to have great chemistry."

"That is a dance between two people who would prefer if the other were dead. That is how we feel about one another."

"It didn't seem that way." She replied, unconvinced by his answer.

"In order for two people to dance well without any mistakes, they have to connect. I wonder what it is that connects us right now."

"P-perhaps the fact that we trust one another?"

"That would have been a feasible answer if you did not doubt me."

"I-I-I don't—"

"For such an articulate woman, you've been stuttering frequently. Speak clearly."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be completely honest. Inuyasha came by earlier and said something that has me concerned."

"I'm assuming he told you how I used to treat women when I was younger and warned you not to have feelings for me."

"How did you..."

"Inuyasha is as transparent as a glass window. I've always known his character. He has not changed a bit."

"Well. He has been the same for as long as I've known him."

"Those two things, are nothing you should be concerned about."

'Well how can I not concern myself about the second thing...'

"You should warn Kagome to see a different doctor. Everyone here has suspicions of her. The only reason she was invited is because she specializes in demon and half demon pediatrics."

"I see. I had a feeling." Rin took a look around. "I have been meaning to ask you. Why isn't your father here?"

"He might have needed time to recover from being struck by me."

"You hit your father?!"

"Of course I did. Why does this Surprise you? You should be relieved I did not kill him."

Rin sighed disappointedly. Of course, he was right. At least no one was killed. "Did you find out anything else?"

"Yes. There has been a rumor that the Slayers will be regrouping somewhere in Tokyo sometime this week."

"What will we do?"

" _We_ will do nothing. You will stay home and I will retrieve my mother's belongings."

Rin leaned close to him and rested her head on his chest. "Please don't kill anyone." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru continued to hold her, even though the song had stopped.

"Ever since I met you, I realized there is a thin line between killers and people who are capable of killing. You're not a ruthless killer. You don't kill everyone over every little thing and you're a lot gentler than you let on. It's gotten to a point where people see you and they honestly believe you were framed."

"What are you saying, Rin?"

"It's just...I don't feel as lonely when you're around. I don't want to lose you now that we've become so close."

"I see. So those are your true feelings."

"You're not upset? You said human emotions like mine were a burden."

"I don't feel burdened by you."

Rin looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the light of the hall.

"There is somewhere else I would like to take you. The atmosphere of this place seems to have upset you."

He looked around to see Jaken standing conveniently nearby. "Jaken. Get the car."

"Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry. You will enjoy it. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay!"

Before they had even reached the door, their fingers were intertwined and the connection they had became clear to the both of them.

* * *

Jaken had quickly begun driving to the address he was told.

"It will take us approximately 40 minutes to get there." Jaken told them.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat closer to each other than they did in the previous car ride. They were incredibly close to one another, thigh touching thigh. She wondered if it would be alright if they held hands again. She felt something sensational from his touch.

Too nervous to ask, she simply pretended to fall asleep on his shoulder and he held her hand in turn.

Little did they know, another car was following theirs. Inside, there was a masked driver, the young boy who spied on them before, and a fuming, bloodthirsty man wielding two swords.


	19. Secret Garden

He watched them through the binoculars around the young boy's neck.

"You're…choking…me" He struggled to say as the man tugged at the binoculars.

"Be quiet! I need to see what they're doing." He snapped. "Don't drive too quickly, I don't want them to know we're following them."

He continued to watch their every move. He didn't appreciate the fact that they were so close to one another. Rin resting her head on his shoulder, Sesshomaru pulling her closer...

"What the…?!"

Then, Sesshomaru had kissed Rin's hand and he went ballistic. The man punched the back seat in anger and disgust.

"How dare he get so close to her!" He growled.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked back at them.

"Oh, fuck, he spotted us! He's gonna kill me! We gotta stop the car!" The young boy panicked, trying to shield himself from view.

"Damn. How did he know we were following him?! Slow down. Let them go ahead a bit."

The masked driver slowed down and created a good distance between the cars.

* * *

"Jaken. There is a black car following us."

He looked into the rearview mirror and his jaw dropped. "W-what should I do?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she was snug happily on his shoulder. "Nothing. Do not make a scene. Rin is resting."

Sesshomaru looked back again and noticed the car had slowed down. 'Those must be the slayers.'

"Shall I continue to our destination?"

"Of course."

They continued toward their destination and the black car continued to follow them all the way there.

Jaken stopped the car and Sesshomaru looked back to see the car stop a quarter of a mile back.

'This is going to be interesting.'

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked around but it was too dark to see anything.

"Are we here?" she asked as she strained her eyes to look out the window.

"Yes."

"This is exciting! I can't wait to see where we are."

"Jaken. Back up at full speed."

"What?!" Jaken and Rin shouted out in unison.

"Its alright." He said to Rin as he buckled her seatbelt. "Now, Jaken." He ordered again in a slightly more threatening tone.

Jaken put the car in reverse, faster than the people in the black car could react to.

"Fuck. I have to get out. Rin can't see me like this."

"Hey! Don't leave me here! I'll die!" the young boy whined.

The man picked up his swords and slid out the open window, speeding off in-between some trees.

Jaken stopped the car right in front of theirs.

"Stay here."

Rin looked back at the other car. "Who is that?"

"No one. Don't worry. Stay here with Jaken." He told her. "Jaken. Keep Rin company."

"Of course, sir."

Sesshomaru got out of the car and looked directly into the trees. The man he really wanted to go after was nearly a mile ahead of him.

'Such unusual speed for a human. Although...'

He continued towards the car.

"Shit shit shit! Drive away!" The young boy ordered.

Sesshomaru reached the car and tore the door off.

The young boy screamed at the top of his lungs and Sesshomaru grabbed his neck, cutting off his screams and his airway.

"You again." He said, not sounding surprised at all.

He couldn't speak. The boy merely made gasping and gagging sounds.

He looked over as the masked driver was about to put the car in reverse. He quickly dove his other fist through the car's dashboard.

"You share similar blood with the one that ran away. You must be his sister."

She didn't respond. She slid out the window as her brother did and sped off in the same direction.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the boy who was nearly blue when he released his grip on his neck.

The boy caught his breath and inched into the driver's seat away from Sesshomaru.

"Tell me everything you know or I will kill you. I won't allow you to escape unscathed."

"Iono much! I swear! I work at a spy shop in the city. That lady came in and handed me a bag of money and a note from that guy. I don't even know their names! The note said all I had to do was watch and photograph Dr. Rin Asano and her patient. I ain't know it was you till I saw you with her! Please lemme go! I'm only 15!"

"But you do know they are the Slayers don't you? Where did you go to meet them?"

"I was told to be at random spots at certain times, and then I was dragged into a car and blindfolded. I didn't see where they took me! I promise! A-a-all I know is that the rides were really long like we were goin' out of Tokyo."

"What was spoken about at those meetings?"

"The doctor! All the time! Like the guy was in love with her or somethin'. He got really pissed off when I asked if he had a thing with her. Tried to lop my frickin' head off!"

"What did he look like?"

"He had black hair, a-and freckles. And eyes like a demon!"

'It can't be...'

"I never heard his name. Everyone called him 'sir, or boss.'"

"I see."

"I remember he said that doctor lady's life was in danger. He said it like you were gonna hurt her and he needed to save her. That's why he came back."

"I've decided to let you live to relay a message for me. Tell your 'boss' to stay away from Rin. She does not wish to see him. Also, he will return my mother's brooch."

"So...he DID have a thing with her!"

"Yes. But unfortunately for him, Rin has moved on."

"Do… _you_ have a thing with the doctor lady?" The boy asked curiously.

Sesshomaru gave him a terrifying stare that could've killed him. "Leave, or I will be forced to break your legs and you will crawl home."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice!" The boy sprang out the car and ran down the sidewalk.

Sesshomaru looked around the car for anything helpful but there was no trace of the Slayers at all.

He let out an irritated sigh and returned to his car.

"So that's how I found out I was allergic to antacids...Oh, hi Sesshomaru! You're back!"

"Thank goodness." Jaken said under his breath with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I trust Jaken was excellent company."

"Yes!" Rin confirmed. "I was just telling him stories from my childhood."

"Jaken. I need to speak with you for one moment."

"Right away, sir." Jaken got out of the car and met with Sesshomaru on the sidewalk just a few feet from the car.

Rin watched as they spoke, wondering what was going on. She looked back at the black car and noticed it was empty.

"Who was in the car? Where'd they go?"

Rin was frustrated and overwhelmed with confusion. She wanted to know what was happening. Why did it have to be a secret?

* * *

"He sang like a canary. He didn't know enough detail to satisfy me but there is something unsettling about the man in charge of the Slayers."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a connection to Rin. I have suspicions about his identity as her ex-boyfriend, Kohaku."

"Do you think Rin knows?"

"No. I'm almost certain she has no idea what kind of man he truly is. Or how much blood is on his hands, both human and demon."

"So what next?"

"Go see my father. Tell him I may have discovered the identity of my mother's murderer. Watch him carefully. I want to know what his reaction will be."

"Alright. I will take care of that immediately."

"I will contact you to let you know when to return here."

Sesshomaru walked up to the car and opened the door for Rin.

"Come, Rin. Let's not waste any more time."

Rin got out and looked around. On one side of the street was a gate and on the opposite side was a long range of woods.

'I'm so confused...'

"Have a good evening. I will come pick you up later." Jaken said with a bow.

"Bye, Jaken!" Rin said happily as she waved.

Jaken drove off and Rin returned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"So...what's going on? Where do we go now?"

"Right here." He said, pointing to the closed gate.

He walked to the gate and yanked the chains off.

"Hey, hey! Is this legal?!" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. My mother left this park to me."

"Oh."

He opened the creaky gate and pulled Rin inside.

Sesshomaru found the nearby fuse box and turned on the park lights.

Rin's eyes widened with amazement as she saw all the rare flowers around the park. "Oh! I've never seen these before! This is amazing!"

She walked off on her own and began exploring as Sesshomaru followed behind her slowly.

Suddenly, she let out scream. He rushed to her side to see what was the matter.

"W-w-what is that?!" She questioned, pointing a shaky hand at a snapping, toothy plant.

"A Venus flytrap."

"It's huge! What does it eat?"

"Humans."

"What?!" She hid behind him frightfully while looking at the plant-like creature.

Sesshomaru turned to her and grasped her hand. "This time. I was joking."

Rin let out a relieved sigh and gave him a playful nudge. "You really scared me for a second." She said with a giggle.

"I don't know much about these flowers. I know they never die. They aren't ordinary flowers."

"This is so wonderful. Your mother had an exquisite taste in flowers."

They continued down the path deeper into the park. They sat on a bench near a group of Venus flytraps.

"So..." Rin began as she watched them snap at one another. "What was your mother like? When you were younger?"

"She was proud, sarcastic and very obsessed with this park. She always took pride in anything she had, family customs and her demon blood. My mother was very well composed and classy. I respected her for who she was as a demon and as my mother."

"What's your favorite memory of her?"

"The day she started her company. It was a few months after my father left her. She told me she was grateful to Inuyasha's mother for taking my father from her. He was a distraction. A safety net. She was able to focus on her ambitions without him around. That was the day she decided to stop resenting humans. She then handed me the necklace you have on and said 'One day a woman will come into your life and she will change your mind about the one thing you are the most stubborn about. Give this to her.' So I did."

Rin began to blush and she attempted to cover her warm cheeks with her hands.

"C-could you do me a favor? I-I mean if you don't mind." She said timidly as she grasped the edge of the bench.

"What is it?"

"Uh...could you change to your true form?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"Please? Just for a minute." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru thought it over for a moment before he agreed. He wasn't sure what Rin had in mind but he trusted her.

'I remember the first time...when he showed me his true form. He terrified me. I could feel his anger. He could sense my fear. We balanced each other out perfectly. We were a prime example of predator and prey, but I didn't run...and he didn't attack. What will it be like now?'

Sesshomaru changed into his true form before her eyes. Rin watched with her eyes so wide, they began tearing. He grew in size and stood on all fours. Here he was before her. The beast that killed 27 people in cold blood.

'I don't feel like I've been doing anything for him. He's different, sure. But have I made any progress? Have I truly done any work? Have I done more than humor him?'

Rin slowly began to approach Sesshomaru.

'I need to know. I need to know I've truly calmed his spirit.'

Rin approached slightly quicker, until she was only inches away from his nose.

She reached up her hand, just like last time...and stopped just as before. Except this time, she didn't pull away.

There was no intimidating anger, nor was she filled with fear. She finally placed her hand on Sesshomaru and gave him a slow, gentle rub.

She had to admit she was still nervous but relieved she was able to get so close.

'What is this feeling?' She wondered. 'Its like...he's afraid of me. Wait...no. He's just letting me get close to him. He's putting his trust in me.'

Sesshomaru nudged her hand with his nose and Rin began to smile.

She backed away and looked at him. 'A demon. A dog. A man. A demon that understands strength and ruthlessness. A dog that understands loyalty and bonds. A man that understands me. Now I understand.'

She walked up to him again and embraced him. She rubbed her face in his soft fur and smiled. "I understand. I'm so happy. You see me as a woman because I understand you. We understand each other."

Sesshomaru changed back to his true form while she continued to hold him.

He looked down at her with relief in his eyes. Finally, someone who knew how to break down the ice and see what was buried beneath so long ago.

She was able to tame his ferocity with her kindness and open his eyes with her smiles.

"Please forgive me if I'm wrong but...I think I know what you were thinking when you killed those people."

"Go on."

"Your mother. You seem like you loved her more than anything. Even Kagura. You didn't kill because you enjoyed it. You killed because you couldn't rest until you felt like you fully avenged your mother. You're not a monster. You're...passionate."

"Passionate. That is the first time that word was used to describe me."

"That's why we've focused so much on solving your mother's murder. She was the source of your rage. I know you won't rest until you've avenged her death but..." A tear fell from her eye and she turned her head away as a shameful and embarrassing feeling overcame her. "Please remember. I'm always going to be here. So I'd like it if you were here with me."

Sesshomaru's phone began to ring.

"What?...Oh does he?...Alright...We will be waiting."

"Who was that?"

"Jaken. He told me my father has something extremely urgent to tell me. So we will be going to his home."

"That's good! Then I can talk to Kagome since she's there with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh. "I have an issue to resolve with that idiot anyway."

"Alright."

"It will take Jaken a while to get here."

"I know. We're pretty far from your father's aren't we?"

He nodded.

"So...who was in that black car? I heard you tell Jaken they were following us."

"When I got to the car, they had escaped. The only one there was the boy that had been spying on us in the diner."

"Really?! Did he tell you anything useful ?"

"No. He hardly knew anything. This group is very cautious with their work."

"Oh." She replied disappointedly. "Well hopefully something will come about."

"Yes. Hopefully."

"Tomorrow we have to go back to the hospital."

"More drug tests?"

"Yes. And my superior wants to conduct some type of psychological tests. I wasn't given any particular details. They called me before we left."

"I see."

"I'm not thrilled about it either. But I'm sure you'll do just fine!" She said with a smile.

"Hmm."

"You're not the man you used to be, you know. Maybe you never were that man."

"That's for you to deduce, Doctor. I still feel no remorse for those I killed."

"I know. I understand that. But you should at least make up with Inuyasha. He was on my back every step of the way asking about you."

"I will consider it."

"Great!"

A silence fell upon them. It was awkward and unusual. The two of them always had something to discuss, even though Rin did most of the talking.

What was this nervous feeling? Why were they both feeling it?

Rin twiddled her thumbs and Sesshomaru was tapping his foot. He didn't like the uneasy feeling. It was frustrating.

Every time he would look over at Rin, the way her made-up face was glistening in the moonlight, he could feel his nerves tightening up. What was she doing to him?

He turned his head to look at the moon, wondering if it was alright to feel the way he felt about Rin. When he turned back to her, she was staring directly at him.

"What is it?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Let's look around some more." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him off.

"Let's go this way." She said pointing to her left. She squeezed his hand tightly, with no intention of letting go.

Sesshomaru was laughing in his head at the way Rin's hand hardly wrapped around his. He took her fingers between his own to ease her fear that he was going to slip out of her clutch.

Rin loved the way his fingers clasped her hand, nearly touching her wrist. She felt so safe, so secure, and so happy.

It didn't feel like she was holding hands with the man she took on as her patient. He was someone else. A man only she knew.

She crouched down beside a black rose. It had such a beauty to it. Rin had a knack for finding the light in darkness.

"Do you enjoy this place Rin?"

"Yes I do!"

"You may have it then. I don't care for flowers the way you do."

"Really? You have no idea how happy this makes me!" She said excitedly as she grabbed his hand again.

They spent time walking around and exploring. Rin would talk about the flowers and Sesshomaru would listen and pretend he was interested.

Because that's what you do when you care for someone.

"My feet are getting tired." She groaned as she slipped her heels off. She slipped on a pair of flats she had in her bag.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin's shoes and let them dangle on his fingers. Her feet were so tiny. Just knowing that fact made a disturbingly warm feeling worm into his heart. He felt so foolish fawning over small things.

He grasped her hand again without even realizing. It felt so natural for them.

Rin squeezed his hand tightly, like she was trying to transmit the pained, conflicting and constricting strain in her heart.

He squeezed her hand in return, giving her the same melting feeling.

'Is it really alright? For me to feel the way I feel about him?'

She looked at the way their fingers were intertwined without so much as a millimeter of space in-between. 'Well. These feelings are mine and mine alone. No one can come and police me about what is in my heart. My love belongs to me.'

Rin decided to close the space between their bodies and walk right next to him, their arms connecting as one and their footsteps matching rhythmically. 'I'll continue to feel it until the feelings subside like the symptoms of an illness.'

Sesshomaru looked down at her and noticed the smile on her face. She wasn't hiding her feelings, nor was she pursuing him any further. 'Is this what she wants?'

"This place." She began. "While you say I can have it, would it be alright if we came here...together?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That's fine with me."

Rin let out a relieved sigh. 'The atmosphere of this place. It's like being sucked into a fairy tale novel. Nothing outside of this place exists. There is nothing here but happy feelings. The traces of pain, regret, guilt and confusion trail away at the gate. I finally feel free.'

"This can be a special place. Our special place." She said quietly, knowing he could hear her, but hoping he didn't.

"Alright."

'I can't love him in the way I truly want to. This is as far as I can go. These are the ways I will show my feelings. This is how I will love him. I will continue to shine my rays of kindness his way, and he will be the ice under the sun. Together we will make rain. We will nurture this garden and it will continue to grow, just as my love will grow too.'

Rin began to feel sad as she thought about how Sesshomaru would never want to be with her. She started to wonder what would happen after he found out about the Slayers and got his mother's brooch back. She wondered if she would be all alone again.

A honk outside disrupted her thoughts.

"That's Jaken. Let's go." The second he let go of her hand and began to walk ahead, she knew.

She knew things between them could never go any further. The way he slipped out of her fingers confirmed it.

Everything that happened tonight had to be a secret. As long as he was willing to hold her hand in that place again, she decided she would not be sad.

As long as she could love him in their secret garden.


	20. Overanalyzing Love

_He was just a boy._

_He sat behind me in class._

_I never spoke to him. Until our teacher made us get into pairs._

_I stood by my desk, waiting as everyone scurried around trying to find the person with their number._

_The last person, walked up to me, flashed his number and I nodded._

_It was the boy who sat behind me._

_We put our desks together and sat down. The teacher brought us our assignment and I read it intently._

_I looked up at him. His eyes were glued to the paper like he was trying not to look at me._

_"Your name, It's Kohaku right?"_

_He just nodded._

_"I'm Rin."_

_He looked up and I smiled at him. He blushed and looked away. I had never seen a boy blush before when I spoke to him. I thought it was so cute._

_"Are you shy? You don't seem to talk much in school. Do you have any friends here?"_

_"Not really."_

_"I don't have a lot of friends either. Maybe it's just the people in this school. They're kind of mean. Do you like this school?"_

_He shrugged. There wasn't much interaction. I began to assume he didn't want to be bothered with me either._

_"Am I talking too much? I'm a bit nervous. When I get nervous, I talk a lot."_

_"No. It's okay. You're nice." He told me. He still looked away, though. I couldn't understand why he was so shy. Was he afraid of me?_

_"I'm not very good at drawing. Can you do the second part of the assignment?"_

_"Sorry. I can't really draw either."_

_I giggled. "I suppose we have to draw stick figures."_

_He nodded as he finally smiled back at me. I hoped this meant we were friends._

After School...

_I caught him on his way out._

_"Hey Kohaku!" I called after him as I followed._

_He stopped and turned to me. "Oh. Hi Rin."_

_"Wanna walk together?"_

_He nodded._

_I was happy. He said he didn't have many friends and I was glad to be walking with him._

_We began to share things about our lives; who we were, the things that made us unique._

_Before I had even got home, I knew I developed feelings for that quiet boy from my class._

_"Um...y-you wanna...have lunch...with me. Tomorrow?" He asked me nervously as he blushed again._

_I started to blush too as I nodded._

The next day...

_I found Kohaku in the lunchroom. We sat and talked; he even brought a lunch from home for me. "My sister made it." He said. Sango had made extra just for me. Without even knowing me, his family showed me kindness. I was flattered._

_I liked the way Kohaku opened up to me more and more. He was just a shy boy. Plenty of people liked him, but he always kept to himself._

_As we spent more time together, I saw Kohaku becoming more comfortable around me. He even began to act a little more confident around others. It was nice to watch him grow._

_A few months after we met, he asked me to be his girlfriend._

_"Please go out with me, Rin! I'll cherish you forever. I know we'll be together a long time. I'll get stronger too so I can always keep you safe." That was how he asked me._

_"I'll get stronger." He said. He became obsessed with being stronger. Over the years, he became stronger, and then he became colder, distant, and mean. He was hardly human, just a fighting machine wielding swords and mastering martial arts._

_Did I create a monster? Is it my fault my sweet, kind hearted Kohaku is gone? Or is he still in there waiting for me to reassure him I don't need him to be so strong? He's losing himself._

_Or maybe he already lost himself._

_Deep inside, he's just the boy who sat behind me in class._

"Rin? Rin wake up."

_'That's why…I don't want anyone else to feel the need to be stronger for my sake.'_

"We're here."

Sesshomaru held the door open for Rin. She rubbed her eye and quickly got out the car.

As they walked up to his father's front door, she could see Kagome sitting outside.

"I was waiting for you!" She called out.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and flashed a smile. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Yes. I see your head has grown."

"My head?!" She asked in a confused voice as she touched her forehead.

"Yes. Your eyes are no longer taking up your entire face. You were a weird looking child." He remarked rudely as he headed inside.

Kagome grunted angrily as she clenched her fists.

"Don't get offended!" Rin said with a smile. "That's just his way of complimenting you."

Kagome released an irritated sigh before laughing. "You look so beautiful by the way."

"You think so?" Rin began to blush furiously upon hearing the compliment.

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh. You always dress so plain. Either work clothes or sweat suits." She said as she grinned. "It's nice to see you like this."

"Thank you." Rin responded with a giggle. "But I honestly can't wait to get this dress off."

"Come with me, then. I'll give you a change of clothes." She said as she led her inside.

* * *

Rin said hello to the others in passing as Kagome dragged her upstairs to her bedroom.

"So…what's going on with you two?" She asked as she rummaged through the closet.

"Huh? What two?"

Kagome turned to Rin with a knowing look on her face. "Seriously? You know what I'm talking about! Inuyasha told me everything."

Rin's face went white. "What exactly did he tell you?"

_Earlier  
_   
_"Your friend has feelings for Sesshomaru." He said in an irritated voice as he paced the room._

_"Why is she only my friend when she does something that upsets you?"_

_"Because you need to talk her out of it!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's dangerous! He doesn't have feelings! Especially towards humans! He's just using her to his advantage. She'll end up getting hurt."_

Rin hung her head down. 'He knew my feelings anyway? Am I really that transparent?'

Kagome handed Rin a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Don't feel so down!" She said as she rubbed her back. "We argued about it for hours. The only way you would have feelings for him is if he showed feelings first, right?"

"Well—"

"Then again, you haven't been single for a long time and you've only been with one guy."  
'She's really doubting me?'

"But it's alright!" Kagome said with a smile as she waved her hand. "You're a people person and a great judge of character. Who knows? Maybe you've really changed Sesshomaru's heart."

"Perhaps. I-it's just..." Rin sighed sadly.

Kagome looked at her worriedly, waiting for Rin to elaborate.

"I've been thinking about Kohaku. A-a lot. He sent me flowers recently and—"

"No! You have to let him go! He tried to _kill you_ , remember?" Kagome emphasized as she shook her.

"Not in that way! I'm just so worried about him. He's not the Kohaku I used to know. Something is wrong with him."

"You found out who he really is, that's all. You just have to accept it, Rin. You can't fix everyone."

Rin slowly nodded. "That's true." She agreed as she stood. "Please help me unzip this dress."

* * *

 _Downstairs  
_  
"Inuyasha you need to leave the room. Father and I have some business to discuss."

"Tch. Like I don't know. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm just as involved as you are."

"That's enough." InuNo intervened. "Now, Sesshomaru. Jaken mentioned that you spoke to Kagura earlier this evening. Did she happen to tell you anything about her younger sister?"

"We didn't have a friendly conversation. So no."

"About 5 years ago, a member of the Slayers sexually assaulted her sister, Kanna. She described him as a human with eyes like a demon."

"Oh great: From a serial killing, abusive rapist to just a serial killer. Well at least you're a step up, Sesshomaru. " Inuyasha said abrasively.

"What the hell are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned in an agitated voice.

"Don't play dumb! You know Rin has feelings for you!"

"This is hardly relevant to the situation at hand!" InuNo shouted.

"It _is_ relevant!" Inuyasha argued. "He's gonna use Rin as bait to lure Kohaku in. Then he'll either kill her or just toss her to the side."

"How dare you accuse me of anything?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Don't act like you've changed. Your plan from day 1 was to make her like you so you could use her in your little plot for revenge. You've been calculating this from the moment you met her! That's the kind of man you are!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha barked as he stood. "I'm not 13 years old anymore. I'll kick your ass!"

"You honestly believe you can? Why don't we put your theory to the test?" Sesshomaru challenged him as he also stood.

"Both of you sit down!" Their father ordered. "This is childish!"

"No way, old man. If I let him walk all over Rin, it'll crush her."

"I'd expect a weak minded half breed like you to worry about humans that are hardly even his concern."

"I told you she _is_ my concern."

"And I told _you_ there was no need to worry about her. So which of us is the one with the hearing problem?"

"What's your angle?! Pretending you've _changed_ just so you can what…kill more people?! You're putting on a hell of a show for Rin!"

"You're meddling in other people's business as usual. Learn your place." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as he swung on him.

His fist made impact with Inuyasha's face, knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha growled angrily as he forced himself onto his feet. He refused to let Sesshomaru make a fool out of him anymore.

He rushed over to the wall and picked up one of their father's swords.

"Inuyasha, stop this right now." His father warned as he stood up.

"Shut up!" He shouted as he rushed at his brother with the sword.

Sesshomaru caught the blade with his hand. "What do you intend to do? Kill me?"

"No. I'm not a killer like you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger "I'm gonna do to you what you did to me." and he drove it into Sesshomaru's side.

He dropped the sword and watched him bleed. He didn't feel guilty at all, knowing Sesshomaru would heal within the hour using sheer will. It pissed him off knowing he couldn't even leave a scratch on his brother, but because of his human blood, he'd have that scar forever.

The dagger Inuyasha used to inflict the wound was very jagged. Even though he was a powerful demon, the wound was still painful.

He picked up a vase off the table and threw it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged at the right moment.

* * *

 _At the top of the steps  
_  
The girls were on their way downstairs when they heard glass break.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Inuyasha shouted.

The two rushed down to see what all the commotion was.

"What happened?" Kagome shouted. She scanned the entire living room. To the left was Inuyasha, beside him was a broken vase, in front of her was a trail of blood leading to Sesshomaru who was holding his side.

"I can't believe the two of you fought like this!" She exclaimed as she stood in between them.

"Do not interfere!" Sesshomaru shouted at her.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes. "Are you alright?!" She asked him as she held onto him. "Inuyasha you didn't have to stab him! That was extreme!"

"You're defending this bastard?!"

"No! Neither of you had to fight! What was so serious that you two had to fight about it?"

Neither of them wanted to repeat what was spoken about. They were both trying to protect her.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha said in a small voice. "It wasn't worth fighting about." He said as he gave Sesshomaru a threatening glare before walking away with Kagome.

Rin continually examined Sesshomaru's injury.

"Why don't you retire to your old room for the evening?" His father suggested. "We can continue our discussion in the morning."

Sesshomaru was hesitant about staying in his father's home but he was willing to do it simply for the information he would be getting in the morning. "Fine. Follow me, Rin."

"Okay." She turned to his father and smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

 _Upstairs  
_  
"What in the world were you doing down there, Inuyasha?! Stabbing him? Really?!" She fumed. "You are so reckless!"

" He punched me!" He said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"So you _stabbed_ him?!"

"To him that's like a punch. He'll be fine in the morning."

"But still. Why?!" She questioned.

"I don't like what he's doing to Rin. His little scheme."

"Scheme?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything but…Kohaku is behind this whole thing. He's the leader pulling all the strings behind the Slayers. I know Sesshomaru's gonna use her to get to Kohaku."

"What?! But why would—"

Kagome could hear Rin and Sesshomaru talking in the hallway. She peered through her slightly open door.

Rin was holding Sesshomaru up and helping him walk.

"I told you I can walk on my own."

"I know but I want to help."

"It's pointless."

"You started that fight didn't you?"

"...Perhaps."

"You promised me you wouldn't hit anyone else."

"I know. I apologize."

Kagome turned away from the door with a suspicious smile on her face.

"What are you all cheery about?" Inuyasha asked as she crawled into bed.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

 _Sesshomaru's bedroom  
_  
"Shut the door."

Rin closed the bedroom door and he removed his shirt.

Rin gasped when she saw the severity of the wound. The maid had given her a first aid kit and she was set on helping with that injury.

"Let me help." She said as she began to open a bandage.

Sesshomaru slapped the bandage out of her hand. "No." He said gruffly as he plopped down on the bed.

Rin sighed and picked up the bandage off the floor. She knelt beside him and he gave her a confused glare.

"It's okay. I can help."

"I don't _need_ you to help me." He said as he turned away from her.

Rin ignored him and placed a cloth on the wound to soak up the blood. "You're going to bleed all over the place."

He let out an irritated sigh as Rin continued to tend to his wound. As he glanced over at her, he noticed her shaky hands and slow movements.

"You're a doctor aren't you? Didn't you study skills like this in school?" He asked.

"Yes I did."

"Then why are you moving so slowly?"

"I'm trying to be gentle. I don't want to hurt you."

'Hurt me?' He didn't understand. Was she undermining him? "Do you really think you can hurt me?" He asked callously.

Rin looked up at him with a serious face. "Well, I don't want to find out." She said as she continued what she was doing.

He stared at her, watching as her determined, but worried face changed to a calm and relieved one.

"All finished." She said with a cheerful grin as she stood.

"Such a futile effort." He said under his breath as he ran his hand across the bandage. "Did you speak to Kagome about her doctor?"

"Yes. She said she's going to another obstetrician as soon as possible."

"Good."

There was a momentary pause in their conversation. "Why did you start that fight with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is a bombastic and reckless child. He was feeling rather ornery tonight, perhaps because of my presence. I simply made the first move. "

"I guess he doesn't see how much you've changed."

"As much as you say it, I have not seen a single change within myself."

"Really? From the moment we met to now, you're certainly a different man! When I first decided to work on your case, I didn't think things would end up like this."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, we've grown so close. Don't you agree?" She said with a smile. "For the first time in my career, everyone doubted me, but everything turned out better than I expected!"

"I don't recall ever doubting you."

Rin turned to him with an optimistic smile. "So did you always trust me?"

"Of course not." He replied bluntly. "But in the end, I knew you were going to continue to work with me regardless of the difficulties. For that, I am grateful."

"Thank you." She said happily. "But…I didn't really do anything. I-I just—"

Sesshomaru pulled her in by her waist, bringing her close to him.

"D-did my job."

He looked into her eyes. She felt that sensation again. His amber eyes were like waves, pulling her in and causing her to drown in an icy ocean. It was twice as inescapable, and thrice as seducing.

"Is that _all_ you've done?"

Rin didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was confusing her. It made her question everything. 'What am I doing? Why am I here? How did I end up falling in love with the man that was supposed to be my patient? When? Was it the moment we met? The moment our eyes locked like this? Or was it when I trusted him with secrets I never told anyone else? Was the moment I became the patient, and he became the doctor, helping heal my wounds…easing my loneliness, taking away the pain…was it then?'

All the questions Rin asked caused her to fall deeper in love, and it was showing on her face. The way her eyelids drooped and a look of fascination displayed on her face, the way she flushed completely red just from him looking at her. She knew she had to escape this eye-lock somehow.

"A-are you... sure you're alright?" She asked, changing the subject. "Is it going to heal okay? I know you're a demon but just patching up a stab wound like a paper cut doesn't sit right with me. Do you need an aspirin? Do you want me to—"

"Why are you nervous?" He asked her.

"No, no! I just wanted to make sure you were—"

He lowered his head to her neck. "I can smell it in your scent. You're feeling uneasy."

Rin's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She began to realize what Inuyasha was talking about when he warned her that there were other ways Sesshomaru could get to her. It was so easy for him to make her flustered.

'But…if it was this easy, why did he wait so long to make me feel this way? If he was just using me, he had so many chances to do something like this. Aside from that, even when we're not close like this, I just like knowing he is by my side. I love him for that reason.'

Rin didn't know what to do. Her heart was conflicted. There were so many things wrong with her falling for him, but the one thing that concerned her most was her heart getting broken.

"What is troubling you?" He asked as he looked at her.

'Maybe I'm overanalyzing this.' Rin turned her head away to hide her sad face. "It's nothing."

Sesshomaru gently grasped her chin and turned her towards him. He placed his hand on her lower back and held her tightly. He trapped her in his clutch.

"There is no reason to be afraid."

"I'm more concerned than afraid. W-we really shouldn't…I—"

"You talk too much." He told her as he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rin's body nearly went numb. She was overwhelmed with the soft feeling of his lips, and he was overwhelmed with the wild range emotions she had. He could hear her heart thumping against her chest harder and harder and he could smell her blood becoming sweeter as her nerves tightened.

It was more satisfying than the scent of fear, or the look of horror in the eyes of his prey. Just one simple human girl's arrhythmic heartbeat was enough to please him.

He pulled Rin on top of him as they continued to exchange kisses. Her small tongue was darting against his as he sucked the peach lip balm off her lips. He laid down on the bed, her body pressed up against his chest, breasts spilling out of a shirt that was a size too small, legs bent, and inner thighs rubbing against his warm body.

Her skin was feverishly hot. It was true what they said: If you get too close to the sun, you'll get burned. But he liked this burning sensation. Her blazing rays finally broke through his ice. Sesshomaru was in pieces.

The lustful intentions in his kiss changed into slow, loving pecks on the lips as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Rin's slow gasps between each kiss told him she wanted something more—something she was never given before.

He wanted to do something dangerous. He wanted venture to a place no man had ever been—the sun's core.

Sesshomaru guided his hand down to unbutton Rin's shorts. Just as he was about to tackle the zipper, there was a knock on the door. Rin sprang off of him, smoothed down her hair and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Master asked me to bring you two something to eat." The maid said as she placed a tray on the table.

"Ah, Thank you!"

The maid bowed and left.

Rin studied the tray intently, practically ignoring the fact that Sesshomaru was waiting for her so he could finish what he started.

"Uh…are you hungry?" She asked without making any eye contact.

He realized nothing would be happening tonight. Perhaps the moment was ruined, or maybe Rin still had doubts. "No."

"Well, you didn't take me out to dinner. You could at least eat with me." She persuaded with a smile.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rin brought the tray over to the bed and sat beside them as they ate together.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I wish we were home. At least there's a TV in both our rooms."

"You're serious…"

"And we'd have more privacy. The maid scared me nearly to death!"

"Ah, so that's what it is."

She nodded with a small chuckle.

* * *

After they finished eating, she put the tray back on the table.

"I'm going to head to bed."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I don't think your father would like it if I stayed in here."

"Do as you please."

Rin skipped over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I did have a wonderful evening." And she let herself out.

Sesshomaru could feel a distance between himself and Rin. She seemed like she was ashamed when she left.

It was a reasonable emotion in his eyes. After all, how could a human love a monster?


	21. Fire

_6 AM_

Rin woke up and took a shower. She walked down the hall to see if Kagome was awake and bumped into Inuyasha on her way there.

"Oh, Good morning. Leaving for work?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied before noticing the exhausted look on her face. "You alright? You don't look like you got any sleep."

"I'm fine!" She said with a smile. "I'm just nervous about this evaluation Sesshomaru has today."

"Oh. I hope everything works out for you. See ya." And he walked downstairs.

Rin sighed and headed to see Kagome. She knocked on the door gently, waiting for an answer.

"Come in!"

She peeked in to see Kagome still lying down. "Hey, it's me."

"Hi, Rin. What's up?"

"Do you have anything I can wear to work? It would be a tad inconvenient to go all the way home now."

"Uh…you can just look in the closet." She said, pointing to the door directly across from the bed.

Rin searched through the closet and found a shirt and skirt that fit her. "Thank goodness we wear the same size."

"Yeah. Oh, the shoes are in this closet." She said, pointing to a closet by the window.

"Do you feel safer staying here?" Rin asked curiously as she walked up to the shoe closet.

"Definitely. Inuyasha's dad is always home. I just get a bit bored. Inuyasha was the one who decided I should take my maternity leave for my entire pregnancy."

Rin laughed as she took down a pair of shoes. "He's just trying to protect you. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess."

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in it too."

"It's alright! I don't think Sesshomaru would let anything happen to me."

"Mmhmm. Neither do I."

"Things really got out of hand last night, huh?"

Kagome laughed. "Those two are so stubborn. They both care about one another but they're too focused on what's in their own brains."

"I wish there was a way to bring them closer together."

"Let them find their own way back to each other. They'll never have a perfect relationship but even if things can go back to the way they were back then…"

"You're right. Thank you for lending me these clothes. I'll return them as soon as I get a chance."

"Don't worry about it." She said in a sleepy voice as she waved her hand.

"Try to get some rest, okay? We want this to be a smooth pregnancy." Rin said with a smile as she let herself out.

* * *

Rin went back to her room, quickly got dressed and made sure she was ready for another day of returning to the hospital. She let out a heavy sigh before dragging herself across the hall to Sesshomaru's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Two minutes had gone by and she hadn't heard anything at all.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No response.

"I'm coming in, okay?" She said as she slowly opened the door.

Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed, already dressed, staring out the window.

"Hey." Rin said as she let herself in and shut the door behind her. "We have to be at the hospital by 8."

No response…again.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she slowly approached him.

Not a word.

Rin had finally gotten across the room and stood beside him, staring at his distant face, wondering why he was ignoring her.

"Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" She asked as she went to put her hand on his shoulder.

Just before her fingers made contact with his shoulder blade, her hand was roughly smacked away.

She let out a startled gasp as she held her hand. 'What was that for? Yesterday he kissed me, now he won't even speak to me.'

"Are you…mad at me?" She asked, seemingly hurt by his actions.

He turned his head and stared at her, showing no emotion in his eyes.

Rin's heart sunk deep into the pit of her stomach from that cold glare. What happened to the softness in his eyes? What happened to the slowly melting ice? When did his world become so cold that he turned to a solid block of ice again?

'I need to put my feelings aside and keep my mind on the issue at hand.' She took a deep breath and changed her focus.

"Alright. You're going to have a psychiatric evaluation today. You're going to be asked compound questions like: 'do you get bored easily?' and they'll often pause in between questions to spark some kind of reaction. O-or to make you talk. Don't be analytical; don't say what you think they'll want to hear. Just… _don't_ do anything that can ruin this."

Rin stood there, awaiting a response of some sort. The moment she stopped speaking, he simply looked away, continuing to look out the window.

"O…kay. Well. I guess that's all. We should leave in an hour."

As she headed for the door, she looked back at him, wondering why he was giving her the cold shoulder.

Not even her blaring sunlight could affect this frigid disposition.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

"I need you to tell me what's going on. What have you done? This wasn't why father created this group! It was to bring together humanity. Not to influence human superiority and murder!"

"That's what made him weak!" Kohaku growled angrily. "He was expendable. That's why with these hands I—"

"No!" Sango cried out. "Y-you couldn't have!"

"I had no other choice! I was next in line to be leader! The Slayers needed a serious overhaul! What's the point of being called Slayers if we don't _slay_ anyone?!"

Sango backed into a corner with a frightened look on her face. "Kohaku, why?! What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "I've become a man."

"A man?" She spat. "Not the man you were supposed to be! You've become a monster! Rin will never accept you like this!"

Kohaku became furious. His eye twitched and his blood boiled with anger. In a moment of impulse, he drove his swords through his own sister's neck.

He watched as she slid down the wall with tears in her eyes. He roughly pulled the swords out, causing her jugular to spew blood out in his direction.

"I'm sorry sister, but any more interference will be a burden." He said apathetically to her lifeless body as he sheathed his swords and left the place that used to be his home with no intention of returning.

* * *

_Back at the house…_

"Are you ready to talk, Father?" Sesshomaru questioned as he entered his father's study.

"Ah, yes. Have a seat." He told him sternly.

Sesshomaru sat in the rolling chair and slowly swiveled it from side to side.

His father gave him a strange look, causing Sesshomaru to get testy.

"Why are you staring at me that way?"

He put down his morning paper and smirked. "I see some of Rin's child-like demeanor has rubbed off on you."

Sesshomaru gave him a fierce glare as he stopped swiveling in the chair. "Do you have important information for me or not? If you don't, I will take my leave."

"I wanted to discuss the origin of the Slayers. They were originally a civil organization that was formed two decades ago. Their dogma was to slay the barrier separating human and demon , rather than slay demons altogether." He explained as he rubbed his chin. "This is how I knew the leadership changed hands. This…Kohaku. I have seen him once before. At the time, his eyes were not those of a demon, but they had a challenging bloodlust within."

"I see."

"Sesshomaru. What do you intend to do when you meet this man? Staying with Rin will increase your chances of confronting him. Will you kill him? That will only continue a cycle of—"

"I do not know what I will do, but I will find another method to deal with him."

InuTaisho's eyes widened. "So you _have_ changed, indeed." He chuckled slightly. "Let me give you a word of advice—if you truly care about this woman, treat her kindly for all that she has done for you."

"Hmph. Giving needless advice. How ridiculous." He said as he walked out of his father's office.

* * *

_An hour later_

Rin and Sesshomaru got in Jaken's car and he drove them to the hospital.

She noticed Sesshomaru had sat in the front seat next to Jaken. Now she was positive she had done something to make him angry with her.

The distance he was creating between them was causing her so much pain, but maybe it was necessary. She didn't have to worry about her fear or doubts if he was intent on creating space between the two of them. It only gave her time to think. How could she keep this space between them without feeling so much pain? Being so far from him didn't feel right.

* * *

_At the hospital_

Rin brought Sesshomaru to the third floor to see Dr. Yu. Neither of them were looking forward to seeing that man but what could they do? She walked up to his receptionist with her usual smile and asked for the doctor.

"I'm sorry, he's not in today. He had a family emergency. Your patient is here for a psychological eval. correct? He'll need to stay overnight and wait for Dr. Yu's return."

"What?!" Rin shrieked. "Is that what Dr. Yu said?"

"Well, no but that's usually how we do things."

"Absolutely not! Being in this hospital alone triggers traumatic and stressful memories for Mr. Taisho. I don't know how Dr. Yu and the others treat their patients but mine is a free man—"

"Well, technically but—"

"You find someone else to administer the evaluation _right now._ He is _my_ patient. Things will be done on _my time._ " She asserted.

The receptionist stared at Rin with her eyes wide. "M-my apologies, Dr. Asano. I will call another doctor right away. Please, have a seat outside and I will be right with you."

Rin smiled triumphantly as she headed towards the door and sat in the chair outside.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, still astonished by her attitude a moment ago. He realized the sun wasn't just a bright ball of happiness. It was also a blaring flame: One that was millions of degrees hot and could destroy you inside and out in less than a second.

The more she burned, the more his feelings grew. He was slowly turning into a puddle in her presence.

Rin turned to him and noticed he was staring at her. She flashed a sweet smile and he looked away, causing her smile to fade as quickly as it appeared.

"Dr. Asano? Dr. Akiyama is waiting in 402. He will perform the assessment."

"That was quick! Thank you." Rin stood and escorted Sesshomaru to the designated room.

* * *

He sat in a metal chair across from a red haired man with blue eyes and glasses. The doctor adjusted his glasses on his face and smiled at Rin.

"I'm sorry Dr. Asano, you'll have to leave the room."

"I know." She rubbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and let herself out.

Dr. Akiyama's face quickly turned serious as he opened a portfolio. He turned on an audio recorder on the table and clicked the end of his ballpoint pen.

"State your name and age for the record, please."

"Sesshomaru Taisho, Age 35."

"Thank you. Now, in this evaluation I will ask you a series of questions, which you will answer as you see fit. There is no right or wrong answer, so no pressure. And you are allowed to pass on just one question. If anything I ask makes you feel too uncomfortable, you are allowed to say 'pass.' Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. First question: Do you abuse any substances such as drugs or alcohol?"

"No."

"Have you ever in the past?"

"No."

"Do you resent being given advice?"

"That depends."

"On what, Mr. Taisho?"

"On whom is giving the advice. I will not take pointers from those that I know can easily mislead me."

Dr. Akiyama said nothing in response. He jotted down a few notes and simply looked at Sesshomaru, as if waiting for him to continue.

'This must be one of those pauses Rin spoke about.'

The pause went on for about two minutes before he continued.

"Do you worry a lot?"

"I never worry."

"Oh? There isn't even someone in your life that you worry about? Perhaps someone you care for deeply?"

Sesshomaru paused, causing the Doctor to be confused. He looked on eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"Pass." Sesshomaru responded.

There was another pause.

"Were you ever abused? Physically, emotionally, sexually?"

"No."

"Do you ever have a problem with anger, such as a bad temper?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Not as often as I used to before my sessions with Dr. Asano."

The doctor nodded in understanding, jotted a few notes and paused again.

"Have you ever tried to harm yourself?"

"Yes."

"When was this?"

"I was three. I stuck my hand in boiling oil."

"What made you do that?"

"My mother said it was hot. I wanted to check for myself. That was all."

The questioning continued for another half hour. The doctor closely watched his behavior, body language, and movements and even listened to the tone of his voice to discern any truth from lies.

Rin stepped inside to speak to Dr. Akiyama about the results. Sesshomaru watched from outside through the two way mirror as the doctor spoke so freely and flirtatiously to Rin. It made him absolutely sick.

* * *

_Inside_

"So everything went well?"

"Oh, yes. He's still quite closed up but I noticed some signs of vulnerability showing within. Revealing a part of his childhood is a major step for a patient."

"Indeed it is."

Dr. Akiyama shook Rin's hand. "Dr. Asano you have done well for Mr. Taisho. He certainly trusts in you. Continue to work with him and I know he will be officially discharged in no time."

"I agree. Thank you so much for conducting the evaluation." She said happily with her joyful grin.

* * *

_At home…_

"I'm really proud of you. That evaluation went very well."

He still hadn't said a word to her.

Rin sighed. "Please. Please talk to me. The way you're making me feel right now—"

"Is that the only thing that matters?" He asked her.

"Did I do something?"

"You have too many doubts, Rin."

"I just…I don't want to lose you! Okay? That's why I want to make sure we follow every rule in regards to your conditional release! I don't want to be the one that ruins it."

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and flung her into his bedroom then pushed her onto his bed.

"I have been patient with you, Rin, as you have been with me."

"I-I…but…"

"I don't like following rules. Especially rules as ridiculous as those." He got on top of her and pinned her body down with his arms and hands. "Now tell me…what is it that _you_ want?"

"I-I want…um…"

"This is no time to be bashful. What happened to that fiery woman from earlier at the hospital? I know she's in there."

"I…I want you! I want this! I want us!" She blurted out.

"I'm finally willing to talk about the shower incident."

"R-really?"

"I expected you to run away the moment I stepped in." He said as he began to claw the buttons off her shirt. "You were as flawless as you were fearless. From that day on…" he continued as he got her shirt open. "I wanted you. I don't know how I managed to control myself all this time. Perhaps it was because of the respect I have for you." He admitted as he began to slide her skirt down her legs. "But what's the point of waiting any longer if I know how badly you desire this?"

"Tell me one thing." She said through her heavy breathing. "Why did you skip that one question during the evaluation? What was the answer? Yes? Or no?"

He pulled her clothes off her completely, viciously tearing off whatever was in his way. "Allow me to explain without words."

He pulled his shirt over his head, allowing her to witness the skin that was scarless, even free of the injury he received the night before.

"Please…It's my first time. Please be gentle." She implored.

Sesshomaru lowered his pants, leaving him in only his boxers then gave her a confused stare.

"Despite every painful ordeal you have been through that has gotten you to where you are, you're asking me to be gentle? Hn. That's outrageous."

"B-but I thought the first time was supposed to be slow and gentle…" She said innocently.

"What was that word you used to describe me? Ah…that's right." He recalled as he pulled her from the middle towards the edge of the bed. "Passionate."

Rin stared at him in awe, and slight concern about how much her first time was going to hurt.

"There is nothing gentle about passion. It is a strong outburst of emotions. And besides…" he said as he spread her legs open "why would I be gentle if I know you're going to beg me to go faster?"

"A-a-a-are you sure we should be doing this? I mean what about—"

"Be quiet. Save your oxygen. You're going to need it."

Rin froze as his fingers found their way to her nipples. She stared up at him wide eyed, as he gently twisted and tugged at the sensitive skin. She had never been touched like that before and didn't know how to react. She let out slow, frequent pants. He squeezed her breasts with his large hands, causing her to sigh with each movement he made on her body.

Sesshomaru watched, as she lied there, frozen and confused. He wanted to make her react even more. He wanted her to burn brightly. He intended to change the forecast in that room to 80—no 100—or 1,000! Who knew the temperature when getting this close to the sun? Only he knew that feeling. There was going to be a heat wave today—he just knew it. He could feel himself melting and burning inside with the desire to touch and feel her body even more.

He trailed his claws down from her breasts, to her stomach, to her thighs. He parted her legs up once more and watched as she slowly began to drip.

"Hmm…"

"Huh? W-what is it?"

"For what I am about to do, I ask that you return the favor."

"Uh…okay."

He placed his hands underneath her thighs and pushed her knees towards her breasts. He drove his tongue into her tight core and she began to scream.

She could hardly fight the force of his powerful demon strength that had her legs locked in one position. All she could do was straighten out her legs over her head and curl her toes instinctively.

Her aroma, her taste, the scent of her warm blood inside her body: the ferocious dog demon he was thrived on her body and he wanted to tear her open. There was no victim, no unsuspecting prey, no act of vengeance that could satisfy the new craving he was developing for Rin's body.

Rin reached her hands into his hair as he tongued inside her, occasionally darting at her clit, causing her body to tense up as she moaned for the first time.

He stuck one finger inside to see how wet she was, and he could barely pass it through her tight canal. He had broken a lot of things in life, but this was going to be the best thing to destroy.

"S-Sesshomaru. It…it's going to hurt isn't it?" She breathed out as he continued to finger her.

"Yes, but not for long. I promise."

Rin began to laugh through her heavy breathing.

"What's so funny?"

"You made a promise to me—for the first time." She said in a soft and cute voice.

Sesshomaru could feel a warm feeling in his heart, followed by fast thumping and a fluttering sensation in his stomach. Love—again?

No.

This wasn't the puppy love he had as a teenager. This was deeper; Deeper than the depths of hell and hotter than its flames. Rin had a puddle before her, waiting for her flames to boil it.

He stuck a second finger inside her causing her to groan slightly, but she endured it. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out the moment he felt a slight tearing and licked her blood off his fingers. The taste was sweeter than victory and more fulfilling than revenge. What a waste life was before Rin.

He stuck his tongue inside once more, feigning for the taste of her again. The taste of cum mixed with blood and the mix of fragrances swirling into his nose made him throb so badly his veins began to pulsate. It had been so long since he felt the inside of a woman—but this time was going to be different.

Rin was human. She was going to _feel_ the pain and pleasure of losing her innocence. Eager wasn't the word for what he felt.

Rin moaned loudly as she felt the way he tongued her. She could tell he was tasting her. 'Is it that good?' She wondered.

"Um…" She spoke up shyly. "W-what…do I taste like?"

Sesshomaru picked up whatever juices he could with his tongue and hovered over Rin. She felt that wild, fleeting sensation when their eyes met before he leaned down to kiss her and his tongue slid into her mouth. His rhythmic tongue movements in her mouth slid the juices of her body onto her tongue. She could taste a bit of blood, salty, sweet and tangy as the juices slid down her throat.

He pulled away from the kiss and worked his way down her body with his mouth: from her neck, to each breast, to her stomach, then back up again, until he hovered over her once more.

"Are you about to…"

He nodded.

Rin flashed him a smile and squeezed her eyes shut. Sesshomaru effortlessly slid out of his boxers and teasingly poked at Rin's clit with his solid, throbbing member. She gasped from the feeling. His skin was so warm and soft that she couldn't stand it.

He began to slide inside her as he felt the skin tear away completely. That was it. He had taken her. There was nothing that could compare to such an accomplishment.

Rin balled up her fists from the overwhelming pain of him finally being inside. As he slowly began to pull out, the pain began to lessen, and as he slid back in again, and out, and in once more, the pain was gone and there was only a new, erotic feeling of having a man inside her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a new softness in his eyes. She was confident that he loved her.

Sesshomaru loved the resistance of her tight, gushing center wrapping around him.

"C-can you go…faster?"

"No." He said, though he was only teasing her.

"Please!" She begged as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Sesshomaru displayed a smirk that taught Rin to be careful what she wished for.

The sex became rough as he slid in and out of her at a faster pace, making loud smacking sounds each time their bodies met, exchanging burning body heat.

Rin couldn't believe what she was feeling for the first time. She used to want to wait—she thought it would feel better after marriage but this was something she needed.

"Yes! Yes! Sesshomaru!" She cried out loudly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bucked his hips and continued to thrust into her. Rin watched with her terribly flushed face as he looked at her lustfully and bit his bottom lip.

Her jaw dropped and her mouth became dry as he picked up speed and she continued to gush out onto him.

Rin's first climax snuck up on her and Sesshomaru pulled out of her, and stood up, watching as her legs trembled.

She felt helpless. 'What is he going to do to me next?' She wondered.

"Can you sit up?" He asked.

Rin attempted to sit up and after a moment of struggling to recover, she was finally upright.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, reacquainting Rin with something she used to avert her eyes from.

"Do you remember what I asked of you?"

Rin nodded as she reluctantly grasped him in her small fingers. "I'm not exactly sure what I should be doing."

"Do what you _want_ to do."

She gave a slow, gentle lick before taking him into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head back and forth, tasting herself all around him. She heard Sesshomaru release a low groan as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

As she felt more confident, she picked up speed and took him as far in her throat as she could. She knew about gag reflexes—from Kagome and deep throating—also from Kagome. Even though it was her first time, she had a general idea of what she should do.

Rin began to jerk him off as she continued to suck, earning a small growl from him. After a minute of her 'returning the favor', he pulled himself out of her mouth and lifted her off the bed.

"Where are you—oof!" She was pushed up against the wall and he pushed himself inside her very slowly.

Rin loved when he went this slow and made love to her. She could really feel him with each stroke and it caused her legs to tremble again. It was a good thing he was so strong or she would have fallen for certain.

"I've never been with a woman with scars." He said as he nipped at her neck.

"I-I'm sorry. It must be…awkward…for you." She said as she breathed heavily.

"They're beautiful."

Rin's flushed face beamed. Sesshomaru was the first to see many of the scars on her body.

"How did you get this one?" He asked as he ran his hand down the side of her ribcage.

"I was hiding from the burglars in my home under the couch and some…uh…I don't know…metal spring or something was under there and it cut me."

"What about this one?" He asked as he ran his hand up her right upper thigh.

"Climbing a fence after stealing from a flea market." She said sheepishly.

"Hmm. And…this one?" He asked as he planted a kiss on her chest, right beneath her collar bone.

"Uh…Kohaku did that."

Sesshomaru could feel his temper about to flare. He wanted to throw Rin on the bed and rush to wherever Kohaku was. "Why did he do that to you?"

"He was drunk and grazed me when he was shooting a crossbow. B-but I don't want to think about him anymore!" She said as she pulled his face towards her and kissed him.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace once more so he could finally reach his climax.

"I…love you." Rin confessed for the first time through her moans.

He threw her onto the bed and turned her onto her back. He pulled her toward him by her waist and drilled into her roughly.

Rin screamed as the mix of pleasure and pain hit her body. She could feel the skin of her just torn walls being pushed back and forth as Sesshomaru's unbelievable size and thickness stretched her wet skin. She gripped the sheets and clenched her teeth as he plowed into her.

Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears that had just fallen from her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as he slowed down.

"Uh…uh huh."

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked as he turned her over and entered her again, much slower and gentler than before.

"Mmm…I…I don't know." She responded through her moans. "I thought it was supposed to hurt."

"Not that much." He told her, his voice turning to a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her tears away. He leaned into her lips as his powerful feelings for her brought his climax nearer.

Rin melted into the kiss. The man who used to be so cold, from his skin to his soul, felt so warm. She still had to wonder—how did this happen? Did she change Sesshomaru that much?

He finally reached his climax and released into her. It was such a freeing feeling, to lay with a woman after so many years. Not only did he feel sexual satisfaction, he felt emotionally freed—Rin was the reason he could relax and rest and live once more.

He lied on the bed next to Rin and watched as she lied still, legs still trembling, still bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"You're going to bleed on the bed."

"Oh!" She sprang up quickly, to both of their surprise. "Let me go wash up." She attempted to stand, before wobbling to the side.

Sesshomaru extended an arm and caught her before she fell to the floor. He picked her up in his arms and brought her to the bathroom.

"Thank you. I can manage on my own."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." She said as she stood on her own. She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru went back to his room and began to fix the bed. He knew Rin would be back. He also knew things were going to change. She would probably want to sleep together permanently and even the way they interacted with one another was going to change.

Were they truly ready for something like this?

'It does not matter now. It's already happening.'

* * *

_Hours later_

Rin woke up mid evening with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. She turned in his grasp, waking him as well.

"Do you want dinner?"

He nodded and Rin giggled, and then kissed his nose. He slowly let her out of his grip, running his fingers across her body as he let go.

Rin had finally started wearing the lingerie she bought when she went shopping with Kagome. For once in her life she felt confident and sexy. She felt like a woman and not just a doctor that people dumped their problems on.

She waltzed through her living room into the kitchen, the soft lacy fabric on her negligee tickling her upper thighs.

Rin began taking out ingredients to cook dinner when a sound in the living room caught her attention. She peeked her head out the kitchen and saw her front doorknob being turned. It turned out, that strange sound was the door unlocking.

Rin rushed into the kitchen and hid by the fridge. She could feel a cold chill running down her spine as a nauseating fear entered her body. 'It's him! And at a time like this?'


	22. Monsters

'How could he show up at a time like this?! What's going to happen now?'

Rin backed further into the crevice between her fridge and pantry, knocking a magnet off the fridge when she shimmied into the tiny space.

"Rin?" His voice called out innocently, the sweetness in his tone shadowing the evil he had become.

Rim trembled as his sneakers scuffed along the floors every 3 of his 15 paces towards her.

Rin remained tucked away, trembling even more when his footsteps stopped and she could feel his presence just inches from where she hid.

He slowly stepped towards the crevice where she hid and cocked his head in confusion before sighing.

"It really hurts me to see the love of my life hiding from me. Why don't you come out from there?" He said gently as he extended a hand before her.

Rin stared, eyes wide and full of fright. Deep down, after seeing his face—she _wanted_ to talk. She wanted to understand what he was thinking and why he came back.

'But what will Sesshomaru do? I know he's aware of an unfamiliar male scent in our home. Will he come out?' She sighed. 'Either way it goes…I need this. I need closure.'

 _In Sesshomaru's Room  
_  
'So, he came here on his own? I'm not surprised. He has no idea that I am here...at least not yet. I will level the playing field and let him plead his case to Rin. This is what she would want. The truth, even though it's uglier than she could imagine.'

He sighed and placed his hands on his face. 'Forgive me, Rin. I cannot protect you from the frightened feeling you feel now. But I will mend the wounds the truth will inflict.'

"Please, Rin?" He begged, his voice cracking.

Rin squeezed out of the small space and looked down shamefully at her state of dress.

"Oh!" Kohaku turned away pointedly. "I-I'm sorry. I would've called first b-b-but I didn't think you'd want to see me. I had to do this of my own volition."

Rin sighed. That was the Kohaku she remembered. He was so sweet and shy. She almost pitied him.

"It's alright. Just wait here and I'll change, okay?"

He turned towards the oven to allow her to leave without him seeing her again. "Y-yeah."

Rin hastened to her room, walking past Sesshomaru's bedroom, noticing he wasn't there. She was confused, until she opened her door and saw him sitting by her window.

She let out a surprised gasp, and then a relieved sigh quickly followed. "There you are." She said quietly through her sigh.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." He said, looking off.

"Why? Because Kohaku is here? N-no. I just wanted closure. I know it's awkward but he seems like his old self and I need—"

"I know."

"Huh?" She tilted her head, surprised by how easily he understood.

"I know _you_. I know how forgiving you are. And I know this is what you need. So go."

Rin threw on an oversized sweatshirt, some leggings and pink slippers. She rushed over to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. "I'll put him out after he speaks his peace." She told him as she headed out the room.

"Rin." He called out her name, causing her to freeze. "Do not be fooled by his demeanor. He is no longer who you thought he was."

She sighed before nodding her head. "I know" and she left the bedroom.

* * *

Rin walked over to Kohaku, still in the kitchen with his back towards her. He heard Rin's slippers drag across the floor.

"You can turn around." She said, her soft voice merely suggesting rather than demanding.

He shifted slightly before turning all the way around. A wide smile formed on his lips as only a slight curve formed on hers.

"You're still angry with me." He said, noticing the yard long difference between them.

"What happened to you? Why did Sango say you left Tokyo? Do you know how much you hurt me when you left?!" She said, her series of questions spoken in an almost-shout.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I never did! I always felt so weak and helpless...and useless to you. I wanted to be strong. I was weak all along. I started drinking all the time and it caused me to harm you! I almost killed you!" He said, tears in his eyes. "And you say you were hurt when I left?! More hurt than when I tried to kill you? Is that what you're saying to me?"

Rin nodded slowly.

He knelt before her. "I don't deserve your kindness. Your unrelenting love for me—I constantly took it for granted. I'm a fool, Rin. Please say you'll forgive me—say you'll stick with me." He begged from the bottom of his heart. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He showed her another flower ring—a red rose, glowing with a mystic radiance that stunned and amazed her.

'Its beautiful.'

"Come with me, Rin. Let's forget everything and start over. We can go anywhere. Europe, America—whatever you'd like! We can have a big wedding, o-or a small one." He spoke quickly, his voice full of anticipation ad excitement. "Let's elope!" he said as he stood. "I stopped drinking, I've changed completely. I'll do whatever you want, BE whoever you want. Let's not throw our years together away. I will continue to get better, I swear!"

Rin stood silent, a look of complete shock on her face.

Kohaku looked on concerned and Sesshomaru listened in from her room, wondering why she hadn't responded.

What was on Rin's mind?

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Rin had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Her legs were still weak from what just happened, but the tingling sensation in her thighs was worth it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Excuse me." She said as she gently brushed past him. He pulled her towel off her as she walked by.

Rin gasped as the cool air from inside hit her still wet body. "There were other towels in the closet!" She informed sternly.

"Yes, but I wanted this one." He responded as he draped her towel over his shoulders and shut the door behind him.

Sesshomaru inhaled the scent of Rin from the towel. It was such a soul-soothing fragrance that he had quickly become addicted to.

He quickly took his shower, eager to get back to the woman he just made love to.

When he stepped into his room, he was stunned to see Rin sitting on the bed seiza-style, wearing a lacy, half transparent black satin negligee. She looked over at him with a fierce red blush on her face and her long black hair draped over one shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to start something you cannot finish?"

"Whaddya mean?" She squealed out. "Don't you like it?"

He nodded. "Normally, your sense of fashion is either corporate or frumpy. This is actually refreshing to see."

"Frumpy?" She said with a pout. "I just like to be comfortable."

Sesshomaru shrugged and lied in the bed beside her.

Rin dropped down next to him and stroked his cheek.

He pulled her body close to his and rested his nose on her neck. Rin sighed happily as the warmth from his hot, showered body transferred to her nearly bare skin.

"I had no idea you were so affectionate." She said in a soft, shaky voice.

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied, his voice mostly muffled in her skin. "I'm only doing this because I enjoy your scent."

Rin began to laugh. "Even when you're being nice, you're being mean."

"Hmph."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Uh…what now?"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "What exactly are you asking me?"

"I mean what is our future going to be like? You know, after you're officially discharged."

"That depends. What is it you want?"

"Huh? I-I don't want to bore you with my fantasies." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Rin. Speak your mind."

"I want to quit my job, get a big house with a greenhouse and have…children. I want a family. A new, peaceful… at-mo-sphere." She said sheepishly as she looked down.

Sesshomaru sighed and put his nose back on her shoulder. "Fine."

"Is that what you want too?" Rin asked as she slid her fingers between his.

"Doing the things that you want to do seems to work in my favor. So I don't mind." He said as he clutched her hand tighter.

"So you… _want_ to stay with me?" She said excitedly.

"Is it not obvious?"

Rin's face beamed brighter than it ever had. She had no doubt in her mind that they would be together for a long time. Forever, even. She wrapped her other arm around his neck as their bodies tangled as one.

" _Rin?"_

"Hey, Rin!"

Rin snapped herself back to reality. She looked at Kohaku's eager face as he awaited her response to his proposal.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku." She said as she hung her head down. "I can't go with you."

"What?!" He said, completely shocked by her refusal. "Why not?"

"I've moved on, Kohaku. I found someone that helped me realize I need to move forward. And moving forward with you is a step backward. I want to move forward with the person that can give me more than promises; someone whose actions have shown me that I can trust them with everything I have and not end up hurt in the end."

Kohaku's eyes were glossed over with that demonic evil once again. Rin backed away further when she saw his eyes turn cold just like the day he tried to kill her.

"Ko…kohaku?"

He intensely gazed at Rin as he moved towards her, struggling to meet her eyes as she looked all around the room, avoiding his stare.

"Rin. I just…" He began, finally catching her eyes. "Want…you to be with me."

Rin was frozen where she stood. She remembered experiencing this sensation before, but it was from Sesshomaru. Though, this time, she didn't like it at all. 'Why can't I move?' she wondered, her nerves knotting up as Kohaku was right in front of her face.

"You have to stop trying to fool yourself." He said as he grabbed her chin. "I've been everything you ever wanted for so long. Don't let my past mistakes cloud your judgment now." Just as he was about to pull her in for a kiss, he heard something fall in her room.

He looked directly down the hall at the closed door, and then back down at Rin with enraged flames surrounding his pupils. "Is there someone else here?" He asked as he gripped her chin even harder, forcing her to look up at him.

"Um…"

"Don't stand here and lie to me! Is it _him?_ The guy you've been seeing all of a sudden?" He began to shout. "You've been messing around since before I left, haven't you?!" He accused.

"N-no!"

"I knew it! You…you…slut!" He raised his hand to slap her, when Rin's door swung open and he was flung straight into the kitchen, denting the stove.

Rin gasped upon seeing Sesshomaru's blood red eyes when he turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Rin just stood there, still in shock, tears coming from her eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and quickly brought her to his bedroom. "Do not come out. No matter what, you understand?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Please don't kill him."

"I do not wish to kill him. I only want mother's brooch back." And he shut the door behind him.

'H…his mother's brooch? But…' Rin gasped in horror. She began to piece things together. "His demonic eyes, the violent actions the…" She gasped again. "Murders! Kohaku murdered Sesshomaru's mother!"

She opened the door slightly, just so she could hear and see a bit of what was happening. 'With all this noise, someone is bound to call the police!' Rin let out a groan as her slow tears turned into a waterfall of cries. 'Why did this have to happen?'

"Get up, you weak human." Sesshomaru said condescendingly as he stood over Kohaku.

Kohaku groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and got a good look at his assailant. "You! I should have known." He shouted as he drew his swords.

"I've been waiting for you to come here, sniveling about how worthless you are, pleading for Rin to take you back. You're _pathetic._ "

He let out a growl "What do you think you're doing to Rin, you disgusting monster!"

"Hmph. Which one of us is truly the monster?" He asked as he grabbed Kohaku by his neck. "Tell me, how many others have you killed, robbed, or even raped? Why do you get such enjoyment from hurting women?"

"I don't have to answer your questions!" He hardly managed to say.

Sesshomaru grasped his neck tighter. "It would've been wise to clean off the scent of your sister's blood before coming here, as well."

Kohaku used his strength to lift up his swords and stab Sesshomaru in both his shoulders, causing him to drop him.

Sesshomaru let out a grunt as the blades entered his skin, nearly meeting his bones.

Kohaku roughly pulled the blades out as blood spewed out of Sesshomaru's shoulders and onto the kitchen wall.

After wounding him, Kohaku flipped over Sesshomaru in an effort to escape.

Sesshomaru had plenty of fight left in him. He caught Kohaku mid-flip and successfully pulled his leg out of its socket.

Kohaku dropped to the ground, but pulled himself up quickly, limping around the living room with his swords still drawn, knocking things over due to his lack of balance.

Sesshomaru healed his shoulders using sheer will and used his agility to appear behind Kohaku, driving his claws into his back.

Kohaku grimaced in pain as he dropped to the ground again.

"What did you think, boy? That you would be as strong as I am as long as you held the power of the brooch?" He asked as he snatched it out of Kohaku's pocket.

"I _am_ strong!" He groaned out.

"This power is not meant for a low-class being such as yourself." He retorted as he stepped on Kohaku's bleeding back. "You and your clan will never—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Rin?" It was Ayame's voice from outside the door, just like last time.

Sesshomaru, caught offguard by the knocking, let Kohaku slip from beneath his foot and down the fire escape.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Rin, are you okay? I keep hearing noise from your apartment! If you don't answer I'm calling the police!"

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin and pushed her out towards the door.

Rin quickly wiped her tears away and unlocked the door, with the chain still on.

"Hey!" Ayame said to her. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh! It's nothing. I just have a few friends over and we were uh…exercising!" She told her with a false smile and giggle.

Ayame shook her head and laughed. "That sounds like a rigorous workout. I almost called the cops! Good thing I stopped by, first!"

"Yes, sorry! We'll keep it down."

"Okay, goodnight!" Ayame said happily as she returned to her apartment.

Rin locked her door and looked around at the messy apartment. Her furniture was all over the place and there were flower pots on the floor.

"Where's Kohaku?" Rin asked as she looked around, sighing sadly when she saw the blood on the kitchen wall.

"He managed to escape when that girl knocked on the door."

Rin examined Sesshomaru, looking for injuries. "You're okay?"

He nodded.

"W-was all that stuff true? About Kohaku? He's the one that was in charge of the Slayers all along?"

He nodded again.

"How long have you known?!" She questioned angrily. "Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"I only found out yesterday, Rin." He responded in a small voice, taken aback by Rin's anger.

"And you had so much time to tell me! I wouldn't have wasted my time asking him all those questions if I would have known he…" Her words became foreign as she cried through her speech.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and pulled her close to him as she wept on his shirt, tears staining the spot she laid her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as tightly as she could with her weak arms.

"Rin, are you certain you want this?"

"W-what?" She asked, following a sniffle as she raised her head to look up at him.

"I am no different from Kohaku—a monster that has killed."

"No!" She said, shaking her head furiously. "You are _not_ a monster! You _are_ different! The things you did then, you wouldn't do now! You're different from Kohaku! You…you won't hurt me."

"Hmm."

Rin let out a big sigh before putting on a smile. "Let's keep moving forward. We're both okay. You got your mother's brooch back, didn't you?"

He showed her the brooch. It had a lavender crescent moon and a deep red flower in the center, with silver wings spread on each side of it.

"You must be so glad!" Rin said happily.

"Yes. I must tell father that I retrieved it or he will endlessly nag until I contact him."

"Oh! I just remembered something!" She said as she walked towards the stand by the door. "Inuyasha dropped this letter off for you."

Sesshomaru opened the letter and read the contents with his eyes wide. "Interesting."

"Huh? What is it?" Rin asked curiously as she grasped the letter from his hands.

* * *

_Outside_

Kohaku was still on the fire escape, eavesdropping. He was relieved that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed his presence.

'Rin—I will not allow you to be happy with a demon. Just you wait.'


	23. Calm Before The Storm

Sesshomaru cleaned up the mess from the fight and returned to his room, leaving Rin to cook, as she was earlier.

He continually stared at his hands, the scent of blood still fresh on his claws. He knew he couldn't escape the temptation to kill again. No matter how many years he was kept in a box confined from the world, his desire to tear his enemies apart was as fresh and concrete as the smell of his opponent's blood.

Sesshomaru was convinced he hadn't changed one bit. He was certain he wouldn't be able to stay with Rin forever, so long as he couldn't shake the need to tear people apart.

"Here's dinner!" Rin said cheerily as she walked in holding a tray. She set it down beside him and took her plate.

A few minutes after she began to eat, she noticed Sesshomaru was distant and hadn't even touched his food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He proceeded to stare off, ignoring her question.

Rin smiled and picked up his fork. "Come on I'll feed you."

Sesshomaru, hardly able to resist Rin's cute smile, held his mouth open as she fed him.

"Its okay, you know. What you feel now probably isn't the same as what you used to feel."

"It _is_ the same, Rin. Just like a decade ago, I have an uncontrollable urge to kill a human for the sake of a woman."

"But I don't need you to do that." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just need you here. Not just for my sake, but yours as well. I don't want to see you get put away again."

"Rin. When I see Kohaku again, I am going to kill him. That is all there is to it."

Rin sighed sadly. "Then I have to make sure you don't see him again."

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"Hmm..." She pondered. "Let's move."

"What?"

"Just somewhere temporary! Somewhere Kohaku can't get to us."

"I refuse to run away from such a weak and cowardly human." He said callously as he looked away from her.

"Its not running!" She said loudly, causing his eyes to meet hers once again. "Look… whether you like it or not, I am still your doctor and it is my duty to do whatever I can to make sure you don't revert to your old ways or worse."

"You're right. I don't like it."

Rin put the tray to the side and climbed on top of him. She pressed her nose against his and grinned. "I'm not trying to boss you around, I promise."

He turned his head away from her. Rin pressed her face against his cheek and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you. You know that right?"

He didn't respond.

"Right?"

"I know, Rin." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Rin pouted and slid off him and onto the bed. "You still hungry?" She asked.

"No."

Rin put her plate back on the tray and brought it to the kitchen.

'He's frustrated and confused. He's pushing me away intentionally so I won't try to read into his vulnerabilities.' She let out an irritated sigh. 'I'm beginning to hate my job. I use it to figure out everything and everyone. He probably just wants me to leave him alone.'

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked past, the sound of her bedroom door closing brought him out of his daze.

He was repeating a vicious cycle of constantly letting blood cover the path he truly wanted to take.

Without the sun, there's nothing but darkness.

_Cold_

_Lonely_

_Darkness._

'What is this feeling?' he wondered, grasping his chest as the hollow feeling overwhelmed him, tightening beneath his ribcage like an oncoming heart attack.

He felt empty and weak. He felt worthless without his bright, shining star by his side. Was pushing her away ever the right thing to do? Would running from her just to go down a path of blood once again resolve anything?

He knew he could easily follow Kohaku's scent wherever he needed to. 'He couldn't have gotten far in such a short amount of time.' He told himself, before a suffocating aura of anguish coiled around his neck, clearly coming from Rin's bedroom.

He dragged himself towards her room and landed one knock on the door before letting himself in.

Rin was lying in her bed in fetal position, the blanket completely covering her.

Tonight, the sun was down. The puddle was beginning to ice over and the heat they exchanged only hours ago was gone with the moment.

Where had their newfound love gone so quickly?

"Rin." He called out to her softly. She lifted the blanket off of her head and turned to him, her hair a mess from the way she pulled the blanket back.

Sesshomaru sat beside her and pushed the stray hairs out of her face.

Rin began to blush as his fingers slowly stimulated her scalp, causing her spine to tingle.

He began to melt once more as her eyes met his and the cold, confused look his gaze held only moments ago was shattered by her warmth.

Rin sprang into his arms, knocking him down onto her bed. "I thought you were going to push me away for good. I thought you were going to leave."

He wrapped his arm around her side. "I considered it. I never was the type of man to leave things the way they are without ending them completely."

"So...what do you want to do now?" She asked nervously as her grip on the collar of his shirt began to loosen.

"I know Kohaku is not finished trying to convince you to elope with him. I'm certain you will need my protection."

Rin sighed. "If only you could just say 'I want to stay with you.' It would be nice to hear it."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "It goes without saying, Rin. You should know how I feel, better than anyone else. Of all people, you are the one I trust the most."

"Even more than Jaken?"

"I trust Jaken with my finances, but you on the other hand; I trust with more delicate and personal matters."

Rin smiled happily. "You must love me don't you?"

"Are you interrogating me?"

"No, no." Rin said with a laugh. "Hey you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"We should go back to the park! It was so dark when we went, I would like to see it in the daytime." She suggested. "I know!" She shouted enthusiastically. "Let's go tomorrow. Then, perhaps…you'll be willing to talk."

Sesshomaru sighed. "There is not much to talk about. But fine. We will go tomorrow."

"Good." She said with a grin. "Then let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Really? Even after that fight?" She asked, seemingly surprised.

"That was hardly a fight."

She sighed. 'I wonder what will happen now. Will Sesshomaru really kill Kohaku?'

* * *

 _The next morning  
_  
Rin and Sesshomaru had just gotten dressed and drove her car across town to the park.

Upon parking, they noticed police surrounding the abandoned car Sango was driving.

"Why is that car still there?" Rin wondered our loud.

Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit. The police would be bound to look into his involvement. He wasn't sure how things would transpire, but he certainly had a bad feeling about the outcome.

Before they could even get out of the car, a familiar detective approached them.

She knocked on the window and Rin rolled it down.

"Oh. It's you two." Kagura said, evidently unhappy to see them. "What are you doing here? This is a crime scene."

"I am here to visit that park, which I inherited from my mother."

"Hmm. So you've been here before?"

"Yes."

"That's _interesting_. This car had the door ripped off and the dashboard was punched in. I don't believe a human could do such a thing. So why don't you start talking, Sesshomaru? Tell me what you know and maybe I'll go easy on you."

"Hey, you can't accuse him of a crime just because you don't like him!" Rin said.

"You've got it all wrong, doctor." Kagura said earnestly. "You're the one I don't like. Sesshomaru on the other hand? I hate him." She said as she cut her eyes at him. "So do you have anything to tell me?"

There was a long silence. "No. I have nothing to tell you."

"Well, alright then. I just have one more question: you and the doctor seem awfully cozy. Is there something going on between you two?"

"I am required to be accompanied by someone at all times. That is what Rin does."

Kagura folded her arms, unsatisfied with the answer. " If you say so. Just remember: I'll be watching you." She said as she walked away.

Rin let out a relieved sigh. "That woman is really scary! But I think she still has feelings for you."

"I know."

"You do?!" She exclaimed, surprise and concern overwhelming her.

"She will get over it." He said as he watched a tow truck pull the car away. "I don't intend to worry about her petty high school emotions. So I expect the same from you."

Rin smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the gate and allowed Rin to go in first.

She was so glad to be there again, especially when she could see all the vibrant and unique plants and flowers under the sunlight.

She knelt by one of the demonic Venus flytraps and patted it on the head.

"I'd love to know so much more about it."

"There is a house further down where my mother kept her notes."

"Lets go find it!" Rin said excitedly as she rushed to him and tugged at his arm.

Sesshomaru led her much further into the park; to an area they had not seen the other night. Rin was in awe of the beautiful scenery. Not only was it romantic, it was fascinating.

"So this house, is it big?"

"As a matter of fact, it's rather small. My mother often stayed through the night compiling her notes. I would stay along with her. I even had my own bedroom here.

"Wow. How long has it been since you were last here?"

"At least two decades." He informed as they turned the corner.

Rin's eyes widened with surprise as they approached the house. "I thought you said it was small! This is beautiful!" She gaped as she rushed ahead of him towards the front door. "Do you have the key?" She asked as her eyes followed the grapevines surrounding swirling around front porch.

"Yes. The brooch is actually the key to this house." He told her as he entered it into the lock next to the crescent shape insignia on the door.

Once unlocked, he allowed Rin to enter first.

Rin was astonished by the beauty of the house. Upon entering, there was a marble gargoyle statue by the doorway. Further in, there was a couch that encircles the living room with a table in the center and a fireplace beside it.

As Rin ventured further inside, she came across a small kitchen with a pastel blue vintage refrigerator and matching oven. She ran her fingers across the granite countertop thinking about what great taste Sesshomaru's mother had.

She wandered out into the backyard where there were flowers planted that could not be found in the rest of the park.

"I've been to so many places in the city" she began as Sesshomaru stepped outside behind her. "I've been to florists, freelance gardeners, and I've even ordered some online but nothing I could get my hands on was ever as phenomenal as these."

"My aunt is a bit of a traveler. She ventured to many places and sent seeds to my mother. This park started as a small garden."

"You mean the aunt that sent you the letter?"

"Yes."

"That reminds me. Are you going to accept her proposal? You know, to take you as her client and make your conditional release permanent? She had some compelling arguments."

"I don't know at the moment." He said as he headed inside.

"Huh? H-hey wait up!" Rin said as she paced after him.

She followed him up the steps and down a small hallway to a bedroom. He stood in the doorway and Rin jumped up and down trying to peek over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru slowly stepped inside and looked around the white bedroom. The bed was neatly made with black and white sheets. It was spotless and even looked completely untouched. He walked to the window and picked up an army man on the sill before gazing outside, recalling how he would watch his mother pace back and forth, writing her notes.

"How cute!" Rin squealed, causing him to turn his head.

Rin was holding a picture of Sesshomaru as a toddler. "If we had children, do you think they'll be as adorable as you are right here?" She asked as she held the picture up.

He shrugged carelessly. "We'll just have to find out." He said as he snatched the picture from her and headed towards the door. "Come with me."

Rin was still standing there with her eyes wide. 'Did he really just say that?' She thought excitedly before pulling herself out of her daze.

They went across the hall to the other bedroom. This grey room was much larger, with even more windows. In one corner of the room was a queen size bed with a golden headboard. On the other side was a white desk with thick notebooks stacked on top.

"Well, here it is." He said, motioning to the books. "These are all my mother's notes. I'm sure you'll find everything you need in there." He said as he headed out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to make a few phone calls. I don't find any of this interesting, anyway. You enjoy yourself."

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Rin dove into those books, excited about what she was going to find.

The notes were incredibly organized. They were alphabetized, had a corresponding photograph and there were even footnotes. It was obvious InuKimi took great pride in her work.

* * *

_Downstairs_

"Jaken. We need to talk…Yes. I also need you to bring a few supplies…I will text you a list…Indeed, I did retrieve the brooch. I'm assuming father briefed you? …Of course. Right…see you soon. Oh, Jaken? One other thing: If Rin sees you, I will kill you."

* * *

Rin spent a half hour skimming the notes before preparing herself to go outside.

The sky was overcast. It was cool, and it was quiet. Rin enjoyed the atmosphere. The park was silent, the wind was swirling through the trees and there was a man she loved dearly waiting for her to come back. The world looked so much different from this new perspective she had.

Rin made a right turn down the brick road path and over a bridge that ran across a stream. She stopped and smiled when she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Unbelievable." She said as she knelt down next to the flowers. She opened the book and compared it with the corresponding photograph. "Hydra lilies. These beauties defy the laws of nature! According to the notes, Hydra lilies are water based. They have a gelatinous consistency and aren't easily spotted.

Suddenly, a raindrop hit the inside of the book. Rin closed it and put it inside the bag she brought with her. As she stood, intending to head back, something caught her eye. She let out a gasp and ran towards a small bush near the bridge.

"They're beautiful! These must be the adamant roses!" She exclaimed as she studied the red diamond shaped rose. She slowly reached out to touch it. 'I want to bring one home. Just one.' She thought as she touched the stem. "Ouch!" She shouted as the rose pricked her finger.

Rin looked up at the sky and sighed as a raindrop hit her nose.

* * *

_Back at the house_

"Sir, I have brought everything you asked me for." Jaken said as he held up a bag.

Sesshomaru glared down at him disapprovingly.

Jaken gulped as a sweat bead dripped down his forehead "W-what is it, sir? Is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"What are you doing? You need to set these things up and leave. Stop wasting time."

"R-r-right away, sir!" Jaken stammered as he scurried around the house.

Sesshomaru stood by the door, looking out the window beside it as the raindrops fell onto the glass. 'Rin should be coming back soon.' He thought to himself as thunder boomed in the sky.

Just as it had begun to pour, Sesshomaru caught the scent of Rin's blood. He swung the door open and ran out into the storm to find her.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally found Rin hovering over that same bush still trying to pick that same flower.

She was soaking wet, with the rain washing her blood into the soil. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he stared down at her, a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing? You should be coming inside." He said as he extended a hand for her.

Rin blinked the rain off her eyes before looking back down at the bush. "I just want one of these flowers." She spoke loudly, competing with the sound of the thunder.

Sesshomaru knelt next to her and sliced the stem with his claws and handed Rin the flower.

She looked down at it happily and then smiled. "Thank you."

"Can we go now? It's pouring."

"What's the rush? Are you afraid of a little drizzle?"

"No," He said flatly as he began walking "but you are going to catch a cold."

"I am not!" Rin said confidently as she stood. She rushed to walk alongside him when a bolt of lightning startled her. She grabbed hold of his arm and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of a little light?"

"I've always been afraid of being struck by lightning!" She said as she squeezed his arm tighter.

Sesshomaru stopped on the bridge and turned Rin to face him. "If a bolt of lightning were to come anywhere near you, I would reach up," he began as he extended his hand to the sky "and grab it between my fingers before it could strike you." And he continued walking.

"How would you be able to do that so easily?" She asked as she rushed after him.

"Simple. I, unlike you, am not afraid of a little light."

Rin rushed in front of him, cutting off his walking path. She folded her arms and stared at him challengingly. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can do the impossible."

"Do you seriously want to discuss this in the middle of a rainstorm?"

"No." Rin said with a smile. "To be honest, I'm just stalling because I like being out in the rain with you. It's romantic."

"This is not my idea of romance." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the house. "You will regret this later. Trust me."

Rin realized how protective Sesshomaru was being. She smiled happily; feeling relieved to know how much he cared about her well being.

* * *

Once they returned to the house, Rin removed her sweater and sandals. Sesshomaru draped a towel over her shoulders and led her into the living room.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. The lights were dimmed, scented candles were placed all around and she hadn't even gotten a chance to change before she was led over to the fireplace.

At that moment, it hardly even mattered. Sesshomaru brought her a hot cup of tea and sat beside her.

"So _this_ is your idea of romance." She said as she took a sip of the tea and it's warming sensation entered her body.

" _This_ is far better than standing in the rain."

"It doesn't matter what we do. I just enjoy the time we spend together." She told him with a cheerful grin.

"Is that so?" He said as he glanced over at her, the warm scent from her body causing urges to arise.

Rin suddenly let out a loud sneeze, causing Sesshomaru to shake his head disappointedly.

"Now do you see what I was talking about?" He scolded as Rin covered her face sheepishly.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him and turned her face towards his. "You don't need to apologize." He said as he leaned in towards her lips.

Rin turned away and giggled. "You should _not_ try to kiss me! You'll catch my cold!"

He pulled her face back towards his and caught her gaze with his own. "I'll take my chances." He said softly as he stole a kiss from her.

Rin began to arch her back, causing the towel to slip off. Sesshomaru ran his fingers along her breasts, down to her navel. She trembled slightly beneath his fingertips as he swallowed her unsteady gasps.

He placed his hands on her sides and leaned into her neck, his breath causing her to whine under her breath. Rin leaned further and further back until Sesshomaru was on top of her. He glided his tongue from her earlobe to her shoulder blade before making a diagonal trail of kisses across her chest. He then began to trail diagonally in the other direction, stopping to spread her legs before kissing down her thigh.

Rin's knees jerked as his soft lips tickled the flesh on her limbs. He then made his way to her other leg, trailing back up towards her hot spot, then sticking his tongue inside.

She groaned loudly as he slipped his tongue in and out of her. She ignored the strands of cold, wet hair dripping on her shoulders and down to her breasts. She even ignored Sesshomaru's cold wet hair resting the inside of her thighs. The mixture of warm and cold sensations made her body even hotter and the scent of her blood even sweeter.

Sesshomaru darted at her clit a few times before lifting his head up and pulling Rin on top of him. Even though it was her second time, she was still new to this, and all the feelings that followed. She remembered what Sesshomaru told her last night about doing what she wanted to do—and she wanted to suck on his neck.

She took the skin between her teeth and sucked as hard as she could, causing Sesshomaru to growl and tightly grasp her butt, his claws nearly digging into her.

Rin moaned onto his neck as he spread her open and slowly slid into her. He loosened his grip on her and gently glided his hands up to her lower back.

She let go of the skin between her teeth as her mouth hung open, drool dripping onto his neck. They were both behaving like animals this evening.

Rin placed her hands on the floor above his shoulders and pushed herself onto him, meeting his strokes with a few of her own. Once she got her own rhythm, he stopped moving, allowing her to take control.

Feeling more confident, Rin sat up and began riding him as she pleased. Her head flung back so hard she felt something crack. "H-huh…I can feel you so deep inside." She said through her whines.

Sesshomaru reached up and tugged at her nipples several times before his arms fell to his sides. The feeling of Rin's torn, but still tight core swallowing him up overwhelmed him and caused his body to shake.

He ignored the weak feeling in his arms and reached up again to tug at Rin's hair, pulling her head down towards his, her cold hair all over his face. He pulled her towards his lips by the back of her neck as her hair dripped on his shoulders, the cold water swirling into the warm sweat.

Unable to resist the urge, he began to stroke into her again, causing her to let out a loud moan in his mouth. Her body was so hot pressed against his. He pulled out of her and forced her onto the couch beside them.

He got on the couch on his knees and pulled her legs onto his shoulders as he slipped back inside her wet, dripping hole with ease.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper! More!" She begged, she pleaded, she _commanded_ as she became more and more eager to reach the slowly coming climax.

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting close. The sight of Rin's sweet, always cheerful face, all wet and screwed up as the fierce need to cum had overtaken her—was beyond thrilling for him. He couldn't wait for her to soak him more with her tantalizing honey. And he couldn't wait to fill her with his own juices as her soft hot, sticky skin rubbed the veins of his member so gently.

He could hear Rin's fingernails scratching at the couch as she moaned louder and louder before releasing a scream and spilling out her juices all over him.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru released himself inside of her. He pulled out of her and stood. Her legs dropped onto the couch like her nerves were completely dead.

Sesshomaru could hardly stand himself. He picked up Rin and brought her to his old bedroom.

'Oh what a surprise. She's already asleep.' He thought to himself sarcastically as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He got in bed next to her and pulled her body tightly to his.

He could sense horrible things coming his way—things that were going to pull him away from the woman he had fallen madly and viciously in love with.

* * *

_Somewhere…_

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" Kohaku asked the young boy.

"Yeah. I called in an anonymous tip from a payphone about the old car. "

"Good job." Kohaku said approvingly as he patted the boy's shoulder. "That was your last task. You're free to go."

"Really? I can go back to my normal life?"

"Not exactly." Kohaku said as he pulled out a gun and shot the boy in his temple, causing his brains to splatter all over the wall. "You seem like you have a big mouth. I hope you find your way to heaven." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Someone go clean up that mess." Kohaku ordered to the other people that were there with him.

Two men quickly stood and rushed into the room to clean up the body. Kohaku walked up to one of the girls at the table and smiled at her. She smiled back happily, but it quickly faded when a gun was pointed in her face.

"Clean it for me, would you?" He requested.

The girl let out a relieved sigh and gently removed the gun from his hand. "It'll be spick and span when I return it, boss."

"I appreciate your hard work." He said as he stepped outside.

Kohaku looked up at the clear sky. The rain had finally stopped after all those hours of pouring. The night was silent and the weather was pleasant. It was such a beautiful evening.

A sinister smirk grew on his face. 'This must be the calm before the storm.'

* * *

_The next morning_

Rin made breakfast and coffee for Sesshomaru before they prepared to go back home.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sesshomaru asked her as he took a sip from his nearly empty mug.

"Yes! The flowers here are so wonderful. I would love to come more often…i-if you want." Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin beamed as joy overcame her. "You make me so happy!" She said as she flew into his arms.

Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "Rin, there is something I want to tell you."

Rin, faced him, looking on warily. "What's the matter?"

"I want you to know that above all things, I love and value you the most. My loyalty will always lie with you over anyone else in this world. Always remember that."

Rin stared at him, completely shocked by his words. "Y-you said it. You told me you love me!" She said happily as she pulled him in for a kiss.

'Things can only get better from here for us.' Rin thought to herself.

* * *

_The same morning—InuNo Taisho's home_

InuNo was startled by a loud banging on the door. He rushed downstairs, utterly shocked by the scent coming from behind it. He pulled the door open without hesitation and smiled at the detective standing before him.

"Kagura! It's wonderful to see you!"

"I would say the same if I weren't here with an arrest warrant for your son."

"Uh…Which son?"

"The only delinquent son you have." She said simply.

"You've got it all wrong." He said with a laugh. "I have two delinquent sons. You'll have to be more specific."

"Sesshomaru, Mr. Taisho. I am here to arrest him for a recent crime he's committed."

"Are you absolutely certain my son was involved?"

Kagura nodded. "His prints were found on an abandoned car with a damaged dashboard and the side passenger pulled off. We have to bring him in for questioning. Is he here?"

"U-uh no. I actually have no clue where he is. I tend to stay out of my son's affairs."

"Well I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to give me more information since he is documented as his caretaker. Is he home?"

"Yes. Inuyasha!" He called for him upstairs. "Please come down, it's urgent!"

As they waited for Inuyasha to come downstairs, the two stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"So," InuNo began. "How is detective work treating you?"

"It's been pretty calm for the past couple of years. I've been blessed with the opportunity to chase after cases and people I'm not very fond of."

"Ah ha ha, I see." He responded with a nervous laugh.

"What's goin' on, dad?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed down the steps, frozen in shock on the bottom step when he saw Kagura. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That's no way to treat an old friend after not seeing them in over a decade, little boy." Kagura said to him with a smile.

"While it's pretty nice to see you again, I know you didn't come all this way just to catch up and trade old stories. What did my brother do this time?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I found his prints at a crime scene. Is he here?"

"No." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No." He repeated.

She chuckled sarcastically. "I find it funny how Sesshomaru's legal caretaker has no idea where he is. Is he with _her_?"

" _Her_ who? Rin?"

"I knew it!" She shouted out. "Ahem. I'll be taking my leave." She said as she turned towards the door.

"W-where to?" InuNo asked curiously.

"I need to make an appointment with a doctor."


	24. Separation and Delicate Information

As the couple drove home, Rin could sense something strange in the air. She wondered why she could feel a dark cloud looming over them. She glanced over at Sesshomaru in the passenger's seat, as he rested with his head against the window.

'He never sleeps in the car.' She thought to herself.

The moment they reached a red light, she reached over and tapped him on his shoulder. He lazily turned his head to her with a strange look in his eyes.

'Is that sadness?' Rin couldn't be certain. She had never seen him sad before. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep much last night."

"How come?" She wondered curiously as she began driving again.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he could tell her. He was getting tired of lying to her and covering things up. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter with Kagura."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen? I can't help but worry."

"I _know_ something bad is going to happen. I cannot say what the magnitude of the situation will be. I just know things will not go well."

Rin did her best to hold back her tears, but she couldn't fight the burning sensation in her throat as the urge to sob came about. "C-can you just tell me…what happened the other night? Was Kohaku in that car?"

"Yes, but no one got hurt. He escaped, along with his sister."

Rin parked the car and turned to Sesshomaru with a serious look on her face. "You have to tell the police everything! About the slayers, and your mother, and—"

"It's asinine, Rin. They won't listen to me."

She sighed sadly as she got out of the car. Sesshomaru followed her into the building, waiting for her to say something in response.

Rin hadn't said a word once they got into the elevator. She simply reached over and grabbed his hand tightly, as she held her head down and wiped her tears away with her index finger.

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand just as tightly. He mentally reassured himself that if he was in fact brought in for questioning, there wasn't enough information for them to hold him.

As soon as they got inside, Rin sat on the couch, shaking from the fear of losing her lover.

"W-we need to come up with a plan." She stuttered.

Sesshomaru stood beside her, silently pondering to himself. Rin looked up and noticed his calm disposition and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Aren't you worried about what might happen?"

"No." He replied calmly.

"Doesn't the idea of us being separated, maybe for good, scare you at all?! "

"Rin." He said calmly as he sat next to her. "That isn't going to happen. There is no serious charge."

Rin stood and rushed into his bedroom.

'What is she doing?' He wondered as he followed.

Rin rummaged through the papers on his dresser and found the letter his aunt had written. She pulled out her phone, dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. "Tell her you'll accept her offer!"

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh as he took the phone into his hand and waited for an answer.

"Inumira Tono firm."

"Hello, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I need to speak with Ms. Tono. It is extremely urgent."

"One moment, please."

As Sesshomaru waited, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Police! Open up! We have a warrant!"

"Inumira Tono."

"I don't have much time. I am about to be arrested. I was calling to say I accept your offer."

"Your timing is impeccable." She said sarcastically. "I will see you soon."

Sesshomaru handed the phone back to a shaken and wailing Rin. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Listen to me," he began as the police banged again. "I want you to hold on to my mother's brooch. Be careful with it. Can you do that for me?"

Rin nodded as the tears fell fast and frequently.

He kissed her lips and gently stroked her cheek. "It's alright. Just let them in."

Rin wiped her tears and slowly walked towards the door, still trembling. She wished they could run away, but what good would that do? How could they be happy living the life of a couple of runaway fugitives?

She opened the door and two officers, followed by Kagura rushed in with their guns raised.

"Should we cuff her, detective?" The officer asked her.

Kagura glared at Rin, then shook her head. "No. We're only making one arrest."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the room and the officers tackled him to the floor.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. You are under arrest for grand theft auto, violating your conditional release, and endangering the welfare of a minor."

"Endangering the welfare of a minor?!" He groaned out as they forced him to his feet. "You mean that boy that was in the car?"

"Get him out of here!" Kagura ordered as the officers dragged him out of the apartment.

Kagura slowly walked towards Rin with a challenging look in her eyes. "You should be grateful I'm not arresting you. But I'm sure your superiors would _love_ to know where your patient has been living and how he's spent the past few weeks."

"W-wait!" Rin called out to Kagura as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Oh no." Rin groaned as she dropped to her knees with her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what just happened. "I have to do something." She said to herself. "But what? What can I do?" Rin decided to call Kagome. She didn't know what else to do and she needed some help.

"Hi, Kagome. Can I come over? …Great! I'll be there in a little while."

Rin went to the bathroom, washed her face, put on her best smile and drove across town to the Taisho house.

* * *

_At the police station_

Sesshomaru was cuffed to a table in a cold, grey room, waiting for questioning. He scowled at the two way mirror before looking down at his tightly cuffed wrists.

'Damn it. This isn't good.' He thought to himself. Things weren't going as smoothly as he anticipated, and he knew what was going to happen next.

At that moment, Kagura walked in alone, just like he expected. She unlocked his handcuffs and sat across from him at the table.

"How about for once—you just tell me the truth?"

"I don't believe you care about the truth. You would prefer if I spend the rest of my life in the hospital."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru began to explain the situation just as Rin suggested.

Kagura sucked her teeth and sighed. "So you're telling me that you've been on a wild goose chase all this time? You're right—I don't care. What I really want to know is what the hell you're doing with a human girl. What is your angle? Are you trying to create some kind of image for yourself?" She asked angrily as she stood. "Do you think people will believe you've _changed_ just because you're fucking some mortal? Humans are just objects to you, aren't they?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

Kagura bent over the table and hit a switch underneath. "Now that no one can hear us—I want to know why you're screwing around with Dr. Asano."

"Does it bother you?"

"It _bothers_ me that you're using her to your advantage."

"Detective—what does this have to do with the crime I've supposedly committed? Are you holding me simply to bitch about your jealousy?"

Kagura smirked and got incredibly close to Sesshomaru's face, her lips only an inch from his. "I'm holding you—because your fingerprints were on the car and _coincidentally,_ the driver's mother reported him missing two days ago." She slowly backed away from him and slapped him.

Sesshomaru slowly turned towards Kagura with an icy glare in his eyes.

"You disgust me more and more, Sesshomaru. Now you're hurting children?!"

"I have nothing to do with his disappearance. After he gave me information related to the Slayers, I let him go."

Kagura slammed her hand down on the table and laughed. "Oho! I get it!" She said as she paced back and forth. "So the leader of this organization happens to be Dr. Asano's ex fiancée? And you were willing to go as far as sleeping with her just to get close to him, huh?" She shook her head in disgust. "You were _that_ determined to get your hands on him? _So_ determined, in fact, that you were willing to soil yourself with the disgusting fluids of a human? You probably threw up five or six times afterward."

"Your tactics are failing, Kaguara. You see—those human fluids you call disgusting," He began as he leaned forward in his chair "were far sweeter than yours."

"What?!" She shouted angrily.

"They were sweeter, pure and" he licked his lips as he gave her a deadly gaze "untouched. She may be human—but there's nothing disgusting about her."

"You make it sound like you're in love with her!" Kagura said coldly, seemingly jealous.

"So…it does bother you."

"So you _are_ in love with her! You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Suddenly, Kagura quickly calmed down and began to laugh. "So you've fallen in love with a human—that's amusing, but such a shame. Because you'll never see her again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've spoken to the hospital. They're sending over their staff to take you back." She said as she began to walk out. "They'll be taking it from here. And your little girlfriend is in a shitload of trouble too. Buh bye."

* * *

_Outside the interrogation room_

"So, did you find out anything ?"

Kagura shrugged at her partner. "He confessed to everything—but he claims he doesn't know where the boy is."

"Do you think Dr. Asano was his accomplice?"

"Nah. I told her superior I think he was manipulating her."

"Her? A doctor? Being manipulated by a patient?"

"I pulled up Rin Asano's old files. She was an orphan, on her own her entire life, dated an abusive guy…the girl's pretty much broken. He used her emotional state to his advantage. They _are_ a decade apart in age. It must have been easy for a man as cynical as him."

"Tsk tsk. What a shame. Poor kid. Maybe she needs to see someone herself."

"Yeah…maybe."

"Um, we're here for the patient?"

Kagura and her partner turned to see two men dressed in white holding bundles of shackles.

"Oh. He's in there." She said, pointing to the room. "Be careful. He's not in a good mood."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." They said as they rushed in.

Kagura sighed as she heard the struggling from inside the room, but smiled as the men walked past with Sesshomaru chained up.

'Just like old times.' She thought as she watched him pass by her.

Kagura couldn't help but wonder how Sesshomaru was with Rin. Did he really love her? 'If that's the case, did he really love me?'

"Kagura, what's on your mind?" Her partner asked.

"Nothing. I'm just…gonna go do some paperwork." She said as she headed to her office.

Kagura shut the door and let out an exasperated sigh. "I had to arrest him twice? And on top of that I find out he's in love with some human girl? This doesn't make any sense."

* * *

_At the Taisho House_

"You did _what_ with him?!"

"We were—"

"Inuyasha that's not even the most important part! Sesshomaru got arrested again!"

"So?!"

"What do you mean so?! Rin is really heartbroken about it!"

"Um, guys?"

"Heartbroken?! She let that bastard prey on her! He's better off locked up after this!"

"How could you?! Inuyasha you're so insensitive!"

"Um…is anyone listening to me? Hey!" Rin shouted, causing the bickering to cease. "Where is your father? I need to speak to him."

"He's in his office doing damage control, as usual."

Rin groaned as she grasped the bag in her hand. 'I don't know if I can handle this brooch on my own.'

* * *

_At the hospital_

Sesshomaru was placed in another room, still in shackles. He had to admit that he was nervous. He didn't know who would come next or what was going to happen and…

Rin.

His Rin.

What had he gotten her into?

'I should have left her alone. I should have kept my distance from her. When she started to come to my room offering her assistance, I should have tried harder to keep her away from me. Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's freedom or happiness.'

Suddenly, Dr. Akiyama came in.

"Hmm. I didn't expect to be seeing you here. I'm actually surprised. But then again," He began as he sat in the chair next to Sesshomaru's bed "when one is manipulating the brilliant mind one as beautiful and fragile as Rin Asano, what is to be expected but the worst?"

"I never manipulated Rin."

"Oh, but you did. Everyone thinks so. And now that she is no longer here, I will be in charge of your case. Since I conducted your psychological evaluation, I get to determine your fate. Would you like to hear my diagnosis, _patient_?"

Sesshomaru was on the verge of punching Dr. Akiyama when the door swung open and a woman with white hair, amber eyes and lavender marks running along the sides of her cheeks stepped in.

"My name is Inumira Tono. Sesshomaru is my client. I would like to have a word with him."

Dr. Akiyama stood up and shrugged. "It was wise that you got an attorney. You're going to need one once you're transferred."

"Transferred?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused and angry voice.

* * *

_Back at the Taisho House_

"Damn it!" InuNo shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. He let out an aggravated sigh and went to meet with the others downstairs.

Inuyasha quickly noticed his father's disposition. "What's the matter, pops?"

"All of the media stations I spoke to refuse to drop the story. They say this breaking development is too invaluable to let go."

"And what development would that be?" Rin asked nervously.

"They have word from inside the police department that Sesshomaru is being transferred to a prison."

"What?!" All three of them shouted in unison.

"I-it _is_ just a rumor but—"

"Oh no! This is all my fault! He's going to prison because of me." Rin said in a panicky voice as she held the sides of her head.

"Please, relax, Rin. As I said, it's only a rumor." InuNo reassured as he rubbed her shoulder.

"You're right. And he does have an attorney after all."

"He does?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. His aunt, Inumira Tono."

"That woman." InuNo scoffed. "She's something else."

"What do you mean?" Rin wondered.

"You'd have to meet her to find out." InuNo explained.

At that moment, he noticed a familiar aura coming from her bag.

"Rin. If I'm not mistaken, did Sesshomaru entrust you with the brooch?"

Rin slowly nodded. "That's another reason I came here. I don't know if I can handle it on my own."

InuNo shook his head in contest. "If he trusted you, he is confident you can handle it."

Rin smiled, and then sighed sadly. "What now?"

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Rin was sitting in the diner, sulking. The past two weeks had been nothing but eventful and stressful for her.

"This is the first time I've seen you without a smile, hun." Sky said as he brought her tray to the table.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm usually so happy, but everything has gone wrong."

Sky took off his apron and sat across from her. "Is it about that fella you were in here with a few weeks ago? He didn't seem like a bad guy."

"Sesshomaru isn't a bad guy. He's changed since his past crimes. They arrested him for something he didn't do!" She let out a sigh as she opened her tray. "I lost my boyfriend, my job, my license to practice…not only that, I got evicted from my apartment for unlawfully moving in a felon."

"That's terrible! Where are you stayin' these days?"

"At Sesshomaru's father's house. He was kind enough to move me in the moment he found out I was evicted."

"Good guy."

"I know. Their family has always taken care of me. I feel so guilty for getting their son in so much trouble."

"You love this man, don'tcha?"

Rin nodded sheepishly.

"Then your love might've been what changed him. Don't be so hard on yourself, hun. You're a wonderful gal. I'm sure he knows that too."

Rin smiled brightly.

"Aha! There's the usual smile! Nice to see it again." He said as he stood.

"Thank you, Sky. I appreciate you talking to me."

"I'd love to chat some more but I gotta get back to the kitchen."

Rin waved happily as he walked off.

As Rin enjoyed a hot chocolate, she noticed a hooded man entered the diner and was headed her way.

He sat across from her and removed his hood. Rin gasped in horror and nearly dropped her cup.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked in a frightful voice as she backed away from the table.

"I've been watching you ever since I heard about what happened."

"So…what do you want, then?"

"What has he done to you, Rin? You're not smiling anymore."

"What has _he_ done to me? What about what you did? You _hurt_ me!"

"I know, Rin! I know. I told you I want to atone for what I've done. Everything has gone downhill for you, hasn't it? Just come with me. We'll start over and make a new life for ourselves." He said as he extended his hand for hers.

Rin looked at his hand and then up at him before shaking her head. "I'd rather be miserable by myself than be miserable with you. I can't ever be with you again. My heart belongs to Sesshomaru now."

"I see." Kohaku said bleakly. "I'm really sorry for everything I put you through." He said as he stood up. "Goodbye, Rin."

Rin watched as Kohaku rushed out the door. She turned her head towards the window and watched him run across the street and get into a car. She didn't know what Kohaku's plans were or what he was up to, but she didn't want him to hurt her again.

How much more can the sun handle before it burns out?

* * *

_At the hospital_

Sesshomaru sat in the visitor's area, waiting for an unexpected person.

It was Inuyasha.

"Are you here to mock me?" He asked angrily.

His younger brother rolled his eyes. "No. I'd be glad you were in here if it weren't for Rin. She's been moping around the house all the time. It isn't like her. She tries to smile but she's not fooling anyone, not even herself."

"Rin has been staying with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She got evicted from her apartment because of your stupid ass. She let you move in with her and violated her lease by moving in an ex-con. _And_ they took away her license to practice. She can't ever be a psychiatrist again. All those years of school for nothing. It's a shame she lost it all because of you."

Sesshomaru sat silently. He couldn't believe all the trouble he had caused for Rin. He was angry with himself for the way he turned her world upside down.

"Hey, did you hear what I said? You don't even care, do you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru shot daggers at him with his eyes, but quickly dropped the subject when he heard a familiar voice across the room.

"Avert your attention to the young girl over there, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see a young child sitting across from a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Who are they?"

"That girl has a connection to the slayers."

* * *

_Across the room_

"So, how are you holding up, little sis?"

"I'm okay. But I don't like the food here. It really sucks."

"Don't worry. It won't be for long."

"How is big brother doing?"

"He tried to get his lover back, but failed once again. I think he said he would try once more today."

"Aww. She's being so mean to him."

"He says we need to go through with the original plan."

"Okay!"

* * *

_Back at Sesshomaru's table_

"What plan do you think they're talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back to his brother.

"I do not know at the moment, but I don't like it."

Inuyasha heard his phone beeping and reached in his pocket for it. He let out a relieved sigh when he read the text from Rin.

"Rin's alright. I don't know if she ran into Kohaku but she just told me she's home and…if she…can eat the container of pistachio ice cream in the freezer with my name on it…"

"Rin hates pistachio ice cream." Sesshomaru noted.

"…I told her she could have it." Inuyasha said as he shrugged. "She's been acting strange lately. Probably because of the depression that _you_ caused her."

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm gonna go. I need to get Kagome some maternity clothes. Try to hang in there, alright? For Rin's sake."

Sesshomaru scoffed and folded his arms. "What do you take me for? A soft fool? I will be fine." He said callously as he looked off.

* * *

_The next day…_

Rin was walking around the house aimlessly. She felt restless without a job—or even anything to take care of. The house was full of maids that tended to her every whim. It was actually annoying.

She found her way to InuNo's office and landed a knock on the door before stepping inside.

"What's the matter, Rin?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm bored. I want something to do." She whined.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, yes." She said as she rocked back and forth and twiddled her thumbs.

"So…what is it?"

"Fire your gardener."

InuNo cocked his head and gawked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Let me work on the garden for a while. It's just so pretty and I'll take very good care of it!"

InuNo laughed and nodded his head approvingly. "Alright. We have a deal."

Rin smiled excitedly. "I'll do a wonderful job. I promise!"

* * *

_At the hospital_

Inumira sat with Sesshomaru so the two could formulate a plan.

"So what did you think of the evidence I have compiled?" She asked as he read through a pile of papers.

"It appears that I may have a strong case. But how long will this take?"

"Hmm." She slowly shook her head. "I can't say for certain."

"If that is the situation, I need you to bring this to Rin Asano at my father's house." He told her as he handed her a piece of paper. "Do not read it."

"I'm a professional! I know certain things are confidential! But in return, I want you to tell me something." She said as she leaned close to him. "This woman—you love her?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. He simply stared at his aunt.

Inumira let out a growl and grabbed him by his ear. "Do not ignore me when I am speaking to you!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his aunt's claws dug into his ear. "Fine. Yes. Are you happy now?"

"I'm eager to meet this woman. I'll go to her right now."

* * *

_At the Taisho House_

Inumira rang the doorbell and one of the maids let her in. She waited in the foyer for InuNo to come downstairs.

He got to the bottom of the steps and groaned when he smelled her scent.

"Hello, Inumira."

"Hello, idiot ex-brother-in-law."

"To what do I owe this visit?" He said sarcastically.

"I've come to see Ms. Asano. Could you tell me where she is?"

"She's out by the garden. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"No. If I have to spend another thirty seconds within two feet of you, I'll punch you." She told him as she stood up. "I can manage."

"Such an obnoxious woman." He said under his breath as she walked away.

"I heard that, you adulterous coot." She called back.

* * *

_In the garden_

Rin was weeding the garden when she heard heels clicking on the walkway.

'I wonder who that could be?' She thought to herself as she looked around the corner.

'Hmm. I sense one person in this area—a human girl.' Inumira thought as she made eye contact with Rin. 'There she is. Perhaps I can ask her.'

"Excuse me? Hello, there. My name is Inumira Tono."

"Oh, hi!" Rin said with a sweet smile as she stood. She removed her glove and shook hands with Inumira.

"I'm looking for Rin Asano."

"That's me!"

Inumira's jaw nearly dropped on the floor. "You? A human girl? You're the one my nephew is smitten with?!"

Rin's cheeks turned a fierce red as she tried to keep from smiling.

"Please don't be offended. This is just-just mind-boggling! Y-you're cute but _human._ I never would've expected Sesshomaru to—wow. I'm speechless." She stammered as she studied Rin.

"I do hope that's a good thing." She said as she giggled nervously.

"It is." She said sternly. "It's a _very_ good thing."

Inumira reached in her bag and handed Rin the note from Sesshomaru. "It's a very personal letter, apparently. He made a point of telling me not to read it."

Rin held the note tightly to her chest and smirked. Inumira could tell how much Rin loved him. It was heartwarming.

Suddenly, Rin's happy face turned to a fearful one. "Is he alright? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine!" She said confidently. "He's in the best shape of his life.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Lunch time!" Shiori said as she brought in food for him.

"I am not hungry. You can go."

"Aww, what? This is the eighth day you've turned down food. I know you're a full fledged demon, but you can't starve yourself forever." She said in a concerned tone. "L-listen. I know I'm just a kid but I really look up to Dr. Asano. If she has feelings for you, she has a good reason to. I believe in you, and I also think she would be upset if she found out you weren't eating."

Sesshomaru glared at her angrily. He hated the fact that a child was talking to him like that. "Fine. I will eat."

Shiori smiled at him before walking out of his room.

Sesshomaru looked at the rice and stir fry, recalling how Rin spoon fed him just to make sure he ate.

He hated the fact that such memories were creeping into his mind at a time like this.

As if it weren't dark enough without the sun.

* * *

_Back in the garden_

"That's good to hear." Rin said with a smile. "When will I see him again?"

"Probably not until his trial, which is in a week."

"Is he really being transferred to a prison?"

"How did you find out about that?!"

"So it is true." Rin said sadly as she dropped to her knees. "This is my fault."

"Believe me. It isn't your fault. I will do everything in my power to help him avoid prison and capital punishment."

"Capital punishment?!"

'Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned that.' Inumira thought. "Don't worry! I will make sure he goes free. We have a strong case."

"A-are you sure you can handle this?" Rin asked as she slowly stood.

"Don't mock me, Rin. I survived in the desert for two days with only my own sweat for hydration."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I-I see. So you're strong-willed. I understand."

"That isn't the entire story. I survived in that desert for two days to bring my sister a flower that grew there. What I am saying is—I would have done anything for my sister. Her son is all I have left of her. I refuse to let him rot for something so ridiculous."

"I believe you. B-but I need you to relay a very important message to him."

"Oh? What is it?"

Rin looked around, and then whispered the information to Inumira directly.

Inumira's eyes widened. "Is there anyone else who knows this um… _delicate_ piece of information?"

Rin shook her head. "I just found out myself."

"I see. I believe it would be best if you told him yourself."

"How? I'm not even allowed to visit him."

Inumira took out a notepad and handed it to Rin. "I will wait while you write him a letter. Make it as long or short as you wish. I need to have a quick word with InuNo.

* * *

_Inside the house_

"…You understand, don't you? Keep Rin in the house for her own safety. This Kohaku character will not stop following her."

"She's so utterly reckless. I don't know if it will be possible."

Inumira tugged at his hair. "You're responsible for her. I will punch straight through your esophagus if anything happens to my nephew's girlfriend."

InuNo pushed her hand out of his hair. "I will not let anything happen to her, you lunatic." He said angrily. "When you are finished speaking with her, take your leave. Your scent is nauseating.

* * *

_In the garden_

Rin handed Inumira her letter. "It isn't long. I don't have much to say. Honestly, I'm better at verbal communication."

"It's fine. I'm sure you got your point across."

"I certainly hope so."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Ms. Asano. I hope to see you again soon. Hopefully we'll encounter one another on better terms."

Rin nodded and smiled excitedly. "I think things will get better from here on out!" She told her as she shook her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

'That is the most vibrant young girl I have ever met in my life.' Inumira thought as she walked to her car. 'Sesshomaru was always a cold young man. He must be like ice under the sun when he's with her.'

Rin sat on a bench in the garden and read her letter from Sesshomaru.

'Oh, Sesshomaru.' She thought as she bawled, her vision blurred from the tears.

* * *

_At the hospital_

Sesshomaru sat in visitor's area, waiting for Inumira to show up. At the table next to him, Mayu sat down.

"I told you that you'd be back." She said.

"I am not here for the reason you said—I have not killed anyone."

"So? You're still here." She said with a sly grin.

"Yes. Just as your organization wanted."

"Change of plans. We need to get you outta here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Big brother and the others are hatching a big escape plan—today! And we're taking you with us."

"Is that so?" He said in an intrigued voice with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. And you know what's the best part?" She said as she leaned close to him. "Everyone in the hospital is gonna die." She said happily, her voice a hushed whisper.

In the middle of their conversation, Inumira showed up.

Mayu placed her finger to her lip. "Shh." And she winked at Sesshomaru.

"Hello, nephew. I have something for you from Rin." She said as she slid the letter across the table to him.

Sesshomaru opened the letter and his eyes widened, he could not believe what he had just read.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"I only know as much as you do. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru decided to humor the Slayers in their supposed escape plan. He needed to get out of there more than ever now.


	25. Terrorism?

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Sesshomaru asked Inumira.

"Yes." She said as she passed him a notepad and a pen.

"Bring this to Jaken." He instructed as he scribbled something down. "It is important that he receives this immediately, and do not—"

"Yes, yes. Do not read it. I understand." She said in a bored tone.

"Go quickly. You need to leave. Now."

"I am your aunt. Do not order me around!" She asserted.

"Aunt Mira. Please."

She was taken aback by the urgency and concern in his voice. The way he sounded reminded her of young, twelve year old Sesshomaru. "It's been a long time since I heard you call me that." She said as she stood. "I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to trust your judgment. I will go see Jaken right away."

* * *

When Inumira arrived at Jaken's house, she pulled the letter out of her purse and set it on the table.

"Ms. Tono! It…is a pleasure to see you." He said in a surprised voice, provided the fact that she let herself in.

"Hello little demon. I have an important message for you from Sesshomaru." She said, pointing to the letter.

Jaken read the details Sesshomaru had written.

_Jaken,_

_There is going to be a dangerous infiltration at the hospital. I will probably be missing for a few days. I want you turn over my bank account to Rin. Allow her complete access to all my finances. I also want you to wait two days before telling her I am still alive. Keep quiet and do this immediately._

Jaken let out an overwhelmed sigh as he folded the letter. "To think my master has fallen in love with a human girl."

"There's more to that story..."

* * *

Sesshomaru lied in his bed reading the letter, running his fingers across the indentations in the paper.

_Sesshomaru, my love. I am so sorry for everything. I know this isn't the best way to tell you but I'm pregnant. I know I will see you again soon and not only will you be a free man, but a father, too. I love you and I miss you very much._

_Rin_

He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. There was a part of him growing inside of the woman he fell for. He needed to be with her and keep her safe.

'What will happen if Kohaku finds out?'

Shiori opened the door and set down a tray.

"Here's your lunch, Mr. Taisho." She said kindly.

Sesshomaru stared at the young girl. "When does your shift end here?"

"6:30. Why do you ask?"

"What are the chances you can go home early?"

"Hmm. Slim to none I presume. Unless I like…throw up on my boss." She said with a giggle.

"I see." He grabbed Shiori by her throat and threw her against the wall.

"W-what are you—"

"Open. Your. Mouth."

"Why?!" She asked, feeling terrified by Sesshomaru's actions.

"Hurry!"

Shiori apprehensively opened her mouth and Sesshomaru pricked her tongue with his poison claws.

"You are half demon so my poison won't kill you. It will make you very nauseous. Go home immediately."

Shiori held her nauseous stomach. "Is something going to happen here?"

"I cannot go into detail. I only know I would not rest easy knowing there was a child I could have saved. Especially with one of my own on the way."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Dr. Asano is pregnant?"

"Leave." He ordered. "Before it is too late."

Shiori nodded and quickly rushed out of his room.

Sesshomaru lied in his bed, paying attention to his surroundings. He could hear people crawling through the vents and smell the scent of explosives.

'So it has begun.'

* * *

Jaken waited in the Foyer for Rin, and had tea with InuNo.

"Sir. Do you know about Rin?"

"The pregnancy?" He asked as he sipped his tea. "She told me last night. This is a surprising year. I have two grandchildren on the way back to back."

"Even though master Sesshomaru hates to admit it, he actually likes children. He must be proud."

"Yes. Especially with Rin as the woman by his side."

"Good morning!" Rin said cheerfully as she came into the foyer.

"Good morning, Rin."

"Oh, Ms. Asano. Great to see you in good health." He said respectfully as he stood.

"Hi, Jaken. Why are you being so formal?"

"You are carrying the heir of my master. I must show you the utmost respect."

"But Jaken, we're friends!' She said happily as she squeezed the tiny demon.

"Agh. Please let me go!" He begged.

"I haven't told Inuyasha or Kagome yet. Do you think they'll be angry with me?"

"Inuyasha will most likely be furious. Kagome on the other hand always admired Sesshomaru. Especially as a child." InuNo remarked.

"Oh. I...think I'm going to wait. But Jaken. Why did you want to see me?"

"Here you are." He said, handing her a portfolio folder. "All of master's fortune and financial information is at your disposal. I was also instructed to make sure you receive the best medical care there is."

"Fortune? Well how much is that?"

"Last page, bottom left you will find the exact number."

Rin flipped through the portfolio and looked at the number. "He's entrusting me with billions of dollars? Hmph. He could have at least bought some food when we were living together. But. I don't need this." She said as she shook her head and handed the folder back to Jaken. "I just want him to come home."

"It's out of my hands, milady." He replied, refusing to take the folder. "You are entirely in charge of his finances."

"Well. Alright then. Is there anything else he told you? You know, regarding his case or even his well being?"

"Eh...no." He alleged. "I'm as clueless as you are."

* * *

Moments after Sesshomaru began to smell the scent of explosives, a bomb went off on the other side of the building and a masked man jumped through the vent in his room.

"Follow me! Or you'll die." The man ordered.

Sesshomaru followed behind the masked man into the vent.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions. Just follow."

"You are a mere human. I could easily decapitate you."

The man slowed down and sighed. "There's a warehouse 40 miles north of here. Its kind of our hideout."

"By _our_ you mean the Slayers, correct?"

"Yeah. You are aware that you are a hostage, right?"

"No. I am going with you to your leader so that I may handle some unfinished business with him."

He could hear people screaming and swords slashing through bodies. The sounds of murder and the scent of death weren't as satisfying as they used to be.

"You're going to get caught." He assumed.

"Doubt it." The man said. "We're blowing this place up with a special kind of bomb our previous leader made. They're filled with poison gas, acid and some other chemicals that eat away at skin, leaving only bones to recover."

"And what is the point of this?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding more irritated as time went by.

"Why don't you ask the boss when you see him? He's looking forward to chatting with you." The man said as he punched out a vent door in front of him. "This way." He instructed as he hopped out.

Sesshomaru trailed behind. He got out of the vent and realized they were in a parking lot.

"Hurry up!" The man called from inside a black car.

Sesshomaru got in the back seat and saw Mayu sitting next to him.

"Hi there!" She said cheerfully.

"What is going on? Why am I supposed to be taken with you?"

"Big brother says he has some unfinished business with you. You probably made him real mad by stealing his girlfriend."

"I did not steal Rin. He abused her. It is his own fault."

"Don't you talk bad about Big Brother!" Mayu growled as she raised her sword to his throat.

"Settle down back there!" The man shouted as he removed his mask and his black hair fell down to his ears.

Mayu sheathed her sword as the man pulled off.

"It's going to be a long ride. Let's listen to the news radio station and hear about our success." The man suggested as he turned on the radio.

* * *

"...and so far there are no survivors."

Rin let out a deafening shriek. Everyone in the house, including the servants ran to her aid.

"What's wrong?" InuNo asked as he stepped in first.

"T-t-the hosp-the hosp..." She stammered while breathing heavily.

"The hospital? What about it?"

Rin pointed to the TV. The news was still covering the story.

"For those of you just tuning in, Tokyo Mental Hospital has been bombed. There is speculation of a terrorist attack. Only bones have been recovered from the rubble. It's as though the hospital was burned through with acid!"

"What the hell..." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"I don't want to raise this baby alone!" Rin cried out.

"Baby?!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in disbelief.

"Rin! Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?!" Kagome questioned.

"I didn't want you guys to be upset with me."

"We're not upset. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned to her fiancée.

"Tch. Speak for yourself." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms. "So d'ya want me to drive you to the clinic or..."

"Clinic for what?" Rin asked.

"You know, an abor—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she shoved him out of Rin's doorway. "What a horrible thing to say!"

Rin ignored Inuyasha and turned back to the TV, waiting for a new development.

"The rubble of the building is currently being searched but there is hardly…"

* * *

"…anything left to find. We are waiting for government officials to make a statement regarding this possible act of terrorism."

"Hah! Terrorism!" The man laughed out. "They think we're some foreign terrorists. We've got this city in our palms."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what Rin was thinking after hearing the news. He felt so guilty for letting her believe he got caught in that explosion. He assumed the best way to keep her safe was to cooperate with the enemy, even if it meant losing his life in the process.

"We're almost there. But first things first. Mayu?"

The little girl took something out of her pocket. Sesshomaru looked down at the object and immediately noticed the sharp needle of a syringe.

"Don't move!" She ordered as she inserted the serum from the syringe into his arm. "This is a double dose of that morphine they always used on you at the hospital. I've got plenty more too!"

Sesshomaru could feel his limbs going numb as the feeling quickly left his body. That was it. He had officially become helpless. He was playing right into the hands of The Slayers. What would his fate be now?

* * *

Inumira had let herself in to the house and into the living room where everyone had relocated.

"Hello, everyone." Inumira said as she bowed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" InuNo groused.

"Shut your mouth, you decrepit oaf." She retorted, dismissing the great dog demon's rude comment. "So I'm assuming you've all heard the news?"

"What happened to Sesshomaru? Where is he? Did he die in that explosion?" Rin spoke out, voicing her series of questions quickly and frantically.

"I doubt it. When I last met with him, it seemed like he knew something." She said as she sat down.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He was quite adamant about me leaving the hospital quickly. He refused to go into detail, but I could tell he was concerned, perhaps even scared."

"Scared? That's not like Sesshomaru." InuNo argued.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth, you despicable demon?"

InuNo grumbled something inaudible under his breath. At least, inaudible to human ears.

"If you're trying to insult me, you'll have to try harder."

"Um…does that mean Sesshomaru probably knows who's behind the attack?" Kagome asked shyly.

"More than likely. Chances are this Slayers organization has something to do with it." Inumira replied, looking down at Kagome's pregnant belly. "So…you're pregnant too?"

"Yes. I'm due in three months." She replied happily.

Inumira glared at Inuyasha. "And you're not married, are you?"

"No but uh…we're getting married next year." He responded as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Following in your father's footsteps, are you? Having a child out of wedlock. Tsk, tsk." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, that's not fair! Rin is having a child out of wedlock too!" Kagome said, her voice nearly a shout.

"Indeed. But if Sesshomaru were not in such an unusual predicament, he would have married Rin the moment he found out. My nephew has honor."

"Sesshomaru has no honor!" Inuyasha roared angrily.

"You're a disrespectful child, aren't you? InuNo, this one still needs training." Inumira fired rudely as she pointed a finger at him. "It appears the one you spent more time on is the least polished."

"Inuyasha is a fine boy!" InuNo defended. "He has accomplished many great things."

"Oh, bra-vo." She said facetiously, while clapping slowly. "Would you like some kind of medal? 'Best lovechild of the year' or something of that nature?"

"Did you come to my house to insult me?" InuNo questioned as he stood.

"Yes." She said simply. "I also came to give Rin this." She said as she took out a folder.

"What's this?" Rin asked as she took the folder and opened it.

"They are intelligence files on possible members of the Slayers organization. You may recognize a few of these faces."

Rin gasped in shock as she looked through the files. "I _do_ know some of these people."

* * *

_At the Slayer's hideout_

"They're on their way, Kohaku." A woman said as she approached him. "You know, I'm not very happy about the way you are handling things."

"I know. I'm sorry to disappoint you. But this is the only way we are going to purge the world of evil." Kohaku responded.

"Attempting to purge the world of evil can cause evil to consume you."

"Ms. Kikyo. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to do evil things. I just want to live in a world free of those…those _things!_ They're the reason humans are considered weak and powerless. Those _things_ …are the reason mother is dead."


	26. Breaking Minds and Spring Traps

" _Have you ever considered getting married?"_

" _That's ridiculous, Rin. Why would I think about such nonsense? Especially at a time like this?"_

" _Everyone wants to be in love. Don't you?"_

" _How will it benefit me?"_

"Yes…how _will_ it benefit you?"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his heavy eyelids. Everything surrounding him was a blur except the slightly transparent figure of a woman floating in front of him.

"Unh…mother? Is that you?" He asked the figure with a groan as he held the sides of his aching head.

"Of course, my son. I have come to visit you."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, finding it difficult to absorb the fact that his mother appeared before him.

"You are a stubborn child, Sesshomaru. You took all of my teachings the wrong way. I wanted your spirit to be unbreakable. I didn't want you to be a lifeless block of ice. I wanted you to be a strong, powerful man like your father."

"I thought you hated father."

"I loved him once, that I cannot deny. He is the kind of man you should emulate. Someone with a softer side for the woman he loves."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have to understand that what you feel right now is the fear of losing someone. Stop letting your pride get in the way and realize the real reason you are continuing to look for vengeance. Don't let your stupidity cloud your judgment and ruin what you have!"

"Perhaps."

* * *

Mayu glanced over at Sesshomaru. His eyes were half open and he was murmuring inaudible gibberish. "Huh?! Who is he talking to?" She asked the man driving.

The man looked up at the rearview mirror and shrugged. "Dunno. He's losing his shit. What exactly was in that injection?" He asked her.

Mayu looked at the label on the syringe. "What's Am-it-rip-ty-line?" She asked, reading the syllables slowly.

"Hell if I know. Prolly a sedative or something." He said as he sucked his teeth. "Well, if he wasn't crazy before, he is now."

"I must have grabbed the wrong ones." Mayu waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru's face, but he didn't even blink. "I think I broke him. I hope big brother isn't too angry."

"I don't think he'll be upset. It was kind of the plan all along."

* * *

_At the Taisho house_

Rin had been dealing with the worst morning sickness and even worse mood swings. Fortunately for her, she hadn't thrown up once. Kagome told her to consider herself lucky, especially in her 3rd week of pregnancy.

Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to get Rin out of the house. He knocked on her bedroom door before letting herself in.

"Hey, Rin."

"No!" She shouted. "No, no, no, no!"

"What's the matter?" He asked in a worried voice as he continued to approach.

"I don't want to see your face!" She said as she covered her eyes with her pillow.

"What? What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked, sounding hurt by Rin's harsh words.

"You look _just_ like Sesshomaru. Your face…it makes me sick!" She said as she began to cry.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and quickly left her room, bumping into his father.

"How's Rin? I thought I would bring her some lunch." He said with a smile, raising the tray in his hand.

"Not a good idea, dad."

"Why not?" He asked his son with an eyebrow raised.

"I think she'll be angrier to see you than me. She said my face makes her sick because I look like Sesshomaru. Think about how she'll feel if she sees you! The guy's your spitting image!"

"Hmm." InuNo rubbed his chin as he followed Inuyasha downstairs, handing a maid the food tray on the way. "Bring that to Rin. She must eat."

"So what're we gonna do about her? I've already got one pregnant psycho to deal with."

"I heard that!" Kagome screamed as she came wobbling out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't whispering." Inuyasha retorted with his arms folded.

Kagome gave him a rough kick between the legs "hmph!" and took herself upstairs. Inuyasha hit the ground and watched Kagome walk up the steps.

InuNo stood over his son, laughing. "You aren't having much luck with the ladies this afternoon."

* * *

_Somewhere in Shinjuku…_

Shiori opened her front door and looked around inside. "Mommy? Mommy are you home?" She took off her jacket and hung it on a hook by the door.

"Oh Shiori!" Her mother cried out in relief as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I saw what happened on the news and I was so terrified! I thought you were caught in that explosion."

"I'm so sorry I worried you. Someone helped me escape."

Shiori's mother loosened her tight grip around her daughter to look at her face. "Really? Who?"

"Have you heard about Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"That dangerous killer known as The Hound?" She asked warily.

Shiori nodded. "That's the one. He helped me escape. He really is a good person. I hope he's okay."

"Hmm. If he helped you escape, I will pray for his well being."

"You know what? I think I need to go somewhere." She said as she grabbed her jacket and ran back out the door. "I'll be home by dinner!" She called out to her mother.

* * *

_At the warehouse_

Sesshomaru's body was hardly able to move. The man and a woman that had been awaiting their arrival dragged him through a parking lot. They shoved him into a dark, foul smelling garage and pulled the gate down.

Sesshomaru, unable to keep his balance fell onto the ground face first. He lied there in the complete darkness, recognizing the smell of a corpse and blood. He knew that scent too well, and now he was trapped in god-knows-where with god-knows-whose body.

The scent was triggering his past. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw himself tearing apart those humans. He could feel that nostalgic blood-rush in his veins again every single time the thoughts replayed in his head.

He could tell by the smells lingering in that garage that the person died frightfully and the person who killed them was filled with bloodlust. It was just like one of his old crime scenes.

"This was intentional." He whispered out. "They're trying to break me."

* * *

_Upstairs_

"They're here, boss." A young man said as he slowly stepped inside the room where Kohaku and Kikyo were talking.

"Good. But knock next time! I'm having a personal chat with my teacher."

"My apologies." The young man said as he bowed and walked out backwards.

Kohaku slowly turned his head back to Kikyo. "Ms. Kikyo, things weren't meant to be like this. But now that I've come this far, I can't turn back."

"So you intend to sin like a hedonist then expect me to cleanse your soul? Don't you think this is all backwards?"

"This is the power that I needed to fulfill my goals! I couldn't possibly do this without the power of that demon."

" _That_ demon is hardly a demon at all. It is merely negative energy surrounding your spirit."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kikyo. I have to do things this way. I know I can atone for this later." He told her as he walked out the door.

Outside the door, he saw the man with Mayu coming his way.

"Yoshi, Mayu, good work!" Kohaku said approvingly.

"Tell him!" Mayu said, pushing Yoshi closer to Kohaku.

"No way, kid. This is all your fault." He said as he gave her a shove right into Kohaku.

"Tell me what?" He asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I accidently gave Sesshomaru these things called booster shots filled with amit-something and morphine and now he's talking to himself and acting weird." Mayu said quickly, almost too quickly for Kohaku to follow.

"Hold on." Kohaku said as he took a deep breath. "You gave him the wrong drug and it's causing his mental state to deteriorate?"

"Pretty much." Yoshi said with his head hung down.

Kohaku laughed heartily. "That's fantastic! So now we can move to phase two. Is someone watching Rin as ordered?"

"Yep. We've got the best on our side, watching her every move!"

Kohaku smirked devilishly as his eyes turned black. "Then it's time for operation: elimination."

"What's operation: elimination?" Mayu asked curiously.

"You're too young to know about that, munchkin." A woman's voice said from behind.

The trio turned to see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes approaching.

"Hi, Yuka!" Mayu said excitedly.

Yuka waved sweetly before turning to Kohaku with a stern look on her face.

"I need to ask something of you. It is very important."

"I already know what it is that you want. Go ahead." He told her as he waved his hand.

Yuka sighed happily. "Thank you, sir. I promise I won't ruin the mission."

"Mayu. Give Yuka one of those syringes."

Mayu handed Yuka the syringe and she studied it in confusion.

"It's a precautionary. I don't know when that stuff will wear off." Kohaku informed.

"Alright. Thanks.

* * *

_Daiyoukai valley, InuNo's neighborhood_

Kagome convinced Rin to get out of the house and let Inuyasha take her for a drive. She explained to her how unhealthy it was to stay cooped up and feel depressed. The only person she was really hurting was her child.

"So do you still hate me?" Inuyasha asked Rin as he drove down the road.

Rin rolled down the window and inhaled the cold air. "No. I never hated you. I'm really sorry about what I said." She said sincerely as she looked down sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand how you felt at the time."

"You do?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I really am sorry. I was just feeling a bit—"

"Pregnant. You're pregnant. That's all that's wrong with you. Your emotions are on high and there isn't much you can do about it. Just try to relax. Everyone will still love you no matter how often you scream at us."

Rin smiled as she turned her head back towards the window.

* * *

_A few blocks down_

Two members of The Slayers were staking out in a car in the neighborhood when they spotted a familiar young girl.

"Isn't she one of the interns from the mental hospital?" One man asked the other.

The other man nodded. "What's she doing in this part of town?"

"I'm not sure." The man said as he opened the door. "But I'm gonna plant a bug on her.

The man walked in the opposite direction, intending to bump into Shiori. He intentionally brushed shoulders with her and planted a bug on her jacket.

"Oh, pardon me." Shiori said as she continued to walk past.

"Don't mention it." The man said as he continued walking.

The other man smirked as he saw Shiori walk by. He turned on his receiver and heard feedback through the bug on her jacket.

He began driving further up to meet with the man so they could listen in and find out what the girl was up to.

* * *

"Stop the car!" Rin shouted suddenly, causing Inuyasha to jump on the breaks.

"What?! What is it?" He asked as he looked around frantically.

"What is she doing all the way over here?" Rin wondered aloud. "Hey! Hey Shiori!" She shouted to her.

The girl turned to see Rin in the passenger's seat of a car. She ran towards the vehicle and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hi, Dr. Asano! I was on my way to visit you. I remembered this address from Mr. Taisho's file. I…hope you don't mind." She said skittishly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"No, it's no problem! Get in!" Rin told her happily.

"So how are you doing? I-I mean with the pregnancy and everything." Shiori asked as she slid into the back seat.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Rin questioned, sounding shocked the girl was aware of her situation.

"Mr. Taisho told me."

"He told you?!" Rin and Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"Mmhmm. That's why I came to see you. I am 100% certain he survived."

"What makes you so sure?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Well…he intentionally poisoned me so that I would get nauseous and Dr. Tsuno would give me the day off. He told me he couldn't go into detail but he wouldn't rest easy knowing he couldn't save a child…especially with one on the way."

"That doesn't sound like something that asshole would say." Inuyasha disagreed.

"It sounds exactly like something he would say." Shiori said. "I was the one bringing him his meals for two weeks, despite the fact that he hardly ate most of the time. He even went 8 days without eating!"

Rin gasped. "Poor thing!"

"The only way I could get him to eat was by mentioning you. He loves you very much, and I'm certain he loves the baby too."

Rin smiled. She was happy knowing his love for her was evident, and even happier knowing there was a chance he survived.

"It's not just that. Before I left, I saw someone wearing a hood come in, swipe a keycard to open the pharmacy door, then leave the same time I did."

"This probably has something to do with The Slayers." Rin deduced. 'And Kohaku.' She thought to herself angrily.

"I heard on the news this morning that the Japanese Government is looking into this. We should head down to Miroku's office."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because this girl—"

"My name's Shiori." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Shiori has inside information! Miroku has a lot of power inside the government."

"Wait! You're _helping?"_

"Sesshomaru is the father of your child, right? And it seems like he actually _does_ care about you. That's the only reason I'm helping. For your sake."

"Right. For _my_ sake. Not because he's your brother or anything." Rin said with a giggle.

"So you're his brother? No wonder you two look so much alike."

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl as he started driving off.

* * *

_Inside the spy car_

"Rin is pregnant? The boss isn't going to be happy about this." The man told the other man as they drove towards the warehouse.

"Do you think we should call and let him know now?"

"I think he needs to hear this in person. He needs the evidence as well."

* * *

_At Miroku Oshiro's office_

"Ah, my old friends!" Miroku said happily with his hands raised. "Though, I wish you would have come at a different time. I am about to give a press conference regarding the Hospital Incident."

"That's why we're here." Inuyasha told him. "We believe an organization called The Slayers is behind the bombing."

"It's funny you've mentioned that. We actually have inside information regarding them."

"You mean the fact that at least half of the members worked at the hospital?" Rin asked.

"Exactly! How did you know?"

"It's possible we've both seen the same inside information."

"We're closing in on them, Rin."

"Good. I think they've taken Sesshomaru. I don't know where or even if he's still alive." She told him worriedly. "I can't believe Kohaku is behind this."

"Hmm…Kohaku…your old boyfriend?"

Rin nodded.

"I have a highly disheartening file regarding him." Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha the file.

Inuyasha browsed the file and shook his head in disgust.

"I've been researching him since he is a suspect in the murder of his sister. If he is indeed the leader, we should bring that woman in for questioning."

"What woman?" Rin asked as she peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder. She let out an irritated sigh after reading the information. "All the time I wasted and he had another woman."

"It's okay if you're angry at him." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm not angry. I'm not sure how I feel. I just want all of this to stop. I want Kohaku to stop hurting everyone. It's one thing that he hurt me, but he's ruining so many lives."

"How about you help us take him down?" Miroku suggested.

"How can I do that?"

"Set up a rendezvous with him at a public location, get a confession out of him and we can arrest him on the spot."

"Do you think it'll work?"

Miroku nodded confidently. "It's foolproof!"

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha interrupted with his hand up. "I don't want Rin getting hurt in the process.

"Not to worry! There will be officials inside and outside the area to ensure her safety."

Rin gave an agreeable nod. "Alright. I'll do it. I just have one question. Why is the government looking into Sango's murder instead of the police?"

"Well there is a branch of the government that deals with cases involving a strange demonic aura left behind at crime scenes. That's where I come in. We work side by side with the local police department to close in on the unsub. If there is no sign of struggle and no trace of a break in, the police call us."

Inuyasha looked back at Shiori as she shyly stood in the doorway. "Oh, yeah." He remarked, gesturing for her to come inside. "This is Shiori, and probably the only survivor of the explosion. Sesshomaru warned her beforehand. Which means someone inside the hospital let him in on it."

"I see."

"Tell him about the suspicious person you saw." Inuyasha instructed to her.

"Well I couldn't see their face, but from the way they were built, I think it was a woman. She had on a black hood pulled down over her eyes. And I'm sure it was a human."

"I see."

"Your life is probably in danger now so…" Inuyasha took his checkbook out of his pocket and ripped out a check. "Here's a blank check. Whatever you and your family need to get the hell out of this city for now, take it."

"Are you sure I should take this?" She asked, reaching her hand out apprehensively.

"I can't let you say no. You're just a teenager wrapped up in grown folk's business." Inuyasha told her sternly as he forced the check into her hand.

"O-okay. Thank you."

"Inuyasha, why don't you take her home? Rin will be safe in our care." Miroku said as he offered Rin a seat at his desk.

"You sure?"

"We are the Japanese government, Inuyasha. We're more than capable of looking after a woman. Especially if she's a friend from college." He said as he smiled at Rin.

"Alright. Be careful, Rin. Let's go, Shiori." Inuyasha said as he walked out.

Shiori bowed before Miroku and Rin. "Goodbye, everyone. I hope you can put an end to this madness."

* * *

_At The Warehouse_

"She's pregnant?!" Kohaku screamed furiously as he dove his fist into the wall.

All the other members of the group backed away from their leader fearfully as he threw his fit of rage.

"No! This is even worse than I could have imagined! My Rin…the woman I loved for so many years."

"Uh, boss. She also intends to set you up and get you arrested. She's making a plan with the government to meet with you and make you confess to everything."

Kohaku felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the picture of the woman who broke his heart. "Speak of the devil. My beautiful lady is calling." He said sinisterly.

"But boss, it's a trap!" One of the young girls in the group shouted.

"A trap worth springing. I have a plan of my own."


	27. I'm Hurting You Because I Love You

"I was hoping you would call me one day." Kohaku said happily.

"Hi, Kohaku. I want to talk to you in person. About us." Rin said, whispering the last part.

'Why is she whispering? Is she intending to go back on the plan? Does she really want to be with me?' He wondered in his mind. 'No, no, no I can't be this stupid!'

"Where would you like to talk?"

"Do you remember the Souzou library we used to go to as kids? Why don't we meet there?"

"When? Right now?"

"Yes. I'm already on my way there."

"Great. I'll see you there."

Kohaku smirked as he ended the call.

"You're not seriously going are you?" One of the other members asked him.

"Of course I am! I told you—I have another plan. And you're all going to help me."

* * *

Rin sat in the back of the library on a floor pillow pretending to read a book. One of Miroku's agents was sitting at the opposite end of the library.

"Do you have a good view of Rin?" Miroku radioed in to the agent.

"Affirmative. We're just waiting for the suspect to show up."

"He's on his way in. Stay on your toes."

"Yes, sir."

Kohaku slowly stepped into the library and began to approach Rin. In his mind, he wanted to jump for joy because she was so close, but he was angry because she was trying to betray him.

No, she wasn't trying. She already betrayed him. Though, he had no one to blame but himself.

He stared at Rin in astonishment. It was ironic how she looked the most beautiful to him when she glowed from being pregnant by another man.

"You're so pretty." He remarked. The words slipped out of his mouth so naturally, because they were true.

"Thank you." Rin said with a smile. "Please. Sit." She requested as she patted the floor pillow next to her.

Kohaku plopped down and continue to look at Rin's soft, glowing face. How could something so beautiful cause so much pain?

Rin sat silently, looking at the bookshelf to her right while playing with the book in her hand. Kohaku watched a young couple walk past and sad memories began to flash through his mind.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked as he turned to Rin.

"I'm sorry. It's just…it's been a while since we sat down here…just to talk."

"I know."

"Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? Why are you hurting so many people?"

"What are you talking about, Rin?"

"That woman you were seeing behind my back." Rin replied as she pulled her legs close to her chest. "Who is she?"

"I wasn't really seeing her." He said simply as he fixated his eyes on a ripped book on the shelf. "I was only sleeping with her."

Rin sighed as she put her legs down flat and tapped her knees. "That doesn't make it any better."

"I hated waiting. I tried so hard to wait but I couldn't. You said you wanted to stay a virgin until after marriage but…" he reached over and gently rubbed her stomach "I guess you changed your mind."

Rin gasped and pushed his hand away. "How did you know about—"

He leaned closely to her ear and grinned. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

_Back at the warehouse_

Sesshomaru continued to lie on the ground in that garage. He squinted his eyes as an unexpected light pierced his eyes.

Damn. The door was open. It was the perfect opportunity for him to escape but his limbs were still numb. He could feel static running through his body as the feeling returned little by little, but it wasn't enough.

"Who's there?" He called out as he could hear footsteps approaching.

Yuka had shone a flashlight in Sesshomaru's face and he covered his eyes to avoid the light.

"My name is Yuka…and you killed my father."

"Why are you here? To seek revenge?"

"I believe this is the perfect revenge. Seeing you lying helplessly on the ground." She said coldly as she delivered a rough kick in the chest.

Fortunately for Sesshomaru, he could hardly feel it. He could tell the girl was angry, but she wasn't very strong.

Yuka was huffing and puffing angrily. She wanted to do something to cause him real harm. She wanted to burn him with acid, or cut off his feet. She couldn't really _do_ anything because she had strict orders and it was frustrating.

All she could do was give him that injection.

Sesshomaru groaned in agony and frustration as his body went completely numb once again. His strength meter had been set to zero once more.

"You disgusting beast. I'm glad you're being punished for everything you did and all the people you hurt." She shouted. If it weren't so dark, Sesshomaru would be able to see the blazing fire in her eyes.

"Does your leader intend to kill me?"

"Not yet. He's going to keep you alive for a while. Just enough to make you wish you were dead." She told him as she kicked him in the face. "I can't wait until I get the chance to watch you die. After the way you brutally murdered my father, a slow, painful death is exactly what you deserve."

Yuka turned on her heel and exited the garage. She knew she couldn't last very long in there without ruining the mission or fainting. The second she was out the door, she gasped for air. The stench inside was unbearable.

As Yuka headed back upstairs, she took a picture of her father out of her wallet and kissed it. "Everything I'm doing is for you, daddy."

Sesshomaru took small gasps for air through his mouth, trying to avoid the scent of the dead body. He couldn't stop the thoughts, or the flashbacks. They were so vivid, even the taste of blood was on his lips.

He tried to get a hold of himself when the taste began to make him salivate. What was happening to him? Maybe he didn't change after all, maybe it was the injections. Who knows? All he knew was the moment he would face Kohaku, he would be able to tear him to shreds without a second thought.

Kohaku leaned closer to Rin and her body froze. His cold breath stung her neck as he breathed slowly.

He reached his hand into her shirt and placed two cold fingers between her breasts, pulling out the listening device. He put the device between his teeth and snapped it in half.

"What a vulgar place to put it." He said as he spit it onto the ground.

* * *

_Outside The Library_

"What's going on in there?!" Miroku asked his agent in a frenzy. "We can't hear anything!"

"Kohaku discovered the listening device, sir! Should we move in?"

Miroku stepped out of his car and took his gun off his hip. "Move precisely."

He slowly walked into the library and a faint smell of smoke bombs hit his nose. People began to scream and panic as they picked up their children and ran out the door.

"Everyone remain calm! Officers are here to help!" Miroku announced loudly, but to no avail.

People were pushing him out of the way and the smoke was so hard to see through, he couldn't tell who was coming and who was going.

* * *

Kohaku grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her down the stairs.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she hit his hand and tried to pull away.

"Be quiet or I'll be forced to break your arm!" He ordered as he carefully slipped past Miroku with ease.

He had other members outside to create more cover with smoke bombs and help him get to his car.

He pushed Rin in the back of the vehicle and sat next to her.

"Hurry up! Go!" He said to the masked driver.

As the car quickly pulled off, Kohaku put Zip ties on Rin's arms and legs.

"I'm hurting you because I love you." He told her.

Rin struggled for the first few minutes of the drive until she realized everything was hopeless.

Kohaku looked at her and smirked before wrapping his arm around her.

Rin remembered the times when Kohaku's arms were the ones she ran into, but now they were the ones she wanted to get out of.

She was in a kidnapper's clutch, a captor's clasp. She was being shrouded by the clouds that smothered her sunlight.

All she wanted to do was run into Sesshomaru's arms and feel his strong protective embrace surrounding her. She wanted to feel the secret warmth hidden in his soul once again. Why did things have to be so hard?

"Hey, Ken isn't this great? I finally got my girl back."

"Congratulations, boss." Ken said as he continued to drive.

"Um…Kohaku?" Rin said to him quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm really thirsty."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, Ken. Can you stop and get Rin a drink? She needs to stay hydrated since she's pregnant and everything."

"Wow. I had no idea you two had a baby on the way."

"Haha. No. It isn't mine." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Rin was bewitched by a demon. But no worries. After the surgery, things should be back to normal."

"Surgery?!"

"Don't worry!" Kohaku said comfortingly. "I have the best doctors in the city on my team. You won't feel a thing."

Rin was mortified by Kohaku's words. Was he really planning to forcibly perform an abortion on her? She tried to get her wrists out the zip ties once more but couldn't cope with the pain of the chafing, and it was even worse around her ankles. She had to fight somehow. She had to save her baby.

'Oh, Sesshomaru. Where are you? I need you now more than ever.'

* * *

_Two hours later_

Sesshomaru had seen illusion after illusion as he lied on that floor. He could hear the screams of his victims and the faint, echoing sound of Rin's laugh every hour. How could someone as solid as a block of ice, fall apart so easily?

What kind of man would he be after this was all over? Would he be the man that Rin loved, or a ferocious, bloodthirsty monster? It was like the two sides of himself were battling for dominance in his mind. It was frustrating.

Suddenly, the door opened once more and the lights were turned on. Sesshomaru pretended the injections hadn't worn off because he recognized the scent of the person that walked in. But why was he carrying _that_ scent?

Sesshomaru looked at the body against the wall for the first time. It was an old human man. He wasn't sure whom, nor did he care.

"What have you done with Rin?" He questioned angrily, his teeth clenched.

"Ah, so you're aware of her presence. You truly are a dog."

"Answer me!" He shouted.

"No. The welfare of _my_ fiancée is none of your concern."

"I'm going to assume that means she is fine."

"She's alright. She's under anesthesia at the moment."

"What?!"

"The doctors thought it would be best if she slept through the procedure. I don't want anything to happen to her. It's that half breed child I want to get rid of."

"If you do anything to my child so help me—"

"What are you going to do? You're practically in a vegetative state."

Now was the time to prove him wrong. Sesshomaru slowly stood on his feet and bore his fangs at Kohaku. His eyes glowed a feral red and Kohaku's turned a deep black.

"I see you can move. Then it's about time I kill you." Kohaku said.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."


	28. Kill Or Be Killed

Sesshomaru had once told Rin that love was useless, weak and pointless. But here he was: Fighting another man for her, knowing the outcome of this battle would decide her fate. The idea of being defeated didn't worry him, the slight possibility of dying didn't scare him, but the horrifying thought of losing Rin and his child terrified him and shattered him beneath his icy core. He clutched his chest where he could still feel Rin's warm sunlight and charged at Kohaku with all his might.

"Oh I can see the fire in your eyes today." Kohaku sneered as he evaded the attack. "I was afraid killing you would be too easy and unsatisfying."

Kohaku unsheathed his swords and advanced Sesshomaru, nearly landing a jab into his side. "Ah, but the injections did slow your movements. I guess this will be too easy."

"Do not compare me to your last victims." He growled as he picked up a barrel and threw it at Kohaku, sending him flying into the back wall of the garage.

Kohaku chuckled as he pushed the barrel off himself with his swords and stood. "Come now, you and I have the same motives when killing. Destroy the weak, the vile, the ones that" he chuckled "…stand in our way." He used agile speed and ran towards Sesshomaru, swinging his sword at him and grazing his chest as he jumped back a second too late.

Sesshomaru looked down at the slow dripping blood staining his white clothes. He launched his poison claws at Kohaku and managed to slice the side of his neck open.

Kohaku hissed in pain and held his fist to his neck, sword still in hand. Sesshomaru decided to take advantage of his momentary weakness and swiftly advanced him, landing a rough punch to his face.

He could feel Kohaku's cheekbone crack beneath his knuckle and a slight sense of satisfaction inched through him, but it wasn't enough. He needed to end this quickly and find Rin.

Kohaku fell to the ground and his swords slid to the opposite end of the garage. He got up without hesitation and spit blood onto the ground.

"I want to see how you fight unarmed."

Kohaku growled angrily and ran in Sesshomaru's direction. "So it's a test of brute strength is it?" He asked as he came towards him, ready to deliver a kick.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply as he stopped Kohaku's foot with his hand and pushed him onto the ground. "This is not a battle of brute strength. You are still wielding a weapon—that demonic energy you've stolen."

"I suppose it is a weapon. But it is all you demons should be. Mere energy. Humans should rule this earth and you shall only lurk when summoned." Kohaku pulled a bomb out of his pocket and threw it at Sesshomaru. " You should lie in the dirt beneath my feet!" He shouted as he tossed the bomb.

Sesshomaru's calm, yet challenging stare turned to a ferocious, enraged glare. He slashed the bomb in half and dove his hand into Kohaku's throat. "I do not have time for your magic tricks!" He said between his teeth.

"There are...no rules...in a fight to the death." He forced out as he reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a knife.

Kohaku used all his strength and stabbed Sesshomaru in his arm, causing him to pull his hand back from his neck.

Kohaku jumped back and began to breathe heavily. While the demonic energy was making his body stronger, he was still human and the poison was beginning to get to him.

He looked up at Sesshomaru, who stood there calmly, holding his bloody arm and clenching his fist. It infuriated Kohaku that the fight wasn't weakening Sesshomaru as quickly. It was time to kick it up a notch. He wanted to see more blood, but he wasn't the only one.

Sesshomaru watched Kohaku's blood stream down his neck and the side of his mouth. He wanted him to bleed, twitch and beg for mercy.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as his demonic aura filled the room. He healed his wounds with sheer will and readied his claws to attack again.

Kohaku began to smirk as his eyes darkened to the cruelest shade of black. "You aren't the only one who can use sheer will." He said as he healed his own wounds. "I will erase the will to do _anything_ from your soul!"

"I'm getting tired of the sound of your voice." Sesshomaru spat as he used his speed to appear behind Kohaku and slam his face into the ground.

Kohaku used his inhuman strength to push Sesshomaru off of him, sending his body flying into the ceiling.

Sesshomaru slowly floated down to the ground and let out a growl of seething fury. He couldn't do this for another second. He needed to find Rin. He had no other choice but to transform.

Kohaku began to cackle as Sesshomaru began to transform from his human-like body to his true self. "Do you think this will make things any easier for you?! This is exactly what I wanted to happen! Don't you realize how limited your mobility is in this cramped garage? You _stupid_ animal."

Oh, no. It was not as it had seemed. Just when Kohaku thought he had won, Sesshomaru began to advance him at full speed. Kohaku cockily slid out of the way and Sesshomaru dove through the wall, breaking the entire garage wall off.

Sesshomaru transformed back into his true form and walked out into the parking lot.

"Perhaps you should check again. It is not I who is the stupid animal."

Kohaku was absolutely fuming. "So why did you transform back?!" He questioned as he chased after him. "Aren't you weaker in this form?"

"Yes. But in my true form, I would kill you."

Kohaku was confused. What happened to the intent to kill that was in Sesshomaru's eyes a few moments ago?

"I made a promise to Rin that I would not kill you. I have decided that I would much rather shred your ligaments and watch you crawl in fear."

Kohaku let out an angered scream and rushed into battle without a clear thought. Sesshomaru easily evaded his attack and broke Kohaku's collarbone with the palm of his hand. He threw Kohaku onto the ground and began to tear through him with his claws.

"Where is Rin?" He roared as he shredded Kohaku's limbs and blood splattered onto his face.

Kohaku let out a groan as he tried to heal himself once again, but it wasn't working.

"Why…why can't I heal?"

"Because, you are my prey. Even your demonic energy is too frightened of me. Now answer my question or I will tear off your arms."

"It's too late." Kohaku breathed out. "They probably took the baby out of her already."

Sesshomaru dove his poison claws into Kohaku once more out of frustration, and then flicked his own blood into his hair.

Sesshomaru looked around the parking lot for a stairway, and ended up finding an elevator. Without any sense of direction, he got in.

The warehouse had 5 floors. Sesshomaru decided to stop on each one until he caught Rin's scent.

 _Ding_. Second floor. No scent of Rin, or anyone else for that matter.

 _Ding_. Third floor. There was a woman standing there who screamed in horror when she saw Sesshomaru's pissed off face and body covered in blood.

 _Ding_. Fourth floor. It looked like storage. There were no hallways or other rooms, just one big storage area full of boxes, weapons, explosives and even bodies. The scent of death and gunpowder was strong there.

So it had to be the fifth floor for sure. Without even checking for Rin's scent, he got out. The entire floor was dark, except for the buzzing exit sign at the end of the hall.

He began to venture through the hallway looking for his woman. The scent of fresh human blood was strong on this floor. It masked her scent completely. Someone had killed, and it hadn't been very long ago. What happened? Did one of the Slayers rebel? Did someone beat Sesshomaru to the punch and already rescued Rin?

He was nearing the end of the hall when he could hear faint breathing coming from a room to his left. As he slowly approached, someone came out screaming with a sharp object in hand.

* * *

_Earlier_

The driver had stopped the car and Kohaku gave Rin a kiss on her neck. She shuddered at the feeling of his cold, dry lips against her skin. Everything about him had changed. He had gotten darker and colder—even colder than ice. He was the deadly frost in the Antarctic, the center of an iceberg. He was the most vile and evil man she had ever known, and he had her trapped with no chance of escaping.

"I'm going to take the zip tie off your legs. I don't want you to run away, okay?"

Rin nodded compliantly. Of course she wasn't going to run. She knew Sesshomaru was there and this was her only chance of possibly, _maybe_ seeing him, even just a glance of his face.

Kohaku cut the zip tie and escorted her out of the car. Rin looked around and saw a pier, a few boats, maybe 10 or 12, and a warehouse.

He opened the door to the warehouse and pulled her inside. There was a woman and two men waiting for them inside.

"Rin, that is Dr. Seher. She's an American surgeon and she's going to perform the first stage of your…" he cleared his throat "cleansing."

Dr. Seher nodded. "It will be over in a flash. You won't feel a thing."

Kohaku kissed her cheek and placed her in the arms of the two men standing there.

The men dragged her into the elevator and Dr. Seher stood in front of her. Rin looked at the blonde woman with her transition lenses still shading her eyes.

"P-please" Rin implored, "I want to keep my baby."

"We are on a mission Dr. Asano. To purge the world of demons and half demons."

"But—"

"Rejoice, Rin! You will be making a great sacrifice for an even greater cause! One day you will conform."

The elevator dinged and the men carried Rin out as she fought to no avail.

"I don't want to do this!" She said as she kicked her feet. The men picked her up and her legs swung in the air.

"We don't wanna hurt you." One of the men said. "But you gotta stay still or we might by accident. We got orders, ya know."

The other man nodded. "You're our leader's fiancée, so we don't want anything to happen to you. Once this is over, we won't drag you around like this anymore. I promise." He comforted softly.

Rin looked in each room as they went down the hall and each one was completely empty. She could feel the air getting colder and colder as they approached the end of the hall and the buzzing of the exit sign by a staircase got louder and louder.

She was finally brought into a room full of surgical tools and a hospital bed. She let out a shaken gasp as her body tightened.

It had hit her harder than a head on collision: She was going to have her child pulled right out of her.

"You can't do this! I'm pro life!"

"Pro life does not apply to half demons that do not deserve a chance. What you carry is not human and must be eliminated. Put her on the bed."

"No! No!" She screamed as the men pushed her down onto the bed.

Rin tried to sit up but was forced down once more. "You have to hold still."

"I'm going to give her a small dosage of a sedative. Just to relax her nerves." She flicked the needle. "It's alright." She said as she pushed it through Rin's arm.

Rin whimpered as the needle pinched her skin. It didn't hurt but the thought of what was coming next was unbearable.

Rin's body became weak, but not useless. She needed to figure a way out of that situation.

'Sesshomaru is not going to come.' She concluded as she looked around the room. Rin had been in many bad situations before. She had been beaten to a bloody pulp, ran from bullies and even storeowners when she shoplifted. She had to put those survival skills to use to save her unborn baby.

Rin began to sidle over to the makeshift-operating table as the doctor prepared equipment from her bag.

One man was on her left; another was on her right, so her movements had to be swift and discreet.

She slid over as far as she could and quickly turned over to snatch a scalpel off the table then lied down as if she hadn't moved.

The man took a glance back at her then turned back to the doctor to await instructions.

There was no way in Hell Rin was going to lose her baby. She began cutting the zip tie off and freed her hands as quickly as possible.

"Alright, hold her down."

"Don't you want to give her anesthesia, Doctor?" One of the men asked.

"No, Our young leader said Rin is allergic to anesthetics. Just hold her body still. Her hands are still tied and she's sedated. I'm certain she won't put up much of a fight."

It was now or never. Once the first man got close enough to hold her side down, she used as much force as she could and stabbed him in his kidney, then pulled the scalpel out quickly before rolling off the bed.

"Don't let her escape!" Dr. Seher ordered.

" _Okay, babe. You have to do it like this!" A young Kohaku instructed Rin with a blade in hand. "You use all your might to make sure the knife goes through!"_

" _Like this?" Rin asked uncertainly as she jabbed the air with her blade._

" _No, that's not forceful enough. You want to make sure you puncture something! Watch me." He explained as he showed her a demonstration._

_Rin began to giggle. "What's the point of this lesson?" She asked as she set the blade down on a table._

" _Self defense. What if I'm not there to protect you?"_

" _But you're always there!"_

" _What if I get hypnotized and go crazy and you have to defend yourself against me?"_

_Rin began to laugh loudly. "That would never happen!"_

She never would've imagined that she would be using his lessons against him.

Rin had to keep her mind clear and focused. She only had a split second. All of her movements felt slow, like her soul was moving faster than her body. She was so dizzy and her legs felt heavy. But she had to carry on.

She rolled towards the doctor and sliced her ankle until she fell to the ground, then Rin continued to crawl, but Dr. Seher grabbed her leg.

Rin reached back and slit Dr. Seher's wrist then pulled her foot out of her grasp.

She still had to get away from that last man. He picked up Rin and pushed her against the wall.

At this moment, she was scared and everything that had just happened was a blur. She kicked the man between his legs and sliced his stomach open as he collapsed to the ground.

Rin breathed heavily as she trembled in horror, disgust and confusion. She saw Dr. Seher's arm twitch and she knelt down and slit her throat out of fear.

"I'm not letting you take my baby from me!" She shouted as blood spewed out onto her clothes.

Rin crawled into a corner by the door. She was too afraid to leave that room. She planned to take down anyone who came on that floor until she felt it was safe enough to escape.

The entire hall was dark, desolate and silent. Rin could feel her heart beating out of her chest and her stomach turning and flopping wildly like her emotions.

She sat in that corner, rubbing her stomach, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't steady her heartbeat or her breathing knowing this entire day was going to be a fight for her life.

_Ding._

Rin gasped when she heard the elevator. Who was coming? Was it Kohaku? _Please not him, please anyone but him_. Rin prayed.

She could hear slow footsteps approaching. Again, just like before: it was now or never. Rin waited until the footsteps were close enough and she rushed out to attack the unknown person.

The individual pushed the scalpel out of her hand and shoved her against the wall to apprehend her.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. She stood there awaiting her fate but…why? Why wasn't the person moving?

Rin slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the person.

It was Sesshomaru. He was staring at her in complete shock.

Rin began bawling in front of Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's you." She said happily, her voice shaky and weak. "Oh, thank God it's you."

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone.

Rin began to cry even harder. What a relief it was to hear his voice once more.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said calmly, before her tone and body language suddenly became rigid. "But…but I…"

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled away from her to see her face. Sesshomaru noticed the blood on her body, but refused to make any accusations.

"I…let my fear get the best of me and…I…I killed…"

Sesshomaru peered into the room nearby and looked at the lifeless bodies.

"You…did this?"

Rin nodded shamefully "I was just trying to protect our child and—"

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and rubbed his hand across her stomach. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened. You had to protect yourself and our child. It was simply self defense, not murder."

Rin rested her head on his chest. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"It will be once we get out of here." He said as he turned Rin to face him. He gave her a serious look. "More people may have to be killed in order for us to get out of here safely. Do you understand, Rin? This is a kill or be killed situation and I need you to be brave."

Rin gulped and nodded surely. "I-I can be brave. I can do this."

Sesshomaru picked up the scalpel and handed it back to Rin. He grabbed her free hand and led her into the elevator.

Sesshomaru learned that there was a thin line between being close to the sun, and getting too close.

Those who get close to the sun experience its brightest, hottest rays. Those who get too close?

Well, that's the last time they get to see the sun.

It was the moment the elevator door closed that he realized Rin was the only woman in the world that would be standing there with him.


	29. Shoot To Kill

The elevator began to move slowly as it had descended to the first floor.

"Have you been eating well and taking vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. His concern for their baby warmed her heart. She couldn't wait for them to go home together and pick out baby names, nursery furniture and get through this time together. She wanted to put all the horrible events behind them and move on.

"I want you to get on my back."

"Why?"

"I cannot allow you to fight as long as I am with you."

"W-well then why did you give me a weapon?"

"Because I know you value this child's life as much as I do, if not more." He explained as the elevator stopped and Rin climbed onto his back.

'This is not the ground floor.' He thought as he slowly stuck his head out.

It was the second floor. There was no sign of anyone being nearby, but this floor was much larger than the fifth floor. It had many hallways and doors.

'This must be considered their main floor.'

He stuck his head around a hallway corner and heard a group of people speaking.

Rin began to groan in Sesshomaru's ear.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I'm feeling pain in my stomach." She whined.

A sharp pain caused Rin to drop the scalpel and a loud clanking sound echoed through the hallway.

So much for discretion.

"Let's get back in the elevator and get out of here. Something might be wrong with the baby."

"That elevator will not stop on the first floor. We have to make it past that doorway populated by people and head towards the staircase. Do you think you can hold on long enough for me to pass through?"

"I don't know. Please hurry."

Sesshomaru began to rush through the hall when an alarm began to sound.

" _WARNING, WARNING, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT."_

Crowds of people came running out of rooms and surrounded them.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" A man questioned furiously. "And why do you have Rin?"

* * *

_Back at Miroku's office_

"How the hell could you lose her? I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached over Miroku's desk and InuNo pulled him back.

"Inuyasha, please. Assaulting a government official is a felony." Miroku warned.

"Are you threatening me?!" He said angrily through his teeth with a fist raised.

"No!" He argued emphatically. "The officers here will not take kindly to us fighting. I only want everyone to get out of this in one piece."

"You lost a pregnant woman! She could be in a hundred damned pieces by now! Kohaku really has it out for her!"

"I will contact the police department so we can join forces with them. We will need all the help we can get."

* * *

"It's alright, Ms. Rin. We have direct orders to make sure no harm comes to you. Just come with us." The man said warmly as he reached his hand out for her.

"No. I don't want to." She said as she fearfully pressed her body against Sesshomaru's back.

"She's obviously still bewitched. We must eliminate that demon immediately!" He said to the rest of the group as they raised their weapons.

"Rin, I want you to head for that staircase." Sesshomaru said to her quietly.

"No! Not without you!" She whispered to him loudly.

Rin let out another groan as her legs squeezed his sides.

"Please, Rin. You have to listen to me."

Rin slowly slid off his back and looked at the crowd surrounding them.

"If you have orders to not hurt me, then let me through."

"No." A girl in the group said sternly. "We can stop you without hurting you, you know!"

"I will escort the young lady to safety." A voice suddenly spoke up.

The crowd began to part and let Kikyo pass through.

"Ms. Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I am under direct orders. Allow me to take her to a safe place." She said as she walked towards Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kikyo and fell into utter disbelief. 'That woman!' He exclaimed in his mind.

"Please, Ms. Rin. Follow me." Kikyo said to her softly.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo, then back at Rin and gave her a simple nod.

"What?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Go with her, Rin. Trust me. I will be able to handle this."

Kikyo placed a hand on Rin's shoulders and looked over at Sesshomaru sadly. The glare in his eyes hardened as he pointedly looked away from her.

"Come. It's this way." She said as she led Rin to the opposite end of the hall.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru. He was completely surrounded by a huge swarm of Slayers. Could he take them all on? 'Of course he can! He's strong. He will come back for me.' She told herself reassuringly.

* * *

_At the police station_

"Why is the government here?" Kagura asked her partner and younger brother, Hakudoshi.

He shrugged carelessly. "I only got here about a minute before you did." He explained as the two of them approached the government officials.

"Good afternoon. Could you tell me what's going on?" Kagura asked Miroku.

"Detective Akamatsu. We need the police department's cooperation in our search for a pregnant woman that was taken by a suspect in the mental hospital bombing."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why would the suspect kidnap a pregnant woman? Who is she anyway?"

"Rin Asano, a former doctor at the hospital…"

Everything Miroku said to Kagura was inaudible after Rin's name. She was in shock and disbelief. Rin? Pregnant? Of course it was Sesshomaru's. Did he really love her that much? Why was it so hard for her to believe that? Why couldn't she accept it?

"Detective, did you hear what I said?"

She was quickly pulled from her daze. "O-oh! Yes, sir."

"So do we have your cooperation?"

Kagura paused for a moment. She still had a few things to mull over. She had to come to terms with the situation and put her feelings aside.

"Yes. We're gonna turn this city upside down until we find her."

* * *

An hour later, the police chief was holding a briefing at the station. Meanwhile, something was afoot in the garage where Sesshomaru left Kohaku for dead.

_The suspect's name is Kohaku Chiba. He is the leader of The Slayers gang—an organization of thieves, career criminals and terrorists._

Kohaku awoke from his unconscious state and gasped for air. He felt his open wounds and forced himself to his feet.

_The government has reason to believe Mr. Chiba has reached some kind of demonic enlightenment and found the ability to merge his soul with that of a demon._

He could feel the demonic power still coursing through him, but having no effect on his nearly fatal wounds.

_He is considered highly dangerous and more than likely armed. Keep in mind that he was able to orchestrate a bombing and two kidnappings in one week._

He wobbled outside, inhaled and exhaled deeply, then sat on one of the white boats at the dock.

_He is crafty and vicious. Keep on your toes when dealing with him. You have permission to use excessive force. If he resists, shoot to kill._

He looked up at the sky as the seagulls passed. He felt lightheaded and sick, but the air was soothing. Why was Kohaku so calm?

He looked down at the rippling waves in the water and grinned before lying back in the boat and letting his blood drip all over.

"I won't die. Not as long as Ms. Kikyo is on my side. I guess it's time to allow her to fulfill her duty."

_I repeat. Shoot. To. Kill._


	30. Concert Of Death

"Why?" Rin asked intently as Kikyo barricaded the door. "Why are you helping me?"

She pushed the last box in front of the door and gave Rin a serious, yet serene look. "Sesshomaru and I have a long history. I have known him since he was a teenager."

Rin's eyes widened in shock, then a sudden pain in her abdomen caused her to grimace.

"Lay down here." Kikyo instructed as she pointed to a table.

Rin complied and laid flat out. She felt a chill go down her spine when Kikyo's hand touched her.

"Y-your hands are cold." She remarked as Kikyo ran her fingers across her stomach.

"Forgive me. Now, this pain you're feeling...how far along are you?"

"A month."

"I see. Carrying a half demon child puts a lot of stress on the body. This pain you are experiencing is merely the uterus stretching. It is quiet painful for a woman with a small uterus."

Rin sighed in relief and touched her stomach. "Thank goodness." She said as she sat up.

Kikyo walked over to the window. She could see straight out to the docks. She noticed Kohaku's trail of blood and let out a devastated sigh.

"S-so. How did you meet Sesshomaru?"

"I was married to Naraku, his former girlfriend Kagura's father."

Rin's jaw dropped. She was surprised the world could be so small. Then again, meeting Inuyasha and Kagome was a hell of a coincidence too.

"So what ha-" Rin jumped when she heard a loud bang and screaming from outside. She let out a sigh, closed her eyes, prayed silently and sighed again. "Sso...what happened that made you end up here?

"At the time I was a spiritual healer working at a small temple in Tokyo. Kohaku had shown up late one night covered in blood. He wanted me to heal his wounded soul. I told him it would take much time. He begged to become my apprentice. I agreed. I had no idea he was involved in such a heavy lifestyle as this. He was very vague when we first spoke. On my way home one evening, a demon had cut me down. That night, I had died."

Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So you're dead?"

"Yes. Kohaku asked a witch to revive me. He told me I should rededicate my new life to him. My body uses lost souls to rejuvenate. Kohaku is the only one who knows how to retrieve them and he uses that against me."

"Why don't you leave and find someone else with the skill?"

"I would only have but a few hours to find someone with the skill before my body was completely emptied. That is the life I have lived for the past three years."

"That's horrible! You're being held captive by him!"

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am. But at the same time, I pity Kohaku. His soul is so broken that not even the possibility of death can reach him." Kikyo looked in her eyes. "His love for you has caused him to lose his sanity."

Rin hung her head down and sighed. "I'm under the impression that this is the person he was all along."

* * *

Sesshomaru ignored the gashes on his arms and the blood dripping out of his veins. Attack after attack felt like a dream. He was so distracted by the scent coming from the end of the hall.

Rin.

And Kikyo.

As trivial as it seemed, he was more concerned about the intimate and slightly degrading details that may be shared about his past than anything else. He couldn't concern himself with the elementary combatitive skills of weak and overzealous humans.

There had to be over thirty of them taking turns advancing him with knives, swords, nun-chucks, even weak poison gas. He felt them come one after the other, but his strength did not wane.

"You should give up, demon." Ken retorted viciously as he raised a blade to Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at him, grabbed the blade and snapped it in half with his bare hand. It was at this point that he had enough. It was time to cause some serious bodily harm.

He flung the fragments of the blade into Ken's eyes. A satisfied smirk grew across his face just as slowly as the blood dripped out of Ken's pupils and the screams bellowed through his ears like a loud, but soothing song that had awoken something dark inside him that had been comatose for far too long.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and there was a grim and ominous gust of wind blowing at everyone's feet. They all knew what was going to happen next as a chill went from their ankles and up their spines like a fatal stab wound had inflicted them all at once.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear in their blood. It was like an orchestra of terror preparing to play his songs. A cacophony of shrieks and yelps as their untimely death had grown closer.

* * *

Kohaku continued to lay out on the boat staring directly into the sun, immensely enjoying it's warmth.

"I wish Rin was lying here with me." He moaned out, petting the air like it was her small, slim frame.

He jumped up in the boat when the sound of a motorcycle came revving on the docks.

He glared at the person dressed in all black and knew the moment their helmet came off that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Kikyo rushed to the window when the sound of the motorcycle caught her attention.

"Who is that?" She asked out loud.

Rin walked towards the window and peeked out.

"Oh my god." She whispered out, following a shocked gasp.

Kikyo looked at her, confused. "You know that woman?"

"I can't believe she's alive. He lied to me."

"What do you me-" There was slashing, screaming and growling coming from outside the door, which was soon busted through with a lifeless body.

There stood a blood covered, red eyed Sesshomaru staring at the women by the window.

Rin began to slowly approach, worried he would not recognize her. The closer she got, the more amber his eyes became and the more serene his disposition was.

"How is the baby?" He grumbled out.

"Our child is fine." She replied quietly as she held him, disregarding the blood seeping into her clothes.

He held her close and glanced up at Kikyo who was unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you." He said simply. "I know why you are here."

"You do?" She asked, finally making eye contact.

"You carry the scent of sadness and death."

She looked down once more, deeply saddened by the thoughts flowing through her mind.

"I have heard that your husband never stopped searching for you. You should return to him."

"But I can't-"

"I know." He looked down at Rin. "Do you have my mother's brooch with you?"

Rin nodded and reached underneath her shirt. "I didn't want anything to happen to it so I kept it close." She said as she handed it to him.

He took the brooch and slowly walked to Kikyo and placed it in her hand. "What happens now is ultimately up to you."

Kikyo stared at the brooch and Sesshomaru glanced out the window, wondering about the woman carrying a sword and standing angrily by her motorcycle.


	31. Divided Once More

The woman tossed her helmet to the side, the front glass cracking as it bounced along the pavement.

She followed the trail of blood straight to a frightened Kohaku and dragged him out of the boat by his collar.

"Sister...how did you.."

"Dont you dare call me your sister, Kohaku! You left me for dead in our own house! The house we grew up in together! The place I fed and bathed you as a child when our father wasn't home. The only brother I have-no. The only family I had left tried to take my life."

"Please. It was a lapse in judgement I wasn't think-"

"You never think, Kohaku." Sango said viciously as she dropped him on the ground. She unzipped her jacket and showed him the bandages on her neck.

* * *

A few weeks earlier...

Miroku had just parked his car in front of Sango's house. The two had just started dating after meeting at a takeout restaurant.

He stepped out, straightened out his clothes and began walking towards the door

"Oops! almost forgot!" He recalled as he turned back towards the car and reached inside for a bouquet of flowers.

By the time he turned around, Kohaku was running out of the house and down the block.

Miroku clearly remembered Sango telling him that her brother was dangerous and capable of horrible things.

He bolted inside the house and found Sango by the staircase leaning against the wall, moaning in agony.

"Sango!" He cried out as he pulled her into his arms, blood oozing out on his shirt.

"Hhelp...me" She pleaded with every breath she had.

Miroku, thinking quickly, removed his shirt and placed it to her neck, applying pressure.

"I won't let you die, Sango. I promise."

"I-if I live, please keep it a secret from anyone that knows me. I-I need to stop Kohaku."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Then I'll call a private ambulatory service to pick you up and care for you. No records will be kept."

* * *

Kohaku reached his hand up to Sango's neck and his fingers were quickly slapped away.

"I am going to beat you like you were my own child."

* * *

"Huh? What's happening out there?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"That woman said she is about to give Kohaku a beating."

"If she said that, then she isn't joking. In the mean time, can we get out of here?"

"As soon as Ms. Kikyo decides what she wants to do." Sesshomaru said, glancing over at Kikyo who still had her eyes glued to the brooch.

"Perhaps I should-"

Before Kikyo could even finish her thought, Mayu busted through the door, covered in blood.

She huffed, puffed and slowly but weakly raised her sword.

"You. You killed my friends!" She screeched as she pointed a finger at Sesshomaru.

Kikyo stared in horror as the Childs body and sword gave off a terrifying demonic aura. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was unmoved by the young girl's threatening stance.

"Yes. What of it?"

"I'll kill you! You bastard! No one kills my friends!" She ran towards him with the sword raised, releasing a high pitched war cry.

She cut her eyes at Rin and in that moment made a split decision to change her target. She swung at the pregnant woman, grazing her collar bone, smirking as the blood oozed out.

Sesshomaru subsequently knocked the young girl into the wall, his eyes glowing with fury and slight desperation to protect his woman and child.

Mayu's back made harsh impact with the wall as her small body slid down and she smirked devilishly.

"You'll have to do better than that to get to someone like me. I may be a kid but after big brother Kohaku, I'm the strongest member of our group!"

Sesshomaru scoffed and cracked his knuckles. "If that is the case, I will not treat you as a child."

In the midst of all the confusion, no one had realized that Kohaku and Sango were both missing from outside. They also had no idea that Sango was about to step out of the elevator-alone.

She dragged her feet and a strange boomerang on her back across the hall. She nonchalantly stepped on the dead bodies, her weapon smacking them in their lifeless limbs.

She walked into the room where the others were and just before Sesshomaru and Mayu's pointless battle could begin, Mayu was cut in half by Sango's weapon.

The demonic aura in her body dissipated and her soul floated into the air.

"Thank you so much. I can finally move to the afterlife and rest." Her soul said sweetly as it faded away.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed, then turned to kikyo who appeared to be grimacing in pain.

"Pay me no mind, Sesshomaru. You should all leave this place."

Just before Sesshomaru could reply, there were loud blaring police sirens outside and helicopters overhead.

"We have the entire area surrounded! Everyone evacuate the building! No exceptions!"

Sesshomaru spun his head towards Sango. "How did they find us?" He asked knowingly in a suspicious tone.

* * *

Earlier that day...

"You let Kohaku take Rin hostage?!"

"I'm sorry. It was a slip up. I miscalculated."

"You idiot!" Sango shouted over the phone before sighing. "I will lead you to Kohaku, but I want a 20 minute head start before you send any forces in my direction."

"Why? Aren't you going to need the assistance?"

"No. A hundred men couldn't take down my brother. I need to take..." She paused. Miroku could hear her unsteady breathing over the phone. "Other more severe measures rather than pointless attempts to apprehend him."

"So what would you like me to do?"

"You're the agent!"

"He is your brother."

"Send all the forces you can get. I may be able to handle Kohaku but he has a large group of followers, at least hundreds and I don't know how many will be at the hideout."

"Understood. I'll get as much back up as necessary. Oh, and Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

There was a long drawn out pause once again. "...I'll try."

* * *

"Hmm. I see." Sesshomaru responded as he grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Lets go."

"But-" Rin was dragged out of the door before she could even look back at the other two in the room.

"I suppose we should evacuate as well." Sango said to Kikyo. "I know you were only a hostage here."

"This body is beginning to fail me. I might as well go to my resting place permanently." Kikyo said sadly, clasping her hands together.

"Are you sure? B-because I know someone that would be able to save you."

"Sango. All the dead want is one thing: the chance to live again. Whether I am saved or not, I will be a dead woman and I do not believe that is an existence."

Sango nodded in understanding. She shook the blood off of her weapon and swung it onto her back then left the room quickly without turning around. As she ran down the hallway, she slowed down and looked back at the doorway, shook her head then continued to run and evacuate the building.

Once Sango got downstairs, the police were swarming in the area in packs. SWAT team, military officials with tanks, helicopters, detective cars, police cars, a police bus, ambulances and even a few vigilantes in boats were surrounding the warehouse.

"Is this it?! This is all of you?" a detective asked in a bewildered tone.

"No there's-"

"That's everyone. No one else is in there alive." Sango spoke up, cutting off Rin's sentence.

Rin looked over at Sango wide eyed, but Sango couldn't even look at her. She was too overwhelmed.

Two EMTs brought out a stretcher for Rin and laid her down gently on it.

"Are you still pregnant ma'am?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I still am." She replied as they rolled her into the truck.

Sesshomaru followed behind, intent on finding out the exact condition Rin and his unborn were in. But just as he was about to make his way into the truck, at least ten police officers pulled him away.

"What are you doing?!" He growled angrily through his teeth as he tried to fight his way out of their grip.

"Sorry, sir but we saw several dead bodies inside and until this is cleared up you're coming with us."

Rin shouted his name and reached her arms out for him as the doors were closed and she was driven off to the hospital.

He watched in disdain as the ambulance drove away and he was forced into the back of a police car in cuffs.

The police car drove down the same road as the ambulance and Sesshomaru stared it down, hoping to get a small glimpse of Rin.

He could feel his formerly cold heart sink down into his stomach as the ambulance turned down a different road and they were separated once more. The sun was stolen away from him again like a solar eclipse darkening his entire world. When would it end?

That was all he could wonder.

* * *

Miroku arrived at the scene not long after and bolted up to Sango, making sure she was alright.

"How are you?" He asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine." She said sternly, trying to keep it all together.

Miroku hesitantly loosened his grip on her and took a look at her exhausted face.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Kohaku?"

He stood there waiting for an answer. Her long pause, and the fact that she wouldn't even look him in the eye worried him.

'What has she done?'


	32. Ring The Alarm

"What do you mean...where is Kohaku?" Sango asked fearfully. "I tied him up and left him in the lobby for the police to find him."

"But Sango we..."

"Did you think I did something far more horrible to him?!" She questioned, advancing closely to Miroku with her fist raised.

"No!" He argued, backing away an inch. "It's just...if you did, I wouldn't have blamed you for it." He consoled, resting his hand on her lower back.

Sango nudged him away and gave him a deadly serious glare. "You have to find him. He is extremely delusional and dangerous."

With those words, Sango rushed off and grabbed her motorcycle.

"Wait!" Miroku called out as she revved away.

He let out a defeated sigh and went back inside the warehouse to gather whatever information he could.

* * *

At the precinct...

Sesshomaru was tossed into an interrogation room and the door was slammed so hard the two way glass shook.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted himself up with his hands cuffed behind his back. There was no way in hell he was going to let those humans diminish what remained of his pride.

He forced himself into a chair and huffed and puffed angrily, wondering how his love and unborn child were doing.

Suddenly, a woman entered the room. She was short with black hair and big glasses.

She sat at the table across from Sesshomaru with a stoic look on her face, then a warm smile.

Sesshomaru, unmoved by her tactic to provide a false sense of security, scowled at her fiercely.

"My name is Dr. Kim Suno. I am a forensic psychologist."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know, I was a classmate of Rin's back in graduate school. She was my mentor. I looked up to her. She has a gift. A true knack for knowing the inner workings of the mind...and apparently the heart."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you and Rin truly love one another, I find it hard to believe you are in any way insane, or even evil for that matter. You probably have a serious anger issue." She informed, laughing on the last part.

Upon seeing his still unamused glare, her laughter ceased and her face became more serious.

"You killed all of those members of that organization, right?"

"I won't say anything more without my lawyer."

"Hear me out at least! As a friend of Rin's."

"If you are a friend of Rin's, why aren't you at the hospital with her?"

"Because if she finds out you're going to be locked up again, it'll destroy her!" She shouted.

"Oh? You speak as though you know her so well, yet I have never even heard Rin speak your name!"

The room was tense as angry faces were exchanged. The young doctor had set foot into a blizzard, exposed to Sesshomaru's icy disposition.

Dr. Suno let out a sigh and her scrunched up face loosened. "This does not look good for you, Mr. Taisho." She said, sliding him a phone. "Call your lawyer now."

Sesshomaru took the phone and dialed his aunt, hoping she would be able to come quickly.

* * *

At the hospital...

Rin was lying on the bed, attached to an IV, waiting for the nurse to give her a sonogram.

As she waited, Inuyasha showed up. He sat next to her and didn't even say a word.

"Kagome went to the bathroom." He finally spoke up. "She'll be here soon."

Rin turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for coming."

He shrugged. "Somebody had to drive Kagome here." He said with a smirk.

The nurse finally arrived, rolling in her cart.

"Are you alright with me doing the sonogram with this man in here?" The nurse asked.

Rin nodded. "He's my child's uncle."

The nurse smiled and put the cold gel on Rin's stomach and rubbed the wand across the area.

She studied the screen for a moment before gasping. "O-oh my..." The nurse said in a shocked voice.

"What?!" Inuyasha questioned , standing at the nurse's side.

Rin stared at the monitor, trying to understand what had the nurse so concerned.

* * *

Back at the precinct...

Inumira swung the door open and pulled Dr. Suno out of the chair.

"Out." She ordered gruffly as she sat across from Sesshomaru and took out a thick folder.

Dr. Suno looked over at Sesshomaru with a disdained look on her face before walking out.

"That stupid wench made a poor attempt to gain my trust by telling me she is one of Rin's former peers." He said.

Inumira shrugged. "I have something for you from your father." She said as she slid a stack of papers towards him.

Sesshomaru skimmed through the papers with his eyes wide. "Why do I not remember any of this?"

"I knew nothing about it until your father gave me the papers. I have no idea how he acquired them, but they will help our case."

Sesshomaru did not want to believe what he was reading. "Why...how could mother..." His eyes turned a bloodshed red and he flung the papers onto the floor.

"You need to calm down!" Inumira shouted.

He breathed heavily and looked into her eyes. "I want you to find out how Rin is."

Inumira nodded and dialed Kagome's phone.

"Yes, how is she? Uh huh...I see...Oh, you're kidding right?... So what now?...Ah. A-alright."

She hung up the phone and gave Sesshomaru a serious look.

"Well? How is she?"

* * *

Somewhere far away...

"I failed again." He breathed heavily, blood oozing from his wounds. "Rin...oh, Rin. How can I get you back?" He said to himself out loud as he tripped over a pothole, landing face first on the ground.

A driver passing by stopped in the middle of the road and jumped out of his Toyota.

"Hey buddy you alright?" He asked as he crouched next to him.

"I need...to go to the hospital. P-please. I'm going to die." He said weakly as he turned over.

"Okay sure. The hospital isn't too far from here." The man said as he helped Kohaku into his back seat. He quickly proceeded driving, constantly looking back at Kohaku, making sure he was still alive.

When they finally reached the emergency room, he pulled Kohaku inside and towards the nearest doctor.

"I found this kid in the middle of the road. He says he's going to die!"

The doctor called for a few nurses who quickly put him on a bed.

"Thank you." Kohaku said to the man. "You can go now. I'll be fine."

"A-a-are you sure?" The man asked apprehensively. "I'll call my wife and tell her I'll be late. She won't mind."

Kohaku smirked and chuckled slightly. "You're married huh...you should be with your wife. I'm no one important." He told him as the nurses pulled him away.

The man stood there dumbfounded and noticed something interesting on the TV in the waiting room.

Miroku was on the television giving a press conference. "His name is Kohaku Chiba. He is possibly armed and very dangerous. If you see him, call the police immediately."

The man gasped in shock and horror as he ran towards the nearest police officer in the hospital.

"That man Kohaku on the TV. I saw him. I-I helped him." He said in a frenzied voice, body shaking like he was convulsing.

"Alright calm down, sir. Where is he now?"

"The n-the nurses just took him away."

"S-so he's here?"

The man nodded emphatically.

The officer took out his radio. "We need to put this hospital on lockdown immediately. Kohaku Chiba is possibly on the premises."

* * *

In Rin's room...

A loud alarm began to go off and startled her as she was eating. Kagome let out a mouse like squeal and held her chest.

Inuyasha stood quickly by their sides. "You alright?" He asked protectively.

A group of officers rushed into their room with automatic weapons in Hans.

"Ma'am, we are under orders to protect you. We have a tip that Kohaku Chiba is somewhere in this hospital. Until we find him, we advise you all to stay in this room."

Kagome's jaw dropped. She quickly took out her phone and sent a mass text to InuNo, her mother and Inumira.

"Kohaku is somewhere in the hospital. Do not let Sesshomaru find out."

* * *

At the precinct...

Naturally, Inumira told him anyway.

Sesshomaru flipped the table and cracked the two way glass in the interrogation room.

An officer walked in and let out an irritated sigh. "I know what happened. And because of that we can't let you go."

"And on what grounds?" Inumira asked.

"We need this suspect alive. According to some evidence, Kohaku may be more dangerous than you, but you're probably the only one I can think of that can kill him."

'No. There's one other person.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

Of course, Sango's tell-tale motorcycle revving was bringing attention to the front entrance of the hospital. She knew about the lockdown and it was time for Plan B.

Sango put down the eye shield on her helmet and revved her motorcycle through the glass doors.

She tossed her helmet to the side again, cracking it entirely.

She pulled out a semi-automatic and shot the first officer that tried to apprehend her.

"I don't care if I go to jail. I have to stop him." She said, stepping on the broken glass as she made her way through the hospital.

* * *

When the officers reached the ICU where the doctor ordered his nurses to take Kohaku, he was already gone.

They searched around frantically, calling in more forces to help with their search. Tokyo General Hospital was not a small place, though. And Kohaku was a master at stealth. He was going to give them hell searching for him.

Kohaku knew how to find Rin easily because he could sense that brooch. After having it in his possession for years, he knew how to recognize its aura.

"I'll get to you, Rin. We can finally run away together." He said with a chuckle, followed by a blood-filled cough. He wiped the blood off his mouth and from his nose and snuck into the staircase where someone had been sitting there waiting for him.

He stopped and clutched his chest in surprise and worry. He stared for a moment before finally finding the ability to speak first. "I uh...didn't know you smoked." He said, pointing to the cigarette in Sango's mouth.

"I don't. But I had to kill three innocent people just to make my way to you. I feel like I needed this." She said as she puffed the cigarette.

"Why were you so adamant about finding me?! I don't-"

"You don't what Kohaku?!" She shouted, flicking the cigarette at him. "You don't understand why I want you dead, just like everyone else? You tried to murder me and almost succeeded. All I have is scars, but they'll remind me for the rest of my life of your unholy sins against me, against Rin and the rest of the fucking world!"

Kohaku let out an angry growl and shoved Sango's head into the concrete wall then rushed past her and ascended the steps.


	33. The Monarch Boy

As Kohaku ran up the steps, he felt something painful pierce his back and he rolled down the stairs. He fell at Sango's feet as she put the smoking gun back in her holster.

He looked up at her slowly, noticing the crazed look in her eyes, like her soul had become more twisted than his own.

She wiped the blood off the side of her head and huffed furiously.

"I told you..." She breathed out as she stepped on his neck. "When you were young..." She let out another breath. "With great power..." She slowly took out her sword. "Comes great responsibility!" She screamed as she stabbed him in the neck as he did to her.

Sango refused to stick around and find out of she killed him or not. It wasn't about that anymore. At that last second when her blade went through his neck, she didn't want to kill him. She wanted to go back in time to when he was that shy young middle school boy who excitedly brought home his first love and sighed wistfully during breakfast.

She bolted out of the hospital, leaving behind her motorcycle and helmet. She took out her phone and started to call Miroku but changed her mind at the last second.

"I'll just text him." She thought to herself as she sent a nice, long message.

* * *

_Back at the precinct..._

Inumira began to grow impatient of all the waiting and playing games with the small time police force.

She looked over at Sesshomaru who was lost in the papers from his father.

"You should rejoice, Sesshomaru. You're going to be a father in no time."

"Yes and my child—"

"Children." She replied, cutting him off suddenly.

He looked up from the papers, lost in his aunt's words. "What did you say?"

"Rin is having twins. One of your children was bashfully hiding behind the other and it was not realized in her first ultrasound."

He stood quickly. "I need to see her. This pregnancy could be dangerous for a human."

"Calm down. I have a plan." She asserted as she motioned for him to have a seat.

Inumira slowly stood and vigorously knocked on the two way glass until an officer showed up.

"What is it, counselor?"

"My client needs to use the bathroom." She said with her arms folded.

"Can't do that." The officer replied coldly.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment, officer. We have been here for four hours!"

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" He spat as he checked his phone.

Inumira's eye began to twitch as she slowly stepped closer to the officer.

"So?! You should show us some respect. We have enough money to buy and sell your entire family and restock your refrigerator 17 million times. Your salary hardly covers what I pay in dry cleaning. I don't think you're going to get a measly tax return for being an asshole. Now let my client use the bathroom, you filthy swine."

The officer sucked his teeth and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him to the bathroom.

"Just break through the wall. I will cover the damages." She whispered to her nephew as he walked past.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and peered into the other stalls, looking for any witnesses.

Once he realized he was alone, he walked to the wall by the sinks and punched through with each fist and slipped out through the hole he made.

Sesshomaru landed in the grass and took one look around before flying off towards the hospital.

Little did he know, he was being watched by an old...friend.

"Should we stop him?" Hakudoshi asked his elder sister as he watched Sesshomaru fly past the window.

Kagura shrugged. "The only person I think he's interested in going after is Kohaku. So I don't care anymore."

Hakudoshi shrugged as well. "We should at least follow him. He is in our jurisdiction."

"Go ahead. I'm not coming." She said rudely as she waved her hand.

Her brother shook his head and headed out the door.

Kagura sat in her office chair and let out an exhausted sigh. "He's...changed." She said with a chuckle, remembering his face as he flew past.

He appeared concerned. There was a serious, yet soft look in his eyes. Kagura had never seen it, even when they were together. Maybe she never knew him after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru realized that Inumira had slipped her cell phone into his pocket. He took it out and dialed Rin's cell phone.

"H-hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Rin. How are you?"

Rin began to cry and talk incomprehensibly on the other end.

"Rin I-I can't understand you." He said as she continued to talk over him. "Rin? Rin I don't—"

She sniffed and let out a quiet breath. "They put the hospital on lockdown. We have an entire squad of police in my room."

"I just escaped the precinct."

"Why? You're in enough trouble!"

"Since I cannot come to you, I am going to search for Kohaku."

"No no no!" She said in a loud whisper.

"I was informed that you are carrying twins. I feel twice as obligated to protect you now...even if it costs my life." He told her as he hung up and headed towards the hospital at a quicker pace.

* * *

_Tokyo Hospital Entrance..._

Miroku had just arrived as his phone vibrated from Sango's texts.

_"Miroku I am so sorry. I did awful things at the hospital to apprehend Kohaku. I have to disappear for a while and reevaluate my life. I will turn myself in for the people I have killed. You should find Kohaku in staircase B."_

Miroku let out a sad breath and covered his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" a fellow officer asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I just received an um...anonymous tip that Kohaku might be in staircase B."

The officer nodded and motioned for the rest of the team to follow him in. "Copy that, sir." He said respectfully as they all rushed inside.

Miroku slipped away and got back in his car. He made three failed attempts to call Sango but her phone went to voicemail on the second ring.

"She must be ignoring my calls." He figured as he decided to reply to her text.

 _"Sango..."_ He let out a groan, put his phone in his lap, his head on the steering wheel.

"I don't know what to say to make her come back." He said to himself sadly.

As he was deep in thought, something landed on the hood of his car.

He stuck his head out the window and saw Sesshomaru sitting patiently on his Mercedes.

Sesshomaru glanced at him, then at the entrance.

"What are you..."

"Do you know Rin Asano on a personal level?"

"I Uh...yes. For many years. W-why are you here? How did you—"

"I escaped my detainment. Are you going to arrest me?"

"No." Miroku said with a sigh. "I can now empathize with Rin. The woman I love killed people." He told him as he looked around. "You are bound to get caught. Get in the car."

"I came to find Kohaku."

"My officers are already after him. He may be dead anyway."

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly before sliding off the roof and into the back seat. "What now?"

"I'm waiting to hear word from my team. I suppose we wait until then."

"Is it safe to assume Sango is missing now?"

Miroku nodded. "I can't think of what to say to make her come back. She feels incredibly guilty for what she did."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It was for a good cause. I would not let anyone get in the way of killing him either."

"So you two are the same in that matter. Tell me...how can I prevent her from running away?"

"Don't. She is a grown woman. She will most likely return but you should at least reassure her that there will be no repercussions when she comes back."

"You knew I planned on covering for her all along."

"You said you love her. Even though you're a simple-minded human, I understand that feeling."

Miroku smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Sir, we're in Staircase B!" A voice shouted from the walkie-talkie on Miroku's hip.

He swiftly pulled it off and responded to the call "And? What'd you find?"

"No sign of Chiba, sir. Although there is a massive pool of blood on the second floor steps. We're bringing samples to the lab."

"Copy that."

Miroku threw his walkie-talkie into the passenger's seat. "Damn it! He's still at large. I am getting tired of him."

Miroku looked back at Sesshomaru who had his eyes glued to something in a distance.

"There he is. I will take my leave now." He said quickly as he rushed out of the car and sped off down an alleyway.

Kohaku was moving sluggishly and Sesshomaru was right on his trail.

Kohaku decided to scale the building and hide on the roof.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to follow, he heard a gun being cocked.

"That's not a good idea Mr. Taisho." A voice said from a slight distance.

Sesshomaru turned his head and saw Hakudoshi pointing his gun at him.

Sesshomaru gave the young detective a smug look and clenched his fist. "Have you come to apprehend me?"

"I'm not sure." He replied in a rather confused tone. "But I don't think it would be ideal for a criminal to pursue a criminal."

"It is my duty to protect Rin."

"So go and stay by her side. You also have her emotional well-being to consider, isn't that right?" Hakudoshi pointed out as he put away his gun. "Listen. Let's say some of my guys pretend they don't know you've gone missing yet? My captain is going to be hot on your trail regardless and we're all going to take some heat for this. But I'm pretty sure if I try to arrest you now, you'll kick my ass just like you used to when I was younger."

Sesshomaru looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly so willing to help me?"

"My sister is not concerned that you escaped. In fact, she doesn't even care. So I'm not going to worry either." He said as he tossed him some handcuffs and a key. "Put the key in your pocket and I'll bring you up to Rin's room personally."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I don't lie." Hakudoshi replied with a slight chuckle. "Besides, I want to see where this goes. It's been _years_ since our city has been turned upside down like this." He said as he looked straight into his eyes. "Matter of fact, this city hasn't been this fucked up since _you_ were out rampaging, my friend."

* * *

_In Rin's Room_

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Sesshomaru walk in with handcuffs on and an officer behind him.

"Everyone stand down." Hakudoshi ordered. "I've brought Mr. Taisho to see the mother of his child."

"Why?" One of the officers asked.

"I was in pursuit of Mr. Chiba and this man was already in my custody. Besides, I'm feeling a tad…merciful today." He said as he began to walk out. "Let them have twenty minutes alone before bringing him back into custody, understood?"

The officers nodded apprehensively.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair next to Rin's bed and she rubbed her nose across his face. "I missed you terribly." She said in a quiet whisper as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"So, it is two. I feel their presence."

"Isn't it wonderful?" She said with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his.

"It is a bit premature for celebration, Rin."

She hissed slightly and looked away. "Don't say the p-word! It's bad luck."

"Don't be superstitious, Rin. Even if you went into labor early, our children would manage to survive outside the womb without difficulty."

Rin began to smile once more as she turned towards him. "I'm glad we're able to have idle conversation about the pregnancy without you being covered in blood."

"Keep in mind I am still handcuffed."

Rin let out a sigh and briefed Sesshomaru on the events in the hospital. She told him everything she had seen and heard up to the very moment they were in.

"Rin, there is something I want to tell you about." He began once she finished giving him details on the eventful day.

"Okay, I'm listening."

As he was about to speak once more, an officer came over and lifted Sesshomaru up by his arm. "Come, on Mr. Taisho. Your time here is up."

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed grunt and reached in his back pocket for the handcuff keys. As he attempted to unlock the cuffs, the key did not work.

'That son of a bitch!' He said angrily in his mind.

When Sesshomaru tried to break free, He felt the cuffs cutting into his wrists. He realized they were made with impenetrable silver-bullet steel. Even the strongest of demons could not escape those handcuffs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was taken back to the precinct and placed in a cell. After hours of waiting, Hakudoshi showed himself before him.

"You!" Sesshomaru growled out as he rushed towards the cell bars.

"Relax. I did you a favor either way. I was nice enough to let you see your girlfriend."

"You used her as a weapon against me!"

"Of _course_ I did! The only way I could get you back here was by outsmarting you. Your arraignment is tomorrow. If they grant you bail, pay it and spend time with your woman." He told him as he began to walk away. "You have to admit, though. I got you _good."_

Sesshomaru let out an infuriated snarl and kicked the bench in his cell. He lied on the cold, concrete floor and began doing sit-ups. He was well aware of what was going to happen next, and what he was going to have to do.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Ms. Asano? You are discharged." The doctor said with a smile. "Please remember to take your vitamins and iron on a daily basis."

Rin nodded and shook her doctor's hand. "Thank you very much."

Inuyasha drove Kagome and Rin home from the hospital. The ride was silent and awkward. What was there to talk about after such an eventful day?

Once they arrived at the house, they could hear two people arguing upstairs.

* * *

_That night, 11PM…_

"Taisho. Get up. You have a visitor."

Sesshomaru sat up slowly and opened one eye. "Oh? At this hour?"

"It's a government official. On your feet, Taisho. Show the man some respect." The officer spat as he walked away.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood slowly when Miroku arrived at his cell.

The two stared at one another before Miroku opened his mouth to speak.

He let out a quiet breath. "I uh...saw Rin a few hours ago." Miroku began.

"Did you? How was she?"

He nodded. "Fine. She turned in early because she was overwhelmed with the turmoil."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down. He couldn't stop thinking about her and all the things she's going through.

The sun only sets earlier when it's cold. She must see the state of the world as a blizzard right now.

"I also saw Sango. For some strange reason, she thought it would be ideal to rendezvous at your father's estate. She told me he was going to help her go incognito in exchange for Kohaku's whereabouts."

"So he's still alive, I see."

"Unfortunately, yes. Sango knows exactly where he might be, as well as your father. Both of them refused to inform me." He said in an exhausted voice.

"My father has a habit of keeping secrets."

"I see. He helped Sango escape after all. So I don't intend to go after him for any information."

"Hmph."

"Get some rest, Mr. Taisho. Your arraignment is at 9AM. Rin will be there to support you." Miroku said kindly as he walked off.

"Tch. My father is such a stupid man. I should kill him for putting Rin in further danger by keeping quiet about Kohaku's whereabouts."

* * *

_9AM, Sesshomaru's arraignment…_

"Your honor, the defendant is a convicted killer, a diagnosed and _untreated_ psychopath, as well as a flight risk with unlimited resources."

"Objection! My client was not diagnosed as a psychopath, but as a sociopath."

"What difference does it make? He is a man without a conscious responsible for the deaths of countless people!"

The judge banged his gavel and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I agree. He is a dangerous man. He will be held without bail at Kanma Prison. His trial is set for three months from today."

"Your honor! How will the mother of his child visit with him? She is pregnant with twins and once you get off the train by Kanma, you have to walk through the tunnels on foot!"

"That is not my concern, counselor. I am only interested in keeping Japan safe from murderers." The judge said as he banged his gavel once more. "Next case!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin as three officers escorted him out. He could see her fighting back the tears in her eyes, like a stubborn cloud before a rainstorm.

"Take care. I love you." She mouthed silently before she walked out of the courtroom.

Sesshomaru felt helpless and guilty. How much more could he put this woman through before he could keep his promise to protect her?

* * *

_That afternoon, the Taisho residence…_

"Kanma Prison is an underground prison right on the border in the outskirts of Tokyo. It's a quarter of a mile past a valley too small for vehicles to pass through and the tunnels can only be accessed on foot." Inumira explained.

"Why do I get the feeling they are trying to deliberately separate Sesshomaru from Rin by discouraging her from visiting him?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her chin.

"That's a possibility. They must be using her to break him down."

Rin curled herself up into a ball on the couch and let out a shaken sigh. "Yesterday, Sesshomaru said he had something he wanted to tell me. It's been weighing on my mind. I wonder what he needed to talk to me about."

"Yes, it had something to do with his mother. Something she subjected him to during his childhood."

Rin sat up as she grew interested in what Inumira was talking about.

"You see." She continued as she set down her cup of tea. "Sesshomaru was sent to a clinical testing facility that also uses children as guinea pigs for the Monarch program."

"What is the Monarch program?"

"It's a mind altering program, used by the American CIA." She said as she handed Rin the folder. "So in other words, the killing perfection in Sesshomaru wasn't born."

Rin gasped as she skimmed the papers. "He...was programmed."


	34. Order Of Kanma

"Were you followed?" He asked as he blew out the tobacco smoke into the frosty air and flicked his cigarette butt into the snow.

Miroku looked back and shook his head. "No." He paused and looked at the still burning cigarette butt on the ground. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Neither did I, but it's helping me cope with the stress. Don't tell my old lady, alright?"

Miroku chuckled lightly and nodded. "Of course I won't." He promised as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick envelope. "Here's the information you asked me to get. Took me two days to go through the classified database. I could lose my job for something like this."

He snatched the envelope and grinned. "Yet, you did it anyway, right?"

Miroku grinned as well. "You're damn right I did."

* * *

_Earlier…_

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked as she nervously bit her nail.

"It means all the 'healing' Rin thought she did was a load of bullshit." Inuyasha said brashly as he lied on the couch.

"I beg your pardon?" Rin fired as she stood. "I think despite the information we've just been given, Sesshomaru has in fact grown!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really mean anything at this point!" He said with his arms raised.

"Settle down, you two!" Inumira interjected.

Rin sat down and glared at Inuyasha continually.

"In a sense, you're both right. Sesshomaru may have in fact grown in Rin's care but if his mind control were to be triggered by whoever did the clinical trials, all her work would simply be undone in the snap of a finger."

"So he was programmed to be a killer. But why? For Inukimi's sake? Was he her puppet?" Kagome questioned.

'Why does this girl ask so many questions?' Inumira wondered.

"I don't think that's it. From what I understand," Rin looked up at Inumira. "and correct me if I'm wrong, Inukimi had a gentler side to her, much like Sesshomaru did, though it was hidden behind their proud nature. She took her divorce in stride and provided the fact that she was Sesshomaru's mother, I'm certain he got his strength from her. Why would she need him to carry out her bidding?"

"So she wouldn't get her hands dirty." Inuyasha suggested.

"No. She loved her son. If she was trying to avoid sullying her own name, she would have made sure he wasn't caught as well." Rin continued.

"You should all stop prying into this. Believe me, this is a much bigger mess than you're intending to get on your own hands." InuNo said suddenly as he descended the spiral staircase. "The same source I acquired those papers from is the very reason you should all stay away from this."

"Hiding things again, _father?"_ Inuyasha questioned in a bored, sarcastic tone."

InuNo nearly cringed from the way his youngest was beginning to sound more and more like Sesshomaru. "No." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you all get some inside information from the government yourself through a reliable source of your own? Then you will truly see why I wanted you to stay out of this mess entirely."

"Yes, we will find out." Inumira said as she slowly approached InuNo. "Because there is no justifiable reason," She continued as she dug her heel into his shoe. "for me to be kept in the dark about valuable information relating to a client who happens to be my only nephew!" She shouted fiercly as she dug her heel further into his foot and watched as he grimaced.

She turned away gracefully, her hair slapping the side of his arm as she walked away. "Come along, young ones." She said to the others. "We have a government official to question."

* * *

_Later that day…_

"You seriously want me to get secret files about the American Government?" Miroku asked in shock as he awkwardly sat between the two pregnant women in the back seat of Inumira's Jaguar."

"Basically." Inuyasha said as he leaned his seat back.

Kagome intercepted the seat's leaning with her foot. "Get your damn seat off my legs." She cursed through her teeth.

Everyone's eyes widened and they were all on Inuyasha as he slowly put his seat back up.

Rin broke the awkward silence by clearing her throat. "Uh…so. Do you think you can help us?"

"I can, but I need someone that can make a copy of my ID card and encrypt it so no trace of my activity at work shows up."

"Shippo…" Kagome said.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"Shippo is a hacker kid that goes to the school we work at." Inuyasha explained. "He was damn near expelled for shutting down the school board system during exam week."

"Wow, he sounds talented." Miroku replied.

"Let's pay him a visit." Kagome suggested. "I've done countless home visits with him since he's on his own."

"He lives alone, even though he's a child?" Inumira asked in a concerned tone.

"He's an orphan. He makes money doing computer repairs to keep himself stable."

"I see." She said in a sad voice. "Direct me to his house, then."

* * *

_Kanma tunnels—arrival of new inmates_

The new arrivals' hands and feet were bound, all chained together in one single line.

They were instructed on which foot to step with in a militaristic style, to avoid anyone fumbling over one another.

The tunnels were stuffy and Sesshomaru could hear clanking nearby and what sounded like the cries of small children further away.

'Why do I hear the sounds of children in an adult prison?' He wondered as he continued to look around the dark, dingy cave-like prison with lanterns illuminating their path.

"LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RI—" The entire line was halted when someone in the back tripped and fell. Sesshomaru held himself forward to avoid being pulled back by the others behind him.

The prison guard marched toward the back of the line and picked the inmate up by his neck. "Inmate #25763! You will learn to follow the order of Kanma! You will not disrupt the flow in these tunnels!"

Sesshomaru recognized those words from somewhere long ago, so long that the memory was too fuzzy to recall at the moment.

'Perhaps it was a television program or literature I saw as a child.' He told himself.

"Move it, you filth!" The guard shouted. "Left! Right! Left! Right!"

* * *

_27 years ago…_

"Mother, do I have to go to summer camp here? This place looks weird." Young Sesshomaru said as he clutched the side of his mother's dress tightly.

"Yes! You will get a superior education while you are here as well." She said excitedly as she grasped his hand and walked towards the golden gate with a lion's head insignia on it.

She pressed the buzzer and the gate opened, allowing them to walk down a black paved walkway.

A man in a white coat was waiting outside for them.

Sesshomaru clutched his mother's hand tighter and began to trail behind. That man gave him an ill feeling, and the clanking sounds from beneath the ground were making him uneasy.

"Welcome to Kanma University, our Learning Institution for Children of Tomorrow! Please, come inside! The orientation is about to begin." The suspicious man said with a warm welcome, yet crazed smile.

Sesshomaru began to pull away and fight his way out of his mother's grip. "No, no! I don't want to go here! This place is weird! Mother, take me home!"

Inukimi roughly grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him towards the front entrance.

"Please forgive me. My son can be a bit…high-strung at times." She said shamefully with her head hung down.

The man chuckled and knelt down beside Sesshomaru. "Fear not, milady. He will learn to follow the order of Kanma in no time. Your son has an incredible future ahead of him."


	35. Connecting All The Pieces

" _They teach us about war and make us sit in rooms alone for hours while they swing a pendant back and forth for hours, talking about the order of Kanma. 'We must maintain the order of Kanma. We are the cleansers. We are the operators of the system.'" Sesshomaru told his mother in a robotic tone._

" _Sesshomaru…want…for…"_

" _Hello? Mother? I can't hear you! The phone keeps breaking up."_

_Sesshomaru jumped when he heard a door slam behind him._

" _Mr. Taisho. You know you are not allowed to discuss the curriculum with outsiders. I thought we had an agreement." A man in a white coat said._

_Sesshomaru backed up towards the window of his room. He let out a growl and bore his claws as the man took out a syringe._

" _D-don't come towards me with that thing! I don't need any more of those shots! They hurt my arms!"_

" _Oh but you do! Trust me, it will help…calm you down." The man cajoled as he continued to approach._

_The young demon's eyes turned blood red as he lunged at the man and began to tear him to pieces._

_He stood over the lifeless carcass huffing and panting, his eyes glued to the blood on his claws._

_A group of men, also wearing white coats pulled him out of the room and towards the shower._

" _Well done." The suspicious man with the crazed smiled whispered to him as he pat him on the back._

_Sesshomaru could feel his heart sinking into his stomach. He knew each day he was there, was another day of his mind deteriorating._

The last thing he ever wanted to be was a part of the operation.

"Taisho!" The prison guard shouted. "Quit holding up the line!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and moved forward with his lunch tray. He couldn't figure out why he continually spaced out. It wasn't like him at all to lose focus.

As the cafeteria staff finished filling his tray with slop, the prison warden tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned sharply to see an elderly man with a crazed smile and crooked glasses on his face.

"Come with me." He said kindly.

Sesshomaru looked around then apprehensively followed the warden. As they headed down the tunnels, and up a flight of steps, he began to see less dirt and more furnished hallway.

He looked over at the man, eyeing the dangling pendant on his neck. It was a lion's head. He couldn't help but feel like he knew this man from somewhere.

The man opened a door and gestured for Sesshomaru to head inside.

* * *

" _This…_ is where the boy lives?" Inumira asked in disgust as a rat scurried past her feet.

Inuyasha nodded as he banged on the young boy's door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. "Don't bang so hard! He'll think we're the police!"

The boy opened his door with the chain still on and stared at the group of people in the hallway.

"Mr and Mrs. Taisho? Doing a home visit together? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" He shouted.

"Just open the door. It's not about that." Inuyasha said simply.

Shippo sighed and opened the door, letting the adults into his apartment.

"Well. It is far neater than the hallway that leads to the apartment." Inumira noted as she stood by the door.

"Who's that?" The young fox demon asked as his tail swayed to the right.

"She's my brother's mother's sister."

"So…she's your aunt?"

"No." Inuyasha and Inumira said simultaneously.

"Oookay…" Shippo replied as he rolled his eyes. "What about that other man and woman?" He asked, looking up at Rin and Miroku. "Are they feds?" He whispered to Kagome.

"Actually, Miroku is a government agent and Rin is—"

"Government agent?!" Shippo bolted to his back room and locked the door with a skeleton key. "You guys sold me out?!" He shouted with his arms in the air.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed grunt and hit Shippo on the top of his head.

"Ouch!" The young fox whined.

"What an uncouth way to discipline your students, Inuyasha. Did you learn that from your mother?"

"Don't you talk about my mother, you bit—"

"Excuse me!" Rin spoke loudly. "Can we please tell this young man why we've come here? We're obviously disturbing him. I smell food burning."

"Oh damn it!" The boy exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. "Aww man, it's ruined! I can't afford to replace that. I guess I'm eating ramen…again." He said with a sigh.

Inumira walked into the kitchen to see Shippo sulking as he stared down at a burnt fish in a pan.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're just a harmless child who likes to fiddle around with technology."

"It's a hobby." He said indignantly.

"It's illegal."

"Oh yeah? And what are you, a lawyer or something?" He spat.

"Yes."

Shippo sighed as he tossed his burnt dinner into the garbage.

"Here." He turned to see Inumira holding money in her hand. "Get yourself something to eat."

Shippo apprehensively reached out his hand and took the cash. "You sure I can have this?"

She nodded. "I would have nightmares if I walked away knowing you made high sodium packaged noodles a part of your livelihood and did not make an effort to spare you from hypertension."

Shippo smirked at Inumira. "Thank you Ms…"

"I am Inumira Tono."

"Ah. Thank you Ms. Tono."

The two left the kitchen together to find Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.

"I told you to eat before we left the house!"

"I did! But what do you expect when I'm eating for two!"

"You act like you're eating for four, you fat pig!"

"Who are you calling a fat pig? You're the one always eating everything in the house!"

"Ahem!" Rin cleared her throat loudly.

The two stopped arguing and looked down shamefully.

"Miroku, why don't _you_ tell Shippo why we're here?" Rin suggested.

Miroku sighed. "I need an encrypted copy of my ID card so my work activity is untraceable. I need to access some extremely sensitive data at the office."

Shippo held out his hand "Let me see your ID card."

Miroku handed him the card and Shippo studied it intently.

"Hmm…well it won't look the same but it will do exactly what you need it to do."

"That's fine. As long as I don't get caught."

Shippo looked around with a cheeky smile on his face. "You guys are doing something criminal. What is it?"

"We can't tell you everything. I'm sorry, Shippo. B-but we really do need your help." Kagome replied.

He paused and continued to stare everyone down. "So who's gonna pay me?"

"Pay?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Look, you little squirrel I've kept you from getting expelled time and time again." Inuyasha said angrily as he grabbed his collar.

"Mrs. Taisho, tell him to let go!" Shippo whined.

Inumira slapped Inuyasha's hand away and pushed him back.

"How about a better place to stay? Rent free and housekeeping included." She suggested.

He pondered it over as a rat burrowed through the wall and ran into his kitchen. "I guess that's payment enough. I'll be done in a few hours."

* * *

_Back at Kanma…_

"Your lawyer made a deal to grant you two phone calls a day. This is the telephone room. You are free to call whoever you'd like. One call in the day, and one before lights out." The warden patted him on the back and walked out the room.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment until he could shake the eerie feelings overcoming him. He sat down at one of the booths and dialed Rin's number immediately.

Rin looked down at her phone in confusion as the unknown number showed up on the screen. She stepped off to the side and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rin. It's nice to hear your voice."

Rin bit her lip as tears began to fall from her nearly bulging eyes. "Se…sho…ma…ru?"

"I wanted to check on you and see how you were faring."

"Well I'm doing alright. The pregnancy is still going well. I just…don't get out much." She said with a sniffle.

"The air is good for you, Rin. You should make an effort to get out and about. Are my brother and Kagome not keeping you company these days?"

"It's not that it's just…" She began to sob. "Everyone is…so mean…and judgmental. They stare and whisper in the stores. I can't even look at baby clothes without getting looks of disgust."

"Rin, try to remain calm." Sesshomaru said to her in a calm tone as her cries in his ear shot through the phone like bullets. It was killing him to hear her sound so distraught.

"They—they say horrible things about me…and to me!" She sobbed. "I try to keep these things to myself around Kagome and the others but it hurts! It really, really does."

"What a mere mortal says about you is not enough to determine your place in the universe."

Rin stood silently and her crying immediately ceased. "Y-you're absolutely right."

He paused for a moment of relief as his beloved stopped crying. "Rin there's something I want you to know."

"What is it?"

"I have not felt like myself lately. I often space out and get odd feelings while in this prison."

"That isn't like you at all!" Rin said in shock.

"I know. Something is peculiar about this place. And…somehow…familiar."

"Really? That's weird."

The two heard a beeping sound on each end of the phone.

"I'm going to assume that beeping sound means it is time for me to end my call."

"Oh, I see." Rin sighed disappointedly.

"I will call you again soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rin held the phone to her ear until she heard the click. She hung her head down sadly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

As she regrouped with the others, Inumira looked at her knowingly and gestured for her to come closer.

The two chatted for a moment about Sesshomaru's welfare at Kanma and Inumira did not like what she had heard.

"It sounds like something is going on down there. I do know it isn't an ordinary prison, but I don't know what exactly goes on there. Perhaps I should take a trip there."

"Don't forget you need Government clearance to walk that pathway. Sorry, that's over my head." Miroku mentioned.

Inumira scoffed in annoyance. "What a pain in the ass."

* * *

_Two days later, Kanma Prison_

"What do you mean I cannot see my client?!" Inumira questioned as she slammed her fists on the warden's desk. "I had to wait a day and a half for Government clearance just to walk on the grounds _only_ to find out you will not allow me to see him?!"

"He's in the seclusion hole. No visitors can go down there." The man said calmly as he spun his executive chair to the side.

"He is also my nephew. Isn't there some kind of special allowance for family members?"

"Ma'am, the seclusion hole is a 10 foot trench. The liability form you signed on Mr. Taisho's behalf does not apply to you as well. We cannot risk the lives of outsiders."

"But you can risk the life of my nephew?"

The warden stood slowly, clutching his lion's head necklace.

Inumira glanced at the odd insignia, as she recalled seeing it somewhere once before.

"Your nephew is a dangerous criminal. He has committed a dangerous crime and has brought his behavior into my prison. We have zero tolerance for disorderly conduct. You see," He moved closer to Inumira and grinned, "the order of Kanma is my top priority. But alas, fear not. He has…company. I'm sure the two of them have plenty to discuss."

* * *

_Three hours earlier…_

Sesshomaru was woken up by the sound of a blaring siren and his cell door opening. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and groaned. It was disgusting being imprisoned underground. Even after a shower, you would only get dirty once more.

"Line up! Single file!" The prison guard ordered as each inmate lined up in front of the cells.

The prison guard pointed to his left and they began marching towards the metal steps. "Left, right, left, right! Wakey, wakey, you worthless animals! Today you'll get your nutritious breakfast! Eat every damn bite because the warden's gonna have you doing a little excavating today!

They marched to the dining hall and lined up for their breakfast. Sesshomaru shuddered in disgust as he watched the cafeteria staff dump pale, awful smelling oatmeal into bowls for each prisoner.

"What is this?" The inmate in front of him asked.

"It's porridge with pureed broccoli, wheat barley, spinach, carrots, beets and banana." The cafeteria worker said as he dumped it into the bowl. "Eat up! Got work to be done today."

The man groaned as he continued towards a table.

The cafeteria staff glared at Sesshomaru as he took the bowl. Despite only waking up moments ago, Sesshomaru was prepared for the challenge and scowled right back.

"Move it, hound. Go sniff around somewhere else." The prisoner behind him sneered.

Sesshomaru turned sharply and swung the bowl of oatmeal at his fellow inmate.

The man began swinging his arms wildly to fight Sesshomaru off, but it was pointless as Sesshomaru's punches landed perfectly in the man's face.

The young fellow waved his arms helplessly as his teeth were being knocked into his throat by Sesshomaru's harsh blows.

Six prison guards pulled Sesshomaru off the man and beat him with their nightsticks until he was moderately defenseless.

One of the guards blew a whistle and two other guards came rushing in moments later with hands full of chains.

'Not this again.' He thought to himself.

The chains were wrapped around his chest with his arms behind his back. They pulled them tightly and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" One guard said through his teeth as he hit him on his head with a nightstick. "You have to follow the order here!"

"To hell with your order." Sesshomaru spat.

The men stopped walking when they noticed the warden standing in their path.

"Good morning, all. What has Mr. Taisho done today?"

"He beat up a 19 year old prisoner, sir." The guard responded, respectfully.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The warden shook his head disappointedly. "Take him to the hole for a few days.

"Yes sir." The guards obliged as the pulled him down a flight of steps.

Sesshomaru watched as the corridors grew smaller and darker as they descended another two flights of steps.

They finally stopped once they reached what appeared to be the bottom of Kanma. One of the guards opened a hatch and jumped inside.

"Alright, toss him in."

The men pushed Sesshomaru down the hatch where he landed face first in the dirt.

The guard inside used a very dim flashlight to help him find the cuffs. He tied Sesshomaru's chains to a metal bar sticking out of the wall and put his hands in cuffs that were nailed to a metal base in the ground.

"You will spend three days here. No food, no water, no sunlight, no visitors." The guard grabbed him by his hair and shone the flashlight in his eyes. "You. _Will._ Learn. The order." He spoke in a threatening tone as he ascended out of the hole and closed the latch once more.

Sesshomaru couldn't see anything. The pitch darkness was unsettling. He wrinkled his nose incessantly to try and get some of the dirt off of his face.

Suddenly, the sound of moving chains and an even more unsettling scent made Sesshomaru's blood boil.

He shook the chains relentlessly and tugged at the cuffs as hard as he could. Unfortunately, not even the strongest of demons could break free.

"This hole was designed for demons." A voice said from across the dark trench.

"Then why the hell are you here?" He questioned furiously.

"Because I won't die. You should know that better than anyone, my friend."

"Do not refer to me as your friend."

"I was merely trying to pass the time here amicably. Believe me, I hardly consider you as such."

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned again.

"The same reason you're here, Sesshomaru." There was a long drawn out silence as the faint sound of moving chains echoed through the ditch. "I…am a monster just like you."

* * *

_At the Tokyo Central Government Building_

Miroku nervously made his way through the building to the resource room, filled with books, archives and desktop computers. He timed every employee's movements and work schedule perfectly to find the opportunity when he could be alone in there.

He sat down at one of the computers and swiped the keycard Shippo made.

He stared at the screen impatiently, wondering if that kid really knew what he was doing.

_ACCESS GRANTED_

"Not even a prompt for login? I'll be damned. This kid is the real deal."

Miroku began researching the monarch project.

_In 1970, The U.S. CIA broke ground with the Monarch Project. It was a method of ruling the mind and unlocking the individual's full potential. The Monarch gave the controller the ability to tap into 85% of the person's brain, even splitting it into alternates, which can be triggered at anytime by specific codes, objects or individuals._

_In 1973, the Japanese Government began experimenting with the Project…_

"I don't believe this. Is this what they really wanted him for?"

Miroku printed out the pages of information he found and tossed them into a bag. He quickly rushed out of the resource room, bumping into a colleague.

"Morning, Miroku. In a rush today?"

He chuckled nervously. "Forgot I have a lunch date with an old friend."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Working here can really fog up your brain." She said with a giggle.

'Tell me about it.' He thought to himself. "Well I will see you later on today."

She nodded and waved as he rushed towards his car.

Miroku let out a loud sigh as he slumped in the seat. He checked the rendezvous address where he promised to meet Inuyasha and began driving.

He got out the car and met Inuyasha outside an old comic book store where the two of them used to hang out during their younger days.

"Were you followed?" He asked as he blew out the tobacco smoke into the frosty air and flicked his cigarette butt into the snow.

Miroku looked back and shook his head. "No." He paused and looked at the still burning cigarette butt on the ground. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Neither did I, but it's helping me cope with the stress. Don't tell my old lady, alright?"

Miroku chuckled lightly and nodded. "Of course I won't." He promised as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick envelope. "Here's the information you asked me to get. Took me two days to go through the classified database. I could lose my job for something like this."

Inuyasha snatched the envelope and grinned. "Yet, you did it anyway, right?"

Miroku grinned as well. "You're damn right I did." He responded as the two of them walked into the store.

"Remember when we used to sit on the floor pillows upstairs and read all the comics that had women with huge breasts in them?"

"Uh…Miroku? Only you did that. I actually _read_ the comics."

The two chuckled as they headed upstairs. They sat down on the floor pillows and Inuyasha opened the envelope.

"I have to warn you…what I read was actually a bit disturbing."

Inuyasha read through the papers and his eyes widened. "This is crazy! Why…why are they doing this?!"


	36. Blood and Ice

"Those who obey, become soldiers. Those who rebel become prisoners." He quoted as he turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you not remember that?"

"What are you referring to?" Sesshomaru questioned in an irritated tone.

"Doesn't this place feel a bit familiar to you? Can't you hear the screams? The cries of children?"

"Explain yourself."

"How is she? My Rin?"

"She is pregnant with my twins. Awaiting my return."

"You won't return to her. You rebelled." Kohaku spoke condescendingly. "I don't even know how a classy woman like her could let a fowl, disgusting animal like you touch her."

"My woman does not find me disgusting at all. She allowed me inside happily, letting me touch her soft skin and taste her delicate—"

"Don't you talk about her like that!" He shouted, tugging his chains wildly. "She isn't an object, you filthy—"

"You're angry I did things to her that you never could." Sesshomaru continued to torture, his heart racing as he could feel the enraged tension filling the trench.

"Wait until the triggering process begins. You'll remember. You'll remember everything."

* * *

"So, his lawyer at the time was a representative from Kanma?"

InuNo nodded. "I'm afraid so. The programming seemed to be ineffective for many years. We need to figure out what triggers him so that he does not switch to his alter once more."

"I thought seeing his mother cry was what triggered him…" Rin trailed off.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Rin." Inumira noted. "My sister has never cried. She would never shed tears over anything."

"There is something Sesshomaru either kept from you, or cannot remember because of the Monarch programming." InuNo explained.

"But this...this list from the CIA files. Is…it accurate?" Rin asked worriedly.

"All the students enrolled in Kanma. From their founding in 1966 to now."

"K-Kohaku was a student. He went there for the summer session. Does that mean he has an alter as well? Is that why he..."

Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"He, in fact, does not have an alter. His sister is aware that he attended Kanma. She said when he returned, she could sense a demonic aura within him. A demon was placed within his body that is controlled by another individual. A terrible coincidence, one might say."

"Where is Kohaku, old man?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He was...also taken back to Kanma to undergo an…awakening process."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Wait..."

"Who took him to Kanma?"

"I told you before…you _need_ to stay out of this."

* * *

Kohaku laughed then sighed as he rested his head against the dirt wall. "You think you're _so_ self righteous with your…belief of…justified murders. What a ridiculous concept."

"What the _hell_ are you say—"

"You thought you just murdered all those bad workers to protect mommy, huh?" He sneered condescendingly. "You don't know who the hell was trying to protect you!" Kohaku screamed.

"Shut your mouth!"

"You have no idea who your real enemies are. You're blinded by a false perception of reality. You're the biggest…stupidest puppet of all! You think your mother—"

"Don't you dare speak of my mother! You are the one that killed her!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes darkened and he slowly began to transform and Kanma was filled with disorder as the entire underground prison began to rattle.

* * *

_Warden's Office_

"Sir, this isn't good. Not one bit."

The warden reached in his desk and pulled out a folder. The officer looked down at the folder, an eyebrow raised.

"Operation FAULT? Are you certain now is the time for that? I-is it safe?"

The warden gave him a sinister glare. "Find one of the new guards…and use him as a sacrifice."

* * *

"Do you know something about that strange warden?" Inumira questioned InuNo as she stepped toward him boldly, her arms folded. "I met that crazy man. He was nothing more than a mere human."

InuNo glared at his estranged wife's fierce sister as she scowled back.

"Start talking. I did some research of my own and discovered that _you_ in fact paid Sesshomaru's tuition."

Everyone in the room stared at InuNo in disbelief.

"Dad you—"

"I did what I thought was best."

"You were forwarding generous proceeds to the school. Your name is listed in the board of trustees!"

"What?!"

"I had no idea they were working with the CIA and subjecting children to the monarch program!"

"Who is this warden?!" Inumira continued to question.

InuNo shamefully looked down and bit his lip, his fang sinking deep into the skin. "He…is Izayoi's father. Inuyasha's grandfather."

Silence swept the room as Inuyasha plopped down on the couch.

"I…need to see Sesshomaru." Rin finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up in his cell, his head and neck were incredibly sore. He sat up slowly and looked around. No one else was in their cell except him.

One of the guards approached his cell slowly and unlocked it. "You have a visitor." He said as the door creaked open slowly.

He reached his hand to his head and felt a deep scar running from his temple to his earlobe. "What happened to me?"

"No idea, Mr. Taisho." He said as he escorted him to the visitor's area. "This is my first day."

"I see."

"After today, you will be transferred to the top floor." The guard informed.

"Top floor?"

"Yes. That's where the patients our doctors diagnose as criminally insane are placed."

"Another mental facility…"

"It's a reeducation facility, sir. To help you find order within yourself."

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of the reeducation facility. He did not understand why he woke up in a cell in the middle of the day with no sign of other prisoners and no sign of Kohaku after their last falling out.

Come to think of it, Sesshomaru could not recall what happened once he began to transform into his dog form.

He opened his mouth to ask the guard but then he recalled the young man said he was new. So what would be the point in that?

He sat down at the table in the all porcelain bright white room. It looked like an unfurnished kitchen, and there was an unsettling, suffocating aura in the room.

His body stiffened as he heard heels click across the room. He looked up, entirely stunned as the room became brighter as the sun had risen with every step Rin took toward him.

"H-how did you get here? The road is so—"

"Don't worry. I had help" Rin replied with a smile. She reached her hand over then pulled back slowly. "They said I'm not allowed to touch you. Because we aren't married."

"Such a ridiculous protocol."

"This prison has a lot of red tape. It is so strange here."

"I agree."

She studied him closely and a small gasp escaped past her lips. "W-what happened to your head?"

"I'm not certain, Rin. I can't remember much. I still feel like I am asleep. I must have been sedated when I got into that altercation with Kohaku."

"Wait…what?!"

"Please stand up again. I would like to see your stomach."

She rose slowly and turned to the side to allow him to see a profile of her large, rounded stomach.

"You are carrying well. Please try to stay upbeat despite circumstances. I am perfectly fine here."

"But you got hurt."

"I know I—"

He paused mid sentence when a strange sound caught his attention."

"S-Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

He could hear Moonlight Sonata playing slowly through the cracks in the walls. His palms began to sweat and heat was coursing through his body. He could feel an uncomfortable tightness in his veins, like his blood was being drawn out of his body.

"Do you hear that, Rin?"

She shook her head. "What is it?"

His eyes turned black as he turned towards her.

She gasped and backed away. She could feel it deep down to her bones. The icicles that struck her heart as his evil glare caught her glance.

"What happened to him?!" Rin asked the guard as Sesshomaru stood slowly.

"I-I-I dunno! I'm new here! I don't know anything about this guy!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the guard by his neck and snapped it between his fingertips, then threw the man across the wall.

He walked toward her slowly and pulled her to her feet.

Rin had never been afraid of Sesshomaru, but that was not the man she feared. He was someone else. The love of her life was gone.

"My love, are you in there? Can you hear me? Please—don't do this. Don't hurt our family."

Rin had no idea that all Sesshomaru could hear was Moonlight Sonata and all he could see was a vessel filled with blood that he wanted to soak his claws in.


	37. Secret Messages

Sesshomaru readied his claws. The smell of blood and a shattered soul was surprisingly refreshing to him.

Rin cowered into a corner. She wasn't sure what to do. "S-Sesshomaru? My love? Can you still hear me? I know you are in there, trapped inside your mind."

He slowed down his movement. In the feral state he was in, he could not understand what she was saying. Deep down, he was fighting the impulse to slay her.

"Don't give in." She begged as she stood up straight and approached with slow, careful steps. "E-even if you hurt me a little, I won't be angry." She cried, a smile still on her face.

Sesshomaru could feel the sun shining in his eyes when she smiled. "Am...I...not...supposed...to...attack...her?"

The overwhelming frustration caused Sesshomaru to attack her anyway. He snapped Rin's neck in an effort to get rid of the confusion, but the agonizing pang in his chest got the better of him as he fainted.

* * *

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru..." A familiar male voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes slowly and gasped for air. He tried to spring up, only to realize he was chained to a chair with a heart monitor attached to him.

"What the hell is this? Where's Rin? Is she still alive?"

"Of course she is...why wouldn't she be?" The warden replied in a soothing tone.

"B-but with my own hands I..."

"Oh, did you kill your beloved in that dream? Forgive me for scaring you like that. We wouldn't want to murder a pregnant woman, no?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru spat angrily. "What did you do to me?"

"Aww. You still don't remember? You will soon enough..." The warden paused, took off his glasses and cleaned them on a handkerchief.

Sesshomaru stared at his eyes, wondering where he had seen eyes like his before. 'Is it because I remember this man? No...that isn't it.'

"Do you have any children?"

"Huh? Well I suppose I did. I ended up outliving my only daughter."

"Are you Izayoi's father?"

He chuckled darkly and crossed his arms. "Well I'll be damned. My best student has not lost his touch."

"Is she the one who made you do this to me?"

"You make it sound like I've done something horrible. Your father funded my school and in exchange I gave him my blessing to marry my daughter. I also promised him I would mold you into my most elite student, which I did. But somehow you've eluded me. Deliberately getting caught? You've gotten sloppy. You need to be reeducated." The warden snapped his fingers and one of the guards put a pillowcase over his head.

"Bring him...to the school. Notify his lawyer that he is in confinement once more and cannot have any visitors until further notice."

"Sir, what if she makes an appeal?"

"Let her." He said darkly with a sinister grin. "We'll be finished before she makes her next move."

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Until further notice?!" Inumira screeched. "That violates his rights!"

"Not at Kanma, ma'am. We follow a strict protocol here. Do not worry. We will not violate the twelve day agreement. On the thirteenth day, you can appeal and we will be forced to concede."

"Why is the warden so adamant about keeping us away from Sesshomaru?"

"You've got the wrong idea ma'am. We are simply trying to maintain order. Mr. Taisho is incessantly rebellious."

Inumira hung up the phone and slammed it on the table, cracking the screen.

"Damn it! They're going to reprogram him!" She grabbed InuNo by the collar. "What are they planning?! Tell me!"

"I...don't know." He said seriously, challenging her glare with one of his own.

"Fuck you. This is your god damned fault!" She pushed him into the coffee table, causing him to trip and land on it, breaking the glass.

"No stop!" Rin screamed. "I have an idea. Something I remember reading in the archives at the hospital about Kanma."

Inumira's enraged disposition calmed quickly. "Tell me more."

"I didn't really know what Kanma was, but there was a former Kanma prisoner in the hospital. His intake form said that he was transferred because he was too sick to stay in the underground conditions."

"Oh! Kanma prisoners are allowed to choose their physicians. I suppose that would work if we can relay a message to Sesshomaru to let him know which doctor to ask for."

"I can handle that." He said weakly with a grunt as he sat up. "I can relay a cryptic message that in code that only my sons understand."

Inuyasha looked up at his father knowingly.

"Make sure he asks for Dr. Suno. He may not like it but she can get him transferred to Takizawa since she works there. That is our only chance of getting him home."

"Well...go make the call, you incompetent piece of shit father." Inumira insulted coldly.

"Don't rush me. I have to come up with a flawless code and fax it over to them." he sat on the couch across from the broken table.

_My son, I worry about you. Everything is fine with Rin. Even the children are well. There are no complications with the pregnancy. We are trying to stay optimistic._ _It is difficult. There are many obstacles. Have you been staying well? Don't do anything rash. Relax and remember your discipline. Soon enough it will all be over. Understand that I never meant for this to happen. Nothing is permanent. Of course, you will see._

"Are you sure this isn't _too_ cryptic? Is he going to understand what he has to do, just from this note?" Inuyasha asked, arms folded.

"Sesshomaru is incredibly intelligent. I think he will understand well enough." Rin said. Suddenly, a smirk crept on her lips. "You're beginning to show concern for your brother, Inuyasha. I'm happy to hear it."

He turned his head away and shrugged. "Whatever. H-he's in a pretty crummy situation. I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

Kagome grasped her fiancee's hand and smiled at Rin. "So what now?" She asked.

"I'm going to give Izen a call." InuNo said as he walked out the room.

The others sat in deafening silence until Inumira stood and followed InuNo into his study.

"What is it?" He asked without looking back.

"I want to oversee this transaction…" She paused and bit her lip. "To make sure you don't fail like always."

He sighed and shook his head. "Do as you please."

InuNo sat at his desk and glossed over the note once more. Inumira sat across from him, causing him to stiffen up and feel uneasy as her glare struck him like daggers.

He called Izen. Inumira listened intently the moment the phone started to ring.

" _Why, hello, Mr. Taisho. To what do I owe this honor?"_

"Izen, I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you."

" _Sorry, I cannot let Sesshomaru out of confinement. As long as he is in my prison, he must obey my rules."_

"I-I understand that. The reason I am calling is because I have a letter I would like to send my son. I have not made any contact with him in some time. I want him to know he still has my support."

" _Oh, I see." He chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Well, of course you can send it right over. I don't mind one bit. I will be certain to relay the message for you."_

"I appreciate it. I'll fax my letter right over…alright. Goodbye." He hung up and sighed.

"He's awfully chummy with you, InuNo. You'd think he'd be a bit more merciful on your child."

"That's where you're wrong." He explained as he put the fax in the machine. "He's going to be a hell of a lot tougher on Sesshomaru because he is familiar with him."

* * *

_Back at Kanma_

Izen snatched the fax out of his machine and scoffed. "Here." He handed the letter to a staff member in an all white suit. "Dispose of it."

"B-but sir!"

"There is a secret message encrypted in that letter. I know that man too well." He chortled. "Predictable demon."

The man dressed in white bowed and placed the letter in the shredder before leaving.

"I cannot have InuNo ruining my plans." Izen said to himself as he tugged at his lion's head necklace.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head up straight and blinked repeatedly until the fog disappeared from his eyes. He slowly examined the grey room he was in.

Window to the far left, oak wood armoire in the center, white door with a keypad on it…

He recognized that room. It was definitely the school his mother sent him to. The moment he remembered, he let out a heartbreaking howl as all the horrifying memories from his childhood flooded his mind like a tsunami of pain, turning him into a broken man once again.


	38. What Are You Saying?

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked frantically. "It's been 8 days and Sesshomaru has not contacted Kim or made any attempt to request medical treatment."

"Do you think perhaps he didn't understand the message?" Kagome wondered.

"Nah that's impossible." Inuyasha dissented, shaking his head. "My brother may be an asshole but he's far from stupid."

InuNo sighed. "There is...one way we might be able to get information."

There was a long pause as InuNo hung his head down, his brows furrowed.

"Well? Spill it, old man." Inuyasha spat coldly as he crossed his arms.

InuNo sighed again. "Kohaku."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Sango came here to plead for help escaping after she committed heinous crimes. She agreed to tell me Kohaku's whereabouts if I agreed to help her go incognito, to which I obliged."

"So where the hell is Kohaku?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I learned through some intelligence that Kohaku was a former student at Kanma who was subjected to extreme...experimentation. They wanted him back and I knew that was the only way to stop him...to return him to the people who created him, in a sense."

"So you called up your good old buddy at Kanma and they apprehended him?"

"Yes."

"You're one sneaky bastard, you know that?" Inuyasha shook his head disapprovingly and went to the den window. "So you want Rin to be victimized all over again by going to talk to him? I don't think that's going to-"

"I'll do it. I want to talk to Kohaku. I need answers. I need closure."

"But it's such a long walk on foot and-"

"I'll carry her." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "If we dont try to help, she'll try to go alone and that will do more harm than good."

Rin looked at Inuyasha, stunned. "Inuyasha I-"

"Don't worry about it. Call Inumira and see what has to be done."

* * *

_Two days later..._

"I've spoken with a representative from Kanma. He said Rin is free to see Kohaku as long as we agree to keep quiet about his...unlawful imprisonment."

"They are running a shady organization." Kagome added in.

"They're up to something." Inuyasha said.

"Indeed." his father agreed with a hand on his chin. "Why are they so adamant about rounding up their former students?"

"What are they going to do? Trigger their mind control simultaneously and declare war on the world?"

Everyone glanced up at Kagome after she nonchalantly expressed her opinion.

"W-what?" She asked nervously.

"You may be onto something." Inumira mentioned. "Though I must admit, I do hope you're wrong."

Sesshomaru had just woken up, his body covered in sweat. He wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been there. He was suspended in the air with chains attached to his wrists and ankles, a blindfold over his eyes, and the only thing he could smell was his own sweat and the high VOC paint on the walls. He could see light peeking into the upper right corner of his blindfold, but he couldn't hear anything except his own breathing and struggled grunts bouncing off the walls. Where was this place? Why did they bring him here? Was it because he remembered?

* * *

One week ago...

The moment he realized where he was, he could remember all the abruptly disconnected calls to his mother when he tried to implore her to take him home, he could recall the constant needles in his shoulders chest and back. He was like a guinea pig. They kept him secluded in a small room for hours, suspended the exact same way, observed through a two way window as they would loop fast forwarded clips of various disturbing videos that slowly tore his mind open until he was exhausted. They would only let him sleep a few hours before it was done again...and again...and again.

"I was so young." He said to himself as he revisited the memories once more. "I never escaped from the same life at all. Even when I was in the mental hospital, it felt natural to be there and I could never place why. Why...was I even there? Did I ...want to kill those people?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and nodded surely. "I did want to kill them. But what was my reason? What was my true reason?"

"Very good!" A sudden voice spoke on a speaker above Sesshomaru's head.

He tensed up and began to tug and pull at the chains.

"No need to struggle, my friend. We have a very special gift for you. A...welcome home present, you could say."

"What the hell are you gonna do to me?" He asked angrily through his teeth, panicking and tugging at the chains forcefully.

"If you don't like it here, you're free to transform and attempt to escape."

"That's probably what you want me to do."

"No, that's what you will do. You'll have to."

Sesshomaru heard a few clicking sounds before the scent of a woman filled the room. She got closer and closer to him, then his blindfold was removed.

A flying demoness was the first thing he saw.

He glared at her and her eyes responded with a smug look. A smirk formed at the corner of her lavender painted lips. "Are you comfortable?"

"Quite. I am assuming you are the cheapest whore they could find to service me."

The demoness snarled at him and clawed his cheek.

"I see you enjoy foreplay."

She raised a hand to strike him again.

"That's enough, Abi. Activate the machine."

* * *

Kanma Visitor's Area

Rin sat nervously in the quiet room , looking for a sound...any sound at all. She tapped on the table to offer herself comfort.

She jumped the moment she heard the doors open and placed a comforting hand on her stomach as she felt the twins tense up.

Kohaku was brought in by four men, one on each side of him. He was bound with heavy chains and blindfolded. They sat him in a chair and readjusted his chains so that he was bound to the chair.

They checked the bindings and pulled off his blindfold.

Rin could hear his surprised gasp bounce off the walls. Her wide eyes met his , and they both looked away pointedly.

"T-they never told me where I was going." He explained. "W-why did you come...to see me?"

"Well I-"

"Let me guess. They won't let you see Sesshomaru and I was somewhat of an access point for you." He chuckled darkly. "Of course. Why would you want to visit me?"

"I do wish I was here under better circumstances. I have no hatred or ill feelings in my heart towards you, Kohaku. Now that I understand what is really going on."

He finally found it in himself to meet her eyes...just her eyes. No matter how much it burned to stare at the Sun, he could never look down. Seeing her stomach would only remind him of what could have been...if only. "Is that so?"

"I'm not sure what frustrates me more: the fact that I could have helped you but didn't know what was the matter with you, or the fact that I didn't try hard enough."

"Rin I am beyond help. I am completely under the influence of a demon experiment. You tried all you could. We meditated, we went to support groups, I spoke to you about my feelings, but that summer I went away altered me. I couldn't even tell you about it because I hardly remembered. You stayed because you thought you could fix me. You seem to have a fatal attraction to broken things."

Rin froze. Her mind was fixated on the way he analyzed her. But she had to snap out of the past.

"Kohaku...please help me. I need to find Sesshomaru."

"He's undergoing the awakening process. They're going to turn on his killing alter...permanently."

"How?!"

"Operation FAULT. Forced Alter Using Low octave Triggering. They played moonlight sonata at a lower octave and slower tempo. It awakens something in the brain waves."

"Where are they keeping him?"

"You're not gonna get to him in time."

"Kohaku!" She plead. Desperate tears in her eyes.

"They're probably keeping him in the school. It's likely beyond too late at this point."

"Are they keeping you at the school too?"

He shook his head. "The warden said 'not yet'. Whatever that means."

"I want to try and help you too."

"For what? Rin, do you know why I stole that brooch?"

"I know it was a powerful family artifact."

"It was an order. And once I had it, all it did was strengthen the demon powers. Killing Inukimi was an accident. She was in on the operation. But I couldn't control my inner demon."

"Why would she be part of this? You mean she knew what was really happening at Kanma?"

He nodded. "Her line of beauty products was a cover. A lot of people were in it for the funding. She was running the trials too."

"The mon-"

"Shhh." He turned sharply towards the door. "Be aloof, Rin." He said quietly as Izen walked in.

"Well, what a lovely and interesting surprise." He remarked with a cheeky grin on his face. "Mind if I join you?"

Rin studied Kohaku's enraged face as his eyes turned black. She turned pointedly towards the warden as he pulled up a chair next to Kohaku.

"Don't worry, Ms. Asano. I have no intention of staying long. I have a proposition for you."

Rin listened intently, her interest piqued.

"I have a lot of pull in many fields. Government, law enforcement, corporate, medical..." He bragged. "If I were to tell you I could return Kohaku to his old self and have him released, along with all his incriminating records expunged, would you be satisfied?"

"I-" She turned to look at Kohaku , the pain and suffering evident.

"I know you still have feelings for him and your decision alone will determine his fate."

"That's a cruel game you're playing!" Rin shouted.

"I'm sorry if I have insulted you, Doctor. I mean...you want to be called doctor once again, do you not? I can make that happen for you as well."

"What do you want in return?"

"I want you to forget Sesshomaru and leave him here."

"I can't do that! We have a family together! He's my-"

"You cannot tell me that a few months has erased the years that you've shared with Kohaku." Izen said as he stood. "I will leave you two alone to continue your visit. You have 20 minutes." He said, tapping his watch.

Rin watched in confusion as Kohaku continued to sit still and silent.

"You should consider my offer. You're wasting your time." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Rin called out to him desperately. "How long do I have to decide?"

He turned the knob and chuckled. "This time tomorrow, I would like an answer." He replied as he left.

Rin turned back to Kohaku and he turned his head to look at her, his devilish black eyes turning back to normal.

"This is a trap. You can't trust anyone, Rin. This can go so many ways and none of them will be good."

"W-what should I do? Why is he doing this?"

"Where's the brooch , Rin?"

"I-I hid it. Why?"

"This man is fucking crazy. The trials he ran on me, he plans on doing on himself. He's been grooming Sesshomaru to be the most dangerous and powerful demon in existence so he can use the brooch to withdraw his powers and keep them for himself. Izen wants to become a demon. And we're all his puppets."

"So you don't think he'll release you if I agree to his deal?"

Kohaku shrugged.

"Don't you want to find out?"

"Rin, what are you saying?"

* * *

_At the school, in the infirmary..._

"What is your name?"

"..."

"Do you know the woman in this photograph?"

"..."

"Are you ready and willing to kill?"

"...Yes."


	39. Apprehended

"Sir? Are you really going to let him go?"

Izen nodded. "I always keep my word. I just need to appease her momentarily." He explained as he stood from his chair and walked over to the window. "The problem is, she knows entirely too much." He said as he pulled a piece of lint from the curtain and flung it into the air. "As does Kohaku."

"What are your orders, sir?"

He turned back to his employee and grinned. "Follow me."

* * *

"What I'm saying is...if I can help you, I should. I care about you very much."

"Just..." Kohaku paused and let out a sigh. "Not the way you used to."

Rin echoed his sigh. "Please, Kohaku. I want to help you, and I believe you can help me too." She said, a desperate and heartbroken look in her eyes.

"I'll do anything for you, Rin. Especially if it'll prove just how sorry I am."

"A lot of this was beyond your control, but there is something you need to tell me."

He leaned in, "What is it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Why? What is his ultimate goal?"

"To cause turmoil with his trials and offer his services in an effort to take control of the country, maybe even the world."

Rin let out an exhausted sigh and stood. "I'm going to talk to the warden so we can get you out of here." She said as she walked to the door and pressed the buzzer.

"Yes, Ms. Asano?" An officer asked as he walked in.

"I would like to speak with the warden, please. Tell him I will accept his offer."

* * *

"Sesshomaru. Your name is Sesshomaru." A woman spoke slowly.

"Ses...sho...maru" He repeatedly as he sat across the table attentively like a student hungry for knowledge.

The woman held up a picture of Rin. "Who is this?"

"Rin Asano. My target." He said as he stared at the picture with emotionless eyes.

"Very good. What will you do when you see the target?"

"Apprehend her."

"Excellent." The woman showed him a picture of Kohaku.

"That is my second Target."

"Indeed."

* * *

"I am so glad we could come to an understanding." Izen said as he placed his lion head necklace around Kohaku's neck.

Kohaku groaned loudly and grimaced.

"What's happening to him?!" Rin shouted frightfully as she attempted to approach him.

"Please stand back." He said as he gently grasped her shoulders. "I am reversing the demonic implantation experiment."

Two officers restrained Kohaku as he groaned in agony and shook about until he fainted.

"Take them to the infirmary. Once he comes to, give him clothes and release him."

* * *

Rin returned to Kanma's entrance to talk to Inuyasha. She whispered the information to him and asked him to return home.

"Hell no." Inuyasha shook his head emphatically. "I'm not leaving you with that psycho!" He argued angrily.

"He's not under demonic influence anymore. I can trust him now. I agreed to leave Sesshomaru alone because I know you guys have a plan."

Inuyasha scoffed. "So I'm just supposed to let you be alone with your ex boyfriend?"

"Do you not trust me? Inuyasha, I'm pregnant with your brother's children." She replied indignantly, arms folded.

"It ain't you. I don't want Kohaku trying to manipulate you."

"Inuyasha. Its okay." She promised. "I know him better than anyone, and I can honestly say, he is himself once again."

He shrugged. "Come straight home."

She smiled happily as she hugged him. "Thank you."

* * *

Rin rushed inside the prison and back to the infirmary, to find Kohaku awake and shirtless.

"Oh, hey. You're still here."

She turned away pointedly. "Yes. I waited for you."

"You didn't have to." He replied in a humbled tone.

"I didn't want you to leave alone."

He chuckled as he put his black shirt on. "I've been alone for awhile. My mind was clouded with darkness and I just wandered about in it, unable to control my own life as everything crashed and burned right in my face."

Rin hung her head down sadly. "I'm sorry you had to endure that for so many years."

Kohaku shrugged as he stood. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"You let her leave with Kohaku?!" Kagome screeched as she tossed boxes and clothes at Inuyasha. "You idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What in the world is going on in here?!" InuNo shouted as he barged into their bedroom.

"Inuyasha let Rin leave the prison with Kohaku!"

"What?! Why would you do something like that?" InuNo asked, questioning his son's sanity.

"She said Izen reversed the process of the demonic implantation. She said he's normal again." He responded quickly, defending himself.

InuNo stroked his chin and furrowed his brows. "That does not sound like something Izen would do without a catch."

"Yeah, he told Rin to leave Sesshomaru alone, meaning Sesshomaru is more valuable to him than Kohaku, probably because he finished using him as a guinea pig."

"That makes sense, yet it still seems so strange. If he was so willing to let Kohaku go, that must mean he has done something with Sesshomaru."

"Is it something we can't resolve?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I..." InuNo Sighed. "I don't know."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged worried looks as someone banged on the front door.

* * *

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kohaku offered when he noticed Rin struggling on the bumpy road. "No, you just underwent an awful...whatever that was." She let out an exhausted sigh as she sat on top of a rock. "I'm fine, just a little nauseous."

"Did you bring any food or water with you?"

"Oh!" Rin grabbed a bottle of water and two granola bars from her bag. "These were your favorite. I'm not sure if you like them anymore." She said as she offered him one.

"Thank you. C-can I sit with you?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, of course!" She gestured happily and he sat alongside her.

The two ate in amicable silence. Awkward, but amicable silence.

"Rin, I am so, so sorry. I did some awful things."

"Kohaku you don't-"

"No. I-I-I hit you, I frightened you, I kidnapped you, I almost had you forced into an abor-"

"Stop, Kohaku. I'm not going to blame you for the things you did under demonic influence. The demon was clearly much stronger than you."

"I have to be honest, Rin. I don't think the implantation was fully reversed."

"Why not?" She asked in confusion.

"Look at me." He told her. "Do I look human anymore?"

Rin looked at Kohaku, his right eye was completely black. "Do you feel human?"

"I feel more like myself...but not my old self. I'm convinced some of that demon has become part of my own soul. As many years as I've been under its influence, I don't think reversal was entirely possible."

"If you feel like you're going to lose control, let me know right away. I'll do whatever I can."

He looked up at her with a tight feeling in his chest. "What did you do with that Brooch, rin?"

Rin inched away slightly as an unsettling feeling coursed through her body. "I-I'm wearing it. U-under my jacket."

"D-don't worry. I don't feel like I'm going to hurt you. I-I just think it's strengthening the very weak part of demon in me." He inhaled and exhaled a few times before tossing the wrapper onto the road. "Whenever you're ready, let's continue walking."

Rin wiped the crumbs off her jacket and stood slowly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"That's Sesshomaru!" InuNo and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kagome's eyes widened. She glanced at Inuyasha, then at InuNo. Everyone was frozen in place; shocked, terrified and confused. If Sesshomaru was at their door without warning, it could not be good news.

Inuyasha nodded. "Stay in here. Something doesn't feel right. Lock the door and don't come out, no matter what you hear."

InuNo and Inuyasha crept down the stairs, claws ready. The two of them knew something was off about Sesshomaru's scent. They weren't sure what they were in for, but their instincts told them Sesshomaru was not there to say hello and have tea.

InuNo opened the door and Sesshomaru walked in slowly, his back hunched and his fists clenched.

"Where is she?" He asked in a dark voice as he cut his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Who, Rin?"

"Yes."

"She's on her way home. She should be here soon."

"Do not interfere. I am taking her. If you get in my way, I will kill you."

"Taking her where?" InuNo asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to interfere?!" He shouted as he tossed his father across the room.

"Hey! Hey! Asshole!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru turned sharply in his direction. "We just wanna make sure Rin is safe! You can't just drag a pregnant girl anywhere!"

Sesshomaru glared at him in confusion. "Rin...is pregnant?"

Inuyasha gave him a blank stare. "Yeah...with your kids."

"My children?" He questioned in disbelief.

Inuyasha immediately caught wind of what was happening. "Do you...know who I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"Judging by your scent, we are related, yes?"

"I'm your younger brother."

"You are a disgraceful half breed." He spat as he grabbed him by his neck. "My mission is to apprehend Rin. Do not interfere. I was not ordered to kill anyone in this house today."

Inuyasha was angry and disappointed. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with his brother, his hands were around his throat once again. To make matters worse, Sesshomaru didn't remember him. He didn't seem to remember anything at all.

"Let me go. You're being manipulated! You're-" Inuyasha's words were cut off by his screams as he was tossed up to the ceiling and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Kagome could hear everything through her bedroom door and she was shaking in terror. She began to feel sharp pains in her stomach as she was startled by a sudden gush of liquid between her legs. "Ow...oh my god...why did my water have to break no-oww!" She let out a loud groan, then quickly covered her mouth. She began to cry as she was overwhelmed by pain and overcome by fear as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Her bedroom door swung open and Sesshomaru walked in.

"You are not Rin."

"N-No! I'm...ahh! I'm Ka...Kagome. A-and I'm in labor! I'm going to have my baby."

"The one who calls himself my brother. He is-"

"Yes! Yes that's my fiancee! I need him to take me to the HAAA!" She grabbed her stomach as she laid on the floor. "Please!"

He slowly walked over to the helpless Kagome and he lifted her up. "I only came to follow my mission. I do not need interference." He said as he brought her downstairs and placed her next to Inuyasha as he came to.

Inuyasha sat up with a groan and growled angrily. "You son of a-"

"Inuyasha take me to the hospital!" Kagome begged as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Shit! Now!?" Inuyasha looked over at his father who was still lying on the ground, then he scowled at Sesshomaru as he lifted Kagome. "Don't you do anything fucking stupid or I swear..." Inuyasha growled as he took Kagome to the car.

* * *

Rin and Kohaku had finally reached the beginning of Kanma's road in the outskirts of the city. She took out her phone to call for a cab, when she noticed a missed call and text from Inuyasha.

_Kagome went into labor. Taking her to the hospital. Sesshomaru is at the house looking for you. He doesn't remember anything._

"Oh, boy. This doesn't seem right." She said worriedly as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru is at the house looking for me, but he doesn't remember anything."

"Oh no. They wiped his memory and programmed him to only obey orders, which includes killing on sight."

Rin gasped and nearly dropped her purse. "They want to kill me?! Why?!"

Kohaku shook his head, unable to answer her questions. "I'm not sure, Rin. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I can talk to him."

"I don't know if it will be possible to get through to him, but I will come with you."

"I-I don't know m-maybe-"

"If you're worried about what might happen to me, don't. I'm willing to put my life on the line to help you."

Rin scrunched her mouth to the side and stared at the concrete. "I don't want you two fighting."

"But if he tries to hurt you, I'm going to defend you." He said adamantly, a solemn look in his eyes. "I have to."

Rin called a taxi and the two rode in silence to the Taisho estate. Just before the car stopped, Kohaku grasped Rin's hand and gave her a warm smile. She forced a grin back at him and he slowly pulled his hand away.

The pair stepped out of the car slowly and Rin froze the moment she saw Sesshomaru step onto the porch.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. She longed to be reunited with him, but not like this.

He stared at her blankly, no love or emotion in his eyes, he was just like the old Sesshomaru from the day they met.

"Rin."

"Yes! You remember me?" She asked as she approached him slowly.

He disregarded her question and approached Kohaku.

Kohaku inched back. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"You are my target."

"Target?!" Kohaku instinctively swung a fist at Sesshomaru, only to have his arm broken.

"Having the demon implantation removed has weakened your body and soul. The little demonic energy that remains is of no use to you." He replied coldly as he grabbed the other arm and broke it as well.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin begged, tears in her eyes.

"Do not interfere, or I will break your arm, too."

Rin began to cry and dropped to her knees as Sesshomaru continued to break and dislocate Kohaku's limbs.

He lifted the limp Kohaku off the ground and slammed him into the street. Kohaku coughed as he choked on his own blood.

"Do you have any last words?"

"Your shadow...is purple...my shadow...is blue...you are more me, than I am you."

Sesshomaru gave him a quizzical look before reaching his hand around his throat and snapping his neck.

Rin continued to watch in horror as she held her stomach. She backed into the house as he began to approach her. He was no longer her Sesshomaru. The icy tundra in his soul returned once again. This time, her sunlight could not shine, and he could not recognize her for who she was anymore.

"Come with me. I do not wish to take you by force."

"You...killed...Kohaku?"

"That was my order. I am also required to apprehend you."

"Apprehend? You aren't going to kill me?"

"No."

"Then...I will go with you. But you have to promise me something."

"I am not obligated to keep any promises to you." He replied coldly.

"I am pregnant...with your children...our twins. You have to make sure I am taken care of." She forced out her words with a broken voice.

"Why should I do that?"

"These are your children!" She retorted, angry tears in her eyes. "You can't remember anything?"

He shook his head. "Why would I lie in bed with a human? That does not make any sense to me."

Rin was devastated. She could feel her heart sinking into her stomach and her twins tensing up. "We...we were in love. Y-you...you were different." She boldly approached him and grabbed his collar. "Please, try to remember. We've been through so much together. Don't you remember any of it?"

He shoved her hands away and lifted her up. "Be quiet."

"Where are you taking me? Why were you ordered to take me?"

He stayed silent as he carried her to a black van. "Do not try to fight or run."

"Why would I? I've wanted to be with you all this time, all I want you to do is remember me."

"There is no important information in my past life. All that matters is my mission. I will keep you alongside me until I am called to fulfill my mission. That is all." He explained as he placed her in the back seat and put her seatbelt on. "The drive takes one hour. We will stop halfway for sustenance."

"Thank you, for worrying about your children, if nothing else."

He grunted as he continued to drive off.


	40. The Color Of The Gate

"You released my client?! Do you realize how many laws you have broken? You are defying the court and-"

"On the contrary, counselor. I did not release Mr. Taisho." He calmly interrupted Inumira's belligerent rant.

She folded her arms. "W-what?"

"He escaped. He went on some sort of...violent rampage. Take a gander at my school. There is blood everywhere. Quite a few lives were taken."

"If that's the case, why didn't you report this?"

"I did. Just not to you." Izen replied condescendingly as he stood. "Ah, agent Takahara. This is Inumira Tono. Counselor, agent Takahara and his team are working incessantly to find Sesshomaru." He explained, introducing the agent to Inumira.

"Rin is also missing. He took her after he attacked his family." She said, glaring at the suspicious agent. Was that even a real agent? Who knew.

"Oh, my. Perhaps he intends to escape with his lover."

"Well, there are agents investigating Kohaku's death as well. I'll make sure to give them your name Mr...Takahara." Inumira said coldly as she stomped out of the office.

* * *

Rin sat nervously in the back seat of the van. A strong smell of bleach assaulted her nose, making her nauseous. "Can you please open the windows? I can't breathe. The smell of bleach is bothering me."

Sesshomaru let out a grunt as he opened the windows slightly.

"T-thank you." His disposition disheartened her. For the rest of the quiet ride to an undisclosed destination, Rin stayed in her thoughts, trying to figure out what was really going on.

'Something does not seem right. Why am I being taken? Why was Kohaku killed?'

Rin's eyes widened when something dawned on her. 'I remember something from those files Miroku brought. The only way demon implantation experiments can be reversed is if the test subject is fully willing to separate. The only way Kohaku would have been willing was if I was involved. Izen must want that particular demonic energy for himself. It seems to me like he wants all demonic energy in the world. Kohaku and the Slayers were involved in so much bloodshed that only strengthened Kohaku's demon form. Killing Inukimi was no accident. There was no way the demon inside Kokaku could resist slaying another demon. Upon her death, her demonic energy was absorbed by the brooch...'

At that moment, she realized this ordeal was 10 feet deeper than she could swim. 'The brooch! He wants Sesshomaru to use it to strengthen his own demonic energy and then he's going to kill him and keep the brooch for himself! Sesshomaru is being used! Izen wants the world to think Sesshomaru a raving lunatic while he has him do all of his dirty work. That's why he got sent to the asylum, rather than prison, and it was so easy to release him after just 10 years. I feel like I've been used too...all along, he knew I was involved with Kohaku, and their rivalry seemed like it was connected to me, but all along it was something different.'

But...what now?

Would Sesshomaru hear her out?

Rin slowly took her phone out of her purse, constantly glancing up at Sesshomaru, hoping he would not notice. She did not want to get him in trouble, but he was unpredictable. She needed someone to know where she was.

She decided to text Miroku. Having government ties meant he could possibly find her.

As she was writing her text, the car stopped short and her phone flew out of her hand. Sesshomaru got out and opened her car door.

"Get out. This is where we will get food."

"O-okay." Rin was about to get out the car when

"Stop."

"What is it?"

"Empty the contents of your bag."

Was he serious? Rin didn't want to be subjected to his skepticism. Not again. "Sesshomaru! Listen to me-"

"Empty your bag. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

Rin sighed sadly as she dumped her bag onto the seat. He rummaged through the small pile looking for anything potentially threatening.

"You can put everything back and get out of the car."

Rin shoved all of her belongings back into her bag. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her phone had to be left behind, but she couldn't let him see what she was up to.

Rin followed Sesshomaru into a small diner and the two sat at a table towards the back.

"This reminds me of a diner I took you to."

He glared at her before looking down at the menu. "Order whatever you would like."

"Um...any suggestions?"

"No. Just order."

Rin's eyes drooped in sadness. Her brightness and warmth forever shadowed by a cold eclipse.

"Hi, may I take your order?" A cheery waitress greeted.

"Rin, the woman would like your order."

"Um...I'm sorry. I've lost my appetite."

"Why don't I bring you some soup? Our cook makes the best chicken noodle." The waitress offered.

"That sounds nice." Rin said, returning her smile.

"What about you, sir?"

"Just water."

The waitress nodded. "I'll be back with your orders."

Rin stared out the window, cheek rested on her fist.

"We will leave as soon as you are done eating."

"Uh huh." Rin was reaching the point where she did not care what happened anymore. She put everything on the line for Sesshomaru-her job, her home, her entire life. Only to be repaid like this. It was absolutely heartbreaking.

Sesshomaru was confused by Rin. His orders were to apprehend her and take her to a safe house, but he was not informed that she was pregnant with his children. He found it difficult to believe he was in a relationship with this woman.

Maybe there were relevant things in his past life after all. He couldn't help but shake the empty feeling nagging at him. Maybe she was the one that could fill that void. He intended to get as many answers out of her as he could.

"Your stomach is quite small. I know half demon pregnancies do not last long but..."

"I'm almost three months." Rin informed.

Just a few months ago? What occurred between then and now that brought the two of them to the table as complete strangers?

"We were separated that entire time, yes?"

"You don't remember anything, do you? You have no idea who I am, or what I've done for you, or what we've done for each other, do you?"

He paused, before shaking his head. Something about that blazing fire in her eyes, like rays from the sun, seemed all to familiar to him.

"Do you even remember who you are?"

He shook his head once more.

Rin was studying his body language. She noticed he hung his head down as she asked her questions. Was that a sign of guilt? Perhaps his conscience was reacting to their conversation? Rin was feeling hopeful. It seemed like his memories were not erased, but rather trapped in the recesses of his mind. Maybe she could trigger something. Maybe she could make him remember.

Hopefully she could do it before he was called to fulfill his mission-whatever that was.

Rin ate her soup and the two of them returned to the car. She had changed her mind about giving away their location. She wanted to be alone with him, just like she was when they first met. She knew she could get through to him. Sesshomaru was always hiding himself behind a thick layer, but this wasn't a barrier that he put up. She was going to have to dig him out more aggressively this time. She already knew what made him tick, what made him happy, what turned him on, what turned him off. She knew that man better than he knew himself, but would that give her the upper hand?

* * *

When they reached their destination, Rin immediately recognized the area.

"This is where you were told to take me?" She asked as Sesshomaru parked the car.

"Yes. Do you know of this place?"

"W-well...technically...it belongs to me."

He looked back at her, utterly confused. "This is your safe house?"

"This isn't particularly a safe house. It was a gift. From you, a-actually." She faltered, her eyes fixated on the front gate.

"A gift? From me?" Sesshomaru asked, the confusion and curiosity evident in his voice. "Why would I give this place to you?"

"You gave me all of your assets, your finances and your most precious belongings. Everything you have, you entrusted to me a few weeks ago."

His confused face hardened as he became annoyed and suspicious of Rin. "Why would I give you everything I have?"

"Because I was the only one you trusted. Now, you're in cahoots with the enemy, the very same ones that ruined your life-our life."

Sesshomaru was having conflicting feelings. What Rin was saying sounded quite reasonable, but then again, a woman being held hostage might say anything to make the captor trust her.

"I have the key-the only key to this place. The key to the house is the most important and precious heirloom you own. Take me inside and I will show you."

He continued to glare at her in annoyance, challenging her eyes with his own. It did surprise him that she was not frightened or intimidated by him. It was incredibly surprising that the person he was told to apprehend, wanted to be with him. Is that not odd? He decided he should humor her. How much damage could a small, pregnant, fragile human do anyway?

"Let's go."

He led her through the gate, where she immediately took lead. She stopped by the strange Venus flytrap and patted it on its head. It seemed to nuzzle into her palm as though it was familiar with her.

"I've missed this place." Rin said, sounding less serious and more cheerful. Her disposition went from midnight to 5AM sunrise within a matter of minutes. She glanced back at Sesshomaru with a smirk on her face. For a second she had forgotten his memories were gone.  
s Sesshomaru was stunned by her smile, it hit him like a gunshot. That feeling was all too familiar. All the strange sensations irritated him as his mind seemed to be struggling to recall the things he was programmed not to.

He continued to follow Rin as she stopped on a small bridge. She looked up at the sky. "This is where you told me you would reach up and grab lightning before it could strike me because you weren't afraid of a little light" She reminisced, her left hand in the air.

She turned back to the blank faced Sesshomaru with a brighter, more hopeful smile. "We're almost there."

'What is it with this woman? Just a while ago, she seemed so dejected.' Sesshomaru was not sure what she was up to, but he continued to follow her until they reached the house.

Sesshomaru kept his distance as Rin ascended the steps of the house and placed the brooch into the crescent insignia, then turned the knob. His eyes were fixated on the brooch until the moment she put it back underneath her coat. Why did it give off a familiar aura? Why did it feel like it belonged to him? Why did he sense that everything Rin was telling him was the truth?

"Don't you want to go inside?" Rin asked as she stood in the doorway.

Sesshomaru followed her into the doorway ever so slowly, mentally and physically prepared for any sort of traps or danger that could be waiting for him.

He glared at the marble gargoyle by the front door.

Rin figured she would try a tactic to take control of the situation.

"Please take off your shoes in my house." She said as she slid out of her flats and walked towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru grunted and took off his boots. He followed Rin to the vintage style kitchen, scowling at the tacky color and vintage themed decorations.

She opened the fridge and sighed. "We haven't been here in weeks. The milk has expired." She continued as she placed the jug on the counter. "The eggs too." She placed them on the marble as well.

Sesshomaru leaned up against the wall of the kitchen, watching Rin prancing around the house like it truly did belong to her. He was beginning to believe her more and more.

"The last time we were here, we had a lovely candlelight dinner, you wrapped me in a warm towel after I was soaking wet from the rain," she rambled on as she began tossing the old food into the garbage "and then, you got me pregnant."

"Here?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was here. It was my ovulation day when we came here. Unless it was back at our old apartment." She said with a giggle. "It's funny, it was only the day before that you had taken my virtue."

"Did I?"

"Yes. You were so gentle and sweet and-"

"That doesn't sound like me." He spat, interrupting her.

"Well, it is you." She said, her voice sounding more broken than before. "The person you are right now, doesn't sound like you. You aren't yourself."

He folded his arms. "Hn. How do you know the person you knew, was the real me?"  
"You told me everything, about your past, and your vulnerabilities. I was there to watch you develop into a better person, the person you wanted to be."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"Please, stop countering everything I say. We never exactly argued as a couple, and I'm not speaking to you like my boyfriend, or even like my patient."

"What do you mean...your patient?"

"I used to be your therapist. The same people you work for now, were the reason you spent ten lonely years in a mental hospital. I was the reason you were a free man. Don't you see?" She approached him boldly, speaking desperately. "These people keep imprisoning you. The only time you had true freedom, was when you were with me."

Rin apprehensively reached her hands onto his shoulders, only to be rejected by his rough nudges.

"If what you say is entirely factual, why would they tell me to apprehend you? Knowing you could possibly turn me against them?"

"There are a few possibilities that crossed my mind." She said as she left the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. "1. They are confident their control on you is unbreakable. 2. They want to deliberately sabotage you."

"Sabotage me? How?"

"Well, they told you to bring me here. I'm almost positive the police know I'm missing by now. Why would they tell you to take me to such a familiar place?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Her theory made him feel uneasy. Now he was unsure who to trust. Could he even trust himself? He didn't even know himself. The whole ordeal was frustrating.

Still and yet, he showed no emotion, but Rin knew better.

"Don't worry, my love. I know I will be able to bring you back to your old self. I do have more evidence to provide you if you would like." She said as she lowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"What are you..."

She paused, and let out a giggle. "Oh, no, no. I wasn't doing anything like that!" She said, reaching into her bra. "Even though I would like to..." She remarked as she pulled out a note, the very same note he had written her when he was readmitted to the mental hospital.

Rin handed it to him, and he opened it slowly. The handwriting was unfamiliar to him, as was the wording. He read it as if the words were foreign, because to him, they were.

"You mean to tell me I wrote this?" He asked as he glanced up from the paper.

"Yes. Sesshomaru I have no reason to lie to you. I know that you aren't yourself and that you're powerful enough to rip a person to shreds. I also know you can transform and-"

"You know about my transformation?"

"Yes, and your sheer will."

"So you are aware of all these things, and still, you are not afraid."

Rin glided her fingers across the deep grooves in the couch and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember when I dug my nails into the couch here when we were...well, the point is, I had no idea I had done so much damage." Rin said in surprise, looking at her French manicure.

Rin decided to move upstairs to Sesshomaru's room, possibly trigger some memories in his childhood atmosphere.

"Come with me" She suggested as she headed towards the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed behind, wondering what else there was to see in the house.

"You know, I'm surprised Sesshomaru. You don't like to follow rules."

"I don't." He agreed.

"So why are you now?" She questioned, stopping in front of him on the top step. "What did they tell you? What did they promise you?"

"They told me I was a soldier on the journey to immortality."

'Immortality? This must have something to do with Izen absorbing demonic power.'

"What good is immortality if you don't even know who you are? This is about power isn't it? They've blocked out every aspect of your personality except the thrill you get from having more power."

"That isn't-"

"What did they tell you to do once you had me? What is the rest of your mission?" She interrupted him as she headed down the hall and opened the door to his bedroom.

"I was told to apprehend you and bring you here, then wait for orders regarding my mission, which they said was the most important thing I had to do. They said it was my entire purpose."

Rin stepped inside his old room and stood by the window, playing with the little green army man on the sill. "Do you have a phone?"

"No." He told her as he stepped in behind her.

'So how do they intend to make contact with him?' Rin thought to herself.

His eyes slowly scanned the room, the overwhelming familiarity striking him once more. He could smell his scent mixed with Rin's inside the room as he stared at the unmade bed.

"We slept here?"

"Yes. The bed is quite small so you held me tightly. I move around a lot in my sleep, and you made sure I didn't fall over." Rin's eyes drooped. "You were always keeping me safe, but now I don't know what will happen next."

Sesshomaru stared at her with empty eyes. He thought she looked so pitiful and pathetic, but no matter what she said, he could not connect with her, mentally or emotionally. Maybe they took away his heart too, he thought. Yet...how could that make sense? Would a man with no heart feel so much sadness and frustration? How could one feel cold in their own snowstorm?

Rin was still pondering the entire ordeal. She knew his mother had some sort of connection to all of this, but what kind of trials was she conducting? What was she murdered for? Why does it seem like Sesshomaru is being set up? Then she realized something...

"You never showed me the entire house when we were here. I was too busy in the garden, and then we were a bit...distracted." Rin admitted shyly.

"The sex must have been good. You keep mentioning it." He said as he picked up a picture off the carpet. "Who is this child?"

"That's you."

He felt a slight headache coming on as even more familiarity set in. His brain was trying to do things it was not supposed to do and it was becoming quite uncomfortable.

He grabbed his head in what appeared to be irritation, but Rin knew better.

"Oh, love, try to take it easy. Why don't you sit down for a moment?" She suggested worriedly as she guided him to the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No." He said through a slight groan. "Just don't hover so much." He waved her off.

Rin backed away and sighed. "I'm going to see the rest of the house."

She headed down the hall towards the room that used to belong to his mother. Something felt strange, and she was a little afraid, knowing she was tangled up in a terrifying web. She decided she wasn't ready to explore on her own just yet, and she started to feel the twins tense up, the more she worried. She turned on her heel and let out a shriek when she noticed Sesshomaru behind her.

"My God!" She let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed her stomach. "You scared me."

"I refuse to let you out of my sight."

Rin placed her hand on her chest and breathed slowly. She quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"They always bounce around when I get nervous and stressed. I guess that's their way of letting me know they're there for me."

He held her small bump as the babies moved around. He gently moved his hand to the opposite side, and the two followed his hand.

"They know it's you. They know you're their father. They can probably sense your energy."

He made eye contact with Rin. Her bright eyes shining and her pupils dilating as he stared at her. He could feel it. She was most certainly in love with him. There was no way she could fake that.

Everything felt so strange and out of place, but he still did not want to let her go. He did not want to stop touching her stomach, feeling his children and looking into her eyes. Despite what was going on in his mind, the moment felt right.

"You know," she said, speaking softly. "at first, we thought we were having just one child. The other was shy during my first ultrasound, hiding behind their sibling."

"I have a sibling, also, apparently."

"Inuyasha. The two of you never got along very well, but you always took care of him."

There was a long drawn out pause, like time had frozen. Neither of them was sure of what to say, or what to do next. But neither of them wanted the moment to cease. Sesshomaru could clearly remember the rush he got from power and slaughtering his targets, but it was incomparable to being loved.

"The look in your eyes, it isn't as angry as it was earlier."

"I was never angry at you. I did not trust you, but I was not angry."

"Do you trust me now?"

"I'm not certain."

"Can you just do something for me?" Rin was scared to ask the next question, but she needed him to oblige.

"What is it?"

"Hug me, please. I've longed to see you."

He thought this would be advantageous. If he returned her affections, she would be willing to talk more.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin, and she did the same in turn as she began to cry into his shirt. "I love you. I love you so much. All I wanted was to see you again."

He couldn't understand how she loved him so deeply, yet he felt nothing towards her. He appreciated her affections, nonetheless.

Rin held him as tightly as she could, crying in happiness and sadness as the twins danced inside her belly harmoniously, enjoying the feeling of being between their parents.

She quickly snapped back to reality and pulled away. "I have to tell you something."

"This never ends, does it?"

Rin explained her theories from earlier. She backtracked to her conversation with Kohaku, even explaining the nature of their relationship. She had gone through every detail from the moment they met, to the moment they basically met again. It was like living through their life together a second time.

Sesshomaru did not know enough about the people he worked for to corroborate Rin's story, but now that he knew he was more than an empty man who lived merely to complete a mission, he wanted to look into things. He was intent on remembering the woman who loved him dearly.

"Let me ask you something, now."

"Anything."

"Kohaku said something to me before I took his life...'your shadow is purple, my shadow is blue, you are more me than I am you.' Do you have any idea what that means?"

Rin paused before her eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped her lips. "I want to show you, but I need my phone."

"Where is your phone?"

"In the car."

"The road is quite a walk from here."

Rin paused and stared at him in confusion. "You can't fly anymore?"

He returned the same stare. "Excuse me?"

"They didn't remind you that you can fly, did they? Well tap into your instincts and remember how to fly again."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and nodded. "Ah, yes. I will return momentarily."

Rin paced the hallway, nervously awaiting his return. She sighed in relief the moment he came up the steps holding the iPhone in his hand.

"Although there seems to be some truth in your words, I would advise you not to call anyone."

"I just want to be alone with you." She said as she ignored the numerous texts and missed calls.

"Here it is." She said, scrolling through her phone. "I remember reading this book at Kohaku's house when we were kids. I thought these things were made up theories, until I witnessed it all first hand."

Rin read an excerpt from a book called The Color Of The Gate, Published by Dr. Anonymous. All souls have a blue shadow. Blue signifies the color of heaven, the base of all souls created by God. Then there are the souls tainted by the Devil's red, creating the purple shadow of the demon.

"Maybe he was just trying to insult you, by telling you the foundation of your soul is similar to a Human's?"

"Perhaps." He said as he looked at the door to his mother's room. "What is this room?" He asked.

"This is your mother's room."

"You said she was murdered because of her involvement in this, correct? We should go inside, then."

Rin nodded in agreement as she slowly opened the door. The first thing she saw was an oak desk in front of a large window, papers in stacks a foot long. There was a bed on the left with a golden frame, and an armoire to the right, along with a black radio on a small nightstand. The room was painted an eggshell white and smelled like sweet roses and...maple syrup, possibly? At the head of the bed was a small dresser covered in knick nacks that Sesshomaru did not waste any time shuffling through.

Rin was eager to be of some assistance so she began sifting through the papers on the desk, assuming she was going to find more plant-related research notes. What she got, was not what she expected.

"I found something." The two of them said at the same time.

"You first." Rin said.

"This necklace, I have seen it once before." He told her, holding up a lion's head necklace.

"That's the insignia of Kanma, the place where you were being held. Those are the people that programmed you."

"I see. What did you find?"

She motioned for him to come closer. "I found pages from that book we were just talking about, but these don't look like they're from a published copy. They look like drafts...rough drafts."

"Why would my mother have those? Was she Dr. Anonymous?"

"I'm not sure, but look at this." She said as she showed him some scribbled notes. "It seems like your mother created the demonic implantation processes, using her knowledge of the brooch." Rin explained, showing him a photograph of the brooch, identical to the one on Rin's shirt.

"That same insignia is carved into the floor." He said, pointing at the hardwood.

Rin nodded understandingly. "It's your family crest, such a thing makes perfect sense."

She went back to skimming through all of InuKimi's notes and found some things relating to the flowers. "It seems your mother's research was important," She commented as she turned the pages in a leather bound notebook. "These are regarding the flowers here. You were the one who told me these flowers never die."

"Hmm..."

"I think your mother's research was related to immortality. She knew how to extract demonic energy and use it to make people immortal."

"There is demonic energy in all of these flowers, so this sounds incredibly accurate."

"Maybe Kohaku was warning you...oh? Oh no..." Rin said disappointedly. "So many of these pages are ripped out.

"Never mind, we have enough evidence to prove my mother's connection to this."

"Well, now what do we do?"

The two stood near one another in pensive silence, when suddenly, static started coming from the radio.

"That's weird." Rin said as she walked over to it and attempted to turn it off. She clicked the off button to no avail, and the static became louder and louder, until Moonlight Sonata began to play very, very slowly.


	41. Are You Lost?

Sesshomaru could feel himself slowly losing his senses. He could feel his mentality fading away with each second that passed. He watched as Rin blurred away with a horrified look in her eyes, like he was being swallowed by a giant animal. He was the giant animal swallowing himself. Like watching a starving snake eat it's own body.

Rin knew what was happening. She remembered what Kohaku told her, but she had no idea what kind of man he would become. She approached him in slow, gentle, easy tip toe steps. "Se...sho...maru?" she called out in a shaky voice, as she extended her hand.

He let out a loud growl and smacked her hand away with his claws, breaking her skin.

She hissed as the blood dripped onto the hardwood. Her eyes stayed fixated on him in fear and sorrow as he became a monster, lost in his own mind.

He stood there snarling, head cocked in confusion, like a lost dog, mulling over whether or not she was an enemy.

Rin avoided his eyes and stood still. She glared at that brown radio, wishing the song would stop. She was beginning to feel entranced herself. She could tell the twins didn't like it because they were knotting up so tightly , her knees buckled. She placed a loving, bloody hand on her stomach, and the other on her chest, right where the brooch was, and their knotting loosened slightly. 'Could this help?' She wondered as she unpinned the brooch and placed it against her stomach. The twins loosened up and Rin was able to shift her focus back to Sesshomaru, who was staring at the radio, like he could hear something she did not. Rin wondered if he was going to attempt to kill her. She wondered if anything Kohaku told her could help.

Then, she wondered why the song stopped playing.

Rin froze amidst the silence. She dreaded the thought of even causing the floor to creak. He turned to her sharply and slowly approached her...

* * *

"Ms. Inumira? I found Rin's location through her iCloud." Shippo said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, where is she?"

He showed her a map and she sighed. "What the hell would they be doing there, of all places?"

Inumira assumed if Rin was there, she was safe, so she decided to give her a call.

* * *

Rin jumped up in surprise as her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She glanced at it swiftly, noticing Inumira's name on the screen.

She looked at Sesshomaru's confused face, wondering what he was thinking. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, did something happen just now?"

"The radio began playing Moonlight Sonata and you..."

He looked down at her bleeding hand. "I see. Allow me to search the house for a first aid kit."

Sesshomaru rushed out the door and Rin's phone kept vibrating.

She decided to text Inumira instead.

_I can't talk. Sesshomaru's memory is wiped. He does not completely trust me._

_You need to get out of that house. Every government agency is looking for you two. Going there was a stupid decision._

_He said he was given an order to apprehend me and bring me to a "safehouse" which was this location. He's supposed to "wait here for orders."_

_My sister has a secret room in the house. Find it. You should be safe there._

"Rin."

Rin gasped as she looked up from her phone.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Yes. Your aunt contacted me."

"I asked you not to speak to anyone."

"I know, but she is trying to help us. She said everyone is searching for us and there is a secret room in this house that we can hide in.

"Where is this room?"

"I was going to ask her, when you walked in."

He extended his hand for hers. "Let me clean your wound."

Rin placed her shaky fingers in his palm and grimaced as the antiseptic stung her. She tried to take her mind off the pain by responding to Inumira's text.

_How do we find the room?_

_It's in Sesshomaru's room, only he can open it, which may be difficult since he does not remember anything._

Rin sighed disappointedly as Sesshomaru wrapped the gauze around her hand.

Sesshomaru painfully stared at Rin's hand before slowly bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss.

Rin's face flushed furiously as she looked up at him. She noticed sympathy in his eyes, but not love.

"Y-you still don't remember anything, do you?"

He continued to hold her hand as he slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"B-but you kissed my hand."

"Yes, I can tell there was a connection between us."

Rin nodded. "It seems there still is." She paused, as her eyes met the floor. "We need you to remember now, more than ever. The secret room is hidden in your bedroom, and only you know how to open it."

"Let us return to that room and see if we can find any clues of some sort." He suggested as he slowly walked over to the brown radio. "But first..."

He lifted the radio and broke it in half, only to learn it was hollow inside, and another device fell out.

Sesshomaru lifted it off the floor and handed it to Rin. "What is this?"

"I-it looks like a...a...baby monitor."

Rin held it to her face as her brows furrowed. "Hello? Who's there? Is someone listening?"

Loud static played over the monitor before it went silent.

Rin stared at the monitor in shock and confusion before handing it back to Sesshomaru. "Please...please break it. I don't want to hear that song play again. "

Sesshomaru snapped it in half and tossed the pieces on the desk, then smashed them as well.

"This entire place could be bugged."

She nodded in agreement. "That might be why they told you to bring me here."

Sesshomaru held her finger to his lips. "Shh."

Rin nodded and held his hand.

Sesshomaru could tell she was scared, and he knew he was obligated to protect the woman who carried his children.

He grabbed an empty notebook off the table and a pen. He scribbled something down and handed it to Rin.

_Follow my lead._

Rin followed Sesshomaru to his childhood bedroom and she sat down on the bed.

He studied the room carefully before turning to Rin. "There is no secret room here. The woman you spoke to was wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. This is not the place."

Rin sighed as she laid down. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted, and it's getting so late."

Sesshomaru turned to the window and noticed the complete darkness. A lot of time had passed, and some of that time he was not himself. Even at that moment, he was not himself. Everything was frustrating.

He turned back to Rin, only to notice she was fast asleep. He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her stomach, a tinge of relief flowing through him as his twins responded to his touch.

If there was anything he knew for certain, it was that if he got that woman pregnant deliberately, she must have been the one.

Sesshomaru was adamant to find the secret room and keep her safe. He rummaged around his old bedroom, looking on his desk at drawings, comic books and even a freshman's high school program.

He pulled out his first drawer, and noticed a few articles of clothing and underwear folded neatly. The second drawer was full of jeans. The third drawer had action figures and other random collectibles. The fourth drawer...well, it wouldn't open. It didn't even have a handle, just a hole shaped like a number 8. What could fit there? Was there a key nearby?

He decided to backtrack. He checked the desk again, looked underneath the bed to no avail, then on the window sill and...

There was that stupid green army man again. He lifted it up in annoyance, until he noticed the bottom was similar to the number 8 shape on the bottom drawer.

'It's worth a try.' He thought to himself as he brought the army man over to the drawer. It fit inside the hole perfectly and he heard the drawer unlock. It opened like a door, and he peeked his head inside.

Complete darkness.

He needed a flashlight of some sort.

He went back to the desk and found a small keychain flashlight.

Sesshomaru turned on the flashlight and wriggled his way inside the small opening. He realized he had to crouch down when he bumped his head on what appeared to be the hardwood floor above. He knelt down and slid across the creaky floor. It looked like a bunker, with a shelf full of journals, expired granola bars scattered about, and a broken lantern on the floor.

He didn't see any indication that he actually _played_ in this area when he was young. Perhaps this was where his mother hid her most important items. It was all so fuzzy, he couldn't remember. He stood slowly, uncomfortably hunched over as he took down the journals and placed them in an old basket he found in a corner. It didn't make any sense to stay in that stuffy hole and skim through them, so he intended to take them upstairs.

'This is not a suitable place for a pregnant woman to hide.' He thought to himself in disappointment.

As Sesshomaru took down the last book, he noticed something strange about it. It sounded like something was inside. He opened the book and the pages had been cut in the center. Inside, there was a small tape recorder and a tape with a label.

" _Listen to this if you ever feel lost_...hmm. I suppose now would be an appropriate time to listen to it."

He placed the tape inside the player and listened intently.

_"Sesshomaru, you were always so strong, so precocious, and most of all, you always had a sense of direction. I know, at any other time, you would have been too prideful to listen to this tape. If you are listening to this now, that means something has gone terribly wrong and I am not around to tell you this face to face. Firstly, let me apologize for everything has happened to you. I feel solely responsible for the things you have endured, especially the things you do not remember. I have done a lot of things I should not have done, and gotten the both of us involved in things we had no business in. Perhaps it was greed, perhaps it was my own perverse need to outshine your father after he abandoned us. Either way, I know how to completely undo everything. I finally figured it out. You've told me constantly, 'I feel fine, I feel fine.' But here you are now, you are certainly not fine. You stupid child. If only you had let me...-sigh- I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you. I let things go too far. Anyway, if things are just as I assume, please turn this tape over and listen carefully to the song. It is the only song that can reverse the programming and make you completely immune to it. I've already said more than I should, and I may be killed for the things I know, but before that happens, I promise, I will leave the truth for you to find. I love you, my dear son."_

Sesshomaru stared at the tape recorder. That was the sound of his mother's voice. Rin was right after all. He did not want to waste any more time pondering over it all. He was hoping the song did exactly what his mother claimed it could. He quickly turned the tape over and listened to it.

'What kind of song is this?' He wondered, paying attention, note by note. There was a silent intro, followed by dripping water fading in, then an unfamiliar and obnoxious percussion-like instrument, playing a slow 1, 2, 3, 4 pattern. 1, drop, 2, drip, 3, drop, 4, drip. It was terrible quality, annoying, and started giving him a headache. Then, the headache worsened as a humming sound was introduced, playing along with the drip-drop/percussion pattern. What the hell was this? Was this even music? Eventually, he stopped thinking about it, and for the next five minutes of the song, his mind was entirely blank. Sesshomaru was spaced out, and then he blacked out.

He awoke to the sound of Rin's voice shouting for him, worriedly. He quickly came to, and every thought and every moment from his childhood to that very second, hit him like an oncoming train. Sesshomaru finally remembered everything. He was relieved, and angry. He knew there was more for him to find down there. He moved the basket, along with the tape recorder closer to the entrance and he began tearing apart the shelf and table down there, looking for this "truth" his mother promised him.

Was it a letter, another tape? Well, yes, of course. After destroying the small table, he found it taped to the bottom. He ripped it off and glared at it.

_"Listen to this if you want to know the truth."_

"Sesshomaru, is that you down there? What are you doing?" Rin questioned.

He placed the tape in the basket and slid it out the entrance. "Take that." He told her.

"Uh...okay." She obliged as she placed it on the bed and began looking inside. "What is all this?"

"Those...are things" He grunted as he wriggled his way out of the false drawer and shut it behind him. "my mother left behind."

"I see...so you must-" Rin was interrupted when Sesshomaru grabbed her by her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, passionately, ravenously. He needed to kiss her like that, feel her this way again. They both needed this."

Rin's eyes were wide, like two full moons as she stared at him, bewildered, face blood red.

"I remember everything. I've missed you."

"How? What...when?"

Sesshomaru explained everything as he continued to hold her, kiss her, rub her stomach, stroke her hair.

Rin enjoyed every second of the bittersweet moment they were finally reunited-for real, this time.

"So, now what?"

"We listen to the other tape, but first, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"The woman that gave me those orders...it was Sango."

Rin gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "Sango?! Why?"

"That, I don't know. Perhaps, when father promised her a safe place to go incognito, that was what he meant. This way, she could keep a close eye on Kohaku."

"So why did she tell you to kill him?"

"Actually, it was that suspicious warden. Originally, I was supposed to apprehend the both of you together, then bring you to a different location, but he changed the orders."

"But...why? Kohaku was finally free from the demonic energy that was implanted in his body!" Rin said angrily.

"Is it me, that you're angry at?" He wondered. "Because I promised you I would not kill him?"

"What?! N-no! Of course not! I'm sorry I seem so angry but...it isn't you. I know you've been a victim of this as well." She said as she held him tightly.

"Why don't we listen to the other tape?"

Rin nodded in agreement as he placed the tape into the recorder and pressed play.

She anxiously grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and he kissed her forehead as the tape started with a heavy sigh.


	42. Absorb

The tape was silent. Rin leaned in closer.

"She's reaching into a tissue box."

"How do you know that's what that faint sound is for certain?"

"I recognize the sounds. From my transcripts and recordings."

She leaned in even closer. "That sigh. It's an after cry sigh."

"Yes...It is."

"If he knows all of this...if he finds out too late...his life will change."

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Sesshomaru. Listen to me carefully. I'm going to tell you everything and then give you time to remember what each fact is connected to. I know for a fact, if you found this tape, your mind has been broken. So try your best. I know you can heal your mind."

Rin looked at the tape in anticipation.

"I love your father. I am still in love with that man. He's here. Listen closely. You can hear him on the phone with Jaken...talking about you."

Sesshomaru tuned in further. He could hear faint conversation in the background.

"He's changing, Jaken. I'm afraid they've activated him slowly and once awakened, he will act fast. We don't have much time..."

"See? He comes here all the time. He married the daughter of the doctor that started Kanma. In exchange for the kickback my company was going to get. He did all of this for me."

"She's...lighting a cigarette?"

"Probably a cigar. Sounds more like it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Personal experience?"

Rin nodded.

"Remember when..." InuKimi continued. "You started Kanma for their fighting program?"

Inukimi continued. "Once you got there, you had second thoughts. But I signed a contract for you to complete the program. They weren't supposed to turn you into a killing machine. That was what caused the division between myself and Izen, the director of the university, and warden of the prison nearby."

She continued to take puffs of the cigar as Sesshomaru pieced together the facts.

Rin observed as his brows furrowed and he touched his face. This was not the Sesshomaru she knew. She could sense how frantic his thoughts were making him as they flowed through his mind. Now she knows every side of him...right?

"I remember everything. I was very young. I saw many things." He said in a calm voice.

"I see."

Inukimi sighed on the tape. "I hope your brother is well. I feel sorry for that child. He was only born to tarnish your father's reputation. Your father never laid down with a human."

Rin gasped, as did Sesshomaru. Had he really committed a taboo after all?

"Not because it was wrong. But because it was pointless. We only wanted each other. I was the reason she died. I did it because of what he did to you. I took his only child from him...because he took my only child from me."

Sesshomaru stopped responding with any emotions. He was complete darkness inside. Rin couldn't figure him out at all.

"Do you...remember the night you saw me crying?"

He began to glare at the tape recorder.

"I was watching the whole thing from the doorway. You were talking to no one."

Rin nearly fainted. How could she not see this sort of behavior in someone?! "Wha..."

"Oh...it seems you have been activated, my poor son."

The pair heard a clicking sound in the background and a faint voice getting louder.

"...have been found dismembered and possibly chewed by some sort of dog. The police are avidly searching for this Hound."

"Your aunt and your father can coroborate my story. If you listened to the first tape, you should be fine. Tell your aunt what I told you. Ask her about the exon file."

She took another puff of the cigar. "I am so sorry this has destroyed you, my dear boy. I will put more information about my work on the other side of this tape, if it interests you. I love you."

The tape player turned off.

Rin let out a shaky sigh as she studied Sesshomaru's expressions. Was he going to change who he was? Did this hurt him? Would he talk to her?

"I don't believe I need to elaborate on my feelings. You should know already."

"Um...you're shocked, but relieved to have a better understanding. You believe your mother. You feel guilt because you felt so burdened by Inuyasha but-"

"Enough, Rin. Please." He turned to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you have Jaken's number saved in your phone still?"

"Yes."

"Dial. He can deliver us food. He has a secret method to get here."

"But...do still trust him? He might have known all of this as well, meaning he was witholding information from you."

Sesshomaru paused.

"There are some steaks in the freezer that don't look frostbitten."

"I will prepare them."

"W-what about the tape?"

"We will listen, but I must take care of my children, and you, of course."

"Y-you don't feel like you committed a disgusting sin by having children with me? Your father never laid down with a human, but you did."

"My father is very attracted to human women. I don't believe he was not sleeping with that woman as well. He always told my mother things to appease her."

"O-oh...I see."

"The taste for a human, the sexual desire, is hereditary in my family." He said, gently rubbing his hands down Rin's spine.

Rin shuddered. "I-it's painful now, at this stage."

"I have no intention of doing that to you now, but soon."

"I wish this would be over already. You know we aren't safe here."

"The police would have come for us by now if they were certain we were here. Either they are following another lead or someone is calling them off. Have you checked your phone?"

"I'm going to now." Rin pulled out her phone and read all her texts. Inumira was able to confirm their safety, with Shippo's help. He sent a drone to the house and gave Miroku a photoshopped video of the couple spotted on the other side of the city. Miroku was able to throw off the investigation and keep heat off them for awhile.

"Izen is still our problem. He's waiting for something to happen." Sesshomaru noted.

"Y-yeah..." Rin sighed. "I-it was a girl. They won't name her until they know you're safe."

"Why put off something so important for my sake?"

"Inuyasha loves you. We all do. We just want to help you. We want to make sure you are exonerated."

For the first time in years, Sesshomaru felt certain he was loved. At that moment, he thought of Kagura. She was trying to help, the best way she could. The only way she knew how.

"Hnn." He glanced up at Rin and touched her stomach. "You are the reason for the changes. You have made all of this possible. I am eternally grateful. When this is over, I will marry you. I owe you that much."

Rin's eyes widened with tears. For that moment, her mind was lost in happiness. "Really?"

"The wedding you have always wanted."

Rin sighed. She thought about her wedding plans with Kohaku. Ninjas. She giggled. He was still so young minded, and so was she. She never believed she could grow this quickly from being with one person.

"I want a traditional wedding. Your family's traditions."

"A wedding in the sky, huh."

Rin's face turned a furious shade of red. "I-in the sky?! O-okay! A-after the children are born?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The castle in the sky defies all gravity. It feels like earth there."

"Why does your family own a castle in the sky?!"

"We are a long line of demons. Demonic royalty, even."

"Royalty..." Rin gasped. "Sesshomaru! Do you remember the lion's head insignia?!"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"The lion was also a king! He wants to destroy the bloodline. He wants to create a new breed of demons and take over the entire world! He wants things to go back to the era of war!"

"This man is absolutely mad."

"His necklace works like a brooch! He absorbed Kohaku's demon."

"Ab...sorbed?!"

"Kohaku said he plans to do the same to you! Sesshomaru! Play the other side of the tape! There are still things we need to know!"

Sesshomaru played the other side without any hesitation.

"I have the original books, written by the first Tono, about the brooch. I knew how to make copies and prototypes. I even used the base of the stone in the fertilizer for the plants. It gave them supernatural abilities and immortality. I was unlocking the secrets to immortality. I used the cosmetics line as a tactic to find guinea pigs. I put the ingredients in the cosmetics, but no one has developed any powers. I thought my research was only going to be limited to plant life, until I realized how mind control worked, how certain scents and sounds can affect the mind and soul. I was getting ready to release the perfume and sell bouquets, even incense...when the line went under. All my partners pulled, stocks went down, and I was a failure within months. I knew Izen double crossed me. I planned to start from the ground up, but Izen came to the garden and told me to my face what he had done to you."

'I don't like where this is going.'

"He programmed you to kill, and to be triggered by the fall of the cosmetics line. He intends to have you placed in a mental facility, to get you out of the way. He programmed you using the Beta dog protocols. Meaning: You can be programmed to take orders from whoever your instincts tell you to trust. That's why you may not be able to attack some people so easily. I do hope I can get this tape to you before anything happens. If you wind up in that facility, no one will help you...no one that I know of."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'So father chose to remain neutral this entire time?'

"I have asked your father to keep the door open on his friendship with Izen and to have the happiest marriage he possibly could. Everything he's doing, he is doing it for you. Please recognize that at some point. Decide what you will do next."

The tape stopped playing.

Rin placed her hand on Sesshomaru's back, noticing how stiff and tense he was. There was a dreadful silence between them before Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"Shall we call Jaken now?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

Jaken brought them food, supplements for Rin, and change of clothes.

"So, are you going to tell me how Jaken got here?"

"There is an underground tunnel that connects this house to his. He is too frightened by our family to double cross us. He had many chances."

Rin sighed. "Maybe we should get everyone to meet us here."

"What for, Milady?" Jaken asked.

"We need some of the details corroborated."

Jaken arranged for Inumira and InuNo, along with Shippo to meet at the house.

They sat awkwardly at the table, while Shippo kept surveiling the area with his drone.

"So...she told you everything, did she?"

Inumira hung her head down. "My sister was hurting so much. I wish you didn't talk her into that absurd situation!" She said, glaring at InuNo.

"Still blaming me for everything, I see." He responded in a monotone voice.

"You useless heap of trash. You knew what this deal entailed. You knew you two would be too powerful to gain such wealth together. But to know this was what you would be doing?! This is outrageous! Children were harmed in this, including your own! I will never forgive you!"

"Aunt Mira, let this go."

"Wh-what?"

"My father has gone through great lengths, many uncomfortable ones, I'm certain." He glared up at his father. "But...You did not want Inuyasha? You placed him in my lap to raise, because you couldn't deal with the shame? A child is not shameful. It was your actions that were shameful. You cannot pin that on a child. Inuyasha was an innocent, clueless child."

"Sesshomaru..." Rin stared in shock.

"I grew to love Inuyasha."

"In my absence, I assume. He was just 'the other son' wasn't he?"

"He had no idea."

"Don't you think I could tell? Inuyasha was unnecessarily spoiled, but all he wanted was love. Inuyasha found everything he needed in everyone except you."

InuNo let out a low growl and turned his head away.

"U-um...what is our next plan?" Inumira asked in a soft voice.

"This man intends to absorb me into his necklace."

"I knew something was off about that man, the moment I met him." Inumira huffed. "You just _had_ to be friends with him, didn't you?" She glared at InuNo once more.

Rin cleared her throat. "I-I've been wondering what part I play in all of this."

"I believe you were brought here to help uncover all of Inukimi's remaining secrets." InuNo responded, rubbing his chin.

"Or Izen wants to absorb your babies."

"Shippo!" Inumira scolded furiously.

"What did I say wrong, mama?!" Shippo retorted. "Haven't you read The Color Of The Gate? The purest form of demonic energy is inside an unborn child."

Rin shrieked and Sesshomaru put a reassuring arm around her. "I will not let that happen."

"So...what's our next plan of action?" Inumira asked.

"My mother told me to ask you for the Exon file."

"Oh, Inukimi emailed that file to me _years_ ago. She told me to give it to Inuyasha."

"That doesn't sound very promising."

"Quite the contrary. Have you ever noticed the necklace Inuyasha wears? It's a flashdrive with that exact file. Your father always boasted that Inuyasha was good at holding onto things."

"Well I can agree. He holds a grudge like no other."

Rin snickered. "I'm sorry. It is true, after all."

Sesshomaru went into deep thought as the others chatted.

"Father. I need you to retrieve the file from Inuyasha. Jaken, I need you to remain here."

"What about us? Are we part of your plans?" Inumira asked.

"I need you to go home."

"But-"

"You've adopted this squirrel child, yes?"

"I'm a fox!" Shippo shouted angrily.

"He will need you." Sesshomaru continued, ignoring Shippo's comment. "Take him home."

She sighed loudly. "I suppose you're right." She picked up her purse. "Pack your equipment, Shippo."

"I would like to borrow the drone and tablet."

"Sure. I customized this one, just for this situation. Use it to your advantage!"

Everyone stuck to the plan and parted ways, with Jaken staying behind.

"Jaken. You will continue surveilling with the drone."

"Yes, sir!"

"Rin, please come with me. There is something I need to talk to you about."


	43. Demons In The Basement

Rin stared up at her lover eagerly awaiting his words. She was ecstatic that they were reunited, but terrified they would be separated once more.

"I want you to leave this place with Jaken."

She gasped loudly, her brows furrowed. "What?! But-"

"There is no reason for you to be here and put our children in danger. You must put them before yourself. You must put them before me." Sesshomaru replied matter-of-factly.

He avoided eye contact with Rin. He tried to avoid the pain. It did always hurt to stare at sun.

"The tunnel will lead directly to Jaken's estate. You should put yourself in police custody for your safety, and allow me to handle Izen." He took two paces away from Rin, staring out the window.

Rin glared at his back, hoping that he would feel her eyes beaming into him , but it was futile. He was too cold. Too solid.

She released a defeated sigh. "Fine. I will go. But you come home as soon as this is over! We can't go on without you."

"Rin, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known about what was done to me, to my family. This man has destroyed the Tono-Taisho namesakes and I will avenge my mother, on my own volition, this time." He said with a cold, passionate voice, his fists clenched on the window sill.

"I'm scared." She moaned as she grabbed her stomach. "The babies hate when I get scared."

"As do I. Our children will become overly emotional."

"Oh, please." Rin retorted. "Your father said you were nothing but a crybaby the first year of your life."

He glanced back at Rin, an eyebrow raised. "You love getting under my skin, don't you?"

Rin giggled as he pulled her into his arms. "I suppose I do. I would love for us to move past this and have a normal relationship where we can have lighthearted talks like this again."

"We will. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can move freely." He replied as he let go of Rin and returned to the window.

'Why does he keep looking out the window?' Rin pondered.

"Is there something out there?"

"No." He replied after a short pause. "But someone familiar is coming."

"Who?"

"Sango."

"But why her, of all people?"

"You and I both know Sango is quite dangerous. She survived mortal wounds and struck fear into Kohaku, even while he was under demonic influence."

Rin's heart started racing. What would happen next? Surely Sango knew about Kohaku being murdered at Sesshomaru's hand. Was that the reason for her coming?

"She's coming alone, on her bike. You have 15 minutes to begin traveling through the tunnel. Her ability to sense demonic auras will tell her if Jaken is near. Leave."

"But-"

"Go! I will come for you soon." He kissed her softly then led her to the tunnel with Jaken.

* * *

Jaken brought Rin to a small overland vehicle and he drove hastily through the stuffy tunnel.

"How will we know if he's safe?" Rin asked as they reached the end.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I have a telepathic connection. It has been quite shaky over the past decade, but it is much clearer now."

Rin pouted. "I wish we had that kind of connection. It would make things much easier right now."

"Well, Milady," Jaken began as he helped Rin out of the car and up the creaky wooden steps. "That takes much time. It took Lord Sesshomaru and I 15 years to perfect it. We spent much time traveling and working together."

* * *

Sango jumped off her bike , leaving it to slide into the stairs, denting the bottom step.

She stomped to the front door and kicked it down.

She glared around the house, bloodlust eyes scanning for demons.

Sango found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch in a relaxed state.

"I killed Kohaku under direct orders." He mentioned without allowing her an opportunity to open her mouth. "Now, before you attack, there are many things you may want to know about your dear brother's suffering."

Sango leered skeptically, her hand on a gun hoslter. "Why should I trust you?"

"Oh? You trust Izen instead? The man who ordered me to kill your brother after he no longer had any use for him? That is the man you believe?" He stood, causing the uneasy Sango to draw her gun.

Sesshomaru advanced her agilely, knocking the pistol out of her hand and grasping her by her neck. "You are going to come with me. You are going to listen."

Sango tried to fight her way out of his grip, but the more she wriggled, the more he squeezed.

"Are you wearing a wire?"

"No." She gasped, pointing to her pocket.

"Is that so?" He said as he ripped the microphone out of her pocket and crushed it.

"Are there any more? Dishonesty will lead to your death."

"N-no."

"Perhaps I should submerge you in ice cold water to...exterminate any bugs you may have on your person."

"There...there aren't any more! I swear! On my brother's life. On my father's life! That was the only one."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Sango's neck and she dropped to her knees, catching her breath.

"Do you want the truth?"

Sango nodded. "I won't try anything funny. It isn't my style. I came here for answers. Against Izen's wishes."

"Then we don't have much time."

Sesshomaru showed Sango his mother's research, let her hear the tapes and explained Rin's last encounter with Kohaku.

Sango sat at the kitchen table in disbelief.

"I never had any intention to kill Kohaku. I knew deep down, Rin still had love for him."

"That...didn't bother you?"

"Petty human emotions such as jealousy don't effect me to that degree. Aside from that, Rin placed her job on the line for my sake and endured endless suffering because of me. I have no right to question her loyalty."

"I only worked for Izen to be close to my brother and to lay low after the crimes I committed. I have no reason to remain loyal to him."

"Then perhaps we should work together."

* * *

Rin was napping in Jaken's master suite, waiting for Miroku. She refused to speak with any police or government officials, except for him.

Miroku called Rin's phone, startling her out of her sleep.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"My superior will not allow me to have anything to do with this case, due to conflict of interest."

"What!? B-but who else am I supposed to trust?"

"I don't even know, Rin. I'm very sorry. Police will be there soon to speak with you. Speak with discretion."

He hung up the phone abruptly and Rin sighed worriedly.

She flinched at a knock on the door, then groaned as her twins knotted up in her stomach.

"Come in."

"Milady. There is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Kagura."

"Kagura?! But why?"

"She says she wants to help exonerate Sesshomaru. She said she has information she did not disclose when she arrested him a decade ago."

Rin decided to humor her, but speak with discretion as Miroku advised. She couldn't help but think some of the people in his office were working with Izen.

Of course they were. His program was being funded by the government, after all.

Rin apprehensively stepped into the foyer and Kagura glanced up at her.

"Hello, again, Ms. Asano."

"Hello, detective."

They greeted each other flatly and awkwardly.

"I know you aren't a big fan of me, and I on the other hand don't have a valid reason to dislike you. So I won't. You were only trying to protect Sesshomaru, which is something I tried to do, but couldn't." She sighed and reached into her bag, taking out a folded paper. "This is a letter Sesshomaru had written me immediately after he was arrested. I thought he was just trying to get out of his sentence somehow, but everything about his case-especially his sentencing... was off."

Rin read the letter, utterly confused by how scattered Sesshomaru's thoughts were. She squinted to decipher the surprisingly sloppy handwriting.

" _Dear Kagura,_

_I am very sorry for the way things ended. I am sorry all those people died. I can assure you, I did not kill them. At least, not on purpose. There are things I cannot control. I have been hearing a song in my head non-stop. I am constantly asleep, and waking up with blood on my claws. I am so used to the scent, so used to the taste in my mouth, that I have come to enjoy it. Where I go , is where I belong. I would like to wake up from the awful nightmare."_

"You never told anyone about this?"

Kagura shook her head. "No. He appeared to be an erratic serial killer."

"Erratic for sure. This was a cry for help. It's poorly written, very scattered. He crossed out words several times, and...sad."

"So what now?"

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you supposed to be hunting him?"

Kagura shrugged. "My sergeant took me off the case due to 'conflict of interest'."

'That's the same thing Miroku said. Can I trust her?' Rin wondered.

"I can tell you don't trust me. That's fine. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know. Just let me help somehow. I'm afraid Sesshomaru might be in danger."

"He...killed Kohaku."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I watched him snap his neck."

"Where was this?"

"Outside the Taisho residence."

"We never recovered a body there. That's why I'm asking."

'So...is he alive? Or did they take him?'

Kagura watched as Rin's eyebrows furrowed. She knew she was scared, and she pitied her. She decided to go rogue, possibly risking her job, even her life. Who knew? But, justice needed to be served to someone , somehow.

"I'll be taking my leave. I should look into some things. I will certainly be in touch."

Rin watched as Kagura left. She attempted to call Miroku, but his phone went to voicemail. Rin was tired of sitting around worrying about all the people she cared about.

"Jaken!" She shouted. "Please come here."

"Yes, milady?"

Rin stood. "You heard everything going on, right?"

"Milady, it would be rude of Jaken to eavesdrop." He replied nervously.

"It's okay. I hope you did hear. I need a big favor."

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Inuyasha was helping Kagome wash up while Miroku watched the baby.

Miroku loved children and it saddened him that he may never see Sango again, because this was the life he wanted to share with her.

He held the baby gently in his arms. "Hello, nameless heiress." She yawned, showing her fangs. Her features were predominantly human with the exception of her fangs and amber eyes. He could tell she would be strong as he admired her.

The intimate godfather- goddaughter moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the hospital door.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door.

Two men let themselves in and looked around.

"We're government officials. I'm agent Sakakibara. This is agent Takahara." He said, pointing at the equally suspicious man beside him.

Several questions were swirling around in Miroku's head. "May I see your IDs, please?"

The two men flashed obviously fake identification. Miroku felt uneasy.

"What do you need, agents?"

"We're looking for Inuyasha Taisho. We have reason to believe he knows the whereabouts of a dangerous felon that escaped recently."

'Why didn't they go interrogate Rin? And If they're from the bureau, why don't they seem to know who I am?'

Miroku was unsure of what to do. He figured asking too many questions may do more harm than good.

He sat down with the baby , her legs covering his badge. He didn't want them to know who he was. It was obvious they weren't agents.

He didn't have much time to think. Kagome and Inuyasha were coming out of the bathroom.

His heart began beating rapidly as Kagome wobbled out of the bathroom, Inuyasha following behind, holding her gown closed.

They stared at the men in confusion, then over at the uneasy Miroku.

"Are you Inuyasha Taisho? We need you to come with us."

"Why? Who are you?"

They flashed the fake IDs again. "Government officials Sakakibara and Takahara. We need to ask you a few questions about your brother, Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I ain't got nothing to say. I'm here with my sick fiancée and our newborn. They need me right now. You need to come back another time."

"Look, you either come with us or we can arrest you for aiding and abetting a felon."

Kagome looked over at Miroku. "Will you stay?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Of course!"

She turned to Inuyasha "Go. You haven't done anything wrong. I'll see you soon."

Inuyasha sighed and kissed her , then helped her back into bed. "Take care of her." He told Miroku sternly before disappearing with the suspicious men.

Miroku noticed the apparent worry on Kagome's face as he handed her newborn to her.

"Would you mind closing the curtain so I could nurse her?"

"No worries, I have to make a few work-related calls and ensure that those agents don't give Inuyasha too much trouble."

She nodded approvingly. "I just need 30 minutes."

"Call or text me whenever you're finished and I'll come back in."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

Miroku rushed to the hospital lobby and took out his phone. He looked around and saw officers all about, and he didn't trust a soul.

Except his partner.

He knew for certain she had no involvement in this, so he decided to call her for help. He got into his car to ensure complete privacy during his phone call.

"Good evening, Miroku! How is the little baby doing?" She said cheerfully.

"She's well. I called because I need your help."

"Is this something rogue and dangerous?" She asked with a giggle " I'm not sure. Can you tell me if there is an agent named Sakakibara or Takahara in the system?"

"Hmm..." She paused for a few moments as she clicked and typed in the background. "Nnnope. There is a Sakubaru and a Takahashi but nothing else similar."

"I knew it."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go. I will explain everything later."

Miroku didn't want to get anyone else dragged into this, so he called someone who already had involvement, and was skilled enough to find anything.

"Hello, Inumira. May I speak with Shippo please?"

"I'll put you on speaker, if you don't mind."

"Excellent, then I don't need to explain twice."

Miroku explained the current situation in full detail. "Now, Shippo. I need you to locate Inuyasha using his cell phone ."

"Not a problem. Give me 30 seconds."

Miroku looked at his watch worriedly. He knew Kagome would be calling him shortly.

"Found him! He's between 7th and Hanzo.

"What's over there?"

"Some commercial building."

"I need to find him."

"I will stay with Kagome." Inumira offered.

"Great. If you can get here in 15 minutes, that would be ideal. Kagome is still nursing the baby."

"I'm leaving now."

* * *

_Inuyasha..._

As he sat in the backseat of the agent's car, he looked up at the building. He knew that wasn't the bureau office, having been there several times. At that moment, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

_Jaken's estate_

"Milady, I did as you requested. There was no indication there was a body in front of Lord Taisho's estate. I even knocked on the door, not even the maid answered."

"That's awfully strange..."

* * *

_InuNo's basement..._

'I hear voices...dark voices.'

"Oh, you're awake, I see." InuNo said warmly. "If it weren't for that demon, and this trusty brooch replica, you would be dead."

Kohaku sighed. "This is the third, or fourth time I have almost died and lived somehow." He said weakly.

"That stubborn demon inside you refuses to let you die. That hungry bastard tried to fight it's way out of you once I placed the brooch on your body."

"I thought Izen took the demon out of me."

"No, no. All he took was cloudy demonic energy. These brooches can't extract demons. Once a demon is placed inside you, it's irreversible."

"B-but when people are possessed-"

"You aren't possessed, Kohaku. Your soul has been fused with a demonic one. You've become a half demon."

He hissed in pain and groaned loudly when he tried to sit up. "It hurts so badly!"

"Sesshomaru snapped your neck. Luckily, your demonic power made your body less fragile, and it started to repair itself with sheer will."

"W-where's Rin?"

"She's fine. Sesshomaru regained his memories. He was under mind control."

"I see."

"You rest up. You are a vital secret weapon in taking down Izen. You should be fully recovered by sunrise."

InuNo left Kohaku alone in the basement. He took deep breaths as he stared up at the ceiling. 'Why can't I just die?' He wondered to himself. 'I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this to me. For ruining my soul and taking the one woman I loved from me.'

Kohaku noticed that InuNo left the brooch on his chest. He could feel his demonic energy increasing, and he hoped he wouldn't lose control again.


	44. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 years and 9 months, I've finally migrated and updated this fic. Thank you to everyone that recognized me from ffnet, and new readers that enjoy this story. I'd also like to say a special thank you to a friend of mine, for giving me the push I needed to update this today. Thanks mokomoko :)
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -vQ*

Inuyasha snarled at the fake officers as they escorted him to the abandoned building. 

“This isn’t the official government office!” He shouted as he wriggled in their grasp. “Where the hell are we?”

“I highly suggest you relax, Mr. Taisho. We’re bringing you to the director.” One of the men said in a calm voice as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha’s arm. 

“The director? You mean that weird man that runs the prison?” He pried as they led him through the doors. 

“Weird man? Now that’s no way to speak of your grandpa!” He said in a facetious tone. 

Inuyasha turned his head away as the men pushed him into a creaky, wooden chair. “Grandpa?!” He huffed. “I hardly know you. What do you want? Why are you destroying my family?”

“I simply want to finish what I started. And you are the key to my finishing everything.”

Inuyasha was confused. “What are you going to do to me?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Why, nothing. You were my daughter’s pride and joy. You’re half of my blood. I simply want the Exon file you have. It contains very sensitive information that I do not want to be shared with anyone.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Iono where that is.”

One of the men pressed a taser to Inuyasha’s neck. He grimaced in pain. 

Inuyasha let out a growl. “What the hell...”

“I hate being lied to, Inuyasha. We can do this the easy way...” He paused, his usually soft but crazed eyes became dark and evil as wings grew out of his back. “Or the hard way.”

“What the fuck are you?!” Inuyasha asked fearfully as Izen became some sort of grisly gargoyle before his eyes. 

“After decades of searching and studying, I finally found the key to immortality. I was forced to sacrifice my body and soul but managed to keep my mind in tact. Over the years, I have absorbed many demons.”

Inuyasha stared at the dark man in horror and disgust. He could feel an ominous aura permeating from his body. 

“After performing a test run on Kohaku, I realized my dreams were finally coming into fruition. I may even be stronger than your brother at this point.”

Inuyasha gagged as horns grew from the old man’s body and muscles began to develop before his eyes. 

“Ah, yes. The transformation is quite unsightly, but to live forever is worth the sacrifice.” Izen explained as he grasped at Inuyasha’s necklace. 

“This is a peculiar piece of jewelry. Is it custom made?”

“K-Kagome made it for me in High School.” He grimaced as he nudged Izen’s newly clawed hand away from his chest. 

“Well until you tell me where you hid the Exon file, you’ll be here for awhile, and I’m not very fond of hospitality.”

* * *

_InuNo’s estate...the basement_

Kohaku breathed heavily as he sweat profusely. After finally gathering his strength, and then some, he managed to sit up and pushed the replica brooch onto the floor. 

“I need...to see Rin. I have to tell her something...” He spoke weakly as he stood too quickly, experiencing vertigo as he grasped the banister to the steps. 

Kohaku struggled to make his way up and bumped into InuNo in the hallway. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Come have some tea.”

“I don’t have time for tea. I need to see Rin. It’s very important.”

“Okay, okay. We can arrange that. She isn’t far. But you cannot leave the estate. You are a wanted felon, and Izen believes you are dead. We need to be tactical!”

Kohaku sighed. “You’re right.”

“I will call Rin over immediately.”

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

“So...you’re still alive.” Rin wobbled over to him in disbelief. 

Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so glad.”

Kohaku’s eyes widened. “You are? Even after everything I’ve done?”

Rin looked up at him with tearful eyes. “Of course! You’re a victim of circumstances. You were experimented on and abused. You have every right to live a normal life.”

‘What’s the point of a life without you?’ He thought to himself, sadly. 

Kohaku quickly shook the thought and gently pulled away from Rin’s embrace. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“W-what is it?”

“It’s about the Exon file.”

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Inumira and Kagome sat in awkward silence as the baby rested. 

“Inuyasha has been gone for such a long time. Is he going to be okay?”

Inumira shrugged “That boy isn’t quite my cup of tea, but I would wish death on his father before I did him. It appears he was a victim of circumstances, along with many others.”

“He’s heartbroken that he was the product of a scandal. He thought his parents were really in love.”

“InuNo was always a lecherous buffoon. He had a taste for human flesh his entire life, so I would consider Inuyasha the product of a fetish rather than a scandal.”

“It still sounds pretty awful.”

“It is, in fact. All of this scheming and backstabbing for immortality research. Research that has been perverted into a sick and twisted method to splice humans and forcefully create half demons by absorbing demonic energy. That’s absolutely disgusting.”

“And keeping Sesshomaru under mind control for all this time...”

“Yes, this wacko Izen believes he is some sort of God. Transforming bodies and souls, controlling minds, all with my sister’s research.”

“He doesn’t have all of it, right? Inuyasha still has that file and—oh no! The file! That’s what they took him for.”

“If Izen gets his hands on that file, he won’t be creating replica brooches anymore. They’ll be the real thing.”

Back at InuNo’s estate...

“It also contains stolen footage from the facilities, back when we were experimented on. The surveillance footage is usually archived after 24 hours,but InuKimi managed to get her hands on the footage, dating back to the late 80’s.”

“We don’t need him to obtain that file. Imagine the damage that can be done once he gets his hands on it!” Rin bit her fingernail, nervously. 

Suddenly, InuNo’s phone rang. 

“Hello?...yes, hello, Miroku...What?! Where are you? Do not attempt to enter that building alone. I am going to send all the reinforcements you need.” He hung up his phone and looked up at Kohaku. 

“Izen has Inuyasha. I need you to rescue him.”

Kohaku stood quickly. “I’m ready.”

Rin stood as well. “Are you sure?! You were severely injured.”

“I feel fine. Izen needs to go down. I haven’t used all of my power just yet.” He turned to InuNo. “Where do I need to go?”

* * *

_Back at the old commercial building..._

Inuyasha was lying on the floor, bruised and coughing up blood, still refusing to talk. He had no idea what to do, or how to get out of this situation. He worried he would never see his fiancée or daughter again. 

Izen knelt next to him, looking down. “Haven’t you had enough yet? Don’t you want to get back to your family? Just tell me where you’re keeping the file and I’ll let you go.”

Just then, Inuyasha had an idea. It was a risky and faulty plan, but a plan nonetheless. 

“It’s...at the school...in my office...second drawer.” He said as he breathed heavily. 

Izen patted his back and chuckled. “You’re a good boy, just as I hoped you would turn out to be.” He lifted Inuyasha by the back of his collar. “Let’s go retrieve it.”

Inuyasha was consumed by fear and anxiety. He knew once Izen learned he was just buying time, he may kill him!

‘Wait...no. He won’t kill me. He desperately needs that file. He may torture me. Or worse...put me under mind control! I’m absolutely fucked.’

As Izen and his henchmen were exiting the building with Inuyasha, the sound of a revving motorcycle entered their ears. 

Sango’s motorcycle dramatically broke through the doors, with Sesshomaru barely hanging onto the back. 

“Did you truly have to make such an entrance?” He groused. 

“Sorry. It’s just how I operate.”

Sesshomaru approached Izen and gave him a cold glare. “You are hideous.”

“Sesshomaru! I’m glad you’re here! I have been eager to test my powers on you. I don’t have much time to play around. I intend to dispose of you quickly, and retrieve the Exon file.”

“The Exon file?”

“Yes. We will retrieve it from the school and my plans will finally come into fruition.”

Sesshomaru knew the Exon file was in Inuyasha’s necklace. He looked at his half brother’s condition and felt a stinging feeling in his chest. Inuyasha was willing to sacrifice himself to keep that file out of Izen’s hands. It was his duty to avenge him as well. 

“Put my brother down.” He said in a cold and threatening voice. 

‘He called me...his brother?’ Inuyasha wondered in shock. 

“Absolutely. He would only be in our way.” Izen tossed Inuyasha across the room and turned his attention to Sango. 

“You. You have betrayed me, even after I spared your brother.” Izen reached out his hand, and Sango was dragged in by a gravitational pull. 

Sesshomaru stopped her with his arm and extended a poison claw at Izen. 

Izen hissed in pain as Sesshomaru’s poison claw made contact with his hairy, muscular arm. 

“You can’t save everyone from the impending future! I will have what I want!” Izen growled. 

“Go to Inuyasha. Make sure he is alright.” Sesshomaru said to Sango. 

She nodded and rushed to Inuyasha’s side. 

Sesshomaru advanced Izen. 

Izen agilely dodged his attack and spread his wings. 

Sesshomaru followed, accepting the challenge to an aerial fight. 

Izen bore his claws, and Sesshomaru did the same. 

The combatants swooped in on one another, both landing a three claw marked attack on each other. 

Izen was fast and powerful in this state, but how long could his fake demonic energy last?

Sesshomaru’s plan was to exhaust his demonic energy, until he needed a brooch to recharge.

Izen attempted to use his gravitational pull on Sesshomaru, and he barely moved.

“Your powers are waning already. You can hardly move me.” Sesshomaru taunted condescendingly. 

Izen snarled angrily and charged at Sesshomaru, who then used his agility to move, projecting himself behind Izen. 

He forced him down to the ground, pushing his face into the cold ground, cracking the floor.

Sesshomaru stood over him, glaring at him with cold empty eyes, his foot pressed firmly into one of his wings.

Izen let out a loud groan. “Ryu! Activate the device!” He shouted in desperation.

“Device?” Sesshomaru echoed in confusion.

Izen chuckled darkly as a very low sequence of random sounds began to play. 

“Hmph. Are you attempting to brainwash me once more?” He dug his heel into Izen’s wing harder, causing him to moan in distress. “Your silly tricks won’t work on me.”

“N-No.” He said in a breathy voice, followed by a sinister chortle.

“How are you feeling?” Sango asked Inuyasha, helping prop him up against the wall.

“I’m fi—“ Inuyasha groaned loudly. “My head! My head is killing me! Make that noise fucking stop!”

Sesshomaru turned sharply, his eyes on Inuyasha. “What’s wrong with him?”

Izen continued to chortle, until his laughter turned into a loud cackle. 

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha grasped his head and let out screams and groans. Suddenly, an old memory flashed into Sesshomaru’s mind.

_21 years ago…_

_Sesshomaru was at home, watching his younger brother._

_“Sesshomaru, is it normal for me to get a lot of headaches?”_

_“I don’t know, and I don’t care. Just go take something. It’s only a little headache.”_

_“Yeah but…they really hurt. Sometimes I don’t…I don’t remember things.”_

_“I told you, I’m not interested.”_

_“Please? It really hurts!”_

_Sesshomaru groaned in annoyance and searched the medicine cabinet for children’s pain relief medicine.”Take this, and go to sleep.”_

* * *

Sesshomaru glared down at Izen, seething with immeasurable rage. “Your own grandson? You placed him under your control?!”

He chuckled. “His demon blood is powerful, but only when fully awakened. I needed something to…help it along.”

“Get away from Inuyasha!” He warned Sango, his teeth clenched.

“What?” Sango looked over at Inuyasha. He was snarling and his eyes were turning red. She moved away quickly, then turned towards Sesshomaru, watching as he sliced Ryu and destroyed the device.

Inuyasha fainted and his head hit the ground with a harsh thud. Sango hesitantly returned to his side and sat him up against the wall.

She looked back at Sesshomaru once again as Izen was attempting a sneak attack.

“Look ou—“

Sesshomaru turned sharply and beheaded Izen with his claws. 

Sango’s eyes widened in shock. “Y-you did it. You killed him.”

“No. I’ve hardly done anything.” Sesshomaru responded, holding the snarling head. “This body is thriving off of demonic energy, and cannot be killed the ordinary way.”

“His body is still moving!” She exclaimed in shock.

“Indeed. It needs to be drained of demonic energy entirely, before he manages to regenerate somehow.”

“Can’t you absorb demonic energy also?”

“Without the brooch, I cannot. This is something only your brother would be able to do.”

“But…he’s…”

“No. He is much like Izen, and he is close.”


End file.
